Welcome to the Family
by WeAlwaysHaveParis
Summary: Wendell meets a girl at the bar and they fall for each other. But there's more to this girl than meets the eye.
1. Courvoisier Please

**Hi everyone! This is my first time posting a fan fiction on here! I recently became a Bones addict and I at first started writing a Dr. Breenan & Booth love story fanfic but then I got an even better idea. The story's time line/events will be loosely based on Season 6- but there might be some things I tweak out/change so I apologize if that frustrates/annoys you! And feedback/review would be great!**

* * *

><p><em>Beauty queen of only eighteen<em>  
><em>She had some trouble with herself<em>  
><em>He was always there to help her<em>  
><em>She always belonged to someone else<em>

_I drove for miles and miles_  
><em>And wound up at your door<em>  
><em>I've had you so many times but somehow<em>  
><em>I want more<em>

_I don't mind spending everyday_  
><em>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Look for the girl with the broken smile<em>  
><em>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<em>  
><em>And she will be loved<em>  
><em>She will be loved<em>

_- Maroon 5, She Will Be Loved_

Wendell Bray had just finished working a long day at the Jeffersonian. He knew the smart thing to do was to go straight back home, but he was reluctant to go back to his empty apartment. He didn't have anyone to go home to, no one waiting for him, no one special. He was content with his life, he was over his head when it came to school loans and anything concerning finances but he had a great job and great friends, yet he felt that something was missing in his life. Wendell decided to make a stop at the Founding Fathers, the bar his colleagues frequently visited. He knew none of his colleagues would be there as they all had families or other errands to run, but he wanted to go somewhere familiar. He sat at the corner of the bar and ordered a glass of scotch, something he would never keep at his apartment.

Wendell looked at the incoming customers of the Founding Fathers each time the door opened. He wasn't waiting for anyone, but he felt like he was waiting for someone, someone that he could share his life with, his partner. He thought about the people he worked with, they all had a special someone. Angela Montenegro was married to his good friend Dr. Jack Hodgins. Dr. Camille Saroyan was dating Dr. Paul, the OBGYN. And even though Dr. Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth were technically only partners when it came to work, Wendell knew very well that they had a foundation of trust and understanding and they have a strong connection.

As Wendell was about to finish his scotch he heard heels hitting the hard ground. The way the heels hit the ground, it reminded him of Angela, feminine and flirty but he also sensed confidence and authority like Dr. Saroyan. Wendell took a quick glimpse of the mystery woman as she sat a seat away from him. Her dirty blonde hair was in a tight bun, her slender legs were covered with a pair of sleek black pants, her body was kept warm with a Burberry winter coat and as she took off her coat he saw the dark red cashmere sweater hugging her toned body. Her long dainty fingers were covered with black leather gloves and when she took them off, Wendell noted a ruby ring adorning her left hand and her nails decorated with a French manicure.

Madeline just started working as an attorney for Interpol in the United States and spent a long day of running around the courthouse, meeting with judges, discussing cases and being told by her predominately male colleagues how she's a 'little girl in a big world'.

_And if they only knew some of the undercover missions I have completed. _ Madeline thought to herself as she sat down at the bar, ruminating the conversations she had with her colleagues.

"Cognac, please." Madeline said as the bartender approached her.

"Courvoisier please."Madeline said clarifying her order.

The bartender nodded his head.

Wendell carefully watched the girl next to him, _Courvoisier, Napoleon Bonaparte's favorite drink…_ Wendell thought to himself.

Wendell's last girlfriend, Kelly, a fellow intern at the Jeffersonian but in the Archeology Department, only ordered the colorful fruity alcohol concoctions. Wendell liked Kelly. Kelly was the typical All-American Girl, cheerleading captain and valedictorian of her high school and loving parents that only wanted the best for their only daughter. Kelly went to Boston University for her undergrad and American University for grad school and then landed an internship at the Jeffersonian to study Archeology. Nevertheless Wendell ended the relationship quickly as he didn't see a future with Kelly even though she did see a future with him. Wendell wasn't in love with her and it made him uncomfortable knowing that she loved him. Just like Wendell wasn't passionately in love with Angela, he enjoyed the time he dated Angela, he really liked her. Nevertheless it wasn't close to the love Angela and Jack share. Wendell knew that Jack and Angela were the perfect couple- she loved him, all of him, his kindness, his intelligence but also all of his quirks; his love of bugs, plants and list of things that many would find weird and strange. And Jack was in love Angela, he would do anything for her.

Madeline took a sip of her drink and felt the alcohol burn her throat. She liked the fruity & sugary cocktails, the sparkling spritzers and wine more than cognac. But drinking cognac reminded Madeline of her grandfather along with memories of her childhood.

Madeline looked over to her side and noticed the young man sitting a seat away from her. He was dressed casual yet professional, with khaki pants and a navy blue stripped buttoned up shirt.

_Such a good looking guy…if only my colleagues looked more like him and weren't forty and fifty year old men in suits. _

Wendell noticed her looking at him and he quickly gave her a smile, Madeline returned a smile as well. Wendell took in the soft feminine features of Madeline's face. Her lips were full and plump, adorned with a pink neutral lipstick. Her eyes were chestnut brown, they seemed warm and comforting. Her makeup was to a minimal, nothing strong just enough to give her a professional, well groomed look. Then to contrast the soft feminine features of Madeline's face her jaw line was strong and pronounced along with high cheekbones. Wendell was just about to say something when Madeline's attention was turned to the television.

"Oh come on…come on Brobvosky, save that puck, don't let it…don't let it. Yes!" Madeline said to herself with a smile.

"You're a Flyers fan?" The bartender asked Madeline.

Madeline nodded her head. "Yeah…my dad is from Philly." Madeline swiftly replied.

The bartender nodded his head.

_Booth's favorite team is the Flyers too._ Wendell thought as Madeline talked. Her voice was surprisingly feminine and friendly rather than prudish and demanding as her appearance and drink of choice might infer to.

"Oh come on, yes…shoot the puck!" Madeline said as she took a sip of her cognac.

"Yes! Come on, just…yes! Oh come on that was a foul…wait…okay…well… Carle yeah pass it to…there you go! There you go!" Madeline commented as Richards puck went inside the goal post.

Madeline a bit embarrassed looked to her side and smiled.

"Sorry." Madeline quickly told Wendell.

"No, no, no worries." Wendell told Madeline.

"You're a fan of the Flyers I see." Wendell told Madeline.

Madeline nodded her head, "Yup…I am. Even though like the rest of the female population I think that Sidney Crosby is gorgeous…I am a Flyers fan." Madeline replied with a smile as she took a sip of her drink.

"You and my colleague from work are the only two people I know in D.C. who are fans of the Flyers." Wendell replied.

"Well your colleague is smart, I have a good feeling about this year, I am sure the Flyers are going to go to the Stanley Finals." Madeline said with a smile.

Wendell smiled and shook his head, "Oh in your dreams."

"Oh they will, they will for sure." Madeline said as she took a big sip of her cognac.

"Never going to happen." Wendell teasingly told her.

Madeline playfully glared at Wendell and shook her head, "It will."

"So you like hockey?" Madeline asked Wendell.

Wendell nodded his head, "Yeah, I do. I play in a club team and I love it." Wendell replied trying to sound cool.

"The ice is nice…" Madeline commented.

"Do you figure skate?" Wendell asked.

"If figure skating lessons when you're 5 or 6 count, then yes…but nothing other than that." Madeline replied with a smile. Madeline isn't that kind of girl that starts conversations with strangers at the bar, but there was a calming presence about Wendell that she liked.

Wendell nodded his head, "But you can skate, that's something."

"I'm Wendell." Wendell quickly introduced himself.

"I'm Madeline." Madeline replied.

Wendell took out his hand and Madeline smiled, "Nice to meet you." the two said as they shook hands.

The two shared a smile that suggested that it was more than a sheer luck of chance that they were at the same bar at the same time, that it was fate for the two to meet.

"Do you come here often?" Madeline asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

Wendell nodded his head, "I guess you can say so. Yourself?"

Madeline shook her head, "No, I..I…"

"Did you just move here?" Wendell asked.

"Kinda…I've been here before…but I just started a new job. I've been to D.C. for my previous work several times…but never really had the time to do anything." Madeline replied.

Wendell nodded his head. "Ah, so your previous job must have been quite time consuming."

"I guess you can say that." Madeline said with a smirk. _If being a field agent for a secret intelligence service isn't time consuming, I don't know what would be. _

"I completely understand, I'm just an intern over at the Jeffersonian…but dang…it's quite the job." Wendell replied.

"You work at the Jeffersonian?" Madeline asked.

"Yeah, I'm an intern…for…Dr. Temperance Brennan." Wendell replied, knowing how famous Dr. Brennan is as both an author and a forensic anthropologist he hoped to impress Madeline.

But Madeline's attention was back onto the game.

"Come on…that was a complete foul!" Madeline commented as she finished her drink.

"Another Courvoisier please" Madeline told the bartender.

"Do you want another scotch?" Madeline asked Wendell. Wendell worried about the cash in his pocket, but he wanted things to continue smoothly so he nodded his head.

"And another scotch please. Oh and water please."Madeline added.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Madeline asks Wendell.

"Oh nothing…umm, you speak French?" Wendell asks curious about her perfect pronunciation of Courvoisier.

Madeline nods her head, "Yup." _And about a total of eight languages fluently. _ Madeline thought to herself as she glanced over at the television.

"You're a fan of Napoleon?" Wendell asked thinking that the question was somewhat irrelevant but unsure of how to continue the conversation.

"Napoleon?" Madeline asked with a quizzical look.

"Napoleon…Napoleon Bonaparte…his favorite drink was Courvoisier." Wendell quickly replied, he was usually very sure of himself with the ladies but something about Madeline made him nervous.

Madeline smiled and nodded her head, "I guess…well yeah…my grandfather…he's the fan of the Courvoisier." Madeline replied with a smile as she found it flattering that Wendell seemed a bit nervous.

"Oh…got it…okay…" Wendell replied.

"After a long day like today…it helps me get in the head of my grandfather and I try to think how he would go about things…" Madeline said as she took a sip of her drink.

Wendell nodded his head.

"I understand…I don't smoke, I'm not a smoker…but my dad…he was and when I have something on my mind I can't figure out…I carry a cigarette with me and I do the same thing…try to think how he would go about things." Wendell replied.

"Well I'm glad you understand." Madeline replied with a smile.

"Yeah." Wendell also replied.

"So work giving you trouble?" Wendell asked.

Madeline nodded her head, "You can say that."

Wendell noticed that she seemed hesitant in telling him what her job was, she hasn't actually told him what she does. By the way she dressed he assumed that it was something professional.

_Maybe a lawyer? Maybe a doctor…that would explain why she didn't have time before…maybe something in the government? Maybe a museum curator?_

Madeline's attention was back on the game. "Oh Nodl that was a slightly stupid thing to do…" Madeline commented as Andrea Nodl was given a penalty.

"You really like hockey, don't you?" Wendell said, interested that she seemed very interested in the game.

Madeline nodded her head, "I understand it more than American football…I've never liked that game…it's just a lot tackling and so much…makes no sense…baseball…I don't mind. But hockey…I really like hockey…" Madeline replied.

"American football..." Wendell muttered under his breath. _She's European…but she has a perfect American accent…she must have lived here a long time…_

"You grew up in Europe?" Wendell asked as he took a sip of his scotch hoping that he might get a bit more courage from alcohol.

Madeline nodded her head, her attention back to the game. "And that's the end of the 1st period…and we're still in the lead." Madeline said with a smile and took a big sip of her drink.

"I hate to say it but I think the Pittsburgh Penguins are going to win…they did…" Wendell said.

"Oh, you're so wrong…I'm sure the Flyers are going to win…and if they don't I'll pay for drinks…and if the Flyers win…you can pay for drinks." Madeline said with a flirtatious smile and her chestnut eyes daring him to say yes.

"So a bet?" Wendell asked a bit daringly looking right back Madeline's warm chestnut eyes, but at the same time he worried about his wallet.

"Well…unless you have to leave soon or something…I don't want to keep you from going home to your girlfriend or whatever." Madeline quickly replied realizing that inviting Wendell to a wager sounded very forward.

Wendell shook his head, "No, no girlfriend and no I'm in no rush."

"Then why not?" Madeline asked as she looked into Wendell's blue eyes, "If you're so sure that the Penguins are going to win…then why not?"

Wendell felt that he was making a mistake as he thought about the money in his wallet, but this would give him an excuse to spend more time with Madeline.

"Fine, but I'm sure the Penguins are going to win." Wendell replied with a smile.

"Oh you keep on saying that…but I'm sure we're going to win." Madeline replied confidently.

"You're on." Wendell replied back with a smile.

What was supposed to only be a quick drink at the bar was now a night of watching the hockey game at the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know I didn't write much about Madeline's background and what not- I promise it's coming up! And I know the entry was more on the shorter side. I've already started working on the second part (already more than half way done! Hope you enjoyed it! And feedback would be great! Oh and to those who are really nitpicky- I am kinda sure that there is no tv at the Founding Fathers according to the show- but please go along with it! :) <strong>


	2. The Kiss that Missed

**I'm really sorry it took me FOREVER to update my sorry! Thanks to all for reviewed my story and to those who placed my story on alert! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Wendell was now seated right next to Madeline giving him the chance to take in the sweet and feminine scent of her perfume. It was an unfamiliar scent to him as his previous girlfriends including Kelly and his platonic girlfriends, liked the All American classic scents like Ralph Lauren and Tommy Hilfiger. Madeline's perfume's base was rose with a hint of citrus. Along with her petite yet sparkling diamond stud earrings and a gold necklace that was ornamented with a diamond piece, it completed Madeline's sophisticated yet feminine look.<p>

"I'm hungry." Madeline said as she looked over at Wendell. "What do you recommend here?" Madeline asked.

"Um…I…anything really." Wendell replied, unsure of what to say.

"Alright, I'll take your word on that." Madeline said as she looked over the menu.

"Are you hungry?" Madeline asked Wendell. Wendell shook his head, he wanted to keep his wallet in check.

Madeline ordered a bowl of salmon clam chowder and a spinach salad.

"So you work at the Jeffersonian?" Madeline asked Wendell.

Wendell nodded his head, "Yeah…I'm studying forensic anthropology."

"Oh…so you study bones…and dead people." Madeline replied already feeling her cognac taking effect.

"Yeah…that's a way to put it." Wendell replied with a smile. Wendell took this opportunity to ask about Madeline's job, "What about you? Where do you work?"

Madeline felt a knot in her stomach, she could just say that she works for Interpol. Technically she was allowed to as she wasn't an undercover agent anymore and she was affiliated with the United States Department of Justice.

"I'm a lawyer…I work for the government." Madeline replied. She didn't want to burden herself with the questions Wendell might ask if he knew that she worked for Interpol.

"Oh…you're a lawyer." Wendell commented, feeling a bit of his curiosity satisfied.

Madeline nodded her head. "Yup a lawyer, not that exciting." Madeline replied, hastily finishing her sentence hoping that Wendell's interest in her career would end.

"Oh the game is back on!" Madeline said as her attention was back onto the television.

Wendell smiled to himself, he found Madeline interesting and he was attracted to her. She carried an air of sophistication and femininity but also a playful even somewhat tomboy side to her. She didn't seem as the girl who just liked hockey because it was the "It" thing, he sensed that hockey and especially the Flyers hold a special memory to her regarding her father.

"Come on Flyers please win tonight." Madeline said as she watched the game start.

"There is no way the Penguins are going to let the Flyers beat them." Wendell said teasingly with a smirk on his face.

Madeline playfully placed her hand on Wendell's shoulder, "You're just worried that the Penguins are going to be crushed by the Flyers. The Flyers won the last game they played with the Penguins."

"But they lost the other day to the Capitals." Wendell noted.

"True… they aren't very strong in shoot outs…but they can't lose two games in a row…and it's the Penguins. They have to beat the Penguins. Even though I do like penguins as animals." Madeline added the last sentence with a smile.

Wendell was falling for Madeline's smile. "So you like penguins as animals…but you don't like the Pittsburgh Penguins."

Madeline nodded her head, "I loved Marching of the Penguins and Happy Feet. I will admit that." Madeline replied after she took a sip of her water.

"Did you know that the word penguin comes from the word, 'pingua', meaning fat?" Wendell asked Madeline hoping to impress her with his intelligence.

"Yup I took Latin at school." Madeline replied as she nodded her head.

The soup and the salad Madeline ordered arrived.

"I love clam chowder and especially if it has salmon in it." Madeline said as she tried her soup.

"And a goal for the Pittsburgh Penguins." Wendell commented as he watched the puck go inside the Flyer's net.

"Wait, what?" Madeline said as she looked up to see the television.

"Now we're tied." Wendell said proudly.

"The Penguins were just lucky." Madeline replied as she continued eating her soup.

"And now hopefully the game will just remain a tie and it would lead to a shoot out and then for sure the Penguins will win." Wendell added.

Madeline gave Wendell another playful glare as she continued to eat her soup.

"But you have to admit that you like the Penguins more than the Red Wings…right?" Wendell asked Madeline.

Madeline nodded her head, "Yeah…I guess so…I never thought about it though. Are the Penguins your favorite hockey team?"

Wendell shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, not really. But I will agree I like the animal… penguins… the movie 'March of the Penguins' and 'Happy Feet' were good."

Madeline smiled as she took a bite of her spinach salad.

It had been a while since Madeline let her guards down and allowed a stranger get to know her. She wasn't sure where this was all leading to, but she enjoyed Wendell's company.

"Oh come on, come on! So close!" Madeline said as her attention was back on the game.

"And denied." Wendell says as a shot by the Flyers were blocked by the Penguins.

"Oh shush." Madeline said as she lightly bumped her elbow to Wendell's elbow.

Wendell felt his stomach turn as Madeline's body touched his, he liked it, he didn't back away and instead he lightly bumped her elbow back.

"Have you ever been to Philly?" Wendell asked Madeline.

Madeline shook her head, "No…I've never actually been there…I do want to see the Liberty Bell someday…but I've never been." Madeline hastily replied hoping to change the topic.

Wendell was confused, Madeline had said her father is from Philadelphia but she had never visited Philadelphia.

"I grew up in Europe…France and England to be more precise." Madeline replied hoping this would satisfy Wendell's curiosity in why she had not visited Philadelphia.

Wendell nodded his head, "Oh…but you speak English…"

"Like an American…" Madeline smiled and nodded her head, "I've learned to speak without an accent."

Wendell nodded his head, "Okay…" He sensed an air of mystery when it came to Madeline's past, a mystery that he wanted to know.

"What about you?" Madeline asked.

"I grew up on the East Coast…nowhere fancy…a nice town, a good community… not like London or anywhere fancy." Wendell replied as he playfully said the last part of his sentence.

"I didn't grow up in London, majority of my schooling was in the countryside and my family lived in the countryside of France, not Paris or anything fancy like that…but as I said the majority of my schooling was in the countryside…so not London." Madeline replied sharing her past.

"Wait…so…you…oh…you went to boarding school?" Wendell said comprehending Madeline's statement.

Madeline nodded her head, "Yup…so as I said…majority of my schooling was in the countryside. And…I only really lived in the city during my law school years." Madeline said as she took a sip of her cognac.

"So did you play lacrosse or something?" Wendell asked trying to think of the culture in England.

Madeline nodded her head, "Yeah…but…fencing and archery were my sports."

"Oh, really? Fencing and archery?" Wendell asked a bit surprised.

"Not to brag but I was good, really good." Madeline said with a smirk as she finished her soup.

"Like what? Champion of your countryside boarding school?" Wendell asked a bit teasingly.

Madeline nodded her head, "Yup…and at college too…" Madeline informed Wendell.

"Did you…are there like junior Olympics? Did you compete in that?" Wendell asked.

Madeline nodded her head. She wanted to say more but she stopped herself and her attention went back to the game.

"Oh he completely tripped him, he should definitely get a penalty." Madeline commented looking at the television screen.

Wendell nodded his head. _She's a lawyer…a champion in fencing and archery…she went to boarding school in England and her family lives in the countryside of France, she definitely has money…and she likes ice hockey…especially the Flyers…and her drink of choice is Courvoisier…and she's really beautiful, especially when she smiles and she seems actually interested in me...it's too good to be true. _ Wendell thought to himself as he tried his best to process what he knew about Madeline. He felt that she was a bit out of his league, especially when it came to finances, but it seemed like she didn't mind, which made him not mind too.

_He has really pretty blue eyes and the blonde hair…he seems smart, he's an intern at the Jeffersonian…studying…forensic anthropology…wait does this mean that he works for…can't be…but then…that means he might know…wait…that would be crazy…_

Madeline tried putting together the pieces she knew about Wendell, she glanced over Wendell to which he returned a smile. Madeline then turned her attention back to the game.

"Oh that was a good save!" Madeline said with a smile as she looked at the television monitor.

"Your dad must have really liked the Flyers." Wendell comments.

Madeline nodded her head, "I guess you can say that." She hoped Wendell would stop asking about her father. She disliked talking about him and now regretted saying anything about him.

Wendell noticed that Madeline didn't seem to want to talk about her father and decided to change subjects.

"So…" Wendell started to say hoping a question would form in his head.

"Just get the puck out of that area! Come on!" Madeline said to the television screen.

Wendell took that as a sign that he should keep quiet. He also placed his attention on the game.

"Come on Penguins…get another goal!" Wendell commented.

"And…denied." Madeline said as the puck slid across the rink.

"Oooh, but they were close…" Wendell adds.

"True…but not good enough." Madeline commented as she finished her spinach salad.

"I'm still thinking that its going to be a shoot out at the end." Wendell teasingly said to Madeline as he gave her a little nudge with his elbow.

"Oh…Wendell. The Flyers will get at least another point. They will beat the Penguins." Madeline replied as she gave him a nudge back with her elbow.

Wendell liked the way Madeline said his name, it was seductive yet comforting.

The two continued to keep their attention on the game. Wendell wanted to know her better and talk to her, but he also liked just sitting next to her and taking in the presence of Madeline. They were now sitting side by side with their elbows touching. Madeline would time to time graze Wendell's thigh with her hand as she used her hands to show her support for the Flyers. Each time he felt her hand on his thigh he held his breath, he longed for her touch.

When the second period ended Madeline gave a sigh of relief.

"Only one more period and its still a tie." Madeline said as she finished off her second glass of cognac. She then took out the hair tie keeping her hair in a bun. Wendell watched as her hair became undone and revealing the cascading curls of her dirty blonde hair, with her hair curled it landed just right past her collarbone. Her hair smelled fresh, similar to her perfume and all Wendell wanted to do was place his hand in it.

Wendell nodded his head, "I'm thinking it's going to be a shootout and the Penguins are going to win."

"Stop saying it's going to be a shootout!" Madeline said playfully as she used her hand to lightly push Wendell.

"That's because you know that if it's a shootout then the Penguins will win." Wendell commented. "But don't worry I'll be here to console you." Wendell said teasingly as he placed his arm around Madeline and he felt the soft touch of Madeline's cashmere sweater. He was unsure if he should take his hand away or keep it there, at that moment Madeline looked up at Wendell and smiled.

"If they lose I'm going to need ice cream to cheer me up." Madeline told Wendell.

"You can pay for drinks…I'll pay for ice cream then." Wendell said teasingly. To this Madeline smiled and nodded her head as if to tell Wendell she liked having Wendell's arm around her.

"I'm thinking tequila...I might need a little something to keep me calm for the last period." Madeline said with a smile.

"No more Courvoisier?" Wendell asked, trying his best French accent.

"Non, je ne veux pas plus." Madeline replied in French.

"I'm going to guess…no." Wendell replied with a quizzical look on his face.

Madeline nodded her head, "Would you care for tequila?"

Wendell wanted to say yes, he wanted to, but he had draw the line somewhere, if he was going to pay for drinks he knew that he would be in trouble.

"I'm still working on my scotch." Wendell replied.

Madeline nodded her head and she ordered herself a shot of tequila.

"Are you sure tequila is going to keep you calm?" Wendell asked.

"I can hope." Madeline replied with a smile.

Wendell watched as Madeline swiftly took the shot glass filled with tequila into her hands.

Madeline's body didn't tense up or wince when she took the shot, her face didn't even cringe as she swallowed the tequila. He admittedly was impressed as he was used to girls, especially Kelly, cringing when they took shots of tequila and always quickly reaching for the lime. There was something oddly different about Madeline, something unique and fascinating.

"You like your liquor, don't you?" Wendell commented.

Madeline nodded her head, "What can I say, I did grow up in the countryside of France, we love our wine. But wine isn't something you take shots of." Madeline replied, omitting the fact that her grandparents own a vineyard and a winery.

Wendell nodded his head, he wanted to ask if her parents still live in France but he decided against it as she seemed very guarded about her father. He then thought about Angela, Angela loved Paris, he wondered if Madeline was also a fan of the city of lights.

"I've never visited Europe, I've always wanted to though." Wendell commented.

"My mom would love to visit Notre Dame…" Wendell added as he thought about his mother who he liked to joke spent more time at church than the priest.

"Notre Dame is nice…but Chartres is really pretty too…oh Saint Chapelle, I think is the prettiest, it's a small chapel, but the stained glassed windows are beautiful." Madeline noted reminding herself of Paris.

"So you do like Paris." Wendell teased.

Madeline shook her head, "I never said I didn't like the city, I just said I didn't grow up in Paris…and it's a nice place, it has a lot of history and culture…but I'm not a big fan of it."

"So you don't like it." Wendell said as he tried to fully comprehend Madeline's reply.

"I'm a bigger fan of Venice, Venice is beautiful and I also love Rome…the Colosseum it's amazing to see it to think that it was built almost 2000 years ago...and of course the pizza is amazing." Madeline added the last point with a smile.

Wendell was a bit surprised that Madeline said that she favored Venice and Rome over Paris. He assumed that she would be the girl carrying a designer bag, walking around the streets of Paris shopping at the high end couture stores rather than someone interested in historical monuments such as the Colosseum.

"You're quite the traveler, aren't you?" Wendell asked, jealous of the places she's visited.

Wendell expected a reply from Madeline but her attention was back on the television.

"Come on Flyers, please don't disappoint me!" Madeline said as her eyes were fixed on the television.

"I hate to say it but they will." Wendell replied as he gave Madeline's arm a little tight squeeze with the hand on her shoulder.

"It's definitely going to be a shoo.." Wendell started to say, but then Madeline used her left hand to cover his mouth.

"Do not say shoot out!" Madeline playfully told Wendell. Wendell was taken aback with Madeline's bold gesture, but he didn't complain. He wanted to kiss her palm, but before he made the executive decision to do so, her hand was away from his mouth and back on her lap.

"Yeah, another goal saved by Brobvosky!" Madeline commented, with her eyes on the television. Wendell wanted to say something but he was still thinking about how soft Madeline's fingers felt on his face.

_I know Dr. B would say its crazy…but this has to be fate…this has to be fate. _ Wendell thought to himself as he glanced over at Madeline, his fingers on his right hand enjoying the soft touch of Madeline's cashmere sweater, his eyes taking in Madeline's beauty, and his ears taking in the feminine, sophisticated yet playful voice of Madeline.

"Yeah Richards block that shot!" Madeline commented as she gave a small fist pump in the air with her right arm.

Wendell smiled at Madeline's enthusiasm. "Oh Asham that was definitely a penalty." Wendell commented as he watched Arron Asham receiving a penalty for cross checking a player on the Flyers.

"Come on Richards…now is the time…lets get that second goal!" Madeline added. But then the puck went flying across the rink and was now in the Flyer's goal post area.

"Yeah come on Penguins!" Wendell commented.

"Oh goodness I haven't watched a game this intensively in a while." Madeline noted as she looked over the Founding Father's menu.

"You're still hungry?" Wendell asked.

Madeline nodded her head, "I'm a really bad stress eater." Madeline informed Wendell.

"Oh French fries sound amazing. Are you sure you're not hungry?" Madeline asked Wendell.

"I'm good, thanks." Wendell replied.

Madeline ordered a plate of French fries and although she was tempted to order another alcoholic beverage she stopped herself and ordered ice tea instead.

"So does this mean you're actually worried that the Flyers might lose to the Penguins?" Wendell asked Madeline.

"I just think that there might be a possibility that the Flyers could…" Madeline started to say.

"Yes that the Flyers could what?" Wendell asked teasingly.

"…Could… you know…" Madeline added not wanting to admit the fact that the Flyers could lose to the Penguins.

"Lose, is that what you want to say?" Wendell asked with a grin on his face.

"Yes, exactly, that they could…" Madeline replied.

"That the Penguins could crush the Flyers?" Wendell added, continuing to tease Madeline. "That the Penguins could defeat the Flyers?" Wendell added.

"Oh my goodness you're relentless." Madeline said as she glanced over at Wendell. "Yes I'm worried that the Flyers could lose to the Penguins." Madeline admitted to Wendell.

Wendell nodded his head, "Good good, that's all I wanted." Wendell replied in his manly voice.

"You're ridiculous." Madeline replied with a giggle. Wendell noticed a change in her accent and even noted a hint of an English accent when Madeline finished her comment. He wondered if Madeline naturally spoke in an English accent and that her speech right now was a way to fit in the American society. Wendell wanted to hear more of Madeline's English accent as he found it very sexy.

"Do you usually speak in an English accent?" Wendell asked, his curiosity heightened.

Madeline smiled, "Did, I?" Madeline asked, her English accent back in her speech. Madeline smiled as she heard herself talk.

"No…not when I'm in the states…only if I'm in England or speaking to someone with an English accent…I usually don't speak in an English accent." Madeline replied. She could tell that this was sign of the alcohol taking affect but also that she was completely being herself with Wendell that she wasn't trying to put on a façade.

Wendell smiled, "Well it's…it's very nice…very hot." Wendell added, feeling his cheeks blush as he meant that not only is Madeline's accent hot, but she herself is very attractive.

Madeline replied with another giggle, "Well thank you."

Madeline's French fries arrived and she placed them in the middle between her and Wendell, as if to offer him fries.

"Feel free to take some." Madeline told Wendell. Wendell nodded his head. "Thanks." Wendell replied as he grabbed a couple of fries, he had to admit he was hungry.

Madeline took a sip of her iced tea and smiled to herself. It had been a while since she had felt a natural connection with anyone and especially the opposite sex.

"Oh that was a nice try…but…" Madeline started to say as the puck Jeff Carter of the Flyers hit missed the net.

"Once again…denied." Wendell said with a smile. He really needed the Flyers to lose as he thought about the amount of cash in his wallet.

_The most cash I have on me is maybe thirty…if I'm lucky forty dollars on me…and with all that alcohol Madeline drank the bill has to be…wait does this bet also include the food? Oh I'm screwed…_ Wendell thought to himself as he stole a quick glance at Madeline.

_But damn, she is beautiful…she is really beautiful…_

Madeline could feel that Wendell was looking in her direction. Madeline isn't conceited nevertheless she knew that she was attractive and appealing to the opposite sex. It usually made her very uncomfortable when the opposite sex looked at her, but she felt that Wendell wasn't just looking at her physical appearance, that he was looking at all of her, her personality too. She felt that Wendell was interested in her, all of her, and that made her content.

Madeline ate several more fries as she placed her attention back onto the hockey game. Wendell still had his arms around Madeline and she was tempted to place her hand on his thigh but she hesitated and kept her hand right hand around her iced tea and her left hand free to eat French fries.

When the game came to a commercial break Madeline excused herself to use the restroom. She was sorry to leave Wendell's side but after drinking all that cognac and water she needed to relieve herself. Madeline took her navy blue Longchamp bag and made her way to the powder room.

Wendell watched as Madeline walked to the restroom he watched her hips move from side to side as she walked and her hair bounce with each step. He felt like he was back in high school and he was on a date with the Prom Queen, the cheerleading captain, the girl that everybody liked and he was the lucky girl that she chose.

Madeline opened the door to the women's restroom and went inside the bathroom stall. She felt like she was back at Oxford, during her college days when she finally had the chance to go on dates with men outside her family's circle. She didn't really date during her boarding school years, she did attend dances where boy's from other boarding school were invited most notably Eton and Radley College, but they were just dances nothing more.

Her grandparents would try to set her up with the grandkids of their friends, but they were all the same, none of them interested Madeline. They all were just interested in Madeline's beauty and wanted to be seen with her in front of their friends. They didn't intellectually stimulate her or were emotionally available for Madeline. When she attended Oxford Law, she finally had the chance to somewhat broaden her social circle.

She particularly remembers one man, Eric Hill. He was in her Jurisprudence class during her second year at Oxford. She sat next to him one day when she was late to class and wasn't able to sit in her usual seat. She still remembers the welcoming smile Eric gave her as he watched Madeline sit in the seat next to him. He discreetly told her the announcements she missed once she got settled in her seat. Once the lecture ended Eric introduced himself to Madeline. She liked his forward, welcoming attitude. The two walked out of the lecture hall together and he commented on the point Madeline made earlier that week. Madeline was surprised that he still remembered and was a bit embarrassed. But what surprised Madeline even more was Eric's knowledge of the Philadelphia Flyers. Madeline had a Flyer's logo ironed onto her backpack, to which Eric noticed. She then found out that his parents are divorced, his mother lives in Philadelphia and his father lives in England. When he visited his mother, she always took him to a Flyers game. Madeline inferred that Eric came from a middle class family, nothing special, nothing extravagant, which Madeline liked. From there a friendship bloomed and even a little more but Madeline ended it before it got too serious. She didn't want to be in a relationship, she refused to be hurt in one.

As Madeline left the bathroom stall and washed her hands she looked in the mirror, she looked content even happy, her eyes weren't longing for anything or anyone, her mind was just set on cheering for the Flyers and enjoying her time with Wendell.

With Madeline out of sight Wendell said to himself, _This would be a good chance for me to check how much cash I have._ Wendell took out his wallet and counted the money in it.

_Dang…I only have twenty five…no I have thirty five dollars on me…that's maybe going to cover drinks…oh I can't do math in my head right now…well maybe they could put in on a tab or something I come here often…yeah I'll be okay._ Wendell assured himself as he placed his wallet back in pocket.

He then heard Madeline's heels hitting the floor again. He quickly looked up and saw her walking back to him, he could tell that he wasn't the only one looking at Madeline and many of the other male customers at the restaurant were watching Madeline walk. He felt like the luckiest guy in the room as Madeline was his companion, at least for the night.

"So are you ready to watch the Flyers crush the Penguins?" Madeline asked Wendell as she sat back in her seat.

Wendell shook his head, "Not going to happen."

Madeline nodded her head as she turned her head to Wendell, "Yes it will."

"No it won't." Wendell replied facing Madeline, the dimple on her left cheek apparent.

"Yes it will." Madeline repeated, her face getting closer to Wendell.

Wendell didn't back away and instead moved his face forward as well, their noses were almost touching, all either could see were each other's eyes longing for the other. Wendell mouthed the words, "No it won't." Wendell was sure that he saw Madeline close her eyes as if to lean in to kiss Wendell but instead she grabbed a couple of fries from her plate and put them in her mouth. Wendell felt a rush of regret as Madeline contently ate her fries.

_I should have just kissed her, I should just went in and kissed her._ Wendell thought as he wondered what it would be like to kiss Madeline's lips.

* * *

><p><strong>I am about 50% done with the part after this...so hopefully it will be up in the next week or so! And also just as a heads up there is a possibility that I will change the rating T to M for the 3rd chapter! <strong>

** Hope you enjoy the story! And pretty please review! (I read the reviews to keep me motivated when I have writer's block :) ) **


	3. You Make Me Smile

**I apologize for the late, very very very late update. I will tell y'all in advance that this story is still rated T, as of now. I was finishing up Madeline's & Wendell's first night together and it was getting looong, so this update is a bit more on the shorter side- but I hope y'all enjoy it! And pretty pretty pretty please review! They keep me writing! (and smile toooo! :) **

* * *

><p><em>Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,<em>  
><em> No one will know,<em>  
><em> Come on girl.<em>  
><em> Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,<em>  
><em> Shots of patron,<em>  
><em> And it's on girl.<em>

_ Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_  
><em> Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;<em>  
><em> And we'll go, go, go, go-go.<em>  
><em> If you're ready, like I'm ready.<em>

_ Cause it's a beautiful night,_  
><em> We're looking for something dumb to do.<em>  
><em> Hey baby,<em>  
><em> I think I wanna marry you.<em>

_ Is it the look in your eyes,_  
><em> Or is it this dancing juice?<em>  
><em> Who cares baby,<em>  
><em> I think I wanna marry you.<em>

_- Bruno Mars, Marry You_

"The game is back on!" Madeline stated as she placed her attention back on the television.

"And the puck goes to the Flyers." Madeline said with excitement as she grabbed a couple more fries from the plate. Wendell joined Madeline and their hands would brush against each other from time to time.

"Oh crispies!" Madeline remarked as she found a crispy fry from the plate.

Wendell couldn't help himself from smiling, "You like the crispy fries?" Wendell asked trying to shake off the regret he was feeling for missing his chance to kiss Madeline.

Madeline nodded her head, "They are the best."

Wendell looked for more of the crispy fries on the plate and gave them to Madeline. To this Madeline smiled, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Wendell replied, he was happy to see Madeline smile. He wanted to place his arms around Madeline, as he had before, but he hesitated. He felt like he was back in high school, on the first date with the girl of his dreams and every move he made was crucial in how lucky he would be for a second date.

"Oh come on please get that puck out of there!" Madeline commented as the puck was near the Flyer's net.

"Come on Michalek you can do it, get it in the net!" Wendell added.

"Come on Brobvosky!" Madeline quickly replied, as she used her left hand to give a little nudge on Wendell's right thigh.

Wendell immediately decided to make his next move and before Madeline could move her hand away, he placed his right hand over her left hand. Madeline turned her attention away from the game for a second as if to question his actions, but instead of giving him a disapproving smile she gave him a consensual nod. Wendell felt a sigh of relief as he laced his fingers with Madeline's and he felt Madeline's soft hands. Wendell used his thumb to caress her hand and the rest of his fingers to caress her palm.

Wendell was content with himself as he finally made another move, it wasn't the kiss that he hoped, but at least they were now holding hands. He isn't a fan of public display of affection, but he liked holding hands with Madeline, underneath the bar counter with her hand on his thigh.

"I would hate to be the goalie." Madeline commented.

Wendell nodded his head, "Yeah it is a lot of pressure. I think you would be perfect for a center position." Wendell commented as he thought about Madeline's outgoing and forward personality.

Madeline nodded her head, "I agree…center would be best for me…I don't like defense either…I like to…"

"Attack?" Wendell replied finishing Madeline's sentence.

Madeline nodded her head, "Exactly."

"But you're a lawyer…I think defense wouldn't be a bad position for you either." Wendell added.

Madeline nodded her head, "I guess…but I'm more of a prosecuting attorney…not a defense attorney."

"So do you work for the District Attorney's office?" Wendell thought, trying to figure out exactly where Madeline works. But before Madeline could answer Wendell's question, her attention was back on to the game.

"Damn it. That was a close shot!" Madeline said as she watched van Riemsdyk try to hit the puck into the net.

"Solid work Michalek." Wendell commented.

"And a commercial break." Madeline said with a pout on her face.

"With 10 minutes left in the game…" Wendell started say.

"Do not say the word shoot out." Madeline replied.

"I didn't say it, you did…and I wouldn't be surprised if that did happen." Wendell replied.

Madeline picked up a few more fries from her plate and placed them in her mouth.

"Not going to happen." Madeline replied.

"Yes it will and the Penguins will win." Wendell replied as he ate a fry.

Madeline shook her head as she ate the last fry on the plate.

She motioned the bartender and ordered a cup of ice cubes.

"Do you want anything?" Madeline asked Wendell. Wendell shook his head as he gave a sigh of relief that Madeline didn't add another drink to the check.

"What's with the ice cubes?" Wendell asked as Madeline started chewing on an ice cube.

Madeline using her molars to chew on the ice cube was unable to answer, she just looked at Wendell who answered his own question, "You chew ice cubes when you're nervous?" Wendell asked.

Madeline nodded her head as she finished chewing her ice cube, "Exactly…or when I need to think."

"Do you smoke?" Wendell asked Madeline, feeling the scotch take in effect as he realized that his question was intrusive, he quickly added, "Sorry that was…inappropriate."

Madeline shook her head, "No…I do not smoke…I've never been a smoker"

"Sorry…you grew up in Europe and people in Europe tend to smoke and well…my dad died from lung cancer and he smoked all the time…" Wendell added as he started to share his past.

"Oh…I'm sorry." Madeline automatically replied.

"Wait, why are you sorry?" Wendell asked Madeline.

"About your father. I'm sorry that he's deceased." Madeline added.

Wendell shook his head and gave Madeline's hand a tight squeeze.

"No…its nothing for you to apologize. And I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked if you smoke…it's just…my dad would chew on ice cubes when he tried to cut back on his cigarettes…so…sorry." Wendell hastily replied.

Madeline nodded her head to show Wendell that she understood what he meant. Wendell felt comfort as he came to understand her compassionate character.

Madeline wanted to share more about her past with Wendell, but she stopped herself, he knew more than most already anyway.

"So…I guess you're quite the mama's boy then?" Madeline asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

Wendell chuckled to himself as he nodded his head, "I guess you can say that."

Madeline inferred Wendell's gentle nature and felt consoled by it.

Madeline quickly glanced at the ruby ring on her left hand. The ring once belonged to her mother, it was a gift from her grandparents when she turned eighteen. Whenever she looked at it she was reminded of her mother. Tonight, she was reminded of a picture she has of her father and mother. The picture was of the two at a Flyers game, both of her parents in Flyers t-shirts. Her father has his arm around her mother and both of them have big smiles on their faces. They looked like the epitome of young love.

It had been a while since Madeline actively thought about her mother. She wondered if she would ever have a picture of her and Wendell, the two of them together with his arms around her, the two beaming with love and happiness. For a second she thought of the future she and Wendell could have together, the kisses the two would share, the dates the two would go on, the sleepovers the two would enjoy, the inside jokes the two would share, the memories the two would make together.

"Thinking about how the Penguins are going to win tonight?" Wendell asked Madeline who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Oh in your dreams." Madeline retorted as she forced herself to stop picturing a future with Wendell.

Madeline took her hand off of Wendell's thigh and used both of her hands to gather her hair into a ponytail. Playing with her hair was a nervous habit of Madeline's and she didn't want to hold hands with Wendell anymore. A part of her wanted to continue day dreaming about the future she could have with Wendell, but the logic part of her, the part she trusted more refused to let her.

_Stop being a silly little girl and thinking about playing house with Wendell…just enjoy tonight and only tonight. _Madeline told herself as she went through the motions of placing her hair in a bun but she declined to put in place. Wendell watched as Madeline's dirty blonde hair cascaded down again letting him admire her femininity.

"Nervous still?" Wendell asked Madeline.

Madeline nodded her head, "I hate losing." Madeline admitted.

"I can tell." Wendell replied with a nod.

"Is that a bad thing?" Madeline asked, knowing that she frequently comes off as arrogant.

Wendell quickly shook his head, "No, no I didn't mean it as a bad thing at all…It's just…you…" Wendell started to say thinking twice about what he was saying as he didn't want Madeline to get the wrong impression.

"That what?" Madeline looked at Wendell a bit perplexed.

"You just…you seem like a very confident person... you seem to be someone that would…I…I didn't mean it as a bad thing…you just…you exude confidence…it's hot." Wendell impulsively finished his sentence.

_Did I just tell Madeline I think she's hot? Oh she must think I'm crazy or something…I'm really bad with words tonight…damn scotch and more so, damn nerves. _

Madeline gave a smile, "So both my English accent and my confidence are hot." Madeline said with a little laugh.

Wendell laughed along with Madeline as he nodded his head, "Exactly."

"Well good to know." Madeline added. Wendell made her feel comfortable, it had been a while since someone made her laugh.

"Well I have to say that your blue eyes are pretty nice to look at." Madeline told Wendell, she felt like she should compliment something about him as he had been complimenting her.

"They aren't hot though?" Wendell asked jokingly.

Madeline shook her head, "Hot no, but... sexy." Madeline replied, her English accent distinguishing the word sexy.

"So my eyes are sexy." Wendell said as he clarified Madeline's compliment. Madeline nodded her head, "And my English accent and confidence are hot." Madeline added. Wendell nodded his head, "Exactly." Wendell replied in his best English accent.

Madeline was about to say something but her attention was turned back onto the television, "The game is back on!" Madeline said her speech without an English accent.

"Get ready for the Flyers to beat the Penguins." Madeline added with a confident stare at Wendell.

Wendell shook his head, "Oh I'm ready for the Penguins to beat the Flyers." Wendell replied in his best English accent.

Madeline let out a little laugh as she gave Wendell a playful smile.

"And the puck goes to the Penguins." Wendell said as Talbot won the faceoff against Giroux.

"They were just lucky." Madeline quickly retorted, her eyes glued on the television screen.

Wendell casually placed his arms around Madeline again as he replied "No they weren't."

Madeline glanced at Wendell and shook her head, "Don't argue with me because I always win."

"Whatever you say." Wendell replied teasingly.

"Exactly" said Madeline in her English accent as she gave Wendell a playful glare.

"I would love to go to hockey game." Madeline added, her eyes still glued to the television.

"You've never been?" Wendell asked, a bit curious. With the knowledge that Madeline had never visited Philadelphia he assumed that she had went to at least one Flyers game with the Capitals as she's a loyal fan of the Flyers.

Madeline nodded her head, "Nope."

Wendell wanted to ask more, but instead he saw this as a good time to invite her to one of his games.

"You should…" Wendell started to say, but he was too late.

"Yes another save by the amazing Brobvosky!" Madeline said with a little clap.

Wendell couldn't help but smile as he watched Madeline enthusiastic by Brobvosky's save. He cleared his throat and decided to go along with inviting her to one of his hockey games.

"You should come to one of my hockey games…I'm actually playing this weekend…we play at..." Wendell started to say, but Madeline wasn't listening to him.

"Yes come on Carter! Nice block!" Madeline commented.

Wendell took this a signal that it was no use for him to invite Madeline as right now she was fully focused on the game. Wendell imagined Madeline at one of his games, cheering on the sideline with Dr. Brennan, Dr. Saroyan and Dr. Sweets. He imagined her in a scarf to keep her neck warm, a red cashmere jacket to keep her body warm, boots to keep her legs warm and a pair of cashmere gloves to keep her soft hands warm. He imagined Madeline cheering for him, her blonde hair bouncing from side to side as she turns her head watching him skate across the rink.

"Oh my gosh come on Richards!" Madeline said to the television.

Wendell turned his attention back to the game.

"But once again denied." Wendell quickly replied, he knew it was silly to think of a future with Madeline but he couldn't help himself. He didn't want Madeline to just be the girl he met at the bar. He wanted to have a future with her.

"Nevertheless we got the puck again." Madeline said with a smile as she saw Blair Betts win a face off with Jordan Staal.

"And yes yes yes, come on Powe!" Madeline said with enthusiasm. Darroll Powe was about to hit the puck into the net.

"Block it, block it Michalek!" Wendell replied, countering Madeline. "And denied again." Wendell added as Michalek blocked Powe's shot.

"Not fair!" Madeline said as she pouted and glanced over at Wendell who gave her a little smirk.

"Are you regretting your decision to be a Flyers fan now?" Wendell asked Madeline.

"Of course not, never. There's still five minutes left in the game…and you never know the Flyers could win at a shootout." Madeline quickly replied.

"The Flyers are horrible at shootouts, they are never going to win." Wendell countered Madeline.

"Never say never." Madeline said as she gave Wendell's shoulder a light push.

"And anyway the puck is again…the Flyers." Madeline said in an arrogant tone.

"But I'm sure that..yeah exactly denied again." Wendell said as he gave Madeline his cocky smile.

"At least they had the opportunity to actually try and score a goal." Madeline quickly said with a confident smirk.

Wendell nodded his head, "I guess, but I would be panicking if I was a member of the Flyers because they know that if it becomes shoot out, they would never win." Wendell said in his haughty tone.

Madeline looked at Wendell with her right eyebrow raised, "Were you trying to speak in an English accent?

Wendell blushed, "No…well…maybe…well…kinda." Wendell embarrassingly answered.

"Another commercial break? Seriously?" Madeline asked a bit annoyed.

"I'm guessing the tequila didn't help calm your nerves, did it?" Wendell asked.

Madeline shook her head, "No, not at all." Madeline replied as she shook her head.

Madeline ordered another cup of ice cubes and opened her Longchamp handbag to search for chewing gum.

Wendell quickly glanced over at Madeline's bag, he didn't want to look like he was snooping, but he was curious into what was inside Madeline's handbag. He thought he saw a badge, a badge similar to the one that Booth always carry with him, a gold platted badge with word "Special Agent" written at the bottom.

_She's an attorney though…why would she ever need a badge? Maybe she does field work? But like what? What would she do? She's a lawyer…right?_

Wendell was once again intrigued with Madeline's career and he wanted to ask her, but his mind went astray as he watched Madeline place lip gloss on her lips. At first he noticed the intertwined C's on the lip gloss, the symbol for the haute couture label; Chanel, reminding him again of the difference in each other's economic status. But he quickly forgot about that as his eyes were on her lips, her already full and plump lips were being adorned with a coat of gloss and sparkles which added to Madeline's beauty. Wendell's mind was fully concentrated on imagining what it would be like to kiss her lips. A part of him just wanted to kiss her, right there, right at that moment. But he hesitated, he was afraid that she would reject his kiss.

_Oh…yeah…I finished the pack of gum I bought yesterday…stupid anxiety…_ Madeline thought to herself as she finished her search for chewing gum in her purse.

Madeline was comfortable as a field agent, and when she was back in Lyon, at the Interpol headquarters, but working in D.C. and as an attorney in a country that she was still getting to know was getting the best of her, her stress level was higher than usual. But watching the Flyers game at the bar, with Wendell was exactly what she needed to make her smile again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope y'all enjoyed that chapter! Once again my apologies that it was more on the shorter side. Pretty pretty pretty please review! I'm going to try and have an update sometime at the end of next week! <strong>


	4. Martini, Shaken Not Stirred

**My biggest apologies for not updating this story in FOREVER! I started writing again and I plan on continuing...but the updates might be a bit sporadic (my apologies). I will definitely try to have another update by the middle of this upcoming week! Please, pretty please review as it keeps me writing! **

* * *

><p><em>Tonight I want all of you tonight<em>

_Give me everything tonight_  
><em>For all we know we might not get tomorrow<em>  
><em>Let's do it tonight<em>

_Don't care what they say_  
><em>All the games they play<em>  
><em>Nothing is enough<em>  
><em>'Til they handle love<em>

_Let's do it tonight_

_I want you tonight,_  
><em>I want you to stay<em>  
><em>I want you tonight<em>

- Pitbull, Give Me Everything

"Cookie dough Ice Cream." Madeline said almost in a whisper as she zipped up her Longchamp bag.

"What?" Wendell asked.

"Cookie dough ice cream." Madeline repeated, this time at a volume that Wendell can hear.

"Cookie dough ice cream?" This time Wendell repeating what Madeline said to make sure he heard her correctly. Madeline nodded her head.

"I'm guessing that's going to be the ice cream that I'll be buying once the Penguins beat the Flyers?" Wendell asked with a grin on his face.

Madeline shrugged her shoulders with a flirtatious smile, "Maybe. Although I like mint chocolate chip ice cream too…nothing with peanut butter though, I don't understand you and Americans with peanut butter."

Wendell shrugged his shoulders, "Well peanut butter is pretty nutritious…a lot healthier than Nutella." Madeline smiled, "But Nutella is so much better, chocolate and hazelnut, c'est incroyable."

A smile was on Wendell's face after Madeline spoke in French.

"A lot of Americans think that Nutella is French…but it was actually developed in Italy." Madeline added.

"You must really like Nutella."

Madeline shrugged her shoulders, "I do, but there are lots of other things I really like." Madeline said with a mysterious and seductive smirk as she looked into Wendell's eyes.

_Oh I bet._

Wendell thought to himself as he imagined for a second what it would be like to have Madeline in his bed.

_Those lips of his, I would love to kiss them, and he looks…he looks pretty fit under that shirt of his…oh what I would do if I could have him in my bed._

Madeline thought to herself as she pictured what a night with Wendell would be like but before she let her thoughts get the best of her she turned her attention back onto the hockey game.

"Oh my gosh, come on Flyers beat the Penguins!" Madeline said as she looked at the television screen.

"In your dreams." Wendell added.

"And the puck goes to the Flyers. We are going to win." Madeline added with a smile.

Wendell shook his head, "They were just lucky."

"Oh yeah come on get that puck over to the net, come on!" Madeline said as she placed her elbows on the bar counter and laced her fingers, as if she was about to pray.

Wendell imagined Madeline cheering for the Flyers with her father, the two of them shouting at the television, celebrating goals and arguing about penalties they believed unfair for the Flyers.

He wondered if Madeline had any siblings, she seemed like an only child especially because of her somewhat overconfident, strong personality. But he could also imagine her as a caring older sister for her siblings much younger than her.

"Oh that was close!" Madeline said as saw Mark Richard's shot on goal was saved by Marc Andre Fleury.

"Now that is what I call a save!" Wendell said with a quick fist pump.

Madeline shot Wendell a quick playful glare.

"I'm guessing your father wouldn't be too happy if he found out that you were dating a guy who wasn't a Flyer's fan?" Wendell asked with a playful smile.

"Mmm well you see the problem would be that I wouldn't date a guy who isn't a Flyer's fan." Madeline replied with a smirk.

"Really? So I guess I have no chance then." Wendell replied with a cocky attitude hoping that Madeline was joking.

Madeline shifted her body so that she was facing Wendell and smiled at him, "Hmmm well maybe I might give you an exception." Madeline said with a wink as she shifted her body back so she would face the television.

Wendell smiled to himself when he heard Madeline's response. _Does this mean I actually have a chance with her? _

"Oh oh oh come on Richards!"

"And denied again by Flower." Wendell added.

Madeline pouted her lips as she turned her head towards Wendell.

"Sorry." Wendell said with a shrug, "The Penguins are definitely going to win tonight."

Madeline shook her head, "There's still several minutes left in the game and then there's also overtime."

"And then after that is the shoot out." Wendell added.

"If Crosby and Geno weren't injured and were on the ice tonight I would agree that the Flyers don't have that good of a chance of winning the shootout, but with those two out…I have more faith in the Flyers' probability of winning the shoot out." Madeline told Wendell.

"Even though they've lost their past shoot outs?" Wendell asked.

"The past doesn't equal the future." Madeline said as she took her cup and placed several ice cubes in her mouth.

Wendell smiled, "What other motivational quotes do you have remembered?"

"Oh shush, and oh Giroux wins the face off!" Madeline said with a little clap.

"But Flower saves the day again," said Wendell with another smirk.

Madeline shook her head, "Oh my goodness, I just want the Flyers to win tonight."

Wendell smiled, "Yeah I can tell."

"Oh no, oh no come on Bobrovsky, and now Bobrovsky saves the day for Philly." Madeline said a content smile.

"Only two minutes and thirty six seconds left of the game." Said Wendell as he looked at the television screen.

"Which means shhhhh, no more talking." Madeline said as she repositioned herself back in her praying position, her elbows on the bar counter, her fingers laced together, her head resting on her hands.

"Okay, okay." Wendell said with a smile as gave a quick pat on Madeline's thigh.

The two watched the rest of the third period in silence, Madeline fully focused on the game, her eyes glued onto the television, Wendell on the other hand would glance over at Madeline every several seconds or so, as if he wanted to make sure that she had not left his side.

"Oh goodness, overtime?" Madeline said at the end of the third period.

"Yup, looks like it." Wendell said as he shifted his body so he was facing Madeline.

"Five minutes, right?" Madeline asked Wendell.

"Yup, five minutes." Wendell replied with a nod.

"At least its not twenty minutes like soccer." Madeline commented.

Wendell nodded his head, "True, I'm guessing you're a fan of…Team England? Or wait you said you grew up on the countryside of France…"

Madeline nodded her head, "Team France all the way. As you said I grew up on the countryside of France…"

"Yeah not somewhere fancy like London or Paris." Wendell added in his best English accent.

Madeline nodded her head, "It is not proper to say 'yeah' it is always 'yes'." Madeline commented with her English accent.

"Oh I apologize." Wendell said, still in his English accent.

"You better." Madeline added with a smile.

"Your father must be proud." Wendell commented.

"Pardon?" Madeline asked her speech back to her American accent.

"Just you know, you're a loyal Flyers fan and you obviously…you know you're…" Wendell started to say, unsure of how to finish his sentence as he looked into Madeline's confused eyes.

_My father, proud of me? How should I ever know? Why should I ever care? _

Madeline asked herself as she looked into Wendell's eyes.

"I'm what?" Madeline asked defensively.

Wendell panicked, he could tell that Madeline was offended by Wendell's comment.

"That you're a successful beautiful lawyer." Wendell quickly stammered out, feeling his cheeks blush, saying the first thing that came to his mind.

A smile came back on Madeline's face, "What makes you think I'm a successful lawyer?" Madeline asked.

Wendell felt comfort in seeing Madeline's smile again, "Well you just look…I don't know you look successful, you know…"

Madeline smiled as she saw Wendell try to regain his composure.

"Well…thank you…" Madeline replied unsure of how to respond, she didn't want him to ask him more about her career nor about her father.

"You're welcome." Wendell replied, himself also unsure of how to continue to conversation.

Madeline fidgeted with her ruby ring again as she contemplated on how she wanted the night to end. As of now if the Penguins did beat the Flyers, Wendell would buy her ice cream.

_But where? Here at the bar?_

She didn't want her night with Wendell to end at the bar, she wanted to go home with him.

_Just tonight, just for tonight._

Madeline thought to herself as she glanced over at Wendell.

"So if the Flyers do win tonight…" Wendell started to say.

"Oh do you want to change sides now?" Madeline asked.

"Hey, just hypothetically, if the Flyers do win tonight…" Wendell started to say.

"Which they definitely will." Madeline added.

"If the Flyers do win tonight, do I get ice cream?" Wendell asked.

Madeline smiled, "I'll think about it."

"You'll think about it?"

Madeline nodded her head, "The Penguins aren't even your favorite team, you're only cheering for them because they are playing against my team, you don't need any cheering up if they lose." Madeline commented.

Wendell nodded his head, "I guess you have a point…but I don't know it doesn't sound completely fair…"

"That's what happens when you cheer for the losing team." Madeline added.

"Well you might be cheering for the losing team but you get ice cream if they lose." Wendell commented.

"Oh just to let you know I want good ice cream, not bad ice cream." Madeline replied.

"What chocolate chip cookie dough?" Wendell asked.

Madeline nodded her head, "Exactly I am going to want my chocolate chip cookie dough and a good brand…oh and I want Haagen Daaz, yes I want Haagen Daaz's mint ice cream."

Wendell smiled, "But I still don't get anything if the Flyers win."

"Well if the Flyers win you get the satisfaction of knowing that the Penguins beat the Flyers, that you were right and I was wrong, now that's big." Madeline replied as she took her cup of ice cubes and placed it to her mouth.

Wendell smirked at Madeline's comment. He motioned Madeline to look at the television as he pointed to it.

"Come on Flyers, get that puck in the net!" Madeline cheered at the television.

Wendell wanted to say something to show support for the opposing team but he decided against it, at least this time, because Madeline's support for the Flyers seemed real, pure. He could tell that Madeline truly wanted the Flyers to win tonight, not just for her but for her father too.

_Maybe her parents are divorced and it ended bitterly? That would make sense why she doesn't talk about him or why she's defensive about him. _

Wendell thought as he stole another glance at Madeline.

"Oh oh come on, come on get it in the net!" Madeline cheered.

"And Flower saves the day again." Wendell said as he faced Madeline.

"Well at least they were close." Madeline told Wendell.

"Well now the Penguins have the puck so I guess we'll just have to see." Wendell replied with a playful smile on his face.

"I really want the Penguins to lose tonight just for you." Madeline replied sarcastically.

"For me?" Wendell asked a bit surprised.

"Yes, for you." Madeline replied.

"But then you don't get your ice cream." Wendell added with a smile.

"Chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream sounds really good, but Flyers beating the Penguins would be better, so much better." Madeline told Wendell.

"Well you might just have to settle for ice cream tonight." Wendell said as Kris Letang tried to score into the net.

"Nice try." Madeline said as she shook her head.

"Well as you said, at least they tried." Wendell commented.

"True, oh come on get that puck out of there!" Madeline said as held tightly onto her cup of ice.

"If Crosby and Malkin weren't out…" Wendell muttered.

"But they are…why is the puck still there?" Madeline commented obviously frustrated.

"Don't worry." Wendell said as he placed his hand on Madeline's thigh.

Madeline glanced over at Wendell and smiled, she then moved her body so that she was closer to Wendell and as if she was about to lean onto him.

As overtime was coming to an end Madeline's head was onto Wendell's shoulder, her thigh touching his thigh and their hands interlocked underneath the table.

"And there goes overtime." Wendell commented.

"Now the shootout." Madeline added with a sigh.

"Just think chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream." Wendell said with a smile.

"And mint ice cream." Madeline added.

Wendell chuckled, "And mint ice cream." Wendell added. He moved his head to the side so he was hovering over her head. He took in the scent of her perfume and was about to kiss the top of her head, but before he could Madeline straightened her posture.

"Ready for the shoot out?" Wendell asked making sure he didn't sound too flustered by Madeline's sudden movement.

Madeline nodded her head as she turned to face Wendell, "Oui." Madeline replied in French.

Madeline then leaned against Wendell again and sighed.

"You okay?" Wendell asked, he could tell that something was preoccupying her mind.

Madeline nodded, her head still on Wendell's shoulder, "Oui. Madeline replied again in French.

_I was just thinking how nice it is to have my head on your shoulder and how I don't want this night to end. I don't want you to be just the guy I met at the bar; I want you to be so much more. _

Madeline thought to herself as she watched the commercials on the television screen.

_She's such a pretty girl, I can tell that something is bothering her…I wish there was something I can do for her. _

Wendell thought as he glanced over at Madeline.

"Forensic anthropologist." Madeline muttered.

"What?" Wendell asked.

"Forensic anthropologist." Repeated Madeline.

"Forensic anthropologist? What about it?" Wendell asked.

"That's what you do…that's what you're studying…dead bodies." Madeline muttered. She closed her eyes for a second and she saw the tombstone with her coworker's name engraved on it.

_It was my fault, it was all my fault._

Madeline thought to herself as she quickly opened her eyes and straightened her posture again. She hastily chewed on an ice cube as she forced herself to think about something else.

"I'm guessing you don't like dead bodies?" Wendell asked.

Madeline ignored Wendell as she got the attention of the bartender, "Excuse me sir, another…tequila…tequila shot please."

_Martini, shaken not stirred._

Madeline thought as she finished ordering her tequila shot. Madeline never liked Martini's but her coworker, Troy, always ordered them whenever they went out.

When the bartender placed the shot glass filled with tequila in front of Madeline, she quickly placed the shot glass to her mouth and swallowed its contents. The tequila burned the back of her throat which she felt an awkward comfort in as it forced her to be in the present.

"I'm guessing you're now ready for the shoot out?" Wendell asked, a bit confused by Madeline's behavior.

"Yeah, totally, come on Flyers!" Madeline replied wanting to feel herself engrossed back into the game.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you enjoyed the update to my story! I apologize its not that long- but I still hope you enjoyed it! Pretty please review (they make me smile! :) ) And I'll definitely try to have another update in this upcoming week! <strong>


	5. Oui, C'est Parfait

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry it took me FOREVER to write again. But I'm BACK! :) Hope you enjoy the update! And pretty please review my story! **

* * *

><p><em>If I said my heart was beating loud<em>  
><em>If we could escape the crowd somehow<em>  
><em>If I said I want your body now<em>  
><em>Would you hold it against me<em>

_Cause you feel like paradise_  
><em>I need a vacation tonight<em>  
><em>So if I said I want your body now<em>  
><em>Would you hold it against me<em>

_- Britney Spears, Hold it Against Me_

Wendell glanced over at Madeline as she placed her elbows on the counter and clasped her hands as if she was praying.

"Ready for Bobrovsky to save the day?" Madeline asked as she glanced over at Wendell.

Wendell was happy to hear Madeline's cheerful voice again, he chuckled as he replied "I think you meant to say, am I ready for Bobrovosky to save the day by not blocking the net."

Madeline smiled as she shook her head, "Oh you wish, I have a good feeling about tonight, we are definitely going to win."

_Yup I have a really good feeling tonight, I'm going to make the most of it, most of my time with you._ Madeline thought as she watched Wendell smile.

"And by we, you mean the Penguins…right?" Wendell teased.

"Oh…its starting!" Madeline said with excitement.

The two watched as the Penguin's Marc Andre Fleury blocked a shot by the Flyer's Leino.

"What did you say about having a good feeling about tonight?" Wendell asked with a smirk on his face.

Madeline shook her head, "Hey, we still have four more tries…we still have a chance."

The two were silent as they watched the Penguin's Letang's attempt to score missed the net.

"Ha, Bobrovsky didn't even have to work for that one…" Madeline said with a pleased smile.

"Yeah, yeah we still have four more tries." Wendell replied.

"Oh but now you only have three more tries." Wendell added as the two watched Fleury block the puck from the net.

"Oh merde." Madeline said as she shook her head.

"Merde?" Wendell asked, unable to understand Madeline.

"It's French…it means…well I think as you Americans say…shit." Madeline replied.

"Merde…huh." Wendell said as he repeated the word several times. "It sounds a lot more…French when you say it." Wendell added.

"Well it's because in France we roll our r's more." Madeline commented.

"Oh really?" Wendell teased as he attempted to roll his r's. "And now we are in the lead, mademoiselle." Wendell said in his best French accent.

"Oh merde. Seriously?" Madeline said as she covered her face with her hands and lightly shook her head.

"But wait…hey…hey…come on…Flower…" Wendell started to say as Madeline quickly took her hands off her face.

"Ah! Yes Briere!" Madeline cheered as she saw the puck go into the net. "Now we're tied." Madeline commented with a big smile on her face.

"Ah merde." Wendell said in his best attempt to roll his r's.

"Oh la la" Madeline said in her French accent as she gave Wendell an amused smile.

"Oh la la." Wendell repeated in his best French accent as he smirked at Madeline.

Madeline's eyes grew wide as she watched another player of the Pittsburgh Penguins attempt a goal on Bobrovsky.

"And Bobrovsky saves the day again!" Madeline commented as she gently nudged Wendell with her shoulder, which allowed Wendell to fully enjoy the smell of perfume. Which prompted Wendell to daydream about Madeline's routine in the morning, how she would take her morning shower, how she would put on her perfume, how she would get dressed in her designer clothes. But in Wendell's world he would be the one waking Madeline up with a kiss on her lips, he would be the one joining her in the shower, he would be the one making her breakfast as Madeline got dressed and ready for the day. Wendell's daydream was interrupted by Madeline's right hand abruptly slamming the bar counter, "Oh Richards so close!" Madeline cried out in frustration.

Wendell returned to reality as he nudged Madeline back with his shoulder.

"Sorry, Flower is just that good." Wendell commented.

"Well…Bobrovsky is even better." Madeline replied back. But at that moment the puck hit by James Neal of the Pittsburgh Penguins went into the Flyer's net.

"You sure about that?" Wendell teased.

Madeline's jaw dropped as she let out a little gasp.

"Yeah…now what did you say about having a good feeling that the Flyers were going to win tonight?" Wendell said as he teased Madeline some more. To this Madeline nudged Wendell by the shoulder again, but rather than leaving Wendell's shoulder Madeline placed her head on his shoulder and sighed conveying her disappointment.

"I guess I was wrong." Madeline said, embarrassed about the Flyer's loss.

Wendell placed his arms Madeline, "They fought well though. Now shall we get ice cream?" Wendell asked hoping to see a smile on Madeline's face.

Madeline nodded her head as she straightened her posture. Wendell's arm was still around her waist as she got the attention of the bartender and asked for their check. Any onlooker would have assumed that the two were an item as the two sat closely together. Touching hip to hip, the arm of the young man around the young woman's waist, the two laughing and smiling enjoying each other's company, no one would have assumed that they just met that night.

The bartender gave Wendell a subtle smirk as he placed the check between the two. As Wendell is a regular of the Founding Fathers the bartender wanted to say something but he didn't want to embarrass Wendell, so he just kept it to a subtle smirk. Madeline took out her wallet from her Longchamp handbag and pulled out her Chanel wallet. Wendell tried not to stare at Madeline's wallet but he unconsciously did, his heart sank for a second as he was reminded about the difference in their economic status. Nevertheless he reminded himself that for now, she was his, and they had plans for ice cream.

Once Madeline paid for the drinks she looked over at Wendell and smiled. She knew that the alcohol in her system was making her inebriated but she didn't want the night to end with Wendell.

"So…" the two said at the same time.  
>"Ice cream." Madeline said with a smile.<p>

"Cookie dough ice cream, right?" Wendell asked.  
>"And mint." Madeline added.<p>

"And mint." Wendell repeated.

Madeline nodded her head. "Do you know any good ice cream stores around here?"

Wendell chuckled to himself, "So you're really being serious? You want ice cream? Even though it's freezing cold outside?"

Madeline nodded her head, "Oui."

"You know…I can't think of any good ice cream stores around here that are open at this time…" Wendell answered.

Madeline gave Wendell a childish pout.

"But…the grocery store I live nearby usually has some kind of ice cream…and it should still be open by the time we get there." Wendell repliedd hoping she would say yes.

"Are you inviting me back to your place?" Madeline asked flirtatiously already knowing the answer.

Wendell nodded his head, "If you want to." Madeline smiled and stood up to leave. Wendell helped Madeline get her jacket on andthen got his own jacket on. Madeline used the excuse of the cold night air to quickly reach for Wendell's hands and the two held hands once the two exited the bar.

Wendell hailed a taxi and the two got inside the vehicle, still holding hands.

Madeline looked outside the window as Wendell told the driver their destination.

Wendell watched Madeline look out the window with a smile on her face as she looked like a little girl seeing D.C for the first time.

_D.C. I'm finally here, not just as a visitor, but as an actual resident…was moving here the right thing to do?_

Madeline thought to herself as she watched out the window, her eyes taking in the streets and buildings she was still getting accustomed to.

"Still upset that the Flyers lost?" Wendell asked trying to make conversation.

Madeline glanced over at Wendell and nodded her head, she then placed her head on Wendell's shoulder.

"What can I say, I really wanted the Flyers to win tonight." Madeline commented, feeling comfort as she took in Wendell's scent.

Wendell placed a kiss on top of her head, "Ah well…we'll get you ice cream to make you feel better."

Madeline smiled, "Mmm, ice cream." Madeline said as she tightly grasped onto Wendell's hand.

"Is that what you and your father had when the Flyers lost? Have a 'we'll win next time ice cream'?" Wendell asked.

Madeline shrugged her shoulders as she straightened her posture back, "My father was a bigger fan of alcohol." Madeline coldly replied as she looked out the window.

Wendell was unsure of what to say, he was afraid that he had upset Madeline, but she was still holding hands with him. Although her voice wasn't as cheery as it once was, she looked unruffled from her statement about her father.

_So that might be why Madeline dislikes talking about her father…he was a drunk, an alcoholic and it affected their relationship…just like Booth's dad._

Wendell thought as he quickly glanced at Madeline who was still looking out at the window.

_The two things I know for certain about my father…he loved the Flyers and he loved alcohol…_

Madeline thought as she looked out the window.

The taxi arrived at the grocery store right before Wendell's apartment. Both Wendell and Madeline got out their wallets. "I got it." Wendell quickly replied as he looked to check the cost of the trip. Madeline shook her head and handed the taxi driver cash, "It's alright, you're buying the ice cream." Wendell nodded his head. He felt slightly inferior than Madeline as . But at the same time he wasn't going to argue, every dollar he could save counted.

The two entered the grocery store together hand in hand as Wendell lead Madeline to the ice cream.

Madeline looked at the ice cream in the freezer and smiled.

"Oooh they have the cookie dough ice cream!" Madeline said excitedly as she took it out of the freezer and handed it Wendell.

"And oh they have the Haagen Daaz all natural mint ice cream!" Madeline said as if she was a little girl at the toy store.

Wendell smiled back, he was happy to see Madeline's smile.

"And they have Nestle Crunch Dibs!" Madeline said as she took it out of the freezer and handed it to Wendell.

"You want that too?" Wendell asked.

"Of course." Madeline nodded, "The Flyers lost, I'm far away from my home country…I need my ice cream." Madeline announced to Wendell in her English accent.

Wendell smiled, "Well then mademoiselle, buy whatever ice cream you would like, it is on me." Wendell replied in his best English accent.

"Merci beaucoup monsieur." Madeline said as she placed a quick peck on Wendell's cheek.

The two then headed to the cash register. As Wendell paid for ice cream Madeline continued to browse around the store. Wendell watched as Madeline's chestnut brown eyes looked around the store, her dirty blonde hair swaying as she walked, it was easy to tell that Madeline was a foreigner to the city.

"Is there anything else you wanted?" Wendell asked as he walked towards her with the bag of ice cream.

Madeline shook her head, "Nope, ice cream is all I need." Madeline answered with a smile on her face as she quickly took Wendell's free hand into hers.

The two then walked back to Wendell's apartment, Madeline now almost grabbing onto Wendell's arm as they walked the icy sidewalk.

When the two arrived at Wendell's building Madeline quickly glanced up, the building was a far cry from Madeline's upscale apartment building in downtown D.C. She felt slightly unnerved as she was in a neighborhood unusual and new to her, but a sense of comfort as she felt the warmth of Wendell's hand. Wendell quickly led Madeline and the two walked up the stairs to his apartment.

"Come on in." Wendell said as he unlocked the door to his apartment for Madeline.

Madeline looked around Wendell's studio apartment. She could easily tell that he was a struggling student.

"Sorry, it's a bit messy." Wendell quickly said as he picked up a pile of dirty clothes from the ground and placed it to the side.

Madeline shook her head as she gave Wendell a reassuring smile, "Don't worry about it."

"Ready for ice cream?" Wendell asked as he walked over to his kitchen.

"Yes please!' Madeline answered with a big smile on her face, excitement in her voice.

Madeline followed Wendell as he placed the bag of ice cream on his kitchen counter and found two clean spoons.

"Do you know which one you want to eat first?" Wendell asked as Madeline looked inside the bag.

"Mmmm I'm thinking cookie dough first, then mint to clean my palette and then Crunch dibs and then mint again." Madeline replied as she took out the pint of cookie dough ice cream.

Wendell smiled as he handed her a spoon, "Sounds like a plan."

Madeline opened the pint of cookie dough ice cream and quickly took the spoon to take a bite, "Mmm perfect" Madeline said as she felt the cold sweet ice cream melt in her mouth.

Madeline then took her spoon and scooped another bite, "Here." Madeline said as she placed the spoon in front of Wendell's lips.

Wendell quickly opened his mouth and welcomed the ice cream into his mouth.

"You're right, it's perfect." Wendell replied with a smile on his face, his thoughts trying to convey that Madeline is perfect.

Madeline smiled as she quickly took the spoon back and took another bite of the ice cream.

"Mmm although I miss gelato, cookie dough ice cream is still pretty good too." Madeline commented.

"Oui oui mademoiselle?" Wendell teased as he smirked at Madeline.

"Oui monsieur." Madeline replied as she walked away from the kitchen and continued to survey Wendell's apartment.

Still holding onto the pint of ice cream she took small bites as she walked to Wendell's cluttered desk. A small smile appeared on Madeline's face as she saw the several textbooks, scientific and medical journals on Wendell's desk.

_A true academic, I like that in a man. _

Madeline thought to herself as she admired the intelligence she assumed Wendell possessed.

Her eyes then stopped onto a photograph on his desk. The photo included several people in what seemed to be at a laboratory. She quickly found Wendell in the photo, but it wasn't him that her eyes were locked onto, instead it was the man next to him.

_Is that…is that really…him?_

Madeline thought to herself as she quickly took another bite of her ice cream.

The man next to Wendell wore a rugged smile on his face and was dressed nicely in a black suit.

"Oh that's Dr. Brennan, I work for her at the Jeffersonian." Wendell informed Madeline, "She's one of the top forensic anthropologist and she's a best-selling author too, she's really amazing." Wendell quickly added. "And that's Dr. Saroyan, she's technically the boss but well, Dr. Brennan does everything she wants anyway…and that's Dr. Hodgins, and that's Angela…" Wendell said as he tried to introduce the people he worked with, but none of it was of interest to Madeline.

"And that's Booth, well Agent Seeley Booth, he works for the FBI."

_Agent Seeley Booth_.

Madeline quickly repeated in her head.

"You know he's also a big fan of the Flyers." Wendell commented, "We should all watch hockey together…well we actually play on the same team…you should come watch us." Wendell added.

Madeline took a big scoop of the ice cream. The coldness of the ice cream brought her back to the present.

"Oh brain freeze." Madeline said as she pressed her lips together and placed the pint of ice cream on Wendell's desk.

"Does this mean it's time for mint?" Wendell asked.

"Yes please." Madeline said as Wendell scooped a bite for Madeline, he then placed the spoon in Madeline's mouth.

"It's perfect." Madeline said as she felt the cool mint sooth her mouth, her eyes gazing into Wendell's.

"Yeah, it is, isn't?" Wendell answered as he gave Madeline a big smile.

Lust and passion were in both of their eyes as Madeline smiled back at Wendell.

Madeline then took a step toward Wendell, "Oui, c'est parfait." Madeline said in almost a whisper.

Wendell's eyes were now on Madeline's plumped lips which he longed for, he then took the plunge and pressed his lips against hers.

A gasp left Madeline's mouth as Wendell's lips touched hers. Wendell placed the mint ice cream he was holding onto and wrapped his arms around Madeline's slender waist, while Madeline's hands rested on Wendell's chest.

"Oui c'est parfait." Wendell whispered as their lips parted from one another, their foreheads resting against each other.

Madeline smiled as she gently nodded her head, "Oui, monsieur."

The two stood still for a moment, their foreheads pressed against each other, their lips only inches away from one another.

"Ummm…Nestle Dibs now?" Madeline asked with a smirk.

"Yeah…of course." Wendell replied, his hands still on her waist, her hands still resting on his chest.

Madeline then licked her lips, "Okay". She then breathed heavily as she slowly sighed.

"I'll be right back." Wendell replied as he slowly removed his hands from her waist.

"Okay." Madeline replied, her hands still on his chest. Wendell looked down at Madeline's perfectly manicured nails and the ruby ring on her left hand. Wendell placed his hands over Madeline and then brought her hands up to his lips, he gently kissed them and smiled, "Nestle Dibs." Wendell said as he placed a second kiss on her soft hands.

Madeline smiled as she took the two pints of ice cream on Wendell's desk and walked toward Wendell's bed. Her mind quickly raced as she imagined the two tangled in his sheets, making love till the early morning hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the update! Please review, let me know what you think of my story! :) <strong>

**I've started working on chapter 6 and I should have it up in the next couple of days! **


	6. Stay For the Night

**THE RATING OF THIS STORY HAS BEEN CHANGED TO M for MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. **

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED.**

* * *

><p><em>You're such a flirt, I know you hurt<em>_  
><em>_And so do I, I empathize__  
><em>_I see you out, you never cared__  
><em>_A conversation that we never shared_

_But it's so strange, it's something new__  
><em>_Amazing feelings that I have for you__  
><em>_I close my eyes when I'm alone__  
><em>_Wonder what it'd be like to make you moan_

_I wanna give you something better__  
><em>_Than anything you've ever had__  
><em>_A stronger and a faster lover__  
><em>_The world, it disappears so fast_

_Sweet kiwi__  
><em>_Your juices dripping down my chin__  
><em>_So please, let me__  
><em>_Don't stop it before it begins__  
><em>

_- Maroon 5 'Kiwi' _

_This can't be happening, this can't be real. I just kissed the most breathtaking girl I've ever met. _

Wendell thought as he walked toward his kitchen. He licked his lips as he tasted Madeline's sweet gloss, the remnants of the kiss the two shared.

_I want him, I want to feel his lips against mine again. _

Madeline thought as she sat on Wendell's bed, she wore a playful smirk on her face as her gaze met Wendell's.

_She's so beautiful. I could watch her beautiful face all day. _

Wendell thought as he felt an extra jolt in his steps as he walked back to Madeline.

_You know him…you work with him…you even play hockey with him…_

Madeline thought as she replayed the photo of Wendell's coworkers in her head.

"And Mademoiselle your Nestle Crunch Dibs." Wendell said as he sat next to Madeline on his bed as he opened the container for her.

_This is not the time to think about him. _ Madeline thought to herself as she smiled at Wendell.

"Thank you." Madeline quickly replied.

"Of course." Wendell said as he watched Madeline place a frozen treat in her mouth.

"You really like your ice cream, don't you?" Wendell commented.

"Mhmmm just as much as I love the Flyers." Madeline commented as she took another bite of the mint ice cream.

Wendell chuckled, "I've never met someone who likes the Flyers as much as you do."

Madeline smirked, "I have a feeling I'm not like any girl you've ever met." Madeline replied as she placed the pints of ice creams on the ground, leaving only the two of them on Wendell's bed.

Wendell smirked as he nodded his head. He then looked into her chestnut brown eyes, "You're right."

As Madeline looked into Wendell's blue eyes she leaned in closer, letting their lips touch again. Madeline's mouth was cold from the ice cream and she welcomed Wendell's warm lips and tongue. Wendell lightly cradled Madeline's head with his right hand as he laid her on his bed. She surprisingly gave him an innocent, somewhat vulnerable smile as opposed to a mischievous and daring smile which he expected. Their lips quickly met again, one longing for the other. Madeline used her perfectly manicured fingers to unbutton Wendell's shirt.

"You sure you want to do this?" Wendell asked.

Madeline nodded in agreement. She knew if it wasn't for the cognac and the tequila she wouldn't be as forward, but she didn't want the night to end without fully enjoying Wendell's company.

Wendell helped take off Madeline's sweater, he was somewhat sorry to leave the touch of Madeline's soft cashmere sweater but his hands treasured the touch of Madeline's bare soft skin even more. Under Madeline's sweater it revealed a white tank top which Madeline removed herself after she took off Wendell's undershirt.

Madeline felt the touch of Wendell's toned body and felt comfort, even a sense of protection. Madeline now just in her bra and black pants, moved her hands down to keep undressing Wendell.

She unzipped Wendell's pants leaving him in just his boxers, Madeline then unzipped her black pants, revealing her black laced panties. Wendell stopped himself for a second and glanced over Madeline's body.

He noticed that she had a scar right above her pelvic bone it looked healed yet he could tell it wasn't from her childhood, he wanted to say something but he didn't want to make her self-conscious. He also noticed several other minor scars Madeline had on her waist but they didn't take away from her attractiveness.

"God you're so beautiful." Wendell blurted out.

Madeline giggled and her face blushed. "Well you're not so bad yourself."

Wendell leaned in and kissed Madeline again with passion, their tongues intertwining, he kissed her as if she was his air, as if he needed her to live.

After pulling away from Madeline's lips he planted kisses along Madeline's body, first starting with her collarbone and when he found himself at Madeline's bra he looked up at her as if to ask if he could keep undressing her. Madeline nodded and Wendell then unclasped Madeline's bra.

He carefully caressed her breasts with his fingers and then used his mouth to give soft kisses to her nipples. To this Madeline gave a soft moan of approval. He kept on moving down as he planted kisses around her belly button to which Madeline let out a little chuckle.

He then placed soft kisses along her thigh. As Wendell's kisses approached her womanhood Madeline bit her lips harder, as anticipation flowed from Madeline's body.

When Madeline felt Wendell's fingers placed against the top of her panties, she gave him a nod as she looked deeply in his eyes. To this Wendell took off Madeline's panties, leaving Madeline unclothed on his bed.

Wendell quickly licked his lips and his tongue quickly met Madeline's womanhood as he made long, powerful strokes against it. Madeline gave out a moan of approval as she arched her back, her hands holding tightly onto Wendell's comforter. Wendell quickly laced his fingers with Madeline's as he continued to use his tongue and lips to pleasure Madeline.

He soon placed his middle finger inside Madeline, to which she moaned louder. Wendell continued to pleasure Madeline with his finger and his mouth, his only goal was to make Madeline achieve her orgasm.

"Ah putain." Madeline cursed in French as she felt a wave of pleasure take over her body. She quickly looked at Wendell, their eyes met and she breathed deeply as if to let Wendell know that she's nearing her climax.

Wendell continued to lick Madeline harder and faster, wanting to taste her as she climaxed against his tongue. Seconds later Madeline arched her back and moaned loudly as he whole body shuddered, pleasure running through her body.

"Oh my God, that was amazing." Madeline said as she breathed deeply, her chest rising with each breath as she tried to take control of her body again.

Wendell smirked as his tongue still tasted Madeline's sweet juices.

"That's your cue to you know…." Madeline teased as she gave Wendell a satisfied smile.

"To what?" Wendell asked, his erect manhood already knowing the answer.

"To…make love…to fuck me." Madeline answered, her eyes filled with lust and passion.

"To make love?" Wendell asked as he took off his boxers, his erect manhood out in the open.

Madeline nodded her head and looked deeply in Wendell's eyes as his face hovered over hers. Wendell's lips quickly met hers as their tongues danced with one another. And then with one thrust he placed himself inside Madeline. He felt Madeline's body tense and he quickly reached for Madeline's hands, his fingers laced with hers.

Grunts and moans started to fill Wendell's room as he slowly started making love to Madeline. He didn't want to rush things, he wanted to savor every moment.

His left hand now holding tight onto her buttocks and his right hand was softly cradling her head. Madeline's hands wrapped around Wendell's body, her left hand holding tight to the back of his neck and her right caressing his lower back.

Their lips pressed against each other. As Wendell's grunts became louder, Wendell's thrusts became faster. To this Madeline's moans became louder as her nails started to dig deeper into his back. The squeaking of Wendell's bed mixed in with the two's moans and grunts.

"Oh fuck." Wendell cursed as he felt himself close to his own climax.

"Ah putain." Madeline replied in a husky voice. This sent Wendell over the brink as he felt his orgasm take over his body.

A loud grunt left Wendell's body as his body shook, which filled Madeline's body with pleasure as she reached another orgasm.

Madeline grabbed onto Wendell's body tightly, her perfectly manicured nails digging deep into his back, leaving reminders of their love making on Wendell's body.

Once Wendell was done climaxing, he breathed heavily as he laid next to Madeline.

"That was amazing." Wendell commented, his breaths still heavy.

"Yes, it was." Madeline said as she placed a loving kiss right above Wendell's collar bone.

"I'll be right back." Madeline informed Wendell as she placed another kiss right below his chin.

Wendell felt his stomach churn, "Where…what…the umm…bathroom is right…"

Madeline chuckled as she could feel the anxiety rise in Wendell's body. "I'll be right back." Madeline said again, a hint of her English accent laced in her speech again. "Just going to be put these back in the freezer, hopefully they aren't ruined." Madeline said as she grabbed the pints of ice cream on Wendell's floor.

Wendell smiled feeling relief run through his body. "Oh…yeah…"

"Did you think I was going to leave? Or do you want me to?"Madeline asked as she walked over to Wendell's kitchen.

Wendell's eyes were on Madeline's backside as he shook his head, "Yes I mean…no…I mean yes…I mean I don't want you to leave, stay, spend the night, please." Wendell quickly stammered.

Madeline bit her lip and smiled as she returned the ice creams in the freezer.

"Well I'll take your offer to spend the night, I would like that, a lot." Madeline replied as she walked back to Wendell's bed.

Wendell smiled at Madeline's response and he welcomed her back into his bed by placing a passionate, loving kiss on her lips.

"Well good night Wendell." Madeline whispered as the two parted their lips.

"Good night, sweet dreams." Wendell added as he placed a quick peck on Madeline's lips.

Madeline then placed her head on Wendell's firm chest, to this Wendell quickly placed his arms around her waist.

"Sweet dreams." Madeline added as she closed her eyes, feeling soothed from the sound of Wendell's heartbeat.

Before Wendell closed his eyes he placed a tender kiss on Madeline's forehead.

When Madeline woke up her head was still on Wendell's chest. A smile appeared on Madeline's face. It had been a long time since Madeline slept for several hours straight without the help of sleeping aids.

She was regretful that she would be leaving Wendell's side, but the sun was already up, it was time for Madeline to leave.

Madeline quietly left Wendell's side, trying her best to not make any moves that might disrupt Wendell's sleep. But her hopes in leaving without Wendell waking failed as Wendell groggily woke up from his slumber.

"Hey…you're leaving?" Wendell asked, hoping to extend the joys of Madeline's company by having breakfast at the diner.

Madeline nodded her head. "Yes…I want to shower and I need to change before I head to work."

"Oh…yeah...I…" Wendell said hesitantly, knowing that the time has come for the two to say goodbye.

_She's leaving, what do I say? Do I just ask for her number? What do I do?_ Wendell nervously thought as he watched Madeline's once naked body being covered by the clothes she was wearing last night.

"I can make you breakfast…and you can shower here…" Wendell desperately told Madeline.

"It's okay." Madeline replied, remorse filling her thoughts as she rejected Wendell's invitations.

"I can drive you back to your place." Wendell offered. Desperation with a slight mix of hope filled his voice as he quickly got out of his bed.

Madeline shook her head as she put on her cashmere sweater, "Thank you for the offer but…I should really get going." Madeline replied as she placed her dirty blonde hair in a bun.

"Maybe we can…" Wendell said as he felt his heart sink, knowing that he would regret it for the rest of his life he let Madeline go.

"Good bye Wendell." Madeline said as she quickly looked back into Wendell's eyes as she put on her coat and picked up her purse from Wendell's table.

"Good bye Madeline." Wendell replied as he watched Madeline put on her Louboutin heels.

"It was really nice meeting you." Madeline added as she made one last glance at Wendell before opening his door.

"Yeah, it was really nice meeting you too." Wendell replied as he watched Madeline leave his apartment. As his door shut, a deep pang of regret filled his body.

_And now she's gone. _Wendell thought to himself as he licked his lips, hoping to taste Madeline's sweet lips.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the update!<strong>

**Pretty please review my story! Reviews motivate me to keep writing! :) **


	7. DC is Always a Good Place to Visit

__**Hi everyone! Thanks for all the story alerts and most importantly the reviews! :) **

**I hope you enjoy the update! **

* * *

><p><em>I have a feeling I'm not like any girl you've ever met.<em>

Wendell closed his eyes as his mind replayed Madeline's voice while he sat on the bench of the locker room. He had just finished playing a hockey game with his club team, the Fed Caps. Throughout the game he hoped that he would see Madeline cheering for him in the stands. He imagined her with her red lips perfectly glossed, her dirty blonde hair swaying as she watched the game, her eyes intently on Wendell.

Teammate and coworker, Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI sat next to Wendell whose back was now bare as Wendell took off the last piece of clothing that covered Wendell's upper body.

Seeley squinted his eyes as he looked at the scratches left on Wendell's back.

"Dude, are those?" Seeley Booth asked as he playfully slapped Wendell's bare back with a towel.

"Huh what?" Wendell asked as he confusingly looked at Seeley, whose body was already covered with a shirt.

Seeley's eyes smiled as he gave Wendell a nod, "Don't play dumb with me. I know what those are." Seeley added as he gave Wendell a smirk.

Wendell still confused shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Dude, just tell me the lucky girl or you either got a cat…but damn those look like you had one hell of a fun night." Seeley added with an even bigger smirk.

"Oh fuck." Wendell said as he shook his head.

_Shit, Madeline…_ Wendell thought to himself as his mind replayed the two of them tangled on Wendell's bed.

"Yeah…I'm sure that was a good…ummm fuck." Seeley added with a big smile.

"So tell me this girl…does she work at the Jeffersonian? Or wait don't tell me… Kelly?" Seeley asked as he tried to figure out Wendell's mystery girl.

Wendell shook his head, "No it wasn't Kelly…and no she doesn't work at the Jeffersonian, I mean I wish she did…"

Seeley was even more intrigued as he playfully nudged Wendell's shoulder. "Wendell, come on just tell me. What was she just a one night stand? You don't seem like the guy for those things…but I can understand…a guy's gotta have some fun."

"She ummm…Madeline." Wendell replied as he put on a shirt to cover the scratches Madeline left on his back, the only souvenir from their night of passion.

"Madeline…pretty name." Seeley replied as he started packing his hockey equipment.

"Yeah…she's pretty…really pretty…well gorgeous actually." Wendell replied as a smitten smile spread across his face.

"Gorgeous? Even more gorgeous than my Hannah?" Booth teased.

Wendell nodded his head, "Yeah and she's a lawyer…she seems really smart…she grew up in Europe, went to boarding school in England and she's like this heiress."

"Ah a rich girl? Oooh someone hit the jackpot." Seeley said as he continued to tease Wendell.

Wendell playfully shrugged his shoulders as he nodded his head. "And…ummm we met at the Founding Fathers…she was watching the game, the hockey game the other night and you'll like this…she's a Flyers fan." Wendell informed Seeley with a smile.

"A rich, intelligent girl, who is gorgeous, great in bed and on top of that she's a Flyers fan….dude she seems like the perfect girl, of course other than my Hannah." Seeley replied.

Wendell stood up from the bench he was sitting on and stretched as he sighed.

"Yeah, she really is the perfect girl." Wendell answered.

"But that wasn't a good sigh…" Seeley added as he finished packing his hockey equipment.

"I never got her number…" Wendell said as he looked down and shook his head, regret filled in his voice.

"What? Why not?" Seeley asked, as he could tell that Wendell was completely smitten with this girl.

"I…I froze …she woke up and just left…I invited her to breakfast…I actually offered to make her breakfast, but she refused. She seemed to be in a hurry. She mentioned that she worked for the government. She might have had a meeting or something." Wendell said as he finished packing his hockey equipment.

"So that's it?" Seeley asked as he looked around the locker room. It was now just the two of them as the rest of their teammates had already left.

Wendell nodded his head, "Yeah, that's it."

"You really like her…don't you?" Seeley asked, worried for his friend. Wendell is Seeley's favorite intern from the Jeffersonian. Seeley liked that Wendell wasn't just a 'squint'; he plays and likes hockey, he's broken a few rules here and there and most importantly he's a hard worker. Seeley wanted to see Wendell reunited with Madeline.

Wendell nodded his head as he looked into Seeley's eyes, "Yeah..."

"Hey, lets all go to the Founding Fathers tonight and maybe she'll be there." Seeley replied as the two got ready to leave the locker room.

Wendell smiled and nodded his head, "You buying drinks?" Wendell asked.

"Yeah of course, I was only able to score today because you made that sick pass." Seeley joked.

The two friends left the locker room and made their way to the Founding Father in hopes to see Madeline.

_Step one you say we need to talk_  
><em>He walks you say sit down it's just a talk<em>  
><em>He smiles politely back at you<em>  
><em>You stare politely right on through<em>  
><em>Some sort of window to your right<em>  
><em>As he goes left and you stay right<em>  
><em>Between the lines of fear and blame<em>  
><em>And you begin to wonder why you came<em>

_ - The Fray, How to Save a Life_

_God you're so beautiful. _

Madeline replayed the words Wendell told her when she was unclothed on his bed.

"Agent Werthemier… Madeline?" Doctor Nelson said as she looked at her patient.

Madeline quickly met her therapist's gaze, "Yes…Dr. Nelson, I'm sorry."

The two were sitting in Dr. Nelson's office, as Madeline's schedule tended to shift during the weekdays; the Bureau scheduled an appointment for her on the weekend.

"Are you alright?" Doctor Nelson asked.

Madeline nodded her head as she looked up at Dr. Nelson sitting across from her in a chair, "Yes, just work stuff. You know how these things can be." Madeline replied as she crossed and uncrossed her legs in dark skinny jeans.

"Is your current work, stressful?" Dr. Nelson asked.

Madeline shook her head, "No…I mean…well it's just different from what I was used to…"

"When you lived in Europe, back when you worked as a field agent?" Madeline's therapist asked.

Madeline nodded her head, "Yes."

"Do you miss working in the field?"

Madeline replied by shaking her head and fiddling with the fabric of her sweater.

"Is that because of the…incident? The accident?" Madeline's therapist asked, knowing they were now talking about a topic that would make Madeline uncomfortable.

Madeline slowly nodded her head, "Partly…yes."

"Are you still having trouble sleeping?"

"Every so often…yes…" Madeline replied as she fiddled with her ruby ring.

"Are you taking your…?"

"Yes, when needed." Madeline interrupted Dr. Nelson.

"Oh okay…and your nightmares? Do you still have nightmares?" This time Madeline allowed Dr. Nelson to finish her question.

"Every so often…" Madeline replied as she glanced at her Chanel handbag sitting next to her on the couch.

"Shall we talk about that day?" Dr. Nelson asked Madeline.

Madeline shook her head as she looked into Dr. Nelson's eyes, "No, no thank you."

"You do know that…"

"I understand, I know Dr. Nelson." Madeline interrupted her therapist again.

"Of course Agent Werthemier…how about…" Dr. Nelson asked as she looked through her previous notes on Madeline.

Madeline blankly looked out the window of her therapist's office as she licked her lips.

"I see here that you had an appointment with Dr. Carlson, your new OBGYN." Dr. Nelson commented.

Madeline shifted her attention back to her therapist as she nodded her head, "Yes, I did."

"And how is she, do you feel comfortable with her about…" Dr. Nelson started to ask.

"Yes she's fine." Madeline said interrupting her therapist again.

"And did she say anything about your condition?" Dr. Nelson asked as she tried to help her patient.

Madeline shook her head as she looked down at her black boots, "No, nothing new."

"How do you feel about your…condition?" Dr. Nelson asked.

"I don't…I'm okay with it." Madeline replied as she looked at her manicured nails.

"Are you seeking treatment for it? Or are you hoping to?" Dr. Nelson asked, trying her best not to upset Madeline.

"Eventually, but right now I can't even think about starting a family." Madeline coldly replied.

"But you think…eventually you will?"

Madeline nodded her head. Her mind raced as she imagined a life with Wendell as her partner, her husband and the father of her children.

"Anyone in mind?" Dr. Nelson asked as she saw a smile grow on Madeline's face.

Madeline quickly shook her head as she let out a little laugh, "No, no, of course not." Madeline replied as she stopped herself from daydreaming about married life with Wendell.

"Oh…" Dr. Nelson commented.

Madeline then glanced at the watch on her wrist, "It's time…" Madeline said, feeling a slight relief that her therapy session was over.

"Oh…yes…but umm, if there is anything else you want to talk about…" Dr. Nelson replied, hoping to get something meaningful from their session.

Madeline shook her head, "I'm fine…I'm busy adjusting to my life in DC. I'm good." Madeline replied as she opened her Chanel handbag, taking out a small box of chocolates.

"From Bordeaux." Madeline informed her therapist as she stood up and handed the box to Dr. Nelson.

Dr. Nelson smiled as she stood up along with Madeline.

"Oh thank you Madeline. Your family is well?" Dr. Nelson asked.

Madeline nodded her head, "Yes, my family is doing well. Thank you."

"Well, I'll see you next week. At the same time?" Dr. Nelson asked.

Madeline nodded her head, "Yes, of course. Thank you Dr. Nelson." Madeline replied as she put on her jacket and grabbed her handbag.

"Take care Madeline." Dr. Nelson added as she watched her patient leave.

At the sound of the door closing behind Madeline, Dr. Nelson started making notes about their session. Dr. Nelson sighed as she started writing. As she expected Madeline refused to talk about the event that almost took her life. Dr. Nelson longed for an in-depth session with Madeline, but Madeline always kept her responses short. Dr. Nelson worried about Madeline's well-being. Madeline was referred to Dr. Nelson when she moved to D.C. Madeline was a talented field agent, she used her intelligence, her beauty and her charms to succeed in her missions, but the accident that almost took her life, halted her career.

Madeline left her therapist's office unsettled. She despised having to go to therapy as she preferred keeping things to herself. However she was thankful for Dr. Nelson in making time for her on the weekend. That is why she always brought some kind of gift, a box of chocolate from France, a bottle of wine from her family's winery, even pastries from the local boulangerie, anything to show her gratitude to her therapist.

Madeline opened the car door to her Range Rover and got inside it. She sighed as she placed her handbag in the passenger's seat.

_A family…starting my own family…_

Madeline thought to herself as she checked her hair and makeup with her rearview mirror.

She stared at her own face for a minute. Her high cheekbones were from her mother and her tall, slender nose another classic Werthemier feature. But her eyes were foreign to the Werthemier blood and her jaw-line reminded her of the picture she has of her father.

_I have the same eyes as him…_

Madeline thought as she brushed away a stray eyelash from her cheek.

She started the engine of her car as she closed her eyes, playing back the kisses she shared with Wendell.

Wendell was the first person she had slept with since the accident. She knew that if it wasn't for her intoxicated state that she would not have been comfortable with Wendell seeing her naked body. He's the first person that has seen her scarred body.

_I wonder if Wendell noticed…_

A part of her wanted to see Wendell again. She enjoyed his company not just in a physical and sexual way, but also in an intellectual and friendly way. Nevertheless she wasn't sure if she wanted to see, to meet _him._

"He knows him…my…." Madeline quietly whispered to herself.

*Bring Bring*

*Bring Bring*

"Werthemier." Madeline said as she answered her phone.

"Agent Werthemier?" A man with a deep voice and a foreign accent was on the other line.

"Yes…this is she." Madeline replied as she tried hard to recognize the voice, to see who was calling her on a Sunday afternoon.

"How is D.C.?" The man on the other line asked.

"It's fine." Madeline replied as she bit her lip, trying her best to put a face with the voice.

"I'm trying to decide..." The man on the other line started to say.

_Oh I know who this is..._ Madeline thought to herself as she closed her eyes and bit her lip harder.

"…when would be the best time to visit D.C., now or the summer?" The man said finishing his question.

_The summer…no…now…but no, not now._ Madeline's mind raced for a second as she tried to think of her answer.

"Now sir, DC is always a good place to visit." Madeline replied as she felt a pang of apprehension with her answer.

"Good to hear that. Well I just sent you my travel itinerary." The man said as Madeline heard a slight relief in his voice.

"I'll take a look at it." Madeline replied.

"Thank you. Good bye."

"Good bye." Madeline said as she hung up the phone.

*Long time Agent W, Go to US HQ. Your assignment will be there. *

Madeline sighed as she read and quickly deleted the text.

"Allons-y" Madeline said as she started driving to her next destination.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the update!<br>**

**As always pretty please review! Reviews make me smile :) and they motivate me to keep writing!**


	8. M'am are You Okay?

**Hi everyone!**

**I hope you enjoy the latest update! :) **

* * *

><p><em>Why did I agree to do this assignment?<em>

Madeline said as she placed couple of French fries into her mouth.

"Another drink, miss?" The bartender at the Founding Father asked Madeline.

Madeline looked at her almost empty glass and nodded her head.

"Yes please, but this time Courvoisier please." Madeline replied.

"Of course." The bartender nodded his head. He recollected Madeline from the other night. She was easy to remember as he usually didn't have modelesque young women who wore designer labels from head to toe, sit alone at the bar and order what he considered a 'old man's drink'.

Madeline looked at her perfectly manicured nails as she replayed her visit to Langley.

_Right when I thought I wasn't back on the field…here I am visiting the CIA. And now I need to work with her…_

After Madeline's visit to Langley, she dreaded going back to her empty apartment. She did not have a set destination, but before she knew it she entered the Founding Father into her vehicle's GPS.

Madeline glanced at the ruby ring adorned on her left finger. She imagined the engagement ring and the future wedding ring that would replace the family heirloom.

_Madeline Werthemier, will you marry me?_

Madeline closed her eyes as she remembered the wedding proposal by her former lover. She can still smell the rose petals that covered the ground, see the brightness of the fireworks that lit up the skies seconds before he went on his knees and the diamond engagement ring that sparkled in the night.

"I should have said yes…" Madeline whispered to herself.

_But I couldn't…it wouldn't have been right. It wouldn't have been fair for…me…_

Madeline let her mind wander again as she daydreamed her married life with her former lover. He was perfect in every way. He was tall and handsome. He always hovered over Madeline, even in her Louboutin heels. He had beautiful hazel eyes that always sparkled in the presence of Madeline. He was smart and caring. He graduated from Sorbonne and studied at both Cambridge and Harvard. He always knew the perfect ways to make Madeline smile after a long day. And most importantly they were coworkers, actually he was one of her superiors. She never had to lie about her work, which usually was the reason why she ended romantic relationships. He also came from a prominent family, a bonus touch for her and especially her grandparents.

_But it wasn't what I wanted…it wasn't the life I wanted…_

Madeline closed her eyes again and she remembered the bitter tears that fell from her eyes as she declined the marriage proposal. She can still see the confused and startled look on her former lover's face.

_The last thing I wanted to do was to hurt him…_

Nevertheless Madeline didn't want to marry him. She adored him, she loved him and she was everything she ever wanted and more. However the life he offered, the life she saw with him; wasn't the life she wanted. If they were to marry, Madeline would have continued working as a field agent until she was promoted, she would then hold a chief position in the bureau while her husband would run the agency. The two would be the perfect couple in the eyes of everyone. She wasn't completely against the happy married life that he offered, but she wanted something different, something that would take her breath away.

"And anyway I wouldn't be able to…" Madeline mouthed to herself as she started picking at her manicured right thumb.

Madeline made a quick sweep of the bar with her eyes. Night had just fallen in the District of Columbia and customers were starting to fill the neighborhood establishment.

Madeline studied the patrons of the Founding Father. Most were part of a group, friends and lovers laughing and enjoying each other's company.

"Here you go miss." The bartender said as he placed the glass of Courvoisier in front of Madeline.

"Thank you." Madeline said as she ate several more fries.

*Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian, appointment on Weds at 2*

Madeline took a big swig of her drink as she read the text on her Iphone that was sitting on her lap.

_And back to reality…_

Madeline thought to herself as she deleted the text.

_I'm finally meeting her…I'll be finally meeting the woman that has worked with my…_

"I dunno though, I mean it's Ovi." Wendell said as opened the entrance of the Founding Fathers.

Madeline quickly noticed the voice and she froze.

_Oh my god…it's him._

Luckily Madeline's back was facing the door and she had some distance from the entrance. This allowed her to be masked from the new customers of the Founding Fathers.

For a second she felt her heart flutter, she had thought about Wendell since the night they spent together and she wanted to see him. However anxiety and fear quickly filled Madeline's body as she heard the voice of Wendell's companion.

"Well Ovi is good…I agree, but I don't know." Seeley quickly commented.

"Whatever you say Booth." Wendell quipped.

_Booth, oh my gosh…it's him. I can't…_

Madeline panicked as she bit her lip.

_Should I go, or should I stay. I mean eventually I'll meet Wendell again…he works with Dr. Brennan. But…do I really want to see __**him**__ right now? _

Madeline looked down and got out her wallet, she put out a fifty dollar bill on the counter which she knew would be more than enough to cover her expenses.

Madeline could feel Wendell's eyes looking around the establishment, searching for her.

"So is she here?" Seeley asked quietly to Wendell.

Wendell's eyes looked intently at the bar as he scanned the patrons. He saw a group of fraternity brothers laughing and drinking. He then saw a couple, their hands intertwined as they kissed each other. And then his eyes quickly locked onto a red Chanel handbag.

_Could it be? Could it be Madeline?_

His eyes quickly looked at the hand that grabbed onto the handbag. He thought he saw the same ruby ring that he saw on Madeline's left hand.

_It's her…it's Madeline._

Wendell instinctively made his way towards the bar, to which Seeley followed. Wendell's eyes continued to move up the owner of the Chanel handbag. Her upper body was already covered with a navy blue pea coat, her legs covered with a pair of dark skinny jeans and her feet dressed in black boots.

"Is that her?" Seeley quietly asked as his eyes also gazed at the woman Wendell was intently looking at.

Wendell gave a quick nod as the duo kept on walking to the bar.

Madeline could feel the eyes of both Wendell and Seeley on her back. She quietly breathed deeply as she stood up trying her best not to turn around, so they could only see Madeline's back. She carefully turned her neck so that her dirty blonde hair would cover the sides of her face. She could feel their footsteps getting closer to her as she made her way to the back of the restaurant.

"Hey!" Hannah, Seeley's current girlfriend, said as she entered the Founding Fathers. To this Seeley turned around, taking his attention away from Wendell's supposed mystery girl. Before he gave Hannah a welcoming kiss he gave a light nudge to Wendell. To this Wendell nodded and followed Madeline to the back of the restaurant.

She looked down at the ground as she made sure the side of her face was covered with her hair. She walked swiftly but not too fast, as she wanted the allusion that she was just going about her day. She could feel Wendell only several steps away from her.

_Exit way, exit way. I need to leave here…now_. Madeline thought as her mind raced.

_She's only steps away from me…it's her._ Wendell thought as he could already smell Madeline's sweet perfume laced in with the smell of the bar.

_I need a distraction, something has to happen to take Wendell's mind away from me…even if it's for a second. _Madeline said as she could feel adrenaline running through her body.

Madeline bit the inside of her mouth as she carefully looked up, she saw a waiter bringing out food from the kitchen and a middle aged woman who just left the restroom. At the end of the bar was a glass of what was diet coke, but all that was left was ice cubes and a remnant of the soft drink. She carefully made sure that her body would be close enough to the cup as she opened her handbag, making her elbow hit the cup of ice.

The cup fell down onto the floor, leaving ice cubes and broken glass in the path of the waiter and the patron who just left the women's room. The waiter surprised at the fallen cup looked down, dropping the burgers and fries he was holding in his hands. The patron who just left the bathroom slipped on the ice cubes, leaving her to lose her balance.

To this Madeline pretending to be oblivious of just what happened took out her cell phone and placed her attention on it while she walked past the fall she just caused. Wendell taken aback at the commotion looked down and quickly offered his assistance to the middle aged woman.

"M'am are you okay?" Wendell asked as he made sure that the woman wouldn't fall onto the littered floor.

Madeline smiled as she heard Wendell's kind voice, she instinctively turned her head despite her want in staying anonymous.

"Madeline." Wendell mumbled when he saw Madeline's face. Her chestnut eyes almost had a mischievous look to them while his blue eyes were filled with confusion.

Wendell watched Madeline's plump lips mouth, "Sorry".

Wendell couldn't help but smirk at Madeline's apology.

_She purposely caused this commotion…but why?_ Wendell thought as he watched Madeline turn her head back, leaving him to only see her backside.

_I'm going to regret leaving…but I can't see Wendell right now. Not when he's here with **him**…_ Madeline thought as she made her way to the back door.

Wendell quickly tried to leave the scene of the commotion but it was too late. Before he knew it he saw that Madeline's hand was on the back door of the Founding Father.

_She's leaving. _ Wendell thought as he saw Madeline's hands touch the door knob.

Wendell watched Madeline's body go out the door. He hoped that she would turn around again so he could admire her beautiful face again, even if it was just for a second.

_Good bye Wendell, until we meet again._ Madeline thought to herself as she exited the Founding Fathers and went out to the cold winter night.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the latest installment to my story! As always pretty please, review! Reviews make me smile and motivate me to keep on writing! :) <strong>


	9. Introducing Mrs Cortez

**Hi everyone! **

**Thank you to all who reviewed my story! They keep me motivated to write! :) **

**Hope you enjoy the latest update!**

* * *

><p>"I need to be back in the lab by two today." Dr. Temperance Brennan told her partner Seeley Booth.<p>

"Okay…we're just getting lunch at the diner…" Seeley replied as he quickly glanced at his partner, both of his hands on the steering wheel of his car.

"I know, I know I just wanted you to know that I need to be back in the lab by two." Temperance reiterated as she shifted in the passenger's seat of Seeley's car.

"Okay…but why?" Seeley asked as he glanced at Temperance again before placing his attention back on the road.

"I'm meeting someone." Temperance answered.

"Meeting who?" Seeley asked, curious about his partner's mystery meeting.

"I just have an appointment." Temperance replied, slightly irritated.

"Wooo, alrighty Miss I have an appointment at two." Seeley replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry Booth, it's just…I…" Temperance started to say, she wanted to tell her partner who she was meeting with. However according to the agreement she made years ago, she had to keep this assignment to herself.

"You know I'm a Special Agent with the FBI…." Seeley started to say.

"You know what...it's okay." Seeley added not wanting to cause a confrontation with his partner.

"It has to do with…" Temperance started to say, not wanting to upset Seeley.

"What?" Seeley asked as his curiosity heightened even more.

Temperance looked down at her feet and sighed, "It has to do with an assignment I did years ago…"

"Years ago?" Seeley asked with a perplex look on his face.

"What on a case we did together?" Seeley added his brows furrowed.

Temperance shook her head, "No."

Seeley nodded his head as he relaxed his brows, "Okay…"

"I'll ask the person I'm meeting with today…and if she says I could…I'll let you know." Temperance added her own brows now slightly furrowed.

Seeley nodded his head, "Fine." He was confused in Temperance's secretive answers, but for now he agreed to let it be.

The two were quiet for the rest of the car ride as Seeley focused on the road and Temperance looked out the window as she anticipated her afternoon appointment.

While Seeley and Temperance made their way to the Royal Diner for lunch, Madeline arrived at the Dulles International Airport. She was sitting at the passenger's seat of an armored vehicle. She looked out the tinted windows and observed the airport's tarmac, waiting for the arrival of a plane from Guatemala. Her fingers played with the hem of her black wrap dress as she took her eyes away from the window and to her black Christian Louboutin heels.

"The plane should be here anytime now." The driver of the car informed Madeline.

Madeline nodded her head. "Thank you."

"So just remember, you're the grieving family member and we're here to pick up the body." The driver added. The driver, Sam, is a member for the Central Intelligence Agency and one of the members of Madeline's team in the United States regarding her current assignment.

Madeline looked into his dark eyes and nodded her head, "I understand."

"And then we'll go visit Dr. Temperance Brennan at the Jeffersonian." Sam informed Madeline.

"Sounds good." Madeline said as she shifted in her dress.

"Are you armed?" Sam asked.

Madeline nodded her head, "Yes, I am."

"I've heard that you're quite the skilled shooter." Sam said with a smile on his face. He had a soft look to him with his tall and lanky stature. It was easy to tell that his days were usually spent at the office.

Madeline nodded her head and smiled as she looked into Sam's dark, yet warm eyes, "I guess you can say that."

Sam took comfort in Madeline's smile, "But you'll have escort throughout the day, when you're with the body."

"And the body will be protected at the Jeffersonian? Right?" Madeline asked.

"Yes, it would be. We'll have guards on it 24/7."

"Good." Madeline replied.

"Do you really think Dr. Brennan would be able to figure out if it's Guzman?"

Madeline shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."

"She is the best, but I've heard she's a bit difficult to work with…" Sam informed Madeline.

"Difficult?" Madeline asked.

"Well…let's just say she's very direct. An interesting personality…" Sam added.

At that moment a plane from Guatemala landed at the Dulles International Airport. Madeline put on her long black coat and got out a black laced handkerchief from her navy blue Longchamp bag.

"¿estás listo?" Sam asked Madeline.

Madeline nodded her head, "Si."

A young man dressed in a suit opened Madeline's door as she put on a pair of Chanel sunglasses. The young man is part of the four guards working with the CIA to insure the safety of the body from Guatemala.

Madeline put the hood on her jacket as she exited the car with the aid of the young man who opened her door.

"And this is Mrs. Cortez." Sam informed the airport workers. Sam was also dressed nicely in a suit, ready to act the part as Mrs. Cortez's driver and assistant.

Madeline gave a quick nod as she pretended to hold back her tears.

"I can't believe that after all these years." Madeline said in Spanish as she tried her best to sound like a grieving family member.

"We're very sorry your loss." The airport worker said as he tried to comfort the grieving Mrs. Cortez.

"Thank you, thank you sir." Madeline said with a Guatemalan accent laced in her English.

They all watched as a coffin was unloaded from the airplane. Madeline looked down at her feet once she saw the coffin. She carefully played the part of Mrs. Cortez as she placed her handkerchief over her mouth as if to muffle her cries.

Once the body was fully unloaded from the plane she kneeled at the coffin, her left hand holding the golden cross necklace she was wearing and the right hand placed carefully on the coffin.

_Dear God, please tell me this is Juan Guzman_. _Let there finally be peace for the people of Guatemala._

Madeline thought to herself as she whispered a prayer in Spanish. Once she was finished she stood up and sought comfort into the arms of Sam.

The two, along with the airport workers watched as the body was placed into vehicle Madeline previously occupied. Once the body was secured into the vehicle by the CIA's guards, Madeline was escorted back into the car by the same young man who escorted her out, while Sam finished the appropriate paperwork and thanked the airport for their assistance.

Madeline kept her head down with her face covered by her black laced handkerchief as she waited for Sam.

_Allons-y, lets go to the Jeffersonian._

"Alright Agent Werthemier, are you ready?" Sam asked as they arrived to the parking lot of the Jeffersonian.

Madeline nodded her head as she put on her coat again, "Yes I am sir."

There was a black BMW in front of their car and an Audi behind them, both of them driven by the guards.

Once their vehicle stopped, the guards took out the body, while Sam escorted Madeline out of the vehicle.

"I'm going to go back to the office." Sam told Madeline.

"Williams and Henderson, will take you to the office once you're done here." Sam continued to say.

"Sounds good, I'll see you there." Madeline replied as she wished good bye to Sam.

Madeline then walked inside the Jeffersonian as she recalled the directions Sam told her to reach Dr. Brennan's office.

"_I'm an intern at the Jeffersonian, I work for Dr…."_ Madeline replayed Wendell's voice as she heard the heels of her shoes hit the hard floor of the Jeffersonian.

_What if he's here? _ Madeline thought as a surge of anxiety filled her body.

_Do you think he remembers me? Oh no…why did I agree to do this assignment…stupid Madeline._

Madeline thought to herself as she continued to walk, her right hand gripping her Interpol badge, ready to show to anyone questioning her presence in the Jeffersonian.

The group finally arrived to the laboratory where Dr. Brennan's office was located.

Dr. Camille Saroyan was waiting at the entrance as she had just been notified by the Jeffersonian guards about the arrival of an Interpol agent with a body, along with armed guards.

"Hi…I'm Dr. Saroyan, I'm the director here." Camille quickly said as she saw Madeline enter her lab.

"Hi, Agent Werthemier." Madeline said as she showed Camille her Interpol badge.

"Yes. How can we help you Agent Wertheimer?" Camille asked, unsure of why they were here.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Temperance Brennan." Madeline said as she watched Camille's eyes wander to the armed guards next to the coffin. Madeline also felt the eyes of everyone at the lab as they all glanced at the visitors.

"I umm…I haven't heard about this…" Camille added, still confused of why Madeline was here.

"Oh oh, you must be Agent Werthemier." Dr. Brennan said as she saw Madeline conversing with Dr. Saroyan.

Madeline smiled when she saw Dr. Brennan. "Yes, Agent Werthemier." Madeline said as she showed Temperance her badge.

"Is that the body?" Temperance asked.

Madeline nodded her head, "Yes."

"Alright, we can put that on the table." Dr. Brennan said.

"Dr. Brennan, ummm why didn't I know about this?" Camille asked, slightly annoyed.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't know that you didn't know." Dr. Brennan said, "But now I'm here and Agent Werthemier is my 2pm appointment." Dr. Brennan added.

"Okay…I…" Camille said still unsure of what was going on.

"I've already cleared this with your supervisor, so please don't worry." Madeline added as she followed Dr. Brennan.

Camille placed a hand on her forehead as she watched Madeline, Temperance and the guards walking away from her.

"I'm calling Booth…he must know something." Camille said as she walked back to her office.

Everyone working at the lab watched as Temperance lead Madeline and the armed guards moving the coffin toward an empty table.

"I don't want the coffin being touched until we're out." Madeline informed Temperance.

Temperance nodded her head, "Of course, I understand."

Temperance scanned her card to allow Madeline and the guards onto the workspace where the body would be investigated.

"Would you like one of us to go with you?" Williams asked Madeline.

Madeline shook her head, "I'm fine, thank you Williams." Madeline said with a smile. Everyone in Madeline's team was informed about Madeline's accident that almost took her life. Williams was instructed by his supervisor to always keep an eye on Madeline.

"She's safe with me." Temperance added.

Madeline smile and nodded her head as the two ladies left the platform and walked toward Dr. Brennan's office.

Madeline could feel all eyes on her as she walked along the halls of the laboratory. Madeline made sure to not let her eyes wonder as she feared that her eyes might meet someone she had formerly met…Wendell's.

"And here is my office." Temperance said as she opened the door for Madeline.

"Thank you, Dr. Brennan." Madeline said as she entered Dr. Brennan's office.

Madeline quietly sighed as she walked into the room, finally away from the possibility of seeing Wendell, at least for now.

While Madeline and Dr. Brennan made their meeting, Dr. Saroyan walked quickly into her office and reached for her phone.

"Who was that?" Dr. Jack Hodgins asked as he walked into Dr. Saroyan's office.

"I have no idea…she works for Interpol and Dr. Brennan knew about it…but I had no idea." Camille replied as she dialed her supervisor's number.

"Can someone please tell me why we have four men in suits standing over there?" Angela Montenegro-Hodgins asked as she also entered Dr. Saroyan's office.

"Hi, yes this is Dr. Saroyan, head of the Forensics Department…is the chief in right now? Oh…well, could you tell him that I called and that I was hoping to talk to him? Yes, I apologize, I just…oh, yes it is about that. Oh okay…no problem. Yes she's here right now…okay…thank you." Camille said as she hung up the phone with a perplexed look on her face.

"What?" The Hodgins both asked as they looked at their boss.

"Well…I guess they just forgot to tell me about it…but still…why, I don't know." Camille replied, still unsettled by the visit of Madeline and her people.

"You should call Booth, he might know something." Jack told Camille.

"Yup, just what I was thinking." Camille said as she picked up her phone again and dialed Agent's Booth's number.

"Dr. Saroyan seemed a bit…" Madeline started to say as she sat in the chair across from Dr. Brennan's desk. Madeline quickly studied Temperance's office as well as Dr. Brennan herself.

_She knows him…she works with…_ Madeline thought as she placed her focus back on Temperance.

"Oh, please don't worry about that." Temperance quickly added as she also studied Madeline. There was an air of sophistication and confidence from Madeline that Temperance quickly picked up.

"We really would like to keep this confidential as much as possible." Madeline informed Temperance.

"I understand…but I am going to have to tell them something. I'll have an intern working with me…" Temperance started to say.

_An intern…oh please tell me it's not going to be…_

"An intern?" Madeline quickly asked, "I was hoping it would just be you, working with the body." Madeline replied.

"Ah but…I use Dr. Hodgins to study the possible weapon used, as well as the possible time he was killed…and then Angela, I mean Ms. Montenegro does the facial…" Temperance started to say.

"I see…they told me that's how you work…we'll have to have them sign a confidentiality statement and I would like to keep the possible identity of the body between just us." Madeline said as she took out a folder from her Longchamp bag.

"We all work on cases for the FBI, we are used to keeping things…" Temperance started to say.

"I understand, but this…we need to keep this as confidential as possible." Madeline reiterated.

"Do you really think its Juan Guzman?" Dr. Brennan asked Madeline. Madeline saw a slight fear in Temperance's face.

_She studied the victims, she knows what he did._ Madeline thought as she opened her mouth, "We believe so..." Madeline answered.

Temperance nodded her head, "Well I am the best. I will find out."

Madeline smiled, "Thank you." She then took out a USB drive from her bag and placed it on Dr. Brennan's desk. "These are all Guzman's medical record…or at least of what we know."

"Thank you." Dr. Brennan said as she took the USB drive. "How sure are you that these belong to Guzman?" Brennan asked.

Madeline sighed, "We're pretty sure about the dental records and most of the medical records. We noted what we're certain of, and what's not."

Temperance sighed, "That's very difficult…this won't be…"

Madeline interrupted Brennan, "But you're the best." Madeline said with a smile.

Temperance nodded her head, "Yes I am…but…"

Madeline gave a big smile to Temperance, "Dr. Brennan, if we didn't expect you to be able to handle this case…we wouldn't have asked. We asked you, because we…believe in you." Madeline answered.

Temperance nodded her head and she carefully studied Madeline's face. There was something very peculiar about her jaw line and especially her dimple as it reminded her of her partner, Seeley Booth.

"Thank you. I appreciate the confidence you have in me, but you have to understand that without accurate medical records I won't be able to be completely sure of my results." Temperance explained.

Madeline nodded her head, "We understand."

"You have a very symmetrical face." Temperance commented.

Madeline blushed, "Is that a good thing?"

Temperance nodded her head, "Yes it is, it is a very good thing."

Madeline smiled, "Well thank you. I will come visit you at least every other day to see how you are doing with the case. And you have my number, so please contact me if you have any questions or what not."

"Sounds good. Can I tell my partner about the case?" Temperance asked.

Madeline sighed as she asked, "Your partner?"

"Yes I work with Agent…" Temperance started to talk.

_Oh man…she's talking about him…oh why, oh why. _

Madeline thought as she correctly guessed who Dr. Brennan was referring to.

"Seeley Booth, of the FBI, he's a Special Agent. I work with him on the cases I do with the FBI. I work with him very closely." Temperance explained.

Madeline contemplated her response. "I would prefer him not knowing…" Madeline replied.

"Just tell him the bare minimum, nothing more, please." Madeline said finishing her thought.

Temperance nodded her head, "Okay. But I would feel more comfortable if I could tell…"

Madeline shook her head, "Dr. Brennan, I'll ask my superiors. But I hope understand why we want to keep this quiet."

Temperance carefully studied Madeline's facial expression and as she did the more and more she saw the resemblance to her partner, Agent Booth.

Temperance nodded her head, "I understand."

Madeline smiled, "And the guards will be guarding the body, 24/7."

"That's unnecessary, our platform…we have a very good security system in place." Temperance replied.

Madeline nodded her head, "We understand and we know. However you did have that incident with Mr. Addy."

"But that was an isolated incident…he was tricked." Temperance replied.

"Yes…but we can't take any chances." Madeline answered.

"So I can't have an intern working on the case with me?" Temperance asked.

Madeline shook her head, "No, you may…that's fine. Do you have one in mind?"

"All of my interns are great, they are the best of the best, as they work for me." Temperance replied.

"All of them already have a task…but I was thinking Mr. Wendell Bray." Temperance answered.

_Great, oh great this would happen to me._ Madeline thought to herself.

"You can't choose anyone else?" Madeline automatically asked.

"Do you not want Mr. Bray working on the case?" Temperance asked, confused.

Madeline shook her head, "No, that's not what I meant. I'm curious in why you chose him."

"He needs the money." Temperance bluntly told Madeline.

"Oh…" Madeline asked as she recalled Wendell's small and cluttered studio apartment.

"Yes…as I said all my interns are the best, all are capable to help me with the case. However he is the one that would be willing to work extra hours for this case." Temperance replied.

Madeline nodded her head, "Fine, that's okay then." Madeline answered as her mind raced, trying to imagine what it would be like for the two to work together.

"Are you sure?" Dr. Brennan asked, looking closely at Madeline's brows which showed a somewhat distraught look.

Madeline nodded her head, "They are your interns. They are your people. Anyway, I have a plan. We will all meet tomorrow at Langley. Bring your people, the people who will be working on the body…"

"So Dr. Hodgins, Ms. Montenegro, Dr. Saroyan, and Mr. Bray." Temperance replied.

"Yes…" Madeline agreed.

"And what about Agent Booth?" Temperance asked.

"Is he necessary in completing this case?" Madeline asked.

_Why does she keep on bringing up Agent Booth? _

"I mean…he is my partner." Temperance replied.

"Just your partner?" Madeline questioned.

"What do you mean?" Temperance asked.

"You seem very fond of him." Madeline added, curious about Dr. Brennan's relationship with Agent Booth.

"Well we've worked together for several years now…he's my partner."

_Might as well say yes, I mean he doesn't know that I know who he is. He doesn't even know that I exist._

"Fine, yes bring him as well. So tomorrow morning, first thing, we'll meet at Langley. I'll have someone call you for more information." Madeline said as she got ready to leave Dr. Brennan's office.

"Alright, so this means we shouldn't do anything with the body?" Dr. Brennan asked.

"Yes, I think that would be safe." Madeline replied as she stood up from her chair.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, Agent Werthemier." Temperance said as she also stood up.

"It was nice meeting you." Madeline said as she left Dr. Brennan's office.

"Yes you too." Brennan replied.

Madeline then left Dr. Brennan's office.

_Just look straight, don't look around._ Madeline said as she saw the people at the Jeffersonian stare at her. Madeline then kept on walking till she reached the platform where the guards were looking at the body.

_Is that…her? Is that? _ Wendell thought as he saw Madeline walk out of Dr. Brennan's office. He quickly recognized Madeline's side profile as he stood in Dr. Hodgins office.

"That's her…that's the agent from Interpol, she's the one that came in with those men." Jack quickly told his friend.

"Her?" Wendell asked surprised.

_Wait what? Is that…that can't be._ Wendell thought as he kept his focus on Madeline.

"Yup…Cam had no idea." Jack replied.

"I'll be right back." Wendell said as followed Madeline. He thought that if he didn't say anything, that she would be lost forever.

_It's not just a coincidence that we keep on crossing paths…I need to…I need to talk to her. _

"I'm ready to leave." Madeline said as she approached Williams and Henderson.

The two guards nodded their head. "Oh and they won't be doing any work today…so don't let anybody near by the body. If Dr. Brennan wants to at least…see it…she may, but nobody else…for now." Madeline informed the other two guards staying behind to guard the body.

Madeline then walked out of the lab with Williams and Henderson walking beside her.

_Who does she work for? What is she doing here?_ Wendell thought as he watched Madeline protected by two armed guards.

_I feel someone walking behind me…and I think I know who it is…_ Madeline thought as she took out her phone.

The two guards also noticed the intern following them as they walked toward the parking garage. Once they reached the end of the hallway, the two guards gave each other a nod and before Madeline could say anything they quickly turned around, their guns pointed at Wendell.

"Hands up, get on your knees." The two guards told Wendell.

Wendell 's eyes grew wide, he was speechless and he quickly did as he was told.

_Oh fuck…_ Madeline thought as she quickly turned around, her eyes quickly locked onto Wendell's eyes which were looking at the two guns pointed at him.

_Oh fuck_…Wendell thought as he saw the two guns pointed at him. _But it's her…it's Madeline._

Madeline quickly shook her head, "It's okay Williams and Henderson."

Williams shook his head, "No, he's been following us since we left the lab. Why have you been following us?" Williams asked forcefully, it was his duty to keep Agent Werthemier safe and he intended to follow it.

Wendell shook his head, "I…wasn't…I mean I was…I was…"

Madeline sighed, "Williams and Henderson, I'm telling you please put away the weapons."

Williams looked into Madeline's eyes. "He's an intern of Dr. Brennan. I'm sure he just has a message for me from her." Madeline said as she looked at the guards.

Williams put his gun to the side and approached Wendell. "Fine, but let me pat him down." Williams said as he quickly patted down Wendell. Wendell looked uncomfortable as he was patted down, but he went with it, as this gave him the chance to finally talk to Madeline.

"What do you have to tell Agent Werthemier?" Henderson asked.

"I ummm…" Wendell started to say, unable to form a sentence as he was still in shock, his eyes locked onto Madeline's chestnut brown eyes.

"Well if you remember what it was, have Dr. Brennan call me." Madeline said, understanding the shock Wendell currently is in.

"Okay…" Wendell replied.

"And I'll see you tomorrow morning, along with Dr. Brennan." Madeline told Wendell.

Wendell nodded his head, "Okay…I will see you tomorrow…" The two shared a private moment as Madeline saw a smile spread across Wendell's face. To this Madeline also gave Wendell a smile and mouthed, "Sorry." Wendell's smile grew even more with Madeline's apology.

"I apologize for causing alarm." Wendell added.

"No problem, see you tomorrow sir." Madeline said as she turned around again and made her way to their car with her escorts.

_Who are you? And what were you doing here? _ Wendell thought as he walked back to the lab. Although he was still shock from the confrontation with the two guards, he walked with a little skip in his step as he knew that he would see her again tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the latest update! As always reviews make me smile :) Please review! They motivate me to keep writing! <strong>


	10. This is Not a Conspiracy

**Hi everyone! I hope y'all enjoy the new update! **

* * *

><p><em>Hey, Ms red Carpet<em>  
><em>She can autograph my pockets,<em>  
><em>Anytime, anyplace, anyway,<em>  
><em>I'll be looking at everybody else,<em>  
><em>Watch it,<em>  
><em>I don't wanna de obnoxious,<em>  
><em>But this girl worth the gossip,<em>  
><em>Take away the smile,<em>  
><em>The tattoos now, forever she there regardless<em>

_ - Who Dat Girl, Flo Rida_**  
><strong>

"So…Agent Werthemier should be here any minute now…" Sam said as he met the stares of his visitors.

"Can't you start without her?" Seeley asked. He was getting annoyed as he didn't like waiting and he wanted to know why the CIA needed members of the Jeffersonian. Seeley shifted his tie as he glared at Sam.

"No, I'm sorry we can't." Sam said trying his best to sound in charge.

"Well where is she?" Jack asked. "We're all very busy people." Jack added, as he felt uncomfortable being in Langley. "This has to be some kind of…"

"Honey, it's fine…just…she'll be here." Angela quickly added as she gently patted Jack's shoulder.

At that moment the door opened.

"And here she is…" Sam started to say, but he was wrong. Instead of Madeline it was Alex, one of the CIA's tech agents.

"They just finished the call, she'll be here." Alex told Sam.

"Were they successful?"Sam asked curious as he was jealous that Alex stayed in the room while Madeline assisted in an assignment.

"She knew exactly what to do, damn DGSE agent. Jealous that you get to work with her." Alex quietly whispered as he turned his back from the visitors, making sure that Sam only heard him.

Sam smirked, "Yeah, she's easy on the eyes." Sam said making sure he was only audible to Alex.

"Hella easy on the eyes and whenever that English accent slips, oh mother, I get weak." Alex said with a big smirk on his face.

"And she knows how to handle a gun." Sam added smiling big.

"Really?" Alex said now even more attracted to Madeline.

"Yeah, she was practicing yesterday and damn she's the best." Sam said with a bigger smirk, knowing that his colleague was jealous that Madeline worked with him on an almost daily basis.

At that moment Madeline walked into the conference room, "She's the best at what?" Madeline asked in her English accent. Everyone in the room looked at her including the CIA's visitors, Dr. Jack Hodgins, Angela Montenegro, Agent Seeley Booth, Dr. Temperance Brennan, and of course Wendell Bray. Madeline was dressed nicely in a black wool dress and knee high black boots. Her dirty blonde hair was down and flowed freely as she walked into the room. On her right shoulder was a large Longchamp which she quickly placed on a chair.

Both Camille and Angela looked at each other as they glanced at the stylish Madeline. Her neck was ornamented with a pearl necklace and her ears were also decorated with pearl studs.

"Nothing, Agent Werthemier. Excellent job in taking care of the…" Sam started to say.

"Taking care of the mess you boys created." Madeline said with a smirk. "And these are the files?" Madeline asked as she placed her manicured hands on the table.

"Yes, miss, I mean M'am I mean Agent Werthemier." Alex replied.

"Thank you." Madeline said clearing her English accent from her speech.

"You're welcome Agent Werthemier, well if you need anything else, please let me know." Alex added not wanting to leave the room.

"Yes we will." Sam replied, as he rolled his eyes knowing that Alex was trying to prolong his stay.

Alex then left the room, as the door closed of the conference room, Madeline looked at her visitors.

"I apologize for the wait." Madeline quickly said making sure she sounded sincere. She looked at all her visitors, her eyes first met Dr. Brennan, then Dr. Saroyan, Angela, Dr. Hodgins, then Mr. Bray and then…

_Oh my gosh it's him…it's really him. _ Madeline thought as she looked into the eyes of Agent Booth. His dark eyes which were annoyed earlier were now softer as he looked at the stylish and pretty Madeline.

_It's really Madeline, it's really her…_ Wendell thought as he watched Madeline.

"I'm Agent Werthemier, Agent Madeline Werthemier. I work for Interpol but I'm also a liaison here…at the CIA." Madeline informed her visitors.

_She works for Interpol…but she also works for the CIA? But she told me she's a lawyer…so was she lying?_ Wendell thought his mind recalling the tidbits her knew about Madeline.

"I've requested the help of Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian to aid in…" Madeline started to say as she kept eye contact with her visitors.

"To aid in the identification of a body." Madeline said finishing her sentence as her eyes locked with Wendell's blue eyes.

"Why…don't you people already have some kind of team to do this stuff?" Seeley asked curious in why it had to be Dr. Brennan.

Madeline nodded her head as she looked into Seeley's eyes, "Yes sir, Agent Booth the CIA does indeed have its own team…but…Dr. Brennan…she is familiar with this case."

"Wait what?" Dr. Hodgins asked looking at Dr. Brennan, "Wait are you…did you work for the CIA before?" Jack asked as he recalled the time the members of the Jeffersonian were questioned by the State Department but the case was closed once Dr. Brennan was to be interviewed.

Dr. Brennan's eyes grew wide as she looked at Jack and then at Seeley and lastly at Madeline. "Well…I…" Dr. Brennan started to say.

"Whether or not she worked with the CIA previously is not important to this case. What's important is…she's an expert. Dr. Brennan has previously worked in Guatemala identifying the victims of a civil..." Madeline started to say.

"It was not a civil war, it was genocide." Dr. Brennan replied sternly.

Madeline quickly nodded her head, "Yes genocide…but officially it has been noted as a civil war."

"A civil war would not…" Dr. Brennan started to say.

"Dr. Brennan, I apologize, let me rephrase." Madeline said as she quickly fiddled with her ruby ring.

"Dr. Brennan is well known in the forensics community for identifying victims in the genocide that occurred in Guatemala, both Interpol and the CIA have requested her background knowledge as well as her expertise in identifying a body." Madeline said as she kept her gaze on Dr. Brennan.

"Do you have an idea of who it might be?" Angela asked.

Madeline sighed as she quickly looked at Sam, "Yes…well…the identity of the person is to be kept…confidential."

"I knew this was a conspiracy." Jack quickly blurted out.

Madeline and Sam looked at each other.

"Pardon?" Madeline asked as she looked at Dr. Hodgins.

"We're sorry…he's just very…" Angela started to say, trying to calm Jack.

"If you need to keep the identity of the person confidential…" Jack started to say.

"Are you going to have a problem with this?" Madeline asked as she looked into Jack's eyes, "cause if so, we'll ask you to leave…right now." Madeline said in a very authoritative tone.

"You know what…it's alright…" Jack replied breathing deeply, trying to calm himself.

"Good. Anyway, these files have the information of where the body was found." Madeline said as Sam started to pass out the files that were earlier brought to the room by Alex.

"I have given a set of medical records to Dr. Brennan. As I said we do have an idea of who this person might be, but we need to make sure…I will say in advance that the medical records we have are very…well not as concrete was one would hope…the main task of yours Dr. Hodgins will be to identify where the body was killed and how. Mrs. Montenegro- Hodgins you will assist in the facial composition…but only in my presence…we will talk about this later. Dr. Brennan will be in charge of the whole operation…and of course Dr. Saroyan will…" Madeline started to say.

"Do you have tissue?" Dr. Saroyan asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure, I haven't looked at the body…" Madeline replied.

"Oh…" Dr. Saroyan replied.

"Anyway, Dr. Saroyan if there is anything you can work with…please do, but Dr. Brennan will be the key person here. And of course Mr. Bray…"

_Agent Werthemier- Bray_ Wendell thought to himself. _Yup that sounds perfect._ He said with a smile as Madeline said his name.

"Mr. Bray will assist Dr. Brennan." Madeline said finishing her sentence.

"And why am I here?" Agent Booth asked.

"Dr. Brennan insisted…and I don't want you snooping." Madeline said with a smile as she placed her attention on Seeley.

"I don't snoop." Seeley replied.

"Let me rephrase, if any of you try to find the identity of this body beyond the scope of what I've asked with the help of Agent Booth or whatever you try to use…there will be consequences. Your tasks have been clearly outlined…we want to know the cause of death and of course where. Dr. Brennan will be in charge of identifying the body with the information we have given her and only that. If any word of this assignment is leaked to the press…Mr. Seeley Booth." Madeline said her gaze at him.

"What?" Seeley asked.

"Your current girlfriend, Hannah…"

"Hannah Burley" Temperance answered.

"Yes Miss Burley…or anybody in the press…there will be major, and I mean big consequences. This assignment is to be kept confidential. And Dr. Hodgins if you were wondering we thought of kidnapping Dr. Brennan and just taking her with us…but that would definitely be in the category of a conspiracy and despite what you may think the CIA and especially Interpol do not run on conspiracies." Madeline said with a smile.

To this all the visitors, except Dr. Hodgins smiled.

"I'm sorry." Dr. Hodgins said his face red with embarrassment.

"Now…please sign the confidentiality agreement and we can all go back to the Jeffersonian."

"All of us?" Wendell asked. Everyone in the room looked at Wendell as Madeline nodded her head.

"Yes…I would like to be there when you first examine the body, which I'm assuming is what you'll do after this." Madeline said as she met Wendell's eyes.

"Oh…okay…yeah." Wendell answered.

"Oh and yes…you all will be compensated for your assistance in this case. Except Agent Booth." Madeline added.

"Wait…but what if…what if there's a case like a murder investigation that we need to work on?" Seeley asked.

"Ah…yes…if that does happen we'll just extract Dr. Brennan from the lab and use her." Madeline said with a playful smile.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Brennan said.

"I'm sure she's just joking." Angela said.

"I'm sorry, yes I am just joking. Your deadline in completing the assignment is a week." Madeline told the Jeffersonian scientists.

"Do you expect us to work on the weekends too?" Jack asked.

"Well…you only have the body till Wednesday." Madeline replied, "So if you think you need to work on the weekends too…then you need to."

"What if takes longer than a week?" Dr. Brennan asked.

Madeline and Sam looked each other for a moment.

"Yeah, like if we do get a case from the FBI." Jack said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Well…" Madeline said, "If that does happen to be the case, you'll let me know. Just know while the body is at the Jeffersonian you'll have the armed guards, so the faster you finish this case, the faster you'll get rid of Interpol and CIA on your backs and also the armed guards."

"So…" Dr. Brennan said unsure of Madeline's response.

"But anyway, what's with the armed guards? The Jeffersonian is already very secure." Agent Booth commented.

Madeline met the eyes of Agent Booth and nodded her head, "Yes, we know, however, you can't be too careful."

"I'm telling you this is a…" Jack quietly whispered.

"I'm telling you this is not a conspiracy…this is just, us being very cautious. The conspiracy here is that you're a multi millionaire and you dress like a…like some farmer…and that beard, is awful." Madeline said with a disgusted look, her English accent mixed in her speech. "If you are going to have problems working on this case I will have you removed."

"But you need me." Jack replied as he talked back to Madeline.

"We do, but we can always have you replaced, or we could just…we'll send the body to Europe. We'll work there with scientists who actually want to work with the body and doesn't think that everything is a conspiracy theory." Madeline said in an authoritative tone, her chestnut eyes looking straight at Dr. Hodgins.

"Wait, so you're…" Seeley started to say.

"Honey, stop it…come on…he'll shut up about the conspiracy theories." Angela told Madeline, trying to ease the situation.

"Yes Dr. Hodgins, please do." Dr. Brennan said, irritated with Dr. Hodgins behavior.

"Okay…sorry…it's just…I'll stop." Dr. Hodgins said as he gritted his teeth as he glanced at Angela and then at Madeline.

"Good thank you." Madeline said with a somewhat fake smile on her face as she sighed. Sam then handed out pens so that the members of the Jeffersonian, along with Agent Booth could sign the confidentiality agreement.

Madeline glanced at her Cartier watch as the pens in the room signed the papers in front of them.

"Are you heading back to Interpol today?" Sam asked Madeline.

"I need to, I have a case I'm working on." Madeline sighed.

"Do you like being a lawyer?" Sam asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

Madeline shrugged her shoulders, "I did go to law school for several years…it is nice to finally be able to use my skills."

Sam smiled, "Oxford right?"

Madeline nodded her head, "Yes."

"Alright, we're done." Agent Booth said as everyone except Dr. Hodgins, finished signing the confidentiality agreement.

"Wait…what is this clause about?" Dr. Hodgins asked as he quickly glared at Agent Booth.

"Honey, it's just saying that we're not going to tell anyone about this case, please." Angela said almost pleading with her husband.

"But…I…" Dr. Hodgins said as he shook his head.

"Honey, the baby is kicking, it's telling daddy to just sign the paper." Angela added.

Madeline then looked at Angela's growing belly and immediately smiled.

_A baby…that's something I'll never have… _ Madeline quietly thought to herself.

"Fine…if the baby say's so." Jack said as he gently placed his hand over his wife's belly.

"Thank you." Angela replied with a content smile.

"Great, thank you all very much." Madeline said as she took all of their signed forms.

"So now can we go?" Seeley asked Madeline.

Madeline nodded her head, "Yes sir, you may." Madeline said with a smile.

"And you're coming to the lab with us?" Dr. Saroyan asked.

"Yes, if that's alright." Madeline replied.

"Of course." Dr. Brennan answered.

Then one by one the Jeffersonian scientists stood up as they readied to leave the room. Madeline then stood up to lead her visitors out of the CIA. As the group left the CIA, many eyes were on the group not just to look at their visitors but also on Agent Werthemier. Dr. Hodgins curiously looked around, feeling even more so uncomfortable with the stares he was receiving.

Once they arrived at the parking lot, Madeline turned around. "Alright, I'll see you all back at the Jeffersonian." Madeline said with a smile.

Agent Booth's car included Dr. Brennan, and Wendell Bray. Dr. Saroyan drove herself here and Dr. Hodgins drove his and her wife to the CIA.

"Wait so did you actually work for the CIA?" Seeley asked Temperance who was sitting in the passenger's seat.

"What? I thought Agent Werthemier said that's not pertinent to the case." Dr. Brennan replied.

"It's not…but I'm curious." Seeley replied.

"You and Agent Werthemier share very similar jaw line structures." Dr. Brennan commented.

'"What?" Both Wendell and Seeley asked.

"Yes, Agent Werthemier has a very structured jaw line like you." Dr. Brennan added.

"Okay…" Agent Booth replied.

"And you two also have a very similar bone features around the eye, and of course the same eye color." Dr. Brennan added as she carefully studied Agent Booth's side profile.

"Well I'm sure there are lots of people who have similar eye bone whatever structure." Seeley replied.

"No…I mean…yes but…I think you two might be related." Dr. Brennan replied.

"WHAT?" Both Seeley and Wendell said.

"Related?" Seeley asked.

"Yes…I mean your facial similarities are too alike to not be related at all." Dr. Brennan commented.

"Well the only sibling I have is Jared." Seeley replied.

"Yes I know…but maybe a cousin or something…" Dr. Brennan added.

"A cousin?" Agent Booth replied.

"As I said you two have very similar facial structures…I am sure you two are related."

_Shit…_ Wendell thought to himself as he looked out the window.

"But that's impossible...she grew up in Europe." Wendell quietly whispered to himself.

"What Wendell?" Agent Booth asked as he saw Wendell's lips move from his rear view mirror.

"It's just...she grew up in Europe...unless you have..."

"Wait how do you know?" Dr. Brennan asked as she turned around to look at Wendell.

"I umm...just do..." Wendell replied as he uncomfortably met the gaze of his instructor.

"Wait...is she the girl that?" Agent Booth asked as he quickly looked back at Wendell when his car stopped at the red light.

Wendell looked down at his feet as he nodded his head.

"Damn...well she is pretty...we can't be related." Agent Booth added.

"I mean cause if she was like my half sister or something, Wendell you are going down." Seeley playfully teased Wendell.

"Wait what, why?" Dr. Brennan asked confused in what seemed like a secret only the two males in the car knew.

"Nothing Bones, nothing." Seeley replied. "I'm sure we just share some long lost relative." Booth said as he made one last quick glance at Wendell, "Or else dude you're dead." Seeley teased.

"Yeah...I know..." Wendell said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the latest update! As always, pretty please review! :) <strong>


	11. Madeline Booth

**Hi everyone! Here is the latest update! Hope you enjoy!**

**Pretty please review! :) **

* * *

><p><em>She did say that her father is from Philadelphia and that's where Booth is from too…and she really likes the Flyers…but just because Dr. Brennan thinks that they share similar jaw line and eye structures doesn't mean that they're….<em> Wendell thought as he gloved his hands, preparing himself to assist Dr. Brennan.

"Have you seen the body yet?" Dr. Brennan asked Madeline.

Madeline shook her head, "No, I haven't."

"Are we sure that something is in here?" Dr. Hodgins asked, still uncomfortable that he's working with the CIA.

"Try carrying it, it's quite heavy." Madeline said with a smile.

Dr. Hodgins tried to lift up the casket but at that moment the two guards watching the body got out their weapons and pointed it to Dr. Hodgins.

"Ahhh, she said too." Jack said as he pointed to Madeline who was red with embarrassment.

The two guards looked at Madeline who nodded her head, "It was my fault, I'm sorry." Madeline added. The two guards then quickly lowered their weapons.

"But yeah…unless that casket is made out of lead there is definitely a body in there." Dr. Hodgins added.

"Or just maybe sandbags." Dr. Hodgins added but making sure he's only audible to Angela who was standing next to him.

"Well let's just open this thing." Agent Booth said as he walked toward the casket. He then turned his head away from the casket, but used his strong hands to try and open it.

"There's a key and a code actually." Madeline said as she got out a key from her Longchamp bag.

"Oh…of course there is." Seeley said as he carefully studied Madeline, intrigued with Dr. Brennan's observation.

Madeline first aligned the numbers along the lock and then placed a key inside the keyhole. She then tried to open the casket but she had difficulty.

"Here I'll help." Seeley said as he saw that Madeline was struggling.

"No its fine." Madeline added not wanting any help.

"No, I got it." Seeley added as he placed his hand next to Madeline's.

"I said I got it." Madeline added as she gently nudged Seeley on the side.

"Fine. Just wanting to help." Seeley said as he glanced at Madeline's side profile. He studied her jaw line and he saw some kind of similarity between the two, but again he wasn't sure as he never really studied people's jaw line.

Madeline then used all her might to open the casket and as she did she managed to break the tip of her once perfectly manicured left pointer finger.

"Merde." Madeline cursed as she broke her nail.

"What I told you, you would need my help." Seeley added as he saw that Madeline was hurt.

"You alright?" Wendell asked as he saw that Madeline broke a nail.

" Yes, I'm fine Mr. Bray." Madeline commented as she quickly clenched her left hand, hiding her injury from everyone else.

But everyone else was already looking at the body in the casket.

"Ohhh good god, what the heck?" Agent Booth said as he covered his nose, not wanting to breathe in the smell of the dead body.

"Oh my god that smells…oh yeah…I don't like that smell either." Angela said as she hid her face from the dead body in the casket.

Dr. Brennan and Dr. Hodgins were the only two inspecting the body.

"The face…what happened to it?" Dr. Brennan asked as she placed her gloved hand on the mandible of the dead body.

"There is some definite insect activity here." Dr. Hodgins said as he used his gloved fingers to inspect the eye sockets.

"Here." Wendell said as he handed Madeline a Kleenex.

"I said I'm fine." Madeline said as she bit the inside of her mouth.

"Are you bleeding?" Wendell asked, ignoring Madeline's hesitance.

_And he's a sweetheart…why can't I just hate him?_ Madeline thought as she sighed quietly.

"I said I'm fine." Madeline said as she took the Kleenex from Wendell's hand.

"Do you need to clip it?" Wendell asked, continuing to ignore Madeline.

"Mr. Bray…" Dr. Brennan said as she quickly glanced at Wendell who was standing nearby Madeline.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan." Wendell said as he left Madeline's side.

Madeline at that moment placed a tissue around her now injured nail and placed a glove on her right hand.

"Where was the body found?" Dr. Brennan asked.

Madeline slowly walked toward the body as Wendell watched as he was curious to see what Madeline's initial reaction would be when she saw the body.

"It was…found…" Madeline started to say as she saw the body. Most of the tissue of the body had decomposed, there were remnants of what looked like skin and body organs left attached on the body, and more of the deceased's bone's were in view.

Madeline took out a handkerchief from her bag to cover her nose from the smell of the decomposed body.

"Agent Werthemier are you okay?" Dr. Saroyan asked.

Madeline nodded her head, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Dr. Saroyan continued to ask.

"Yes, Dr. Saroyan I am fine…it's just this smell." Madeline said as she also saw Seeley taken aback from the smell.

"Well alright then, Agent Werthemier where was the body found?" Dr. Brennan asked again as she continued to inspect the body.

Madeline fiddled with her ruby ring as she opened her mouth, "The body was extracted…well it was extracted in what was thought as a makeshift grave." Madeline said as she glanced at where the eyes of the deceased's once looked at the world.

"A makeshift grave?" Angela asked.

"So it was buried?" Jack asked.

Madeline nodded her head.

"But you just said that the body was extracted from there…does that mean that's how it was found originally too?" Seeley asked.

"You listen carefully, don't you?" Madeline said with a smirk. Seeley carefully studied Madeline's smirk and noticed that it reminded him of his own smirk, the same smirk he shared with his father.

"Wait how did you guys even get the body?" Jack asked as he thought of several scenarios in how the CIA took the body.

"That's part of the classified information I can't tell you." Madeline replied.

"But we need to know how this body…we need to know everywhere this body had been…since its been dead." Jack added.

Madeline sighed, "You really need to know everything, don't you?"

"Well if you want us to figure out how this body came to be….then yes." Dr. Brennan replied.

"Of course…I need to double check with the people at the CIA, but from what I know this body was extracted from a makeshift grave. But we are certain that the body was placed there." Madeline replied.

"But how did you guys actually find the body then?" Agent Booth asked, knowing that Madeline knew more than she just said.

"We have…we have information that the body was actually first found…" Madeline started to say.

"Was first found where?" Seeley asked Madeline.

"I need to make sure with the agency that I can disclose this information." Madeline replied.

"What because some agent first saw the dead body and if you were to tell us then that might uncover the location of an undercover agent?" Jack asked.

"Yes something like that." Madeline replied.

"But we all signed confidentiality agreements…" Angela commented.

"Yes you all did, but…I need to double check with the CIA. As you have guessed there are lots of rules when it comes to working with the CIA." Madeline replied.

"Well we'll start our work." Dr. Brennan told Madeline.

"Maybe you can go ask the CIA what you can and cannot tell us?" Seeley asked Madeline.

"Yes, yes I will do that." Madeline told the group.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning to see how far you all have gotten and to let you know what I can tell you all. If you come across anything big, please call me. Good bye." Madeline added as she put away her handkerchief and disposed of the glove that was covering her right hand.

The scientists at the Jeffersonian along with Agent Booth all said their goodbyes to Madeline as she walked down the stairs to leave the platform.

Following Madeline, Wendell also left the platform using the excuse that he needed to use the restroom.

"You sure you don't need a band aid?" Wendell asked Madeline as he walked right next to her.

Madeline opened the fist she made with her left hand, showing her bloody pointer finger.

"Here, I know where there's a nail clipper. I'll take care of that." Wendell added as he observed Madeline's injury.

Madeline nodded her head. She decided that rather than disagreeing with Wendell about her broken nail she would listen to him.

Wendell then led the way to the first aid kit in the laboratory. He saw the stares his fellow colleagues were giving him as he walked along with Madeline.

"So how have you been?" Wendell asked, trying to make conversation.

"Fine." Madeline said feeling uneasy.

"Good…good." Wendell replied.

"Yes." Madeline said as she sighed.

"So when you said you worked as a lawyer you meant…." Wendell started to say as he glanced at Madeline who was looking around her surroundings, pretending to ignore Wendell.

"I am a lawyer, what I told you…that night, none of that was a lie." Madeline replied as she quickly glanced at Wendell.

"Oh…but you work for…" Wendell said as the two reached the first aid kit.

Not wanting Wendell to ask anymore questions Madeline opened the first aid kit.

"I work for Interpol as a lawyer…but I also work as a liaison for the CIA." Madeline said as she found a pair of mini scissors to cut her broken nail.

"Here, I got it." Wendell said as he took the petite scissors from Madeline's hand and cut off the part of her broken nail. He wanted to keep the conversation going, but he knew that if he talked more he would just upset Madeline.

So instead of talking he quietly and carefully disinfected Madeline's injury and wrapped a band aid and then gauze around her injured finger.

"You're going to want to disinfect it tonight after you shower…try to keep the injury covered during the day, but at night, when you're at home I would let it dry." Wendell said as he cleaned up the mess he made while he took care of Madeline's injury.

"Thank you." Madeline said with a smile.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Wendell said as he smiled back at Madeline, their eyes locked with one another.

"I should go." Madeline said as she apologetically looked away from Wendell's blue eyes.

"Yeah…" Wendell said as nodded his head.

He then saw Madeline turn away from him, but he quickly grabbed her injured hand.

_Oh god his hand's are so soft and fit perfectly with mine_. Madeline thought as he felt Wendell's finger against her hand.

"Yes?" Madeline said as she turned around, facing Wendell again.

_Shit, I have nothing to say…or…I mean I have a lot to say, I want to tell her that I love her…well that I really like her and I would love to kiss those lips of hers again…I should just kiss her now…go for it Wendell. _ Wendell's mind raced as he tried to form a sentence.

"Dr. Hodgins…Jack is…he's really good at what he does, he's not as crazy as he comes across. And ummm Dr. Brennan is really brash but she's the top in her field. And Angela is really nice, we once had a thing, but ummm she's an amazing artist. Dr. Saroyan, she can be scary at times, you know she's the big boss around here, but she's nice. And Agent Booth…" Wendell started to say as he carefully studied Madeline's jaw line.

"You two do share similar jaw line structures." Wendell commented.

"Pardon?" Madeline said as she quickly took her hand away from Wendell's.

"Nothing, just something that Dr. Brennan said…but anyway…"

"What did Dr. Brennan say?" Madeline asked curious in Wendell's earlier comment.

"Nothing, I'm sorry." Wendell said as he shook his head.

"Okay…well thank you for your help with my broken nail. I have to go now." Madeline said as she turned away from Wendell and made her way out of the Jeffersonian.

_Holy shit, can they really be related?_ Wendell thought as he watched Madeline's backside, now even more curious in about Madeline's past.

Once Seeley left the Jeffersonian he quickly got on his computer at his office in the FBI. He was curious about the observation Dr. Brennan made about Madeline and him sharing similar facial structures.

*Madeline Werthemier* Seeley typed into the FBI database.

Soon a picture of Madeline appeared along with her current employment position at Interpol.

"So she does work for Interpol." Seeley quietly said to himself.

He then tried to look into her background, her birthplace, the name of her parents, but when he tried he was denied access.

"Wait what?" Seeley said, confused.

He then tried another way of accessing Madeline's background information but when he did he was again denied.

He then boldly tried typing 'Booth and Werthemier' together into his database. But that lead to nowhere.

"Alright lets try this…" Seeley said as he typed in 'Madeline Booth'.

The search lead to several hits, but there was one that caught his eye. The title was an application for an American passport, with the name Madeline Booth. The date of the application was about 25 years ago, about the age Seeley expected Madeline to be. But again when he tried to look into the application he was denied access.

"Could just be a coincidence." Seeley thought as he closed down his search and went back to work.

While Agent Booth went back to his usual day, Madeline received a call from her cell phone while she was at desk at Interpol.

"Agent Werthemier." Madeline said as she answered her phone, while she quickly glanced at the stacks of files on her desk

"Agent Werthemier…we might have a problem." The man on the other line informed Madeline.

"A problem?" Madeline asked, knowing the identity of the anonymous caller.

"Yes…a certain FBI agent…Agent Seeley Booth was doing a check on you…he was trying to access information about your background." The caller informed Madeline.

_Damn him._ Madeline cursed in her mind.

"Oh…." Madeline replied.

"Do you have any idea why he's so curious about you?" The caller asked Madeline.

"Yes, I do know." Madeline answered.

"So you'll take care of this? Or do you need our help?" The caller asked, worried about Madeline's safety.

"I'll take care of this. Thank you sir." Madeline replied as she said her goodbyes to the caller.

_Time to come clean…time to tell him the truth. _ Madeline thought as she fiddled with her ruby ring.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the latest update!<strong>

**Reviews make me smile, so pretty please review! More reviews= more likely I'll update faster and more regularly! :) **


	12. Right Here, Right Now

**Hi everyone! Here's the latest update to the story! Hope you enjoy it! As always pretty please review! :) **

* * *

><p>"Hi, Agent Booth, I'm Agent Werthemier…"<p>

_He already knows who I am. _

"Hi Seeley, I'm Madeline, I'm your…"

_Seeley, what kind of name is Seeley. Jared, I like the name Jared…but Seeley…_

"So what confidential files were you trying to access?"

_No that just sounds just weird._

Madeline stood in front of her mirror as she finished applying her makeup. She lined her chestnut brown eyes with dark brown eyeliner, making her already large eyes pop out even more.

"Agent Booth, I'm your half…"

*Ring Ring*

"Yes Agent Werthemier."

"This is Dr. Brennan."

"Oh yes Dr. Brennan, good morning."

"Are you coming to the Jeffersonian this morning?"

"Yes, I am. I'll be there. Have you found anything?"

"Well Angela started working on the facial reconstruction yesterday and we finished cleaning the bones. Mr. Bray will be working on classifying the bones today.

"Sounds good. I'll see you in the next hour Dr. Brennan."

"I'll see you then." Dr. Brennan said back to Madeline.

_Here we go, let's start the day._ Madeline said as she put her phone down and made the finishing touches to her polished look.

"So did she say anything about me?" Seeley asked Temperance after she hung up the phone.

"No she didn't." Temperance replied as she took a bite of her toast. Dr. Brennan had met up with Dr. Lance Sweets for breakfast and bumped into Seeley and Hannah who were also having breakfast at the Royal Diner.

"I don't understand why her background information is confidential…I mean maybe she really is CIA and is an undercover agent at Interpol." Seeley commented.

"So you actually think that this Agent Werthemier is your half sister?"Dr. Sweets asked Agent Booth.

"I don't know…that's what I'm saying." Seeley replied.

"I think it would be nice if you have a sister…well a half sister…don't you think?" Hannah asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I guess…" Seeley replied.

"Have you asked your grandfather about it? Do you think he would know something?" Dr. Brennan asked.

Seeley shrugged his shoulders, "Nah, I haven't asked him yet…I dunno…if he knew something he would have told me a long time ago…I mean she would also be his…"

"Granddaughter." Dr. Brennan said as she finished Agent Booth's sentence.

"Alright well I have to go to work." Hannah said as she stood up from her seat.

"Have a good day." Seeley said as he also stood up and placed a kiss on Hannah's lips.

Temperance watched as her partner locked lips with his lover. She quickly took a sip of her hot coffee as she tried to look the other way, but she couldn't keep her eyes away from the public affection.

Hannah then said good bye to Temperance and Dr. Sweets and made her way to work.

"I guess we should get going too." Agent Booth said as he took a bite of his toast.

"Yes, I guess we should." Dr. Brennan said as she finished her coffee.

As the trio left the Royal Diner, Dr. Sweets walked beside Agent Booth.

"Do you want to talk about this possibility that you might have a half sister…that your father…" Dr. Sweets started to ask Agent Booth.

"Sweets, I'm fine. Even if Agent Werthemier is related to me, she's just my half sister…I'm fine." Agent Booth replied as he shook his head.

"Alright, well if you ever want to talk, my door is always open." Dr. Sweets told his coworker.

"Yeah, Sweets I know." Agent Booth replied as he gently patted Dr. Sweets on the shoulder.

_Ooh there's somethin about just somethin about the way she's move  
>And I can't figure it out<br>there's something about her.  
>Said ooh it's somethin about kinda woman that want you but don't need you<br>And I can't figure it out  
>it's somethin about her<br>Cause she walk like a boss talk like a boss  
>Manicured nailed to set the pedicure off<br>She's fly effortlessly  
>Cause she move like a boss do what a boss<br>Do she got me thinkin about gettin involved  
>That's the kinda girl I need<em>

_She got her own thing  
>that's why I love her<br>Miss Independent  
>Won't you come and spend a little time<br>She got her own thing that's why I love her  
>Miss Independent<br>ooh the way you shine  
>Miss Independent<em>

_Miss Independent , Ne-Yo_

Madeline arrived at the Jeffersonian wearing a navy cowlneck sweater dress along with a red double breasted pea coat that kept her warm from the winter temperature. The sound of her black knee high boots hit the floor of the Jeffersonian as she walked into the laboratory, making her way to Dr. Brennan's office.

"Good morning." Madeline said as she placed a box of pastries on Dr. Brennan's table.

"Good morning Agent Werthemier." Dr. Brennan said as Madeline opened the box of pastries.

"Their chausson aux pommes is my favorite, I wasn't sure what everyone likes so I bought one of each." Madeline said as she greeted Dr. Hodgins, Ms. Montenegro, Dr. Saroyan and Mr. Bray.

"Oh well thank you." Dr. Saroyan said as she looked inside the box of sweets.

Dr. Hodgins quickly took a cherry Danish and sat on the sofa in Dr. Brennan's office.

"Well anyway, I talked to the people at the CIA as well as the State Department." Madeline started to say.

"Wooo the State Department is in this too?" Jack said as he swallowed the first bite of his Danish.

"Honey, remember what we said about this?" Angela said as she gently nudged him.

"Sorry." Jack said as he took another bite of his Danish.

"As I was saying." Madeline said as she locked eyes with Wendell. His blue eyes met Madeline's warm chestnut eyes and he quickly gave Madeline a comforting smile.

"I cannot tell you the exact events that lead to the extraction of the body. But I can tell you that the body was dug out from a makeshift grave. For now, that is all I'm allowed to tell you. Dr. Hodgins, you are to tell me everything and anything you find about the possible crime scene or where the body has been. But your more main goal is to find well when the body…well became a corpse." Madeline said as she quietly sighed as she waited for Dr. Hodgins to make a comment, but he just nodded his head as he enjoyed his Danish.

_Good, my plan worked. _Madeline said as she smiled to herself. She wanted to satisfy her craving for a chausson aux pommes but more importantly she wanted to keep Dr. Hodgins' mouth occupied.

"Any questions?" Madeline asked as she met Dr. Brennan's gaze.

"No, not right now. Not about the case." Dr. Brennan replied.

Madeline smiled, "Good."

"Are you related to Agent Booth? To Agent Seeley Booth?" Dr. Brennan blurted out.

Everyone in the room stared at Dr. Brennan and then at Agent Werthemier. The room was silent as Madeline's eyes locked with Dr. Brennan's.

"Pardon?" asked Madeline.

"Are you related to Seeley Booth?" Dr. Brennan asked again.

"Dr. Brennan, I don't think this is a good time to…" Dr. Saroyan quickly commented.

"Agent Werthemier we're sorry." Angela started to say, trying to apologize for her friend's outburst.

_What do I say? Should I just tell her right now? Should I just tell them the truth?_ Madeline's mind raced as she tried to think of a response.

"How does that concern this case?" Madeline asked Dr. Brennan.

"It doesn't, I just…you two share very similar facial features…your jaw…" Dr. Brennan started to say.

"Well to answer your question, aren't we all technically related as we all have a common ancestor?" Madeline asked as she still kept her eyes on Dr. Brennan.

"Yes we are but…that's not…" Dr. Brennan started to say.

"I hope you all enjoyed the pastries, I am due at court before noon and before that I have work to do…Mr. Bray I want to see the body and be updated on the status of the case. Could you help me?" Madeline said as she met Wendell's eyes.

"Yes, of course, yeah, I'll take you right there." Wendell said as he finished his blueberry scone and stood up from the sofa.

"Thank you. I'll be in touch with each of you sometime later today. Good day." Madeline said as she looked at the rest of the scientists still in Dr. Brennan's office as she left the room with Mr. Bray leading the way.

_Oh good God, oh good God, what just happened?_ Madeline thought to herself as she fiddled with her ruby ring.

Wendell glanced over at Madeline, he wanted to say something but he was at a loss for words.

_They really are related, aren't they? _ Wendell thought to himself.

"So…are you excited for the hockey game tonight? Think the Flyers are going to beat the Rangers?" Wendell asked knowing how much Madeline liked hockey.

_Thank you Wendell._ Madeline thought to herself as she smiled and nodded her head. The two locked eyes and it was as if they were back at the Founding Fathers as a couple just enjoying each other's company.

"Of course the Flyers always win." Madeline said with a smirk as her dirty blonde hair in a high ponytail bounced as she walked along the corridors of the lab with Wendell. .

"Well that's if they don't play the Penguins, right?" Wendell teased.

"Whatever." Madeline said her English accent laced in her speech.

"Whatever." Wendell said as he tried his best to mimic Madeline's English accent.

To this Madeline just shook her head, "Oh la la." Madeline said in French.

"Chausson aux pommes." Wendell said in his best French accent.

"The Patisserie Poupon's chausson aux pommes are amazing." Madeline said, her English accent laced in her speech.

"Better than cookie dough ice cream?" Wendell teased.

Madeline paused for a second, "Mmmm…that's a hard one."

The two reached the room where the body was kept. Two guards guarded the door and they both quickly greeted Madeline.

"Thank you boys." Madeline said as she and Wendell entered the room.

"So here's the ummm…the body." Wendell said as the two looked at the bones on the table.

"Very exciting." Madeline said her English accent still in her speech. She could have easily left her English accent out, but she felt comfortable around Wendell which allowed her to put at least some of her barriers down.

"Was the body intact? I mean…were all the bones accounted for?" Madeline asked Wendell.

Wendell nodded his head, "Yeah…I mean…yes…I mean there's some that are shattered…"

"Initial observations?" Madeline asked.

"Definitely male about fifty or maybe sixty years old…I can't be definite but I think he was shot and stabbed several times."

"Both shot and stabbed?" Madeline asked as she watched Wendell put on gloves.

"Yeah, you see this…that's definitely a gunshot wound to the skull and that's most likely a knife wound and another knife wound there too." Wendell showed Madeline.

"Was the bullet the cause of death?" Madeline asked as she stood next to Wendell.

"I mean a bullet to the head would kill you." Wendell said with a smirk.

Madeline smiled, "But if the bullet missed the midline of the brain…"

Wendell smirked, impressed with Madeline's intelligence, "That's a good point, but…"

"But he would still need medical treatment right away or else he would have died." Madeline said finishing her thought.

Wendell nodded his head, "Exactly."

The two were now standing side by side and had their eyes locked with one another. Slowly but carefully, both of them moved their heads closer to one another.

_Just kiss him, kiss him now._ Madeline said as she quickly placed her lips against Wendell's.

Wendell quickly kissed Madeline back, his gloved hands wrapped around her waist while Madeline's hands cupped Wendell's face. Their tongues danced with one another as lust for one another filled each other's body.

"I missed you." Wendell said under his breath as Madeline gently sucked on Wendell's bottom lip.

Madeline smiled, "You missed me?"

Wendell blushed, "Yeah…sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I just…we shouldn't…" Wendell started to say trying to put words together.

"We shouldn't what?" Madeline asked as she winked at Wendell.

"Nothing, I mean…it's just…" Wendell said as words came out of his mouth.

Madeline put down her Hermes bag down on the ground and took of her jacket and left it on the ground. Madeline then kissed Wendell again letting her tongue dance again with Wendell's, her hands now working to unbutton Wendell's lab coat.

"You want to…here? Now?" Wendell asked Madeline as he pulled apart from her lips, knowing exactly what Madeline planned on doing.

"Why not?" Madeline said with a playful and seductive look in her eyes.

"But…there's a hotel pretty close to here…we could…" Wendell quickly stammered.

"I want to feel you inside of me…now." Madeline whispered into Wendell's ears.

"Now? Like right here?" Wendell asked as he quickly looked around the room, trying to find a place where they would make love.

"Yes, right here, right now." Madeline said as she gently sucked on Wendell's ear lobe.

"Like right here?" Wendell asked as he looked at the bones on the table.

"Yes, unless you…" Madeline started to say as she pouted her lips, her eyes turning sad.

"No, no…I mean what if someone comes in?" Wendell asked.

"What you don't like being watched?" Madeline teased.

"No, do you?" Wendell asked with a bit of a concerned look on his face.

Madeline smiled, "I'm kidding, of course not."

Madeline then slightly opened the door and spoke to the guards guarding the room.

"Nobody comes in." Madeline said with a stern look.

Both guards nodded her head and Madeline closed the door again.

"We have privacy here for as long as you like…" Madeline said with a smirk.

Wendell smirked back at Madeline as he took off his gloves and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing Wendell's wife beater underneath.

Madeline's eyes feasted on Wendell's chiseled chest as she bit her lips.

"I missed you too." Madeline said as she wrapped her arms around Wendell's neck, quickly meeting his lips again.

He then led Madeline to a bare wall in the room, their tongues still dancing together. Madeline smirked as she felt the hard wall touch her body.

"Fast thinking." Madeline smirked.

Wendell smiled, "I know." His hands then roamed around Madeline body, his fingers quickly playing and touching Madeline's breast through her dress and bra.

While his left hand continued to play with Madeline's breast, his right hand moved down under Madeline's skirt, quickly meeting Madeline's womanhood. He carefully used his fingers to play with the tender parts of Madeline's body as every move of Wendell was made just to please Madeline.

Madeline carefully muffled her moans as they kept their lips pressed against each other, their tongues intertwined with another.

"I want to feel you inside of me." Madeline said quietly in between their kisses.

Wendell nodded his head as he undid his pants and lowered them letting his erect manhood out. Madeline licked her lips as she took off her panties and pulled her dress up.

Wendell then gently and carefully slowly placed himself inside Madeline while she watched as she bit her lips hard to muffle her moans.

Their lips quickly met one another again as Madeline straddled Wendell's body as her hands laid flat on his back, while his hand guided her hips down onto his manhood. Now Wendell's back was to the wall as the two made love.

"Mmmm harder, harder." Madeline said as she looked into Wendell's eyes. Wendell continued to push himself inside Madeline, but this time harder and faster wanting to please Madeline. Madeline's panties the only thing missing from Madeline's outfit, her knee high boots still on, her bra still supporting her breasts, her sweater dress still covering her body. Wendell's lab coat was the only thing missing from his earlier outfit although his buttoned up shirt was now unbuttoned allowing Madeline to feel Wendell's chiseled chest. The two continued to let their infatuation for one another fill their bodies as they made love in the Jeffersonian.

"Oh fuck." Wendell whispered as he felt himself reaching a climax.

The two then locked eyes and their lips met once again as Wendell kept on pushing himself in and out of Madeline, as fast and as hard as he could. Their love making was animalistic, their only purpose to enjoy each other's body. Wendell felt a wave of pleasure hit him as he climaxed inside of Madeline. When Madeline felt Wendell climaxed, she reached her orgasm as well as she felt pleasure fill her body. Wendell kept their lips together, muffling each other's moans.

"That was amazing." Madeline said as she dismounted from Wendell's manhood.

Wendell smiled, "Yeah, it was." Madeline quickly found her panties and put it on as she tried to catch her breath.

Wendell quickly pulled up his pants as well, getting himself dressed again. Madeline helped button up Wendell's shirt as the two shared another kiss.

"You want to get lunch or something?" Wendell asked, wanting to make plans with Madeline again.

Madeline shook her head, "I have to go to court."

"Dinner?" Wendell asked.

"Mmm…well…" Madeline started to say as she reached for her Hermes bag and took out a compact to make sure she look put together.

She then got out a handkerchief and returned back to Wendell's side as she wiped away any lipstick stains from his face and then quickly fixed his hair, "There, perfect." Madeline said with a smile.

"Thanks." Wendell added with a smile as he put his lab coat on again.

"Ah putain." Madeline cursed as she looked at her phone, "I really need to go but yes one of these days, dinner sounds perfect." Madeline said with a smile as she grabbed her jacket and put it on again.

"Yeah, okay…" Wendell said as he nodded his head.

"I'll see you again." Madeline said as she left one last kiss on his lips before she opened the door and left the Jeffersonian.

_Oh Booth is going to kill me, he's going to kill me. _ Wendell thought with a smirk on his face as he licked his lips again, tasting the remnants of Madeline's sweet lips.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the latest update! Please review! I'm a bit upset that I havent gotten many reviews lately :( <strong>


	13. You're Not My Family

**Hi everyone! Its a bit on the shorter side- but don't worry I'm already working on chapter 14 :) ENJOY!**

**So a couple of people have asked why Hannah is still in the picture-don't worry she won't be in the story for long. I'm basing my story on parts of Season 6 and of course Season 7 (and season 8,9 etc. or however long I decide to write :P ) **

* * *

><p><em>I'm full of regret<em>  
><em>For all things that I've done and said<em>  
><em>And I don't know if it'll ever be ok to show<em>  
><em>My face 'round here<em>  
><em>Sometimes I wonder if I disappear<em>

_Would you ever turn your head and look_  
><em>See if I'm gone<em>  
><em>Cause I fear<em>

_There is nothing left to say to you_  
><em>That you wanna hear<em>  
><em>That you wanna know<em>  
><em>I think I should go<em>

_ - Tangled, Maroon 5 _

"Someone looks really happy." Dr. Hodgins noted as Wendell walked into his office.

Wendell smirked and playfully shrugged his shoulders as he placed the file he had on Dr. Hodgins' desk, "I'm just feeling good."

"Feeling good?" Dr. Hodgins asked curiously.

"Yeah, the pastries that Madeline, I mean Agent Wertheimer brought were really good." Wendell commented as he reminisced the impromptu lovemaking he enjoyed with Madeline.

"Yeah, that cherry Danish was delicious…but wait you just called her Madeline…you two know each other?" Dr. Hodgins asked as he stepped away from his microscope.

Wendell looked down at his feet, he wanted to tell his friend but he also wanted to respect Madeline's privacy.

"Dude she is pretty, very pretty." Jack added with a smile.

"Yeah, she is." Wendell said as he still kept his chin down but looked into Jack's eyes.

"I still can't believe that Dr. Brennan asked if she's related to Booth…I don't see any resemblance, but whatever." Jack added as he carefully watched Wendell hoping that he would see some kind of clue in what Wendell was hiding from his body language.

"Yeah, that was definitely unexpected." Wendell added as he nodded his head.

"Did she say anything when you two were alone?" Jack asked.

"No, she didn't." Wendell replied as he shook his head.

"Dude just tell me. Did you ask her out? Or what did she? She looks like she would." Jack said as he looked into his friend's eyes.

"Well I kinda asked her out." Wendell said as he remembered Madeline agreeing to dinner.

"Oh, so you did…but that smile is more than just a date." Jack commented.

_Yeah this smile is because I had sex in the room where I work. Damn that was amazing. _Wendell thought as he looked into Dr. Hodgins' eyes.

"We uhh, we met before." Wendell said as he tried not to think about the animalistic love making he enjoyed with Madeline.

"You met before?" Dr. Hodgins asked.

"Yeah…last week, at the Founding Father." Wendell continued to say as he gritted his teeth.

"At the Founding Father? And….what happened?" Dr. Hodgins asked with a smirk on his face.

"We had drinks and then she came back to my place and she spent the night." Wendell said with a little smirk.

"Did she just spend the night or did you two actually?" Dr. Hodgins asked with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, we had sex…" Wendell said with a smile.

"Good sex?" Jack asked.

"Yeah it was amazing." Wendell replied, his mind only on the intercourse he just had with Madeline.

"Amazing? Damn boy…so did you know that she was…" Jack continued to ask.

"No…I mean she told me she was a lawyer. I knew she was waaay out of my league…I mean she's dressed in designers from head to toe…but no she didn't tell me she worked for the CIA or Interpol." Wendell told Jack.

"To be honest, I didn't think I would ever see her again." Wendell continued to say.

"Ah…well she's very pretty, even if she does work for the CIA." Jack said with a smile. "Does Seeley know that you slept with the girl that Dr. Brennan thinks is his cousin or sister or whatever?"

Wendell nodded his head, "Yeah…he knows...do you think they're related?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. But if you really did do the deed with Booth's sister…oh man he is going to kill you." Jack teased.

"Yeah, I know." Wendell said with a smirk.

"You sure she didn't say anything when you two looked at the body?" Jack asked.

Wendell shook his head, "No, we just talked about work" Wendell said as he lied to his friend.

Jack smirked, "Yeah, I bet that's all you did. Well for your sake I hope she and Booth are just long lost cousins or something…"

"Yeah me too." Wendell said with a smile as he left Dr. Hodgins' office and made his way back to the room he had no hold-passionate sex with Madeline.

While Wendell was talking happily with Jack about Madeline, Madeline was on her way to the FBI headquarters, to the J. Edgar Hoover building to see Seeley Booth.

_Just get this over with, just get this over…please. _

Madeline thought to herself as she fidgeted with her ruby ring while carrying her Birkin bag. She walked through the corridors of the J. Edgar Hoover building hurriedly, making sure she kept her head up and as if she had walked these halls all her life.

_He's just related to you…just because you're related to him, doesn't mean we're a family…he's just….we just share a…_

"Ah putain." Madeline muttered as she reached Agent Booth's office.

She looked into the office and Agent Booth was sitting at his desk. She looked at the sports memorabilia decorating Agent Booth's office, but she only glanced at them as she didn't want the two to relate in their common interest of sports.

_He really does look like the picture I have of my father. _

Seeley felt someone looking at him and looked up from his desk and he met the eyes of Agent Wertheimer. Their chestnut brown eyes pierced back at one another, either unable to say anything as they studied each other.

Madeline finally broke the silence and walked into Seeley's office, "Agent Booth, are you free for a second?"

Seeley nodded his head, "Yes, yes I am." Seeley said as he watched Madeline walk into his office as she clutched tightly to her Birkin bag, her red jacket complimenting her clear complexion.

Madeline stood in front of Seeley's desk.

"Sit." Seeley told Madeline.

Madeline shook her head, "No, it's fine. I'll be quick."

"Oh…okay…" Seeley said as he confusingly looked at Madeline, "How can I help you?"

"We share the same father." Madeline informed Seeley, strongly and directly.

"We share the same father?" Seeley repeated back hesitation in his voice as he was astonished in what Madeline just said.

"Yes, Edwin Booth is my father." Madeline told Seeley without any hesitation.

"Oh…so you're my…" Seeley asked slightly confused.

"Half-sister, but just that… Dr. Brennan asked me if I'm related to you so I thought you should know that yes, we are…" Madeline explained.

"Bones asked you?" Seeley said as he shook his head.

"Yes, she did. Now I'm going to go." Madeline said as she sighed quietly.

"Wait...Wendell said you grew up in Europe… do you keep in contact with…" Seeley asked as he stood from his chair, not wanting Madeline to leave.

Madeline shook her head, "No I do not keep in contact with Mr. Edwin Booth…as far as I'm concerned he was just a sperm donor."

"What do you mean?"

"He is not a part of my life, never was and never will be. And that's what I expect from you as well…I mean after I'm finished working on this case with Dr. Brennan I would have no reason to work with you either."

"But you're my…"

"We're just related through genetics, nothing more…"

"Yeah…I know…but you're family."

"No I'm not." Madeline replied strongly, her English accent laced in her speech.

"Yes you are." Seeley said still standing.

"My family lives in Europe." Madeline replied, her English accent pronounced in her speech.

"Okay, I understand that our father is an ass…hey I know that first hand…but that doesn't mean…Pops would love to meet you. Hell I'm glad to have met you." Seeley said pleading with Madeline to stay.

"I have no interest. Anyway, should I tell Dr. Brennan that we're related, or could you do that for me?" Madeline asked coldly.

"I can…" Seeley replied as he sat down in his seat.

"Thank you. Also I hope this satisfies your interest in my background."

"I mean, I want to know more…but yeah…I guess." Seeley replied.

"Good." Madeline said as she nodded her head.

"You also have another brother…" Seeley added.

"I know." Madeline replied coldly.

"Pops…he's a real great guy…" Seeley continued to say.

"Good day Agent Booth." Madeline said as she left Agent Booth's office.

_You're my family? Seriously Agent Booth? We just share the same father, nothing more…you're not family…_

Madeline thought as she made her way out of FBI headquarters.

_Pops would love to meet me? I already have an amazing grandfather…a grandfather who has always been there for me._

Madeline felt her head spin as she went down the elevator and made her way to the garage. Madeline tried to think of something else, she needed a distraction.

_Wendell_. Madeline thought as she reached for her phone. She longed for his touch again.

"Sam, it's me…I need you to connect me to Mr. Bray of the Jeffersonian."

"Right away Agent Werthemier" Sam of the CIA told Madeline.

"Thank you."

"Of course, alright….here…I'm transferring you to him…right now."

"Hello, Wendell Bray." Wendell said as he answered his cell phone.

"It's me." Madeline said in her English accent.

"Hey, yeah…" Wendell said, not expecting Madeline's call.

"You free tonight?" Madeline asked as she opened the door to her car.

"Yeah…sure, yes I am." Wendell quickly replied.

"Meet me at the Ritz Carlton once you're done with work…please." Madeline added.

"Yeah sure…but…shit…" Wendell said as he met the eyes of Dr. Brennan.

"What?" Madeline asked as she heard hesitation in Wendell's voice.

"I think Dr. B is going to want me to stay late…" Wendell said as he smiled at Dr. Brennan.

"I'll call her, don't worry about Dr. Brennan." Madeline replied as she started her car.

"Oh…okay…" Wendell replied.

"Do you not want to see me?" Madeline asked.

"No, I mean I want to see, I would love to see you." Wendell replied.

"Good, I'll see you at the Ritz, around six…" Madeline replied.

"Alright, I'll see you then." Wendell said with a smile.

"Perfect Mr. Bray." Madeline said with happiness in her voice trying her best to forget about her meeting with Seeley Booth.

Wendell went back to his work as he looked forward in his evening with Madeline.

Madeline sighed as she drove back to her office at Interpol, she was due in court before noon and she had last minute things to do to prepare her case.

_I am Madeline Gabrielle Elizabeth Wertheimer, I worked as an agent for DGSE, I've worked in missions along with MI6…I'm currently an attorney at Interpol…I know exactly what I'm doing. _

Madeline went along with her day as she focused on her work and looked forward to the evening she would spend with her beau.

As Madeline promised Wendell at a little after five, Dr. Brennan approached him.

"It seems that Agent Wertheimer has requested to see you…." Dr. Brennan said a bit confused.

"Thank you for letting me know Dr. B." Wendell said with a smile.

"Do you know why Agent Wertheimer wants to see you?" Dr. Brennan asked, her brows furrowed as she tried to think why Agent Wertheimer would need to see Wendell and not her.

"She wanted me to let keep her updated about the case." Wendell said as he lied through his teeth.

"I could do that." Dr. Brennan told Wendell.

"Or does she not like me because I asked her if she's related to Agent Booth?" Dr. Brennan asked Wendell.

Wendell shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe."

"Did she say anything to you while you two were alone?" Dr. Brennan asked.

Wendell looked down at his feet and slightly nodded his head, "Kinda,"

"So she doesn't like me." Dr. Brennan commented.

"No, she didn't say that…I think she's just a very private person…" Wendell quickly replied.

"Well I'm certain she and Agent Booth are related…their jaw-line and the shapes of their eyes are too similar, along with the fact that they both have very symmetrical facial features. They have to be related." Dr. Brennan added.

"I don't know." Wendell said as he quietly sighed. "Anyway, I'm going to get ready to go see Agent Wertheimer."

"Tell her that I didn't mean to upset her…when I asked her about Agent Booth, I just wanted to know." Dr. Brennan told Wendell.

"Yeah, I will Dr. B." Wendell said as he nodded his head.

Dr. Brennan then walked back to her office as Wendell finished up his work for the day.

Once Dr. Brennan reached her office she called Agent Booth.

"What's up Bones?" Seeley said as he answered his phone.

"I think I might have upset Agent Wertheimer." Brennan told Seeley.

"Why? Oh…because you…" Seeley started to say.

"Because I asked her if she's related to you."

"I know…and she is." Seeley said as he sighed.

"I was right." Brennan said with a satisfactory smile on her face.

"Yeah…she's my half sister. Seems like my old man fathered a daughter without anyone knowing." Seeley said uneasily.

"Oh…well you must be happy, you like family." Dr. Brennan commented.

"Actually she doesn't want anything to do with me…she said she doesn't care…she doesn't want to know me."

"She doesn't want to know you?" Dr. Brennan asked, confused in Madeline's cold response.

"No…and I don't want to talk about it." Agent Booth replied.

"Oh…okay…" Dr. Brennan said trying to find words to comfort Agent Booth.

"Hey Hannah is here, I'll talk to you later." Seeley said as he hung up the phone.

"Okay…bye." Dr. Brennan said as she hung up the phone and finished up her work for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the update! :) As always pretty please review! Tell me what you think! xoxo<strong>


	14. I Have You

**As promised here's the latest update to the story! Hope you enjoy it :) **

* * *

><p><em>If I said my heart was beating loud<br>If we could escape the crowd somehow  
>If I said I want your body now<br>Would you hold it against me?  
>'Cause, you feel like paradise<br>And I need a vacation tonight  
>So, if I said I want your body now<br>Would you hold it against me?_

_Hold it Against Me, Britney Spears_

Wendell took public transportation to get to the Ritz Carlton hotel. He felt in over his head that he was meeting Madeline at a hotel where he would never have the resources to spend the night in. He fixed the collar of his shirt as he walked to the hotel, his eyes looking at the architecture of the luxury hotel with awe.

As he was crossing the street to reach the hotel he saw a sleek red Ferrari drive to the entrance of the hotel. Wendell enviously looked at the car.

_What I would do to drive that car. _ He thought as he looked at the Italian car.

_Is that? Of course…it's her._ Wendell thought as a bell boy from the hotel opened the driver's door and out came Madeline.

Wendell watched as Madeline's knee high boots, touched the ground and her slightly curled dirty blonde hair bounced as she walked into the cold winter night.

"Thank you sir, "Madeline told the bell boy as she took out her Birkin and a large Longchamp bag from the car.

Madeline then turned her head and smiled as she noticed Wendell who had his hands in his front pockets of his khakis.

"Hi." Madeline said as she waved at her date.

"Hey." Wendell said with a smile as he walked over to Madeline. Onlookers watched as Madeline placed a kiss on his cheek. Their difference in class status was evident with their difference in dress. But Madeline seemed unhazed by the situation and quickly linked her right arm with his left arm.

"I'll go get the room key, get me their pomegranate martini and I'll meet you at the bar." Madeline said as they walked into the hotel.

"Okay, yeah see you in a bit." Wendell said as he watched Madeline walk away from him. He looked up at the large chandelier glittering in the lobby and the pieces decorating the hotel lobby he assumed that were worth more than everything in his apartment. The hotel was filled with men dressed in designer suits, women with diamonds and pearls dangling on their ears as they carried their designer handbags. While Wendell was dressed in what he wore to work, khaki pants, a button up shirt, a jacket to keep him warm in the DC winter and a messenger bag that he wore across his body. Wendell felt under dressed and out of place.

Keeping his hands in his pockets he walked to the bar and sat on a bar stool.

The bartender glanced at Wendell but paid no attention to him, discerning from his dress that he was not a customer.

A young blonde cocktail waitress saw the good-looking Wendell and walked over to him.

"Hey, can I get you something" The waitress asked as she gave Wendell a seductive smile.

"Yeah…ummm just a pomegranate martini and ummm….whatever beer you have on tap." Wendell told the cocktail waitress.

"Is the martini for you or the beer?" The waitress asked as she fluttered her long eye lashes.

"The beer is for me." Wendell said with a smile.

"Alright. I'll be right back." The cocktail waitress said as she left Wendell's side.

"Drinks taking forever?" Madeline asked as she sat next to Wendell.

"Yeah…" Wendell said as he glanced at the bartender whose eyes were on Madeline.

"Anything you like to order?" The bartender quickly asked as he saw Madeline sit at the bar.

"We already ordered." Wendell told the bartender.

"Oh...well is there anything else I could get you?" The bartender asked Madeline, only paying attention to her.

"And here are your drinks" The cocktail waitress said as she returned.

"Thank you miss." Madeline said with a smile.

The cocktail waitress gave a smirk to Wendell as she placed the beer in front of him.

"Could you get me a dinner menu please, miss?" Madeline asked the waitress.

The bartender quickly got menu and almost pushed the waitress to the ground.

"Are you alright miss?" Madeline asked the waitress.

"She's fine." The bartender told Madeline as he handed her the menu.

"Sir, I think they want a drink." Madeline said as she glanced over to a couple who just sat at the bar.

"Go." The bartender told the waitress.

"No stay, you can go." Madeline told the bartender as she fluttered her eyelashes.

_I know you ignored Wendell, I know you didn't give him the time of day._ Madeline thought to herself as he looked into the bartender's eyes.

"Fine." The bartender said as he gave a dirty look to Wendell and went to the other side of the bar.

Madeline then opened the menu and glanced at Wendell, "We'll order here and have it sent to the room."

"Okay." Wendell said as he nodded his head.

"Anything you want to eat?" Madeline asked.

"Uh…" Wendell said as he looked at the cost of each plate.

"One tomato soup, one Ceasar salad with shrimp, oooh the crab cakes sound good." Madeline said as she quickly glanced at Wendell.

"Yeah…sure.." Wendell said as he nervously nodded his head.

"I'll also have the Angus Burger and then…what do you want the steak?" Madeline asked unsure of what Wendell would want.

"Ummm…I uhh…" Wendell said hesitation and concern filled in his voice.

"What do you not like steak?" Madeline asked Wendell.

"No…I like steak…" Wendell said as he looked at the menu.

"Okay so we'll take a steak and then I want the salmon too…"

"What three entrees?" Wendell asked his eyes wide.

"Lunch for me was one of those energy bars…I'm starving." Madeline said with a smile.

"Okay…yeah…that's fine…I ummm…yeah…" Wendell said looking at Madeline.

"So the soup, the Caesar salad with shrimp, the crab cakes, the Angus burger, the steak and the salmon?" The waitress asked.

Madeline nodded her head, "Yes and if you could have that sent up to the Ritz Carlton Suite, please."

"Of course, mam." The cocktail waitress told Madeline, "Should the drinks be placed on the room too?"

"Yes…please…oh wait…" Madeline said as she opened her purse and got out a ten dollar bill. "Keep it." Madeline told the waitress who smiled back at the couple.

"Thank you." The waitress said as she went to place the couple's order.

"Should we split the umm…" Wendell started to say after he took a big sip of his beer as he tried to calculate the bill for their drinks, food and the suite.

"Don't worry about it, I invited you tonight. I'm paying" Madeline said with a smile as the dimple on her left cheek appeared.

"Okay…." Wendell said as he uncomfortably nodded his head.

_I hate that she pays for everything._ Wendell thought as he gritted his teeth.

"Are you upset?" Madeline said as she gently nudged Wendell with her shoulder.

"No…I'm not…it's just…" Wendell said as he continued to grit his teeth.

"I'm sure that the Flyers are going to beat the Rangers…I'm thinking it will be a clean sweep, another shutout." Madeline said with a confident smile.

Wendell shrugged his shoulders, trying to erase his feeling inferior to Madeline and the other guests at the Ritz-Carlton.

"If the Rangers win, you can be on top first." Madeline seductively whispered in Wendell's ear as she placed a hand on his thigh.

To this Wendell smirked, "And if the Flyers win?"

"I'll be on top." Madeline said with a childish smile as her dimple glowed in the dark lit bar.

Wendell placed his arms around Madeline's waist and held her tightly.

"Are you going to need ice cream if the Flyers lose?" Wendell teased.

Madeline shook her head, "I have something a lot better than ice cream."

"What?" Wendell playfully asked, his eyes twinkling in the dark lit room.

"You." Madeline said as she gave Wendell a playful wink after she took a large sip of her martini.

"Me?" Wendell asked with a smirk as he finished his beer.

Madeline nodded her head as she leaned into Wendell's neck and carefully placed a kiss right above his collar bone.

Madeline then looked up into Wendell's blue eyes and smiled. Wendell then leaned in and placed a kiss on Madeline's plump lips. The kiss was soft and sweet, only their lips touching, but it assured Wendell that he belonged with Madeline.

"Puck drops in about twenty minutes, lets go, go go ." Madeline said with a playful smile as she finished her drink.

"Okay." Wendell said as Madeline linked arms with him. Soon the two were on their way as Wendell carried Madeline's overnight bag.

"Miss Wertheimer, do you want us to help you with your stuff?" The front desk receptionist asked Madeline.

Madeline shook her head, "No we're fine, thank you sir." Madeline said as she they walked past the lobby and to the elevator.

"So did Dr. Brennan say anything?" Madeline asked wanting to make sure she didn't cause any problems with Wendell leaving early.

"About me leaving?"

Madeline nodded her head.

"Kinda…she thinks you don't like her." Wendell commented as the two reached the elevator.

Madeline bit the right side of her mouth and shrugged her shoulders.

"She's brilliant." Madeline commented.

"Yeah, she is. My mom spends more time than the priest at our church, always praying, thanking God for my internship."

Madeline smiled, there was a comforting realness to Wendell that Madeline was falling in love with.

"Your mother raised an amazing son." Madeline added as the two stepped into the elevator.

"Well your mother raised an amazing daughter." Wendell said back.

Madeline nervously laughed, "I guess so."

In the elevator they were joined with an elder couple and a middle aged business man.

"Were you the one driving the Ferrari?" The businessman asked Madeline.

Madeline smiled, "Yes, I usually just drive a Range Rover…but it wasn't snowing and I was feeling adventurous." Madeline said with a smile.

"That's a limited edition one right?" The elder man asked Madeline as his wife kept her eye on Madeline's Birkin.

Madeline nodded her head, "Yes, it is. I grew up around race horses so I love fast things."

"Race horses?" The businessman curiously asked Madeline.

"Yes, La Presle Farm." Madeline said in her French accent.

"Ohhhh." Both the businessman and the middle aged man said as they eyes grew wide.

"I'm Richard Gallagher, I work with J.P. Morgan." The businessman said as he introduced himself to Madeline.

Madeline smiled, "Madeline Wertheimer."

"You're part of the Wertheimer family?" The elder man asked Madeline.

"Yes, I am." Madeline said with a smile.

"I'm William Nelson, I used to work for Koch." The elder man said as he and his wife smiled at both Madeline and Wendell.

The elevator then stopped and the elderly couple left.

"It was very nice to meet you Ms. Wertheimer." The elderly man said to Madeline.

"Yes you too, Mr. Nelson." Madeline said with a smile.

"Ah, so what brings you in town?" The businessman asked Madeline.

"Work." Madeline said with a smile.

"Work?" The businessman asked Madeline.

"Yes." Madeline said as she rested her head on Wendell's shoulder.

"I despise elevators." Madeline told Wendell.

Wendell smiled, "Well maybe you shouldn't have gotten the Ritz-Carlton Suite then." Wendell teased.

"Point taken." Madeline smiled.

The businessman took out his business card and gave it Madeline. "I'm sure your financials are taken care of, but if you ever need anything…I'm very discrete."

Madeline smiled, "Actually our office is already looking into you."

"Oh…really? Well that's good to hear." The businessman said with a smile.

"Well I'm looking forward in working with you Miss Wertheimer." The businessman added as he smirked at Wendell.

"Oh…well technically we won't be working together…I work for Interpol, we're looking into your money laundering charges." Madeline said with a smirk.

At that moment the elevator opened to the businessman's floor.

"I believe you're due in court by the end of the month, I'll see you then." Madeline said as she watched the astonished businessman leave the elevator with his head down.

"You showed him." Wendell said with a smile.

Madeline smiled and nodded her head, "Oui. Seriously, as if I need help with my financials."

"Yeah...totally." Wendell said uncomfortably, unsure of a proper response.

"So you grew up on a…" Wendell started to ask.

"And here we are at the Ritz Carlton Suite." Madeline said as the elevator stopped at their floor.

_I guess that's a sign that I should keep my mouth shut about her past. _Wendell thought as they got off the elevator.

Madeline then lead the way to their suite, she got out the key card from her purse and opened the door.

Wendell's eyes grew wide as he walked into their suite.

"Oh my god." Wendell said out loud unable to keep quiet.

Madeline smiled as she walked into the living room and turned on the television. Wendell followed her into the living room but rather than paying attention to the television he was looking out the windows and into the DC night.

"The view from the master bathroom is much nicer…and they have a Jacuzzi tub." Madeline said with a smile.

"A Jacuzzi tub?" Wendell asked as his eyes twinkled with excitement.

Madeline nodded her head as she stood up from the sofa leaving her Birkin bag. "Follow me." Madeline said as she led Wendell to the master bedroom.

"Oh god damn." Wendell said as he looked at the large bed.

"There's also another bedroom if you like to sleep alone." Madeline teased as she placed another kiss on his scruffy cheek.

"Seriously? But I mean no, I want to sleep with you." Wendell said with a smile.

"You want to just sleep?" Madeline asked playfully.

"No…fuck, I mean…I would like to…" Wendell started to say his face red.

"There's a lot of places we can ummm fuck here." Madeline said as she walked into the master bathroom.

"Yeah…I mean…yes." Wendell replied as he followed Madeline into the master bathroom.

"Oh god damn, that is a nice view." Wendell said as he looked out the window that was right nearby the Jacuzzi tub.

"I told you so." Madeline said as she stood next to Wendell and placed a kiss on his other cheek.

Wendell then wrapped his arms around Madeline and placed a passionate and long kiss on her lips, letting their tongues dance, their lips embracing each other.

"Ask me." Madeline said as she broke off her kiss with Wendell.

"What?" Wendell asked confused.

"I know something is on your mind, so ask me." Madeline said as she took her Longchamp bag from Wendell and took off her jacket. She then walked to the closet in the master bedroom.

Wendell followed Madeline to the master bedroom and sat on the bed.

"Just hoping that the Rangers win tonight so we could do things my way." Wendell said with a smirk as he casually shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't lie." Madeline said as she reappeared from the large closet and took off her boots and left them in the closet along with her jacket and her overnight bag.

"Uhhh..." Wendell said as he took off his messenger bag and placed it on the bed.

Madeline ignored Wendell's incoherent words and walked into the living room.

Wendell quickly followed Madeline who was now sitting on the couch, she muted the television and looked at Wendell.

"From now till the puck drops…ask me anything." Madeline told Wendell.

She felt uncomfortable in allowing Wendell to ask questions about her as she disliked disclosing her background. Nevertheless she knew that if she was to keep on seeing Wendell, outside of work, he needed to know more than just her favorite sexual positions.

"Anything?" Wendell asked as he sat on the couch next to Madeline.

"Yes. Or else we could just have sex and you can go." Madeline told Wendell directly and coldly.

"But if you want to stay, watch the game with me, spend the night, see each other…other than tonight and not just at the lab…then ask away." Madeline told Wendell as she looked into his blue eyes.

"Okay…" Wendell said as he gritted his teeth as he looked down at Madeline's manicured toes.

"Wendell Bray, you are an intern at the Jeffersonian, your father was a heavy smoker and died of lung cancer. You don't have a lot of money and your neighborhood pitched in to send you to college. So you work twice as hard as anyone to make sure you can keep your internship and of course eventually land a good job. You've had indiscretions in the past, spent a weekend in juvenile hall…but lately you've kept your nose clean. You have a cousin who is in Iraq and you also considered going into the army, so college and what not would be paid for…but you didn't want your mother to go through heartbreak again as your father is deceased. You fought in Golden Gloves when you were young and you broke your knuckles which lead you to become interested in bones. You dated Ms. Montenegro for a while and even had a pregnancy scare…you told her you would marry her out of duty…which made her realize that she didn't love you and that she still loved Dr. Hodgins…so they after a while got back together again…you dated Kelly who works in the…"

"How…how do you know?" Wendell asked a bit surprised.

"You're forgetting who I work for...also the people at the Jeffersonian like to gossip." Madeline said with a smirk.

"Oh…." Wendell said his eyes wide.

"Point is, I know more than enough about you…but something is on your mind and I fancy you…"

"Yeah, me too."

"Good. So here's your chance." Madeline said already knowing what Wendell's first question would be.

Wendell nodded his head. "Okay…" Wendell said as he put a question together in his head, "Are you related to Agent Booth? I mean…Dr. B really thinks you are and she's…"

"She's right. I am related to Seeley Booth." Madeline said as she looked at the television screen and then at Wendell.

Wendell looked at Madeline with his eyes wide, "Oh…"

"We share the same father…Edwin Booth. So genetically we are related…we are half siblings."

_Oh fuck Booth is going to kill me. _Wendell thought as he quietly sighed to himself.

"Oh…" Wendell said slowly nodding his head.

"But my father is not in my life. Never was and never will be."

"Why…why not?" Wendell asked.

"Because he's never been in my life...My mother was in Philadelphia for a summer…she took a class at University of Pennsylvania at their Wharton School of Business. She met him then."

"At Wharton?" Wendell asked.

"No…at some bar…or something…it was the classic story of rich girl and poor working class boy…and eventually she became pregnant...and I guess technically my mother is a whore as he was still with his wife, Seeley's mother." Madeline coldly replied.

"Oh…so…you've never met your father?"

"No." Madeline said as she shook her head.

"Oh…so your mother is a business woman?"

"Was…she's deceased."

"Deceased?"

"Yes, died when I was young"

"So your grandparents…they took care of you?"

Madeline nodded her head, "Yes."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be…" Madeline said as she leaned back on the couch, letting the couch swallow her slender body.

"What do they do?"

"They own couple of wineries and stables…"

"You said you grew up with race horses…La something Farm…"

"La Presel Farm…we have internationally renowned race horses. You know Chanel…the fashion house?"

"Dr. Saroyan has a Chanel purse…I think. It has the cross-linked C's." Wendell said nodding his head.

"Well my family owns the company."

"Seriously?"

Madeline nodded her head, "Yes…my mother was expected to…"

"Inherit the company?" Wendell asked his eyes wide.

"No…just work there…work in the upper offices…that's why she went to Wharton. But no I'm not in the immediate line of the actual Chanel house. My part of the family is more invested in the wineries and the race horses."

"Oh…god damn. Then why are you here, in DC?" Wendell asked curious in why a trust-fund baby like Madeline worked for Interpol and the CIA.

"I wanted to be more than a socialite. Anyway, I'm the black sheep of the family. No one ever wanted me to really take over the family business. I went to law school and…"

"You work for…" Wendell said interrupting Madeline.

Madeline sighed, "Right now for Interpol…"

"And the CIA." Wendell added.

Madeline nodded her head. "Yes…"

"How…why? How did you get involved with the CIA?"

"I would rather not talk about that." Madeline told Wendell. Although Madeline didn't mind telling Wendell about her family, there were secrets about her that she wanted to keep.

"Oh…okay." Wendell said as he nodded his head.

"So does Agent Booth know that you two are related?" Wendell asked as he looked into Madeline's chestnut brown eyes, which are reminiscent of Agent Booth's eyes.

Madeline nodded her head, "Yes…I told him after I visited the Jeffersonian this morning. But I…I never had any interest to actually meeting him. I'm only related to him through my father who I never knew…"

"You don't want to know him? I mean Agent Booth?"

"No, I don't. And before you tell me he's a good guy, or whatever...let me say this. I like you, I'm attracted to you. You're intelligent, you're nice, you satisfy me in a sexual way and...overall I'm attracted to you" Madeline said as she quickly smiled at Wendell.

"Well I'm attracted to you too." Wendell replied back.

"But for us to…for us to keep on doing this…for us to keep seeing each other…I don't want…" Madeline started to say as she fidgeted with her ruby ring.

"Edwin Booth was just a sperm donor…and Seeley Booth is nothing more than someone I share the same sperm donor with…he's not family. This will be the only time we talk about Seeley Booth, or my father or any of that. If you can't understand that, then we can have sex now and you could leave." Madeline told Wendell sternly and coldly.

Wendell slowly nodded his head, "No, I understand and I respect your decision...it's your life."

Madeline nodded her head, "Good."

"So..." Wendell started to say as he thought of another question but was afraid to say it.

"You have less than five minutes till the puck drops...its now or never." Madeline said as she glanced at Wendell.

"Can I tell Agent Booth that we're...you know...?" Wendell asked.

"Does he need to know?" Madeline asked her eye brows furrowed.

"Well we're freinds." Wendell quickly said.

"Which I know...why did he know that I went to school in Europe?" Madeline asked, her eye brows still cross.

"Sorry, I uhhh we were talking and it came out and..." Wendell started to say trying to words that would ease Madeline's confusion.

"Well..." Madeline said as she sighed and fidgeted with her ruby ring.

"I don't have to tell him...its just...he...I..." Wendell said, words coming out of his mouth before he knew exactly what to say.

"You can tell him that we are seeing each other out of the lab, but do know that this is a casual thing...I'm not looking for a relationship. I'm a serious career woman...I work for both Interpol and CIA, I don't have time for a traditional relationship." Madeline told Wendell, her eye brows relaxed, but her voice direct and certain.

"A casual thing?" Wendell asked making sure he understood Madeline.

*Ding Dong*

"Room Service."

"Coming." Madeline said as she reached for her Birkin bag.

"Could you get the door?" Madeline asked as she glanced at Wendell.

"Yeah, of course." Wendell said as he stood up.

_A casual thing, what does that mean? She said that she wants to see me...but she's not looking for a relationship...oh shit..._ Wendell thought as he walked towards the door and opened it.

"Hi sir. The entrees are on its way. Should I put these in the dining room?"

"Uhhh...sure...I think..." Wendell said as he waited for Madeline.

But instead of hearing Madeline's footsteps to the foyer, he heard the noise of the television.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Wendell said as he disappeared into the living room.

"Do you want the food in the dining room?" Wendell asked Madeline who had her attention onto the television.

"No, here." Madeline answered.

"Yeah...of course." Wendell said as he walked back to the foyer.

"In the living room please." Wendell told the young man.

The young man smiled and push the cart of food to the living room.

"Good evening Miss Wertheimer." The young man told Madeline. "A bottle of champagne, complimentary of the Ritz Carlton."

"Thank you." Madeline said as she was on her Iphone checking her e-mails as she rested on the sofa.

The young man than started placing the food onto the coffee table. Wendell unsure of what to do started to help the young man.

"Sir, its okay." The young man said.

Madeline smiled at Wendell as she tried to hold a chuckle, "Could you open the champagne please?"

"Of course." Wendell said as he felt his cheeks blush. He opened the champagne bottle and filled a glass for himself and his date.

The young man quickly finished placing the appetizers for the couple, once he finished Wendell reached for his wallet in his back pocket.

"Front pocket." Madeline said as she glanced up from her Iphone.

"Front?" Wendell asked as he found a ten dollar bill in his front pocket.

Madeline smiled as Wendell gave her a surprised look.

"Thank you sir." Madeline told the young man as Wendell gave him the tip.

"You're welcome Miss Wertheimer." The young man said as he left the parlor. "The entrees should be ready soon, please let us know if you need anything else."

The two then heard the thud of their suite door closing and Madeline took a bite of the crab cakes.

"How did you?" Wendell said as he sat next to Madeline on the sofa.

"That's a secret." Madeline said with a wink.

Wendell smirked, "Something you learned at the CIA?" Wendell teased.

"Possibly." Madeline playfully said as she took a glass of champagne to which Wendell also followed.

"To hopes that the Flyers win tonight." Madeline said as the their champagne glasses lightly touched.

"Cheers." Wendell said as he smirked.

"What you actually want the Flyers to win?" Madeline asked as she took another bite of her crab cakes.

Wendell casually shrugged his shoulders, "I mean I don't mind you being on top."

Madeline smiled, "Well that's good cause I like being on top."

Wendell smirked, "I know."

"What?" Madeline asked as she saw uneasiness in Wendell's eyes.

"Nothing." Wendell said as he also started eating the food in front of him.

"One thing you need to know is that I can read people very well, I know when you're lying." Madeline said as she finished the champagne in her glass.

Wendell looked into Madeline's eyes and breathed deeply.

_Well for starters you're related to someone who could kill me in my sleep if he really wanted to...and I'm sure he wants to because he's well...he's Seeley Booth. And we're staying at the Ritz-Carlton Suite...my apartment fits in this living room. And you work for the CIA, I'm also certain that you worked for MI6, or some other secret intelligence agency when you were in Europe...and didn't you say that you're a champion archer...and you said you want things casual, does that mean you want to see other people too? Good God, there's so much I want to say. _

"It's just..." Wendell said as he tried to put words together.

"I've just never spent the night in such a nice..." Wendell started to say as he looked at Madeline. Her ears were decorated with pearls and her neck was ornamented with a string of pearls.

"Well there's a first time for everything." Madeline said as she poured her and Wendell more champagne.

"Yeah, I guess." Wendell said as he kept on eating.

Madeline placed gently placed her head on Wendell's shoulder. Madeline breathed deeply so she could take in Wendell's scent.

"Oooh and the puck drops!" Madeline said excitedly as she placed a soft kiss on Wendell's cheeks.

Wendell chuckled as he gently placed his arms around Madeline who now had her legs out on the sofa, her head carefully rested on Wendell's shoulder. Her head only leaving Wendell's shoulder when she nibbled on the food on the coffee table.

By the end of the first period the two finished the salad, the soup and the crab cakes while neither team had scored any points.

"And 0-0." Madeline said as she stood up from the sofa.

"You worried that the Flyers are going to lose?" Wendell teased.

Madeline playfully glared at Wendell, "Of course not, we always win."

"Except when they play the Penguins, right?" Wendell smirked.

*Ding Dong*

"Room Service"

"Could you get that for me again?" Madeline asked as she walked to the master bathroom.

"Yeah sure." Wendell said as he stood up.

"Also back left pocket." Madeline said with a wink.

Wendell smiled as he found a ten dollar bill in his back pocket. He let room service in the room and waited awkwardly, unsure of what to do as he watched a young woman clean up the table and then place their entrees on the table.

Madeline walked into the living room with a smile.

"Ah, Miss Wertheimer, a bottle of red wine for your entrees." The young woman said as she showed Madeline another gift from the hotel.

"Oh, that is very nice. Thank you." Madeline said as she sat back on the sofa. Wendell unsure of what to do, left to go use the restroom, but before he left the room, he handed the tip to the young woman.

"Oh thank you." The young woman said with her cheeks red.

"Yeah, sorry, I just need to go..." Wendell said feeling his own cheeks red and quickly made his way to the restroom.

Madeline smiled, "He doesn't want to miss the game."

"Oh, of course." The young woman said as she finished placing the entrees on the table.

"Would you like me to open the wine?" The young woman asked.

"No, its fine. I like opening my own wine." Madeline said with a smile.

The young woman then left the room, leaving just Madeline and Wendell in the suite.

When Wendell walked back into the living room, Madeline was opening the wine bottle.

"Need help?" Wendell asked as he sat back on the sofa.

"I grew up on a winery, I know exactly how to open a wine bottle." Madeline said as she poured herself a sip. She then expertly tasted the wine, to which Wendell carefully watched.

_God damn, this girl is completely out of my league. _

"Not bad..." Madeline said as she poured a glass for Wendell and more for herself.

"Not bad?" Wendell said as he tried to mimic, Madeline's wine tasting.

"I would say it has a very...crisp and...smooth...aftertaste." Wendell said unsure of his words.

"It's an American wine from the Napa Valley, it's a nice medium-full-bodied wine. It has a hint of rosemary."

"I totally knew that." Wendell teased.

Madeline playfully stuck out her tongue. "It fits perfectly with your steak...although Bordeaux's are the best."

"I thought Courvoisier's are the best." Wendell teased back as he took another sip of his wine.

"Oh they are...but I wouldn't drink that with steak." Madeline said as she took a bite of her hamburger.

Wendell smiled as he watched Madeline take a bite of the hamburger.

"What?" Madeline said as she put the hamburger down back on the plate, using her right hand to cover her mouth full of the burger.

"Nothing." Wendell said as he started to cut a piece of his steak. "It's just...you don't look like a girl who likes hamburgers." Wendell added after he took a bite of his steak.

"Damn, this is good." Wendell said as he finished his bite.

Madeline smiled, "Oooh the salmon is good too." Madeline said as she fed Wendell a bite.

"Oh yeah it is." Wendell said as he cut a bite of his steak for Madeline.

He carefully placed it in Madeline's mouth to which Madeline smiled, "Mmm, c'est bon."

"Told you so." Wendell said as he ate more of the steak.

As the second period of the hockey game started the two continued to eat their dinner, sitting closely together, every so often feeding one another.

"And that's the end of the second period." Wendell said as he looked at Madeline who was eating her last french fry.

Madeline pouted as she looked at the score.

"Looks like we'll be doing things...my way first." Wendell said with a smirk.

Madeline playfully glared at Wendell.

"What you don't like it when we do things...my way?" Wendell asked playfully as he took a sip of his wine.

"I do..." Madeline said as she poured more wine for her and Wendell. She then placed a kiss on his cheek and then rested her head on his shoulder.

"What?" Wendell teased as he gently caressed Madeline's cheek.

"I'm full." Madeline said as she looked into Wendell's eyes.

"I bet..." Wendell said as he looked at the empty plates in front of them.

"Do you think we can get at least three more points in the last period?" Madeline asked as she used her right hand to gently caress Wendell's upper thigh.

"Nah." Wendell teasingly replied as he carefully pulled down Madeline's dress so her left shoulder would be bare. Using his fingers, he tenderly caressed her bare shoulder, to this Madeline giggled.

"You're ticklish?" Wendell asked.

Madeline nodded her head, "Very."

"Oh..." Wendell said as his eyes grew wide and mischievous.

"Don't even think about it." Madeline said as she glared at Wendell.

"I won't." Wendell replied as he gently stroked Madeline's bare shoulder.

The hockey game started again and the two watched the game with Madeline's head resting on Wendell's shoulder while his hand gently caressed her bare shoulder.

Half way into the third period the Flyers finally scored their first point.

"Yes!" Madeline said as she sat up and clapped for her team.

"They still need at least two more points." Wendell said as he shook his head.

"Better than needing at least three more points." Madeline said as she pressed her lips against Wendell's lips. Wendell kissed her back, letting her tongue dance along with his as he used his hands to pull down Madeline's dress, leaving both of Madeline's shoulders bare allowing Madeline's cleavage to come into view.

"Are you trying to undress me?" Madeline teased as she broke off their kiss.

"Maybe." Wendell teased as he placed a kiss right below her collar bone.

"Wait, please...not until the game is done." Madeline said as pressed her lips together.

"You do know that their is no way that the Flyers are going to win this game...right?" Wendell asked.

"Why do you have to be so negative?" Madeline asked as she pouted her lips.

"Because I'm ready to...you know." Wendell smirked.

"Ready to what?" Madeline asked as she stood in front of Wendell and took off her dress, leaving her in just her laced bra, a pair of light colored panties and nude stockings.

"I think you are too." Wendell said as he placed his strong hands on Madeline's bare sides.

Madeline winked at Wendell and straddled his lap, she then used her perfectly manicured fingers to unbutton his shirt. But rather than looking at Wendell, she turned her head and continued to watch the game.

"You really like hockey, don't you?" Wendell said as he placed a kiss right above Madeline's collar bone.

Madeline turned her head and looked into Wendell's blue eyes.

"Yes." Madeline said as she nodded her head. At that moment, even though she was a seductress sitting on his lap, barely dressed, there was an innocent, almost angelic look to her eyes.

"Because of..." Wendell started to say as he looked into her eyes.

"My father." Madeline said as she bit her plump red lips. At that point Wendell knew that even though Madeline insisted that she had no interest in getting to know her father or her brothers, there was a part of her that did want to know the Booth family.

"You know..." Wendell started to say as he brushed away her hair from her face.

"Oh my god, please no!" Madeline said as she heard the Rangers score again.

Wendell sighed as he stopped talking and gently caressed Madeline's bare sides.

"Now the Flyers need at least three more points to win the game." Wendell said with a smirk.

"Or at least two more and then it would be a shoot out." Madeline said as she kept her head away from Wendell.

"But you know very well that the Flyers aren't that strong in shoot outs." Wendell said as he placed a kiss on Madeline's back.

Madeline turned her head back to Wendell, her bottom lip pouted, her eyes sad and disappointed.

"Should we order ice cream?" Wendell teased as he gently caressed Madeline's right cheek.

Madeline licked her lips and shook her head. "No, I'm fine...I have you." Madeline said as she leaned in and kissed Wendell's lips allowing her tongue to dance with his, while her hand removed his shirt and then the wife beater underneath his shirt. As Madeline undressed him, he used his fingers to unclasp her bra.

"You don't want to watch the game anymore?" Wendell teased in between their kisses.

Madeline broke apart their kiss and looked into Wendell's eyes.

"Only if you want to, but I would rather..." Madeline said allowing her actions to talk as she moved her hands down to undo the zipper of Wendell's dress pants.

Wendell smiled, "Nope, I'm good." Wendell said as he elevated his hips so Madeline could lower his pants, revealing Wendell's boxers.

Madeline smiled as Wendell gently kissed and caressed Madeline's full breasts. Madeline moaned as she felt the warmth and wetness of Wendell's mouth on her erect nipples.

"So I think you said that I can be on top if the Rangers win." Wendell teased as he pressed his forehead against Madeline's forehead.

"I did say that." Madeline commented as she looked into Wendell's blue eyes filled with passion and hunger.

Wendell then stood up from the sofa, his hands on her covered buttocks while her long legs wrapped around his body. He then walked to the master bedroom all the while Madeline kissing and gently sucking on Wendell's neck.

Once they reached the master bedroom he turned down the bed and moved his bag, placing Madeline onto the clean white sheets.

He then carefully took off Madeline's stockings and then her panties, leaving Madeline naked on the bed. Once Madeline was undressed Wendell placed kisses along her legs, first starting at her ankles, then her calves and then going up to her thighs. Madeline giggled and smiled as she felt Wendell's lips against her leg, anticipation building in her body.

Once Wendell's lips arrived nearby Madeline's womanhood he gently placed a kiss at the opening. He then used his tongue and made wet and sloppy lips along Madeline's womanhood. Madeline moaned and held tightly to the bed sheets as Wendell pleasured her womanhood. Once Wendell felt Madeline's wetness he gently pushed his right middle finger inside of Madeline as he sucked on Madeline's clitoris.

"Oh fuck." Madeline cursed as Wendell used his fingers and mouth to pleasure the most sensitive parts of Madeline's body.

Wendell then used his left hand to knead and massage Madeline's breasts, wanting to make Madeline reach her orgasm.

Soon Madeline's moans became louder and her breaths became shorter, her orgasm imminent. To this Wendell quickened the pace of his finger while he sucked harder on Madeline's clitoris.

A surge of pleasure filled Madeline's body as her whole body shook as she reached her climax.

"Oh my god, that was amazing." Madeline said as she caught her breath.

Wendell smirked, proud in his accomplishment as he moved up to meet Madeline's lips. Madeline kissed Wendell passionately, letting her tongue explore his mouth. Once they broke off their kiss Wendell looked into Madeline's eyes.

"What are you waiting for?" Madeline teased as she placed a kiss on his nose.

Wendell smirked again as he gently caressed Madeline's cheeks.

"What, you want me on top?" Madeline asked playfully as she kissed the hand that was on Madeline's left cheek.

Wendell then reached down to remove his boxer, letting his erect manhood out. Madeline bit her lip and seductively looked into his eyes as Wendell gently placed his manhood inside Madeline. Wendell reached for Madeline's hands once he was inside of her, he then carefully and gently made love to Madeline, every so often pressing his lips against hers as he filled her with passion.

"My turn." Madeline said as Wendell's thrust quickened.

Wendell nodded his head as he rolled over on the bed, his manhood still inside of her, allowing Madeline to be on top.

As Wendell laid his back on the bed, Madeline sat up, letting her hips move up and down along Wendell's manhood. Her hands rested on his firm chest, her eyes looking into Wendell's eyes as she slowly let his manhood fill her body. Wendell used his hands to knead and massage her breast as he watched Madeline move up and down along his manhood. His hands then moved onto her hips as he guided her up and down his manhood, which caused Madeline's pace to quicken.

Moans and grunts filled the room as the two made love. Their eyes, both filled with passion and hunger, staring back at each other.

"Oh fuck." Wendell cursed as his eyes grew wide.

To this Madeline leaned in and placed a long and passionate kiss on his lips, as she pulled apart from his lips she sucked hard on his bottom lips. This sent a wave of pleasure go through Wendell's body allowing Wendell to reach his climax.

Wendell grunted loudly and tightly held Madeline as he climaxed while Madeline kissed him passionately. Once Wendell finished climaxing, Madeline dismounted from Wendell's manhood and laid next to him on the bed as she placed her head on Wendell's chest.

"That was amazing." Wendell said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"It was." Madeline said with a content smile as she nuzzled into Wendell's chest.

Wendell then yawned as he wrapped his arms around Madeline as she pulled up the covers, covering their naked bodies.

"Nap time?" Madeline said as she looked up at Wendell.

"Yeah...but..." Wendell said as he didn't want to waste their night at the Ritz on sleep.

Madeline smiled, "Don't worry, we're here the whole night." She said as she gently placed a kiss on his chest.

"Alright, nap time." Wendell said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

The two then closed their eyes as pleasure still filled both of their bodies. Madeline feeling comfort in protection as she listened to his heart beating. Wendell feeling satisfaction and happiness as he gently squeezed her as he took in the scent of Madeline.

_I don't ever want to leave this suite. _Both Wendell and Madeline thought as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this looooooooooong update! As always pretty please review! :) Reviews keep me motivated to write :) <strong>


	15. Can I Kiss You?

**Hi everyone! Here is the latest update! :) Hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

><p><em>In a blue sky the sun shines brightly. A warehouse door stands in front of me.<em>

_Don't open it, don't open it. I'm screaming loudly but I'm voiceless. _

_"Ready?" A familiar voice asks. _

_No, no, no. I open my mouth wide, in hopes that my voice has returned, but to no avail nothing comes out. I try to stop the door from being opened, but when I try to reach, I'm blindfolded and tied down to a chair. _

_I can't move, I can't see, I can't... _

Madeline opened her eyes.

_It was just a dream. Just a dream._

Madeline thought as she quietly breathed a sigh of relief. Her head was still resting on Wendell's chest. She slowly lifted her head from Wendell's chest and left the comfort of Wendell and the bed.

_But it should have been me…I should have been the one that…_

Madeline thought as she breathed heavily. She made her way to the living room of the hotel suite. Her eyes adjusted to the unlit room as she quickly grabbed the dress she was wearing earlier and put it on her naked body. She then frantically reached for the handgun in her Birkin bag.

She held tightly onto the cold metal of her handgun.

_Breathe Madeline, breathe._

Her eyes then went to the window that showed the night lights of District of Columbia.

She tried to control her breathing but her mind raced as she pointed the gun to the window.

_Nothing is there, you have nothing to worry about._

"You coming back to bed?" Wendell asked sleepily as he stood at the threshold of the bedroom and the living room. He was naked other than the pair of boxers he found laying on the ground.

Madeline pointed the gun at Wendell, to which Wendell hurriedly turned on the lights that were on the wall.

As Wendell turned on the lights, the click of Madeline's gun filled the room as she readied herself to shoot.

"It's me." Wendell quickly said as he raised his arms, surrendering to Madeline.

Once the light lit up the room, it allowed Madeline to see Wendell and she slowly lowered her gun.

_It was just a dream. I'm safe…I'm here._

Madeline thought as she closed her eyes.

"Is everything okay?" Wendell asked, concerned.

"Yes, I just thought I…I thought I heard something." Madeline said as she sighed deeply.

Wendell smirked, "Spending too much time at the CIA? Did Hodgins' paranoia rub off on you?" Wendell teased.

Madeline half smiled as she shook her head and unloaded her gun.

"I'm really sorry." Madeline said as she sighed and breathed deeply.

"Don't worry about it." Wendell said as he tried to calm himself and slowly approached Madeline.

He carefully studied Madeline who had her black sweater dress over her body, her hair was messy from their earlier love making with her gun by her side. He saw fear in Madeline's eyes, and her voice was full of anxiety.

"I'm really sorry." Madeline repeated as Wendell pressed his forehead against hers.

"It's okay." Wendell said with a smile.

"I'm really sorry." Madeline said again as she closed her eyes and swallowed the little saliva that was in her dry mouth.

"It's okay." Wendell said softly as he caressed her cheeks.

Madeline then opened her eyes and looked into Wendell's warm blue eyes.

"Okay." Madeline said as sighed deeply.

For the first time since he met Madeline, Wendell saw not just the vulnerable Madeline but also the fearful Madeline. There was a comforting aspect to this as this allowed Wendell to assert his masculinity, something he felt was being taken away from him as Madeline always took care of the bill.

"Can I kiss you?" Wendell asked, wanting to get the approval as he didn't want to scare Madeline.

Madeline nodded her head and closed her eyes, leaning in to let their lips touch. As their lips touched the warmth of Wendell's body comforted Madeline and brought her back from her nightmare. Madeline quickly placed her tongue inside Wendell's mouth, letting their tongues dance.

"Thank you." Madeline said as she broke off their kiss.

Wendell smiled and nodded his head, "Don't mention it."

When Wendell looked into Madeline's eyes, they were back to the warm and comforting chestnut brown eyes he loved and her dimple assured Wendell that she was feeling better.

"So…shall we use the Jacuzzi tub?" Madeline asked as she placed a soft kiss on Wendell's lips.

Wendell nodded his head, "Sounds perfect."

Madeline then lead Wendell to the master bathroom with her left hand, while her gun still dangled from her right hand. Wendell's eyes nervously eyed the gun, but he kept quiet as he didn't want to cause distress to Madeline.

Once they reached the Jacuzzi tub, Wendell started the hot water. Madeline placed the gun down onto the sink and took off her dress, leaving her in the nude.

She automatically placed her hand on her hips, trying to cover the scars left over from the day that almost took her life.

_You're alive that's all that matters now. _

Madeline thought as she fidgeted with her ruby ring.

Wendell watched in admiration as he saw Madeline looking into the mirror. From the night he met Madeline he knew that there was a vulnerable side to her, a side that greatly contrasted her independent & fierce personality she usually emanated. Although it was the independent and fierce personality that intrigued Wendell it was the vulnerable side to her that made him want to be with Madeline.

Madeline stared into the mirror, she looked into her chestnut brown eyes, the eyes she shared with her half brother.

"So…" Madeline said as she turned around to face Wendell.

"Yes?" Wendell asked with a smile.

Millions of questions ran through Madeline's mind, most importantly whether or not he saw the resemblance between her and her half brother. But rather than ask a question that could place a damper on the mood that they just lightened up again she looked down at her feet.

"What?" Wendell asked as he approached Madeline carefully as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Nothing." Madeline said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay." Wendell said as he nodded his head.

"I just…I hope I didn't scare you or anything…" Madeline said as she glanced at her gun.

Wendell smiled, "I mean…you thought you heard something, it's fine…hey it's okay." Wendell said as he placed a kiss on her neck.

"You know my most favorite city to walk around at night…has to be Paris…the way the Eiffel Tower sparkles in the night…its gorgeous." Madeline said as she looked out the window in the master bathroom.

"I bet." Wendell said with a smile, "But this view is nice too." Wendell said as he also looked out the window.

"It is, but it's a lot better because I have you by my side." Madeline said playfully as she placed a kiss on Wendell's scruffy cheek.

Wendell smiled and put his arms around his naked girl and placed a comforting, loving kiss on top of her head.

Madeline then dipped her feet into the warm water filled Jacuzzi tub.

"Perfect." Madeline said as the rest of her body disappeared into the tub. Wendell quickly followed her into the tub after he pulled down his boxers. The Jacuzzi tub was large enough for the two to sit on opposite sides comfortably. But rather than sitting apart, Wendell sat behind Madeline as he carefully wrapped his arms around the tall and slender Madeline.

At first Madeline involuntarily shuddered as she felt Wendell's touch.

_Just breathe, just breathe._ Madeline thought as she fought her initial urge to move away from Wendell.

As Wendell's arms gently caressed Madeline's side he placed a gentle kiss on her neck, to this Madeline giggled.

_Good she's smiling again. _ Wendell thought as he placed another kiss on her neck.

_Just breathe, just breathe. _ Madeline repeated to herself as she giggled from Wendell's ticklish kisses. But her urge to move away won as she tried to move away from Wendell's hold. Wendell assuming that she was playing with him, kept a strong hold on Madeline's waist. When he held tighter to her waist his fingers pressed hard against the scars above her pelvic bone. Being the curious scientist he is, his eyebrows furrowed as he used his fingers to study her scars.

Madeline froze as she felt Wendell's finger along her disfigured skin. _Please don't ask how I got it, please don't ask._ Madeline thought as she closed her eyes.

It was as if Wendell read her mind and rather than verbally question about her scar, Wendell used his expert fingers to learn as much as he could about her scar.

_The scar is healed, but it's recent, at least in this past year...Surgery was done...what happened? _Wendell thought as he felt the raised skin on Madeline's body. As his fingers moved, he placed more ticklish kisses along Madeline's neck in hopes to distract her from his examination of her scars.

"So..." Wendell said as he gently caressed Madeline's sides, his fingers brushed against her full breasts.

"Yes?" Madeline asked as comfort filled her body as she relaxed in the tub and leaned against Wendell's strong body.

"Favorite hockey player?" Wendell asked.

"Hmm...that's a good question. Lemieux just because he did great things in Pittsburgh..."

"You liking a Penguin? I didn't see that coming." Wendell teased. "You know who also likes Lemieux?" Wendell started to ask, as he thought about Agent Booth's Mario's Lemieux jersey that decorates his apartment.

"Who?" Madeline asked as she turned her head to place a kiss on his upper arm.

_Shit, she said we're never talking about Agent Booth..._

"Uhh a friend of mine." Wendell said as he lied through his teeth. To distract Madeline, Wendell started to massage her breast.

"Okay...I also like Robitaille, the guy is the best left winger." Madeline added.

_Booth would agree with that too._ Wendell thought as he smiled to himself. Even though Agent Booth and Agent Wertheimer grew up on two different continents, in two different homes, they shared their love for the game of hockey and their favorite players.

"Yeah, that's true." Wendell said as he placed another ticklish kiss on her neck.

Madeline giggled and smiled. She then looked out the window and gazed at the night sky. Lights from buildings lit up the sky along with cars still driving on the roads.

"I never thought I would be living in D.C." Madeline said thoughtfully.

"Do you miss...do you miss Europe?" Wendell asked, unsure of where she was living before her move to D.C.

Madeline nodded her head, "I do...but I also do enjoy living in a new city."

"Do you know when you're going back?" Wendell asked unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

Madeline shook her head, "No..."

"But you're going back?" Wendell asked wanting to know if her move to DC was permanent or only temporary.

"Oh of course...I think...depends on where I'm needed." Madeline replied.

"With Interpol?" Wendell asked.

"Yes." Madeline said as she nodded her head. Madeline then sighed, it wasn't a desperate sigh but a sigh that mirrored her contentment and satisfaction being held in Wendell's arms. Since her accident and especially rejecting the marriage proposal from her former lover she struggled with intimacy.

Madeline carefully took her left hand out from the water and glanced at the ruby ring decorating her left ring finger.

"That's a very nice ring." Wendell commented.

"It is...it belonged to my mother." Madeline said as she moved her hand so the ruby shined. She felt a tightness in her throat as she looked at the ring. To alleviate her discomfort she attempted to take off her pearl necklace.

"Here, let me help." Wendell said as he unclasped her necklace.

"Thank you." Madeline said as she took the necklace from Wendell. She took the necklace and placed it in the palm of her left hand and held it tightly, the pearls overflowing from her fist.

"Diamonds, yes. But it's tacky to wear diamonds before you're forty." Madeline said as she looked at the pearls in her hand as she quoted one of her favorite novels.

"Really?" Wendell asked as he also looked at the pearls in Madeline's hands.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's, Truman Capote." Madeline said with a smile.

"Ohhh...yeah..." Wendell said as his cheeks turned red. He recalled Kelly's poster of Audrey Hepburn as Holly Golightly in her bedroom.

"If I could find a real-life place that made me feel like Tiffany's, then I'd buy some furniture and give the cat a name." Madeline added as she continued to quote Capote's novel.

Wendell smirked, "Memorized the whole book?"

"Yes, about the whole book" Madeline said with a smile. "Never love a wild thing." Madeline added as she loosened the grip she had of her pearls.

"If you let yourself love a wild thing. You'll end up looking at the sky." Madeline said as she opened her fist, letting her pearl necklace sit on her palm.

"Are you a wild thing?" Wendell asked teasingly to mask his uncertainty if he should ask as part of him feared Madeline's response.

Madeline chuckled, "I guess you can say so." Madeline said as she nodded her head and left Wendell's hold so that she was now facing him.

Madeline looked into Wendell's eyes and leaned in to kiss his lips. The kiss was short yet sweet, their lips only touching. When their lips parted, they pressed their foreheads against one another.

Wendell then caressed Madeline's cheeks with his hands and then leaned in to kiss her plump lips again.

"How about a quick shower and then we can go back to..." Madeline said as she broke off their passionate kiss.

"Sounds perfect." Wendell said as he kissed her nose.

Madeline then allowed the hot water to exit the tub and the two walked to the shower.

Wendell first reached in to turn on the hot water while Madeline placed her pearl necklace on the sink. She then looked at her ears which were still decorated with pearl studs.

_Seeley...A__gent Booth must also like Lemieux... _Madeline thought as she recalled Wendell's reply when she told him she's a fan of Mario Lemieux.

"You coming in?" Wendell asked as he was already in the shower.

"Yes," Madeline said as she made her way to the shower, but as she did she glanced at her gun that was sitting at the sink.

_John Wilkes Booth...that's the only good thing about being a Booth, we know how to shoot. _Madeline thought as she walked into the shower with Wendell.

As Madeline entered the shower, Wendell moved so she could feel the warmth of the water and he could shampoo his hair.

Madeline let the warm water flow down her body, now not just the tips of her hair wet, but all of it. She used her long fingers to comb her wet hair. The warm water also started to wash away her makeup, which consequently made her mascara run down her face.

Wendell reached to wash off the soap suds off his hands and then used his fingers to wipe away the mascara running down her face.

"Thanks." Madeline said with a smile as the two switched spots, allowing Wendell to wash the shampoo out of his hair and Madeline to shampoo her hair.

"Of course." Wendell replied as he ran his fingers through his shampooed hair.

While Madeline massaged the shampoo into her hair she leaned in and placed a kiss on Wendell's firm chest.

"What was that for?" Wendell asked playfully as the two switched spots, allowing Madeline to wash out the shampoo from her hair and Wendell to start washing his body.

"Because I wanted to." Madeline said as she winked.

Wendell then leaned in and placed a kiss between her breasts. But as he did his lips touched the shampoo that was washing away from her hair.

"Shit." Wendell cursed as he tasted the bitterness of the shampoo.

Madeline looked down and smiled, "Silly Wendell." Madeline said with a smile as she saw Wendell stick out his tongue as he attempted to wash away the shampoo in his mouth.

Madeline finished washing out the shampoo in her hair and allowed Wendell back under the warm water.

"Thanks." Wendell said as he washed out his mouth.

Madeline smiled as she put conditioner into her hair. "Of course."

Once Wendell was finished washing out his mouth he pulled Madeline under the warm water with him and passionately kissed her lips, their tongue dancing along with each other's as Madeline's hand rested on his chest and Wendell's hands caressed her sides.

"Can I ask you something?" Wendell asked as he broke off their kiss.

_Please don't ask about my scar, please don't ask about my scar. _Madeline thought as she nervously nodded her head.

"You said...you said earlier that you wanted to keep things casual." Wendell said as Madeline reached for the body soap.

Madeline nodded her head. "Is that a problem?"

"No...I mean...what does that mean?" Wendell asked as he furrowed his brows.

"Does that mean we're...I mean you're going to see other people?" Wendell asked nervously.

Madeline smiled and shook her head as she washed started to wash her legs.

"No...I'm not...I meant..." Madeline said as her dimple glistened in the water.

"Ohhh...good, cause I..." Wendell said with relief.

"Do you want to?" Madeline asked Wendell.

"No, no not at all." He said as he rubbed her shoulders with the body soap.

"Good...I just meant, I don't like titles..." Madeline said with a smile as Wendell rubbed the soap onto her skin.

"You don't like titles?" Wendell asked.

"Like boyfriends and girlfriends...I don't like titles." Madeline repeated herself.

"Oh...okay." Wendell said as he his hands went down to wash her breast.

"Unless you want to see other people." Madeline teased, already knowing his reply.

Wendell shook his head, "As you said, you're like no other girl I've ever met. I got my hands full." Wendell teased.

Madeline smiled as she started to wash Wendell's body. The two washed each other's body with kisses being placed on each other's lips here and there. When Wendell reached Madeline's hips he gently tickled her sides, to which Madeline laughed and smiled.

"I should have never told you that I'm ticklish." Madeline said as she playfully glared at her companion.

"No you shouldn't have." Wendell teased as he tickled her sides again.

The two then finished washing each other's body and Madeline washed out the conditioner in her hair.

"Back to our bed?" Wendell asked as he stopped the shower.

"What, no sex in the shower?" Madeline seductively asked.

Wendell smirked, "Do you want to?"

Madeline gave a satisfied smile, "Actually I'm good..."

"You're good?" Wendell asked as he caressed her cheeks and reached for a towel for him and her.

"I mean...sleep sounds good." Madeline said with a smile.

"What, no sex?" Wendell teased as a yawn left his body.

"Are you sure sleep doesn't sound good for you too?" Madeline asked as she continued to dry her body.

"Sleep does sound good." Wendell said as another yawn left his mouth as he finished drying his body.

"Don't worry this won't be the last time we spend the night together." Madeline added as she finished drying her body.

Wendell smiled, "Good, then yes...sleep would be good. I have a lot to do at the lab."

The two then wrapped themselves in the bath robes. Madeline took her pearl necklace from the sink, along with her gun. She then followed Wendell into the master bedroom. Wendell was already laying in bed as Madeline placed her pearl necklace into her overnight bag. She still carried her handgun with her as she went to the living room to get her Birkin bag. She hesitated for a second as she thought about placing her handgun back into her bag, but instead she walked back into the bedroom carrying her Birkin bag with one hand and the other still holding her handgun.

Wendell's eyes followed the handgun as he wondered what she would do with it.

"You going to sleep with that under your pillow?" Wendell teased Madeline.

"Pardon?" Madeline asked as she placed her bag on the nightstand next to her side of the bed.

"The umm, the gun." Wendell said as Madeline sat on the bed.

"Oh...no, of course not." Madeline said as she made sure that her gun was unloaded. She placed her gun into her Birkin and placed it in the pocket she hid her gun and looked at Wendell.

"See, I'm not going to sleep with my gun under my pillow." Madeline said with a smile as she clenched her hands into a fist to stop her hands from shaking.

Although the bath and shower with Wendell calmed her nerves, the sight of her gun reminded her of her earlier nightmare.

Wendell noticed Madeline's clenched fist and reached out his hands to embrace her, but before he could she stood up from the bed and walked into the closet. She opened her oversized Longchamp bag and found the pills she used to help her sleep.

_Should I take them?_ Madeline thought as she looked at the prescription bottle. Although Madeline knew that the sleeping aid would help her sleep, she despised being dependent on her medications.

"The Flyers fought a good fight." Wendell said as he turned on the television.

"Oh really?" Madeline said as she reached for the other prescription bottle in her bag, Valium; her anti-anxiety medication. She was prescribed Valium after the event that almost took her life. For a while she took it on an almost daily basis, but now she only took it on an as needed basis.

_It's not that I can't sleep, it's that I'm...good God I hate this feeling. _ Madeline thought as she felt her heart beating fast again.

"Yes, now that's what I call a hockey fight." Wendell said with a smile.

"Wait what?" Madeline said as she put the medication back into her bag and walked back to the bed Wendell was laying in.

Wendell smiled as Madeline returned to their bed. She quickly laid next to him, placing her head on his chest as the two watched the sports coverage on the television.

_I have Wendell with me right now...I'll be okay._ Madeline thought as she looked up into his eyes.

"You okay?" Wendell asked as he reached for Madeline's clenched fists and placed his hands into hers.

"Yes." Madeline said as nodded her head. She closed her eyes and sighed as she breathed deeply, allowing herself to calm down from the anxiety that filled her body.

Wendell placed a kiss on top of her head and caressed her sides over her robe. He could tell that Madeline not only had physical scars, but also emotional scars as well. He wanted to comfort her and protect her. Aside from the sexual satisfaction they gave each other, he thought that it was his duty to at least make her feel safe.

He pulled up the bed sheets up to their chest and Madeline nuzzled into Wendell's chest as Wendell slyly placed his hands into the opening of Madeline's robe and rubbed Madeline's bare sides.

"That tickles." Madeline said as she gently squirmed at his touch.

"Should I stop?" Wendell teased as he started tickling her sides which prompted Madeline to laugh.

In between her fits and giggles, Madeline nodded her head. Ignoring Madeline's nod, Wendell continued to tickle his lady laying on his chest.

Madeline's laughs filled the room as Madeline tried her best to leave Wendell's tickling hands. She was successful in turning her body so that she was now facing Wendell, face to face. The two locked eyes as Madeline gazed into Wendell's playful, almost mischievous eyes and he gazed into her smiling, happy eyes. Still tickling her bare sides, Wendell leaned in for a kiss, but once their lips touched, Wendell stopped tickling her and instead, held her tightly.

The kiss, along with earlier her laughing fit via Wendell's tickles, calmed down Madeline and she felt safe again in Wendell's arms.

Once they broke apart their kiss, only due to their need of air, Madeline placed her head on Wendell's chest.

"No tickling when I'm sleeping." Madeline said as she looked into Wendell's eyes.

Wendell nodded his head after he yawned, "Okay."

Madeline then placed one last kiss on his chest as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber, as she heard the beating of Wendell's heart and the warmth of his body.

"Sweet dreams, my love." Wendell said as he gently rubbed her sides as he fell into a deep slumber as he took in the natural scent of his girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed my latest update! :) As always pretty please review! They motivate me to continue writing :) :) :) <strong>


	16. Are You Free on Monday?

__**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy the latest update! As always pretty please review! :) **

* * *

><p><em>Will you be my Valentine? No…she said this is a casual thing, that she doesn't like titles…Are you free on Monday? Yeah, that sounds good.<em>

Wendell thought as he texted Madeline. He was at the diner with his coworkers, Angela and Jack, enjoying lunch. Angela had just thought that she felt the baby kick in her stomach and the married couple were enjoying a moment together.

"I know that smile." Angela teased as she saw Wendell texting.

Wendell's face turned red as he quickly put his phone back in his pocket.

"Who is the girl?" Angela asked with a smile, happy to see her former lover in a new romantic relationship.

"No one." Wendell said as he lied and shook his head.

"Dude, come on just tell her." Dr. Hodgins said as he stopped rubbing his wife's stomach.

"Tell me what?" Angela said as she curiously looked at Jack and then at Wendell.

"It's…" Wendell started to say as he took a bite of his lunch in hopes to deter the conversation.

"He's dating Booth's half sister." Dr. Hodgins said as he looked at Wendell and then at Angela.

"Wait, really? You and…what was her name? Agent…Wertheimer was it?" Angela asked her eyes round and wide.

"Thank you Hodgins…and yes…Madeline." Wendell said as he sighed and swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Did you know that she's related to the Wertheimer family? The family that owns the House of Chanel?" Jack informed Angela.

"Wait… seriously? Why does she work for the CIA then? And how and why are you two together and since when?" Angela asked all confused.

"We met before…before she came to the lab and we're…" Wendell started to explain as he looked down at his food and then up at his audience.

"You met before and you two are what…dating?" Angela asked as she tried to wrap her head around Wendell dating Agent Booth's younger sister.

Wendell shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah…kinda…we are."

"You two spent the night at the Ritz Carlton, I say that you two are definitely dating." Jack said with another smirk.

"Wait…again…what?" Angela asked as she furrowed her brows and looked at Wendell.

Wendell sighed and shook his head, "Next time I'll remember not to let you buy me drinks." Wendell told Hodgin as he recalled the night the two went out for drinks after the closure of their assignment from the CIA.

"Hey…dude…if you want to tell Angela, go ahead." Jack told Wendell.

"I think you told her enough." Wendell said as he took a bite of his burger and shook his head. But his annoyance in Dr. Hodgins was quickly resolved as he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. Wendell happily took out his phone from his pocket and read the text he just received.

*Yes, I should be. Your place?*

"What did she say?" Jack asked with a smile.

"I'm not telling you." Wendell said as he shook his head.

"What are you not telling Hodgins?" Seeley asked as he walked in the diner with Dr. Brennan.

"Nothing…completely nothing." Both Wendell and Jack replied.

"Just that Wendell is seeing your half sister, Madeline." Angela replied with a smile.

"What…you're…" Seeley said as he looked at Wendell who was looking down at his food.

"Oh…Seeley you didn't know?" Angela said as she looked at Wendell and then at Jack who was shaking his head.

"Know what?" Dr. Brennan asked as she joined their conversation.

"I'm seeing Madeline…" Wendell started to say as he looked up at Dr. Brennan and then at Agent Booth.

"Madeline as in Agent Wertheimer, as in…Booth's half sister?" Dr. Brennan asked with no hesitation or surprise in her voice.

Wendell nodded his head.

"Make sense, you both are attractive, you're very smart and I assume she's smart as well…although she's very wealthy and you're well…"

"Yeah I'm broke." Wendell added as he looked at Seeley.

"How is she?" Seeley asked looking into Wendell's eyes. Booth was surprised in the news that Wendell was seeing Madeline, but not upset. He knew the two had previously spent the night together and as of now he was just happy to see that his favorite was squintern happy.

Wendell nodded his head, "She's good…busy with work, but good."

"Good, good…" Seeley said as the two exchanged a nod.

"I should get back to the lab." Wendell said as he finished the last bite of his lunch. Wendell then stood up to get out his wallet.

"No, it's fine man. Lunch is on me." Jack said as he hoped that this would make up for the fact that he told his coworkers about his relationship with Madeline.

"Thanks." Wendell said as he said goodbye to his coworkers.

While Wendell made his way back to the lab, Madeline just finished a meeting at the courthouse.

Madeline smiled as she saw Wendell's text. It had been almost two weeks since their rendezvous at the Ritz Carlton. The two saw each other on a daily basis for a couple of days preceding their night at the Ritz, for work purposes. However the two kept things professional per the agreement the two made at the Ritz.

On the morning when the two woke up in each other's arms at the Ritz, Madeline outlined a handful of agreements that were to be followed as the two continued to see each other.

"If you can't follow these, then after this morning you and I are done." Madeline replied sternly as she ate a bite of her French toast.

"Okay..." Wendell replied as he carefully swallowed the bacon in his mouth. He should be surprised with Madeline's request, but he was getting used to her direct, somewhat cold personality. In many ways Madeline's strong and direct personality reminded him of Dr. Brennan. Dr. Brennan preferred things as black and white and thought logically.

"So...I'll most likely stop by the lab today, but during that time no awkward smiling, no nothing. As far as everyone is concerned I'm just Agent Wertheimer...or as Dr. Hodgins likes to think I'm part of a huge conspiracy and I'm trying to infiltrate the Jeffersonian." Madeline said as she took a sip of her sweetened coffee.

Wendell smiled at Madeline's comment about his friend, Hodgins. _This girl makes me smile_. Wendell thought as he took a sip of his orange juice.

"He's just...I just like to think that he's very concerned about the world and that he has an overactive..." Wendell started to say.

"An overactive imagination, seriously have you read some of the conspiracy theories out there? According to them everything is a conspiracy theory." Madeline said as she finished her yogurt parfait.

"But seriously, I want no flirting, no smiles, no nothing." Madeline repeated again sternly.

"Even if all I want to do is kiss your lips and take your clothes off." Madeline said as she ate a strawberry.

Surprised at her last comment, Wendell started to cough on his orange juice.

"Yeah...okay..." Wendell said uncomfortably as he patted his own chest.

"You alright?" Madeline asked as she looked at Wendell.

"Yeah, I am." Wendell said as he took a sip of the water Madeline handed to him.

"And you may tell Seeley," Madeline said with hesitation in her voice as she said her half brother's name, "I mean Agent Booth about us, although I would prefer you to keep your mouth shut, but I guess if I'm going to leave scratch marks and hickeys on you then he would notice."

"Did he tell you?" Wendell asked as he recalled the moment Agent Booth questioned the origin of his battle wounds from the first night he spent with Madeline.

"Tell me what?" Madeline asked her eyebrows furrowed.

"That he saw the marks you left on me..." Wendell started to explain, but Madeline's eyebrows stayed furrowed.

"He...we were in the lockers, we play on the same."

"I know." Madeline said as she nodded her head. "So he saw the scratch marks I left from..." Madeline asked her eyebrows starting to relax.

"Yeah...anyway...at the time I had no idea that you two are..." Wendell quickly said as he looked into Madeline's eyes.

"No, its fine...but as I said, he can know, but I would prefer you to keep your mouth shut. But most importantly, don't tell him anything else about me. He's not family, no matter what he says or what genetics say. We just share a father...nothing more." Madeline said as she took a bacon strip from Wendell's plate.

Wendell reluctantly nodded his head. He knew how important family was to Seeley. He knew that Seeley would want to get to know his sister, even if they just shared a father. Nonetheless he did not argue with Madeline as he was more fearful of losing her.

"Also until I say so...its either going to be the Ritz or your place." Madeline added as she took a bite of her french toast.

"Okay...sure..." Wendell replied confused assuming that Madeline's place would be much more spacious and comfortable than his own place.

"I still live out of my suitcase and out of boxes." Madeline replied slightly embarrassed as she looked down at her food and then at Wendell.

"Seriously?" Wendell asked.

Madeline nodded her head, "If I could a real-place that made me feel like Tiffany's, then I'd buy some furniture and give the cat a name."

"Breakfast at Tiffany's?" Wendell asked with a smile.

Madeline nodded her head. "I've been just busy with work and I haven't had the time to actually unpack everything."

"Well I could help you with that." Wendell said with a smile as he took a bite of his pancakes.

"Really?" Madeline said gracious in his offer.

The truth was she despised being alone in her large apartment. She used her apartment to sleep, shower and change her clothes. She spent most of her time at her office. Breakfast consisted of purchasing pastries at her local bakery, lunch was taken care at work along with most of her dinner. When she did have time to eat out, she had no qualms of eating alone at a restaurant. The little time she had outside of her work was spent at therapy, at the shooting range, or exploring her new city. She made sure she spent little time in her own apartment.

"Yeah, definitely." Wendell said as he nodded his head.

"Well then...I'll let you know when I have some time and you can help me so that I'm not just going through boxes to find things." Madeline said with a smile.

The two then finished their breakfast and made their way back to their own abodes. When Madeline realized that Wendell took the bus to get here and intended to take the bus back to his place, Madeline offered to take him back to his place. Wendell could not refuse to be a passenger in Madeline's Ferrari and he quickly accepted. Although the two said goodbye with a kiss that included lots of tongue, lips and caressing, they stuck by the rules Madeline set at the Jeffersonian.

It was as if the two were strangers when they saw each other at the Jeffersonian as they paid no special attention to the other. Also, the scientists and doctors at the Jeffersonian were more curious about her relation with Seeley Booth, to which they already knew from Dr. Brennan's announcement.

Although many were interested in Madeline, they kept their mouth shut as Madeline made sure that the only conversation between her and the scientists at the Jeffersonian were related to the case at hand. However the case at hand ended up being closed by the CIA about 72 hours after the body was given to the Jeffersonian. The CIA thought it best that they take over the investigation after Agent Booth was assigned a murder case and needed the help of the Jeffersonian. This of course lead for Dr. Hodgins to spew conspiracy theory after another but Madeline assured the Jeffersonian that it had nothing to do with them.

Since their night at the Ritz Carlton, the two attempted to make plans on seeing each other but Madeline was overwhelmed with her caseload at Interpol and her side job at the CIA. The one night Madeline did make her way to Wendell's apartment, the two made love but it was quick and hurried per Madeline's request due to her lack of sleep.

Thus Wendell wanted to make their date on Monday, on Valentine's day, special and not just a night they spend tangled in bed sheets.

When Dr. Hodgins returned from the Diner and the lunch where Wendell's romantic relationship with Madeline was finally told to Agent Booth and the other scientists at the Jeffersonian, he made a point to see Wendell.

"Hey man." Dr. Hodgins said as he walked onto the forensic platform where Wendell was working at.

"Hi." Wendell said as he looked up from the body he was working from.

"Dude, I'm really sorry." Jack said as he looked into his friend's eyes.

"It's fine..." Wendell said as shrugged his shoulders.

"You sure? Cause you looked uncomfortable man." Jack added.

"I mean...I had to tell Booth...a guy who can easily kill me in my sleep that I'm..." Wendell said half teasingly, half seriously to Jack.

"That you're doing his sister." Jack said with a smile, content to see that his friend was not upset with him.

"Yeah..." Wendell said as he nodded his head.

At that moment Agent Booth walked into the forensic department of the Jeffersonian and walked onto the forensic platform occupied by Wendell and Dr. Hodgins.

"Hey." Wendell and Jack said as they greeted Seeley, both of them with hesitation and surprise in their voice.

"Hey." Seeley said strongly as he locked eyes with Wendell. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Seeley asked Wendell.

"Yeah of course." Wendell replied as he nodded at Seeley and then glanced at Jack.

"I'm going to go back to my office." Dr. Hodgins said as he walked away from the forensic platform.

"So ummm you and Agent Werthe...I mean Madeline." Seeley said his half sister's name with hesitation.

Wendell nodded his head, "Yeah."

"How is she?" Seeley asked again fully knowing that he asked Wendell at the diner.

"She's good...busy with work, but she's doing well." Wendell repeated.

_Oh god, what is Booth going to say? What is he going to ask?_ Wendell thought as he felt sweat creep onto the palms of his hands.

"Good good." Seeley said as he nodded his head.

"She said she doesn't want a relationship with me, that she doesn't want to know me." Seeley said regretfully.

Wendell nodded his head but kept silent.

"I uhh, I would like to know her." Seeley said with a half smile. "Even if she doesn't consider me family...I consider her..." Seeley started to say as he sighed.

"I consider her my sister." Seeley said finishing his sentence.

"I..." Wendell started to say, unsure of how to respond to Seeley.

"But...she doesn't want to get to know me. She...Sweets said her coping mechanism from the lack of her...I mean our dad...is creating a world where he doesn't exist...which means I don't exist either." Seeley said as he recalled the talk he and Dr. Sweets had earlier in the week.

Dr. Sweets scheduled for the two to meet after Hannah rejected Seeley's marriage proposal. Seeley refused to talk to Lance about his disappointment and sadness in the rejection so he was relieved when Dr. Sweets brought up Madeline. Although Seeley kept the conversation short, he felt that Seeley did make a good point and decided to leave his half sister alone.

_That makes sense._ "Oh..." Wendell said as he nodded his head as he listened to Seeley.

"So..." Agent Booth said as he sighed and placed his hands on his hips. "I need to respect that." Seeley said as he sighed.

"Take care of her." Agent Booth said sincerely as his warm chestnut brown eyes looked into Wendell's blue eyes. "Keep her happy." Seeley added with a smile.

Wendell smiled in relief and nodded his head. "I will."

"Booth, I'm ready to go." Dr. Brennan said as she walked towards Agent Booth and Wendell.

"Yeah, lets go get the bad guys." Agent Booth said as he left the forensic platform and greeted Dr. Brennan.

"Mr. Bray I expect the reports to be done before you leave today." Dr. Brennan added.

"Of course Dr. Brennan, I'll get to them right now." Wendell said with a smile. Agent Booth smiled back and gave him a nod that assured Wendell that he had the blessing of Madeline's brother to pursue their love affair.

_Thank you, thank you. _Wendell repeated in his head as the smile stayed on his face.

"So...is Booth going to shoot you...or?" Dr. Hodgins asked as he returned back to the forensic platform. He saw Dr. Brennan leaving her office, which was cue that Agent Booth was about to leave as well, allowing Dr. Hodgins to talk to Wendell.

Wendell smiled shined bright as he shook his head, "Nope, he gave me his blessing." Wendell replied.

"My brother, I'm happy for you." Jack said as he gave Wendell a quick pat on the back.

"Thanks." Wendell said with a smile.

"But you do know that if you break her heart he will shoot you, right?" Jack added.

Wendell nodded his head, "I know."

"Well then...wait Valentine's Day is coming up...are you two going to do something?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, she said she's free, so we have a date." Wendell replied with a smirk.

"Ooooh, you have a date. Any plans my man?" Jack asked in curiosity. "I got Angela the perfect present." Jack added confident in his purchase.

Wendell smirked at Jack's confidence in the perfect present. But he was more concerned about Jack's question, if he had any plans for his date with Madeline.

"No, I don't really have any plans." Wendell said as he shrugged his shoulders. "I mean the girl...she..." Wendell started to say as he sighed.

"I'll help you." Jack said with a smile, he knew that Wendell had little money to spare when it came to spending it on his Valentine's date.

"What?" Wendell asked, his eyes round and wide in happiness.

"I can get you a car." Jack said with a smile. "A town car so you won't have to worry about that."

"Thanks man." Wendell said with a gracious smile.

"What does she like to eat?" Jack asked.

"I think I have an idea, a friend of mine works as the hostess at Bistro du Coin...she might be able to help." Wendell said as he furrowed his brows as he thought hard for date ideas.

"Well...good luck with that, most places by this time are going to be booked." Jack added.

"Yeah...but I can ask, right?" Wendell asked hopeful.

"Yeah man, of course. Anyway, just remember the transportation and all of that is taken care of." Jack said with a smile.

"Thanks man." Wendell said thankful for the help of his friend.

_Madeline said yes to my date, Booth gave me his blessing and Hodgins has a car arranged for me. This is going to be the best Valentine's date yet. _Wendell thought as he went back to his work.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the latest update! As always pretty please review! They make me motivated to keep writing :) <strong>


	17. The Table is Already Taken

When Wendell first invited Madeline, she was clueless that it was a Valentine's date. Being busy with work, holidays and events not pertaining to her work were not important. But when Wendell told her the place they were going to dinner, she knew exactly what it was; an attempt on Wendell's part to impress Madeline. Even though it was Wendell's charm, intelligence and his ability to make Madeline moan in bed, when she heard he was taking her to an upscale French restaurant she knew that Wendell felt he was not satisfying Madeline. Her suspicions were correct when Wendell picked her up in a black limousine.

"Hello Miss Wertheimer." Wendell said as Madeline saw him at the entrance of her apartment building.

"Hello Wendell." Madeline said as she greeted Wendell who was nicely dressed in a black suit, a tie and dress shoes and carrying a bouquet of roses.

"You look amazing." Wendell said as he embraced his date in a hug and took in the scent of her soft and sweet perfume.

Madeline's slender yet toned body was dressed in a fire-engine red, strapless Christian Dior dress. The dress stopped before her knees, allowing her long legs to be showcased. A fabric bow rested on her right hip, placing attention to her curves. Her shoulders were covered by the cold weather with a black cashmere shawl. Her ears were decorated with pearl studs and her neck was decorated with a ruby and diamond pendant. The ruby rested carefully on her chest with diamonds ornamenting the ruby itself. Her left hand was ornamented with her usual ruby ring and her right hand was decorated with a diamond tennis bracelet. Her dirty blonde hair was curled loosely, allowing her hair to flow with her as she moved. Her makeup gave her a polished look as she held a black Chanel quilted clutch in her hand.

"You look quite handsome yourself." Madeline said as she placed a tender kiss on Wendell's cheek.

Wendell blushed at Madeline's comment.

"These are for you." Wendell said as he handed her the roses.

"Oh, thank you." Madeline said with a smile as she held the bouquet.

"Well let's go to dinner." Wendell said as their driver opened the door for the couple.

"This is all very nice." Madeline said as she the two sat comfortably in the limo, the roses resting on her lap.

"Yeah, I know." Wendell said with a smile.

Madeline looked curiously at Wendell as she knew that Wendell was deep in student loans and to him an expensive meal was anything that cost over twenty dollars.

"Would you like some champagne?" Wendell asked Madeline as he reached for the champagne bottle chilling in ice.

"Sure." Madeline said with a nod.

Wendell then opened the bottle of champagne and poured a glass for Madeline and himself.

"To a good night." Wendell said with a smile.

"Cheers." Madeline said with a smile as the clink of their glasses filled the car.

"How is work?" Wendell asked trying to start a conversation.

"Busy, but decent." Madeline replied. "Yourself?" Madeline asked not because she was curious but more so to keep the conversation going.

"Good, busy...we finished the case..." Wendell started to say as he took another sip of his champagne.

"I heard, the deceased had three wives and all of them were sisters, right?" Madeline asked as she eluded to the case that took the Jeffersonian off of the CIA's case.

Wendell nodded his head, "Yeah, it was crazy, you could tell from just looking at his body that he was a horny farmer." Wendell said with a smile.

"A horny farmer?" Madeline asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah, well the guy had like 11 children in a matter of what...8 years or something, he was a very horny farmer." Wendell added.

"Oh...interesting." Madeline said unsure of how to comment as she took another sip of her champagne.

"Yeah and listen to this, the guy was cheating on his wife with a grad student that was tutoring one of his kids. He was a very horny farmer." Wendell added with a smirk on his face.

"Oh good God, he really was a very horny farmer." Madeline said as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Yeah, we thought it was one of the wives, but it ended up being their dad." Wendell informed Madeline as he poured more champagne for the two of them.

"Oh, that makes sense. Although if my husband cheated on me, I would kill him. Or maybe not kill him but injure him so badly that he's deformed and would be in pain for the rest of his life." Madeline said as she finished the champagne in her glass that Wendell just poured.

"Okay..." Wendell said as he looked into Madeline's eyes and then down at his feet, unsure if Madeline was being facetious or telling the truth.

"Maybe I could poison him... in any case I refuse to get married." Madeline added as she poured herself more champagne.

"You're not going to marry?" Wendell asked a bit surprised in Madeline's announcement.

"Of course not, I don't believe in marriage." Madeline replied unfazed and nonchalantly.

"Why not?" Wendell asked curiously.

Madeline shrugged her shoulders, "I just don't. People lie, people cheat, people keep secrets...people change. I'm not the marrying type."

_And no one would want to marry me._ Madeline thought as she looked into Wendell's eyes.

"Anyone can be the marrying type." Wendell said as he shook his head.

"I guess." Madeline said as she finished her third glass of champagne. "Why are you so curious? It's not like we're ever going to get married." Madeline added.

Wendell nervously laughed as he shrugged his shoulders. "I was just wondering..."

"Anyway, you aren't a Flyers fan. I would only consider marrying a Flyers fan." Madeline teased as she placed a hand on Wendell's thigh.

"Sorry, I'm a Caps fan." Wendell said with a smile, happy that Madeline changed the subject to hockey.

"At least you're not a Pens fan, then I wouldn't be able to stand you." Madeline added.

"But I wanted them to win over the Flyers." Wendell teased as he eluded to the night they first met.

"That was only because you wanted to buy me ice cream." Madeline said with a smile so big that her dimple showed through her confusion in how Wendell paid for the car and flowers.

Wendell nodded his head, "Alright, you caught me." Wendell replied as he gently caressed her dimple.

The two then leaned in, letting their lips meet each other's, their tongues quickly embracing the other, their hands on each other's body. Their kiss was interrupted by the car coming to a stop and the driver of the car cursing loudly.

"That doesn't sound good." Madeline said as she lowered the divider between them and the driver.

"Is everything okay?" Wendell asked the driver.

"Uhh..." Madeline said as she noticed smoke coming out from hood of the car, "I don't think so." Madeline said as she glanced back at Wendell.

_Oh shit. _Wendell cursed in his head as he sighed.

"I'll go see what the problem is." The driver told his passengers as he left the car.

Madeline and Wendell waited in silence as they watched their driver open the hood of the car. When he did, smoke from the car emptied out in the air.

"That really doesn't look good." Madeline added as the two watched the driver stand back as he tried to shield himself from the smoke.

"No...it doesn't." Wendell thought as he sighed.

The driver then returned back to the car with a long face and sad eyes.

"I'm going to call Mr. Hodgins and have another car pick you two up."

"Mr. Hodgins?" Madeline asked as she looked at Wendell.

Wendell's cheeks turned red as he nodded his head, "Yeah...Hodgins...this is his car." Wendell informed Madeline.

"Oh..." Madeline said in relief.

_Good, he didn't spend any money on this car. _

"Maybe I can help, do you have any tools in this car?" Wendell asked as he took off his jacket.

"You know how to fix cars?" The driver asked Wendell.

Wendell nodded his head, "Yeah."

"Oh." Madeline said with a smile.

"I'll be right back." Wendell said as he and the driver left the car.

The driver opened the trunk of the car which had a toolbox, while Wendell was already inspecting the car.

_Seriously Hodgins? You set me up with a car but it breaks down before we get to dinner, seriously? _Wendell thought as he started to fix the car.

Madeline fiddled with her phone as she waited, she had a handful of numbers she could call to help their situation or she could fix the car, but rather than her saving the day, she allowed Wendell to take charge.

_I hope he knows that I would have been content with just take-out and a movie or anything...just spending time with him is what I want._ Madeline thought as she sighed deeply. She was not the type of girl to just sit and wait.

She assumed that Wendell felt incompetent when it came to financially keeping Madeline satisfied. He wanted to show Madeline a romantic date night in the eyes of her glitzy and glamorous world he assumed she lived in.

About fifteen minutes of working on the car, Wendell finally succeeded in starting the car again.

"Finally." Madeline muttered as she sighed.

Wendell then entered the car again and sat next to Madeline. Madeline gave him a handkerchief to wipe off the grime and oil stain on his fingers.

"Thank you." Madeline said as she thanked Wendell for his hard work by kissing him on the cheek.

"No problem." Wendell said as he welcomed Madeline's affection.

"I'm very sorry about that." The driver said as he started the car again.

"What time did you say that your reservation was?" The driver asked Wendell.

"Seven...shit, how far away are we?" Wendell asked as he looked at his watch.

"We should get there no later than fifteen mintues" The driver told the couple.

Wendell nodded his head, "Okay well...I think we'll make it."

But the couple's night were plagued again by another misfortune; traffic due to a car accident.

Wendell nervously looked at his watch as he uneasily sat in the limo, while Madeline tried to ease Wendell's anxiety by keeping her hand on his upper thigh.

"So..." Madeline said as she gently squeezed Wendell's thigh.

"Yeah?" Wendell asked as he tried to hide his uneasiness.

"Are you the marrying type?" Madeline asked as she finished another glass of champagne.

"What?" Wendell asked as he was caught off guard by Madeline's question.

"Are you the marrying type?" Madeline repeated, her voice strong and direct.

"Yeah." Wendell said as he nodded his head.

"Really?" Madeline asked as an intrigued smile appeared on her face.

"Yeah." Wendell added again as a smile appeared on his face too.

"Do you want kids?" Madeline asked as she looked into Wendell's eyes and then down at her ruby ring.

Wendell nodded his head, "Yeah, of course."

_Well then you'll never marry me. _Madeline thought as she tried to hide her disappointment.

"But..." Wendell said as he noticed Madeline fiddling with her ruby ring. "I mean not right away...you know I mean I want kids...eventually, but I mean." Wendell started to say trying to form a cohesive sentence.

"Adoption...you know that works for me too, I mean there are millions of orphans, adopting would be a smart thing to do too." Wendell said as he finished the champagne in his glass.

Madeline smirked at Wendell's reply which she knew was hastily put together.

"Do you want kids?" Wendell asked Madeline.

Madeline shrugged her shoulders.

"Is that a maybe?" Wendell asked.

Madeline shrugged her shoulders again, unsure of what to tell Wendell.

"I would make a horrible mother." Madeline replied as she went back to fiddling with her ruby ring.

Wendell shook his head, "No you wouldn't."

Madeline nodded her head, "Yes I would."

"Believe me, you wouldn't. Even if you're busy saving the world as a CIA agent who also works for Interpol, I'm sure you would make a good mother. I promise." Wendell said as he gently caressed Madeline's cheeks.

To this Madeline showed Wendell an unsure, half thankful, half confused smile. If it wasn't for the champagne, or the roses on her lap she would have openly rejected Wendell's reassurance.

The car was filled with silence as the two looked into each other's eyes. Thankfully, their vehicle finally arrived at their destination. Wendell removed his hand from her cheek as he readied to exit the vehicle.

By the time the limousine came to a stop, Wendell already opened the door ready to hopefully make their reservation. Madeline quickly followed Wendell, leaving the bouquet of roses in the car and only taking her evening clutch. She quickly reached Wendell's free left hand. To this Wendell smiled and apologized.

"Sorry, I just...we're just." Wendell said as he opened the entrance of the restaurant for Madeline.

"I know, it's okay." Madeline said with a smile.

Wendell quickly made his way to the host of the restaurant.

"Hi, we have a reservation at 7:20." Wendell smiled.

"You're about thirty minutes late." The host told Wendell in his speech laced in an accent.

"Sorry, we got stuck in traffic and had car problems." Wendell said as he wiped off the nervous sweat of his forehead.

"Well..the table is already taken." The host said coldly as he rolled his eyes at Wendell.

"Seriously?" Wendell said as he shook his head.

"Yes." The host said as he nodded his head.

Wendell sighed as he placed his hand on his forehead.

Madeline was a step behind Wendell, stopping herself from interjecting in this conversation. She knew the exact words to say, the exact thing to give, the exact way to get a table at this already filled restaurant with patrons waiting behind her and Wendell for their own table. Nevertheless she waited, seeing what Wendell would do to take care of the situation.

"Could we wait for a table?" Wendell asked hopelessly, already knowing the answer.

"We are already booked for rest of the evening." The host replied annoyed.

"So...that's a no..." Wendell said as he looked down at his feet.

"Yes. Next time, please make sure to make your reservation. We are very busy, especially on Valentine's day." The host said condescendingly.

Wendell nodded his head and then gazed into the back of the restaurant. He met the eyes of his friend that worked at the restaurant as a busboy. The two shared a nod and Wendell apologized to Madeline.

"I'm really sorry." Wendell said as he took her hand.

"It's fine." Madeline said as she smiled at Wendell and gently squeeze his hand.

"Mind if we go to the back of the restaurant?" Wendell asked quietly as they made their way out the restaurant.

"No." Madeline said as she followed Wendell to the back alley.

By the time the couple made their way to the back of the restaurant Wendell's friend was already out waiting for his friend.

"Hey man." Wendell said as he let go of Madeline's hand and embraced his friend with a quick friendly embrace.

"I tried to keep your table, but that asshole was already mad that I took that spot and he gave it to another couple." The busboy told Wendell.

"Thanks man, the car broke and then there was traffic." Wendell said as he shook his head.

"Anyway, you must be Wendell's girlfriend, I'm Anthony." The busboy said as he took out his hand to shake Madeline's hand.

Madeline smiled and blushed when she heard Anthony call her, Wendell's girlfriend.

"Madeline. Pleasure to make your acquaintance" Madeline said introducing herself.

"Oh darling, the pleasure is all mine. Anyway, I should get back to work." Anthony said as he smiled at Wendell as if to congratulate him in his acquirement of a beautiful young woman.

"Yeah, anyway thanks man for getting the reservation in the first place." Wendell said with a smile.

The couple said goodbye to the busboy and made their way back to their limousine.

"I'm really sorry." Wendell added again.

"It's fine. The car breaking down wasn't your fault and the traffic wasn't either." Madeline said as she grabbed tightly onto her partner's hand.

"But damn." Wendell said as thought of a place to take Madeline for dinner. He looked at the curve-hugging red dress fitting perfectly on Madeline's body and sighed.

_I have a beautiful woman right next to me, but I have a limousine that broke down and I'm standing in front of a restaurant that won't let us eat there...__I have no idea where to take her._

The couple went back inside their limousine. The driver apologized again for not making their reservation and asked Wendell if he should call Mr. Hodgins.

"No...Drive us to Georgetown, to Anthony's Famous." Wendell said with a smile as he glanced over at Madeline.

"Do you like pizza?" Wendell asked.

"Sure." Madeline said with a smile, happy as well as intrigued in where Wendell was taking her.

"Then lets make one." Wendell sad as the limo started moving to their next destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the latest update! Pretty please review! :) They make me smile and motivated to write! :)<strong>


	18. Tomatoes or Pineapples?

_Yellow diamonds in the light_  
><em>And we're standing side by side<em>  
><em>As your shadow crosses mine<em>  
><em>What it takes to come alive<em>

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_  
><em>But I've gotta let it go<em>

_We found love in a hopeless place. _

_ - Rihanna, We Found Love_

While the limousine drove Wendell and Madeline to their next destination. Wendell used his cell phone to make arrangements for their dinner and their second destination.

Madeline kept her attention out the window, taking in the city of D.C. Her chestnut brown eyes studied the city. Watching the other cars in the streets, the people walking around the streets, the lights lit up in the buildings.

_But, you're my family._

The words Seeley told Madeline came back to her.

_I understand that our father is an ass, I know that first hand..._

Madeline cringed at the words Seeley told her. She was aware of her father's violent background from the background check of her father many years ago. When the agency recruited her they did a thorough and extensive research on her and her immediate family. Now that Madeline knew the victim of her father's abuse a pang of guilt ran through her body.

_Pops would love to meet you..._

Madeline nervously bit her lower lip as she thought about Hank Booth, the grandfather she has never met. She knew that it was their grandfather that took care of her brothers.

_Just like me. _Madeline thought as she stopped biting her lip.

_My grandparents took care of me, they are the ones that brought me up. _

Wendell turned his head and glanced over at Madeline. She was sitting comfortably in the limo, her lips stained red, her eyes looking out the window, the loose curls of her dirty blonde hair adding volume to her hair, her toned & athletic legs crossed as her hands rested on her lap. He noticed that Madeline was fidgeting with her ruby ring which he knew was a nervous habit of hers.

"I'm really sorry about dinner." Wendell said as he placed his phone back into his pocket.

Madeline smiled and shook her head, "No, don't apologize. It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, I guess..." Wendell replied as he gently placed his hand on Madeline's knee.

To this Madeline put her hand over Wendell's and gently squeezed it.

"So you and Anthony?" Madeline asked.

"We grew up in the same neighborhood." Wendell informed Madeline.

"Oh..." Madeline added trying to show interest in their conversation.

"Yeah, we went to school together, I fought him once, we kept in touch over the years."

"You fought him?" Madeline asked her eyes now wide with curiosity.

"Golden Gloves." Wendell replied.

"Golden Gloves?" Madeline asked, unaware of what Wendell was referring to.

"It's a boxing competition. I did it when I was a teenager." Wendell informed Madeline.

"A boxing competition?" Madeline asked with a smirk on her face.

Wendell nodded his head, "Yup."

"Were you good?"

"I wasn't bad." Wendell said with a smirk.

"Do you still box?" Madeline asked curious in her date's physical capabilities.

Wendell shook his head, "Nah, but I still go to the gym I used to train at every so often…to keep fit." Wendell said feeling his cheeks blush.

"I once broke my hand when I…" Madeline started to say as she glanced at Wendell realizing how it easy it was to talk to him.

"What you, box?" Wendell asked curiously.

Madeline shook her head, "Not actually box like fighting in a ring or something…but I've had some training. No Muhammad Ali or anything or a Golden Glove fighter." Madeline said with a smile.

Wendell smiled, "You know you can tell me anything, right? That I won't tell…that I'm good at being…"

"Discrete? A confidant?" Madeline asked finishing Wendell's sentence.

Wendell nodded his head, "Yeah, I mean…you work for the CIA, you must have some things you usually can't tell people and you work for Interpol…I mean…I know having secrets isn't easy…I mean Booth he has secrets from the time he spent overseas and of course his childhood…" Wendell then looked over at Madeline and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, I know you said…"

Madeline shrugged her shoulders, "It's fine, you work with Seeley Booth." Madeline replied saying her half brother's name coldly.

"But anyway, my point was...I'm good at keeping secrets, you can tell me anything." Wendell said trying to recover from his previous mistake.

Madeline smiled, "I'm sure you're good at keeping secrets...but thats not what interests me about you." Madeline said with a wink.

Wendell smirked, "Oh, is that so?"

Madeline nodded her head as she carefully placed her hand on Wendell's thigh. Wendell glanced at Madeline's manicured fingers and smiled as he placed his hands over hers.

"But, you do know...that..." Wendell started to say again.

"I know." Madeline said as she nodded her head. She knew that Wendell was worried their relationship was just based just on sex.

"But you don't have to tell me anything, if you don't want to." Wendell added finishing his train of thought.

"Okay." Madeline replied giving him a reassuring smile.

"We're here." The driver said as the vehicle came to a stop.

A big smile spread across Wendell's face as he opened the door, stepping onto the familiar street, the street he once walked on a daily basis.

Madeline followed Wendell and her chestnut brown eyes studied their destination. Holding tightly onto the Chanel clutch she looked up at the restaurant in front of her.

"Ready to go?" Wendell asked as he offered his arm for Madeline.

Madeline nodded her head, "Oui monsieur."

"Welcome to Anthony's Famous." Wendell said as opened the door for her.

There was a family friendly appeal of the neighborhood establishtment. It reminded Madeline of the pubs she would go to with her friends back at Oxford. It took her back to the time when she was just Madeline Wertheimer, a law student, with of course a complicated past but not a complicated future.

"Hello." The young hostess said as the two walked in.

"Ah, there's our scientist." The owner of the restaurant said as he greeted his former employee.

"Hey, thank you." Wendell quickly added as the two greeted each other with a friendly hug.

"And this must be the lucky girl. I'm Anthony, the owner of this pizzeria. I know this isn't as fancy as Antoine's or wherever you two were going…but I promise we have the best pizza in town." Anthony proudly told Madeline.

"Well don't let Wendell know, but I prefer oven baked pizza any day over French cuisine." Madeline replied with a smile.

Anthony blushed and smiled. "Well just go in the back and you still remember how to make a pizza?" Anthony asked Wendell.

Wendell nodded his head, "I really thank you for this." Wendell added as the two made their way back to the kitchen.

Madeline felt the stare of the other customers and the staff as the sound of Madeline's heels hit the floor.

_Now if only Wendell made plans to go here first and not try to impress me with some French restaurant that he can't afford. _

The two entered the kitchen and the busy kitchen stopped for a moment to greet Wendell but more to admire the fashionably dressed duo. Wendell greeted the kitchen staff and the two carefully washed their hands in the industrial large sink.

"Ready to make the best pizza you've ever had?" Wendell asked with a big smile as he helped Madeline put her apron on after putting his on. To this Madeline smiled and nodded her head, "Si."

Wendell got out the already made dough and started kneading it using his strong hands. Madeline studied Wendell's strong hands, the hands she loved holding onto when they made love.

"You want to try?" Wendell asked feeling her eyes on him.

Madeline shook her head, "No, it's more interesting watching you." A hint of Madeline's English accent escaped from her lips.

Wendell blushed with Madeline's comment and smiled. "Is that so?" He asked trying his best English accent.

"Shut up." Madeline said her accent still laced in her speech as she gently nudged him.

The two laughed, making them the focus of the kitchen again.

Wendell then attempted carefully toss the dough. Madeline gasped in surprise as she watched the pizza dough leave Wendell's hands and then land back on them.

"I'm impressed." Madeline said with a smile.

"Do you want to try?" Wendell asked Madeline with a smirk.

Madeline shook her head, "No as I said, its much more interesting watching you."

"You're just worried that you can't toss the dough like I can." Wendell teased knowing Madeline's competitive nature.

"I would most likely drop it." Madeline said with a laugh.

"Come on, I can teach you." Wendell said with a friendly smile.

Madeline took the dough and placed it on her wrist, she then carefully twisted her arm and the dough flew out of her hand.

_I'm surprised that a Werthemier can toss pizza dough. _

_You're forgetting I'm talented even though my father is supposedly a drunk bastard who beats up his sons. _

_Your past doesn't make you, its what you do._

_What you don't mind that my mother was a whore? _

_You're a fighter, you're ma cherie. _

Madeline smiled as she thought about a date she went on with her former lover. He whisked her away to Naples for the weekend and as a surprise he took her to a pizzeria after they closed. There she was taught by the head pizza maker how to properly toss a dough and make her own pizza.

Madeline carefully watched as the dough flying in the air landed back on her hand.

"Maybe you can toss the dough like I can." Wendell replied with a smile.

"Yeah, maybe I can." Madeline replied as she bit her lip. It wasn't until she felt the cold dough on her hand she had her flashback in Naples.

Wendell could tell that Madeline was deep in thought.

"What did they teach you how to toss a pizza dough at law school? Wendell teased.

Madeline smiled, "No, actually at the CIA." Madeline teased.

Wendell finished flattening the dough while Madeline grabbed the tomato sauce.

"What kind of pizza do you like?" Wendell asked as Madeline poured a large spoonful of tomato sauce onto the dough.

"No pineapple and I've never liked anchovies." Madeline replied.

"No pineapples?" Wendell asked as he saw the disgust in Madeline's face.

She nodded her head, "Pineapples should be eaten alone. Italians don't eat pizzas that have pineapples on them."

"What they don't have pizzas with pineapples on them in Venice?" Wendell teased.

"Actually one of my favorite things to do is to buy a slice of Hawaiian pizza, that's what they're called, right?" Madeline asked unfamiliar with the dish, to this Wendell nodded his head.

"Yes so one of my favorite things to do when I'm Venice is to buy a slice of Hawaiian pizza and walk around St. Mark's Square." Madeline replied sarcastically.

"Told you so." Wendell replied teasingly as he started sprinkling cheese on top of their pizza.

"Do you like pineapple on your pizza?" Madeline asked her English accent laced in her speech.

"What, would you not date a guy who likes pineapple on their pizza?" Wendell asked.

"Of course not." Madeline said as she sprinkled more chees on their pizza.

"Is it a bigger deal breaker than liking the Pittsburgh Penguins?" Wendell asked as he finished sprinkling cheese on their pizza.

"Bien sur." Madeline replied.

"I'm assuming that means yes." Wendell replied as he gave Madeline a big smile.

Madeline smiled back at Wendell and gently nudged him again. To this Wendell placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Madeline blushed at his public display of affection and reached for the pepperonis and placed a handful on their pizza.

"You put jalapenos on your pizzas?" Madeline asked her eyes wide with surprise as she saw the bowl of jalapenos.

"What you don't put jalapeno on your pizzas?" Wendell asked.

"Not really…but I like spicy foods. Do you think you can take the heat of jalapenos on your pizza?" Madeline asked seductively.

Wendell bit his lip and playfully shrugged his shoulders. "Of course," Wendell replied trying to hide his lie.

"You're lying." Madeline said as she grabbed a handful of jalapenos.

"I'm not." Wendell said trying to sound confident in his response.

"Fine, I guess we'll just have to see." Madeline said as she placed jalapenos on their pizza.

"Fresh basil?" Wendell asked as he reached for a handful of the herb.

"Now that's something we put on our pizza in Italy." Madeline said in her Italian accent.

"Can you speak Italian?" Wendell asked curiously.

"Si. You're forgetting I went to a boarding school in the…"

"Countryside of England." Wendell said in his English accent finishing Madeline's sentence.

"Yes exactly." Madeline replied making her English accent stronger and more distinct.

Wendell finished spreading the basil on their pizza and picked up a big handful of cheese to spread on top of their pizza.

"Cheese, pepperoni, jalapeno, basil and more cheese." Madeline said as she inspected their pizza.

"Fresh tomatoes or would you like some pineapple?" Wendell asked teasingly.

"Tomato" Madeline replied in her Italian accent.

"Of course Mademoiselle." Wendell replied in his best French accent as he grabbed a handful of fresh tomatoes.

"And more cheese." Madeline said as she placed more cheese on top of their pizza.

"What no more jalapenos?" Wendell asked sarcastically.

"Oh, I forgot." Madeline said reaching for the bowl of jalapenos.

"Actually, no." Wendell said reaching for Madeline's hand reaching for the jalapenos.

Madeline playfully squeezed Wendell's hand, "D'accord monsieur." She then leaned in placed a quick gentle kiss on Wendell's lips.

Wendell wanted to kiss her lips passionately but he could feel the eyes of his past coworkers and slowly pulled away from Madeline's lips.

"Alright, well let's put this in the oven." Wendell said as he reached for the baking sheet and placed their pizza on top of it. He then carefully placed it on the wood fired oven. The two shared a smile and were about to share a kiss but was interrupted by Anthony, "Hey Wendell do you mind making a couple of pizza while you wait for yours to bake?"

"Of course not." Wendell replied, his cheeks red.

The couple went back to the kitchen and Wendell started working again while Madeline helped grab the ingredients when needed. The two worked as a well oil machined pair as they made the orders from the customers.

"Wendell your pizza is ready." Anthony yelled as he stood at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Got it." Wendell replied as he made the finishing touches to the pepperoni pizza in front of him.

Wendell and Madeline then went back to the oven and Madeline watched as Wendell carefully got out their pizza from the hot oven.

Madeline grabbed a pizza box for Wendell to place the freshly baked pizza.

"Now this is how you get a pizza." Wendell said with a big smile as he expertly placed their pizza on the pizza box.

Wendell then got out a twenty dollar bill to pay for their pizza but the owner shook his head, "Think of this as a thank you for making those pizzas." Anthony replied referring to the pizzas Wendell made for the customers.

"You sure?" Wendell asked surprised in his generosity.

"Yeah, and my wife made some tiramisu so take that and a couple of sodas if you want." Anthony replied with a smile as he handed the two, two slices of tiramisu in a to go box.

"Thank you sir." Madeline said with a smile as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

Anthony blushed as the gorgeous woman left his side.

"Alright enjoy your night." Anthony replied as he bid goodbye to the couple. Wendell then went to the refrigerator and grabbed two cans of soda and the two made their way out of the neighborhood establishment as they bid goodbye to Wendell's former coworkers.

Their limo was waiting for them outside and the couple entered back into their vehicle.

"To the Jeffersonian please." Wendell told the driver.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoy the looooooooooooooooong overdue update! Pretty please review they keep me writing :) <strong>


	19. Bistro du I Totally Forgot

**_Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow_**  
><strong><em>'Cause you forgot yesterday.<em>**  
><strong><em>I gave you my love to borrow,<em>**  
><strong><em>But you just gave it away.<em>**

**_You can't expect me to be fine,_**  
><strong><em>I don't expect you to care<em>**  
><strong><em>I know I've said it before,<em>**  
><strong><em>But all of our bridges burned down<em>**

**_- Payphone, Maroon 5_**

"Whats at the Jeffersonian?" Madeline asked as she got comfortable in the limousine.

"It's a surprise." Wendell said with a boyish smile on his face.

"I don't like surprises." Madeline replied as her eyes grew large.

"Too bad Madeline." Wendell teased.

"Too bad Wendell, you'll be sleeping alone tonight." Madeline teased as she fluttered her elongated eyelashes.

"I wasn't planning on sleeping at all tonight." Wendell replied as he placed his free hand on Madeline's bare thigh.

"What, you have more work to do at the lab?" Madeline teased as she placed her own hand over Wendell's, her fingers caressing his fingers.

Wendell smirked as he shook his head, "Well its not like we haven't done it there…" Wendell said as he caressed her thigh.

Madeline giggled as a smile started to grow on her face, she then locked eyes with Wendell and placed a soft yet passionate kiss on his cheek.

"So does that mean we aren't sleeping tonight?" Wendell asked with a silly smile.

"Well I am going on a classified mission tomorrow, I will need a bit of sleep." Madeline teased with a heavy English accent.

Wendell furrowed his eyebrows as his hand stopped caressing Madeline's thigh. "Wait…seriously?" Wendell asked with concern in his voice.

Madeline tried to keep a straight face as she pressed her lips together and looked into Wendell's eyes.

"If that's the case, I can, we can, I don't want to keep you out late." Wendell said as he sighed, giving up on his hopes to spend most of the night tangled in sheets with Madeline.

Madeline giggled as she placed another wet kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry, I got us a room at the Ritz Carlton." Madeline whispered in his ear as she gently nibbled on it.

"Oooooh I like that." Wendell replied as he gently caressed Madeline's cheek with his other hand.

"But wait…" Wendell said furrowing his eyebrows.

"What?" Madeline asked as she sat back in her seat.

"When do I get to see your place?" Wendell asked, trying to keep the mood light as he playfully raised his eyebrows.

"My place?" Madeline said a bit surprised in Wendell's question.

"I mean…I mean.." Wendell quickly replied, remembering the agreement they initially made.

Madeline quickly picked up on Wendell's nervousness and sighed, "Do you have a problem with the Ritz?"

Wendell shook his head, "No, of course not…I mean its the Ritz." Wendell said as he regretted his initial question.

"But…." Madeline said as she looked into Wendell's eyes as questioning his response.

"But…" Wendell started to say as he glanced at the pizza box, and then at Madeline. His eyes first landed on her designer heels and then moved up her toned legs, up to her red designer dress, her sparkling bracelet, the soft shawl draped on her body, the fiery ruby necklace ornamenting her neck, the pearls resting perfectly on her ears, her red plump lips begging to be kissed and then her warm chestnut eyes, the same eyes Seeley Booth has when he was confused.

"I just…" Wendell said as he tried to start talking again. "Its…expensive." Wendell quickly answered. He didn't want to criticize or question Madeline's spending habits, but he couldn't help but think about the money she could be saving if they just spent the night at her own place.

Madeline smirked as she shrugged her shoulders.

"And you have your own place…I mean you said you did…I…I don't mind a messy place." Wendell said as he looked up into Madeline's eyes again.

Madeline bit the inside of her mouth as she calculated the costs she's spent at the Ritz Carlton since she started seeing Wendell.

"I'm sure you don't." Madeline said as she stopped biting the inside of her mouth. "But…" Madeline started to say, this time she was the one hesitating in her reply.

"I like having room service." Madeline said as she smiled at Wendell. Wendell nodded his head, "Yeah. I know." Wendell teased.

"But…." Madeline started to say, but then their vehicle had stopped.

Wendell looked out the window and saw the Jeffersonian to his left.

"We're here." Wendell said as he opened the door. He exited the vehicle as he carried dinner for the two while Madeline followed him. The two were greeted by a security guard and were let inside the Jeffersonian.

Wendell then lead Madeline to their destination. Madeline's heels hitting the hard floor as they walked through the hallways, her eyes studying each exhibit, her mind wandering what the place looked like during the day.

"And now…." Wendell said as he stopped walking and stood in front of a closed door. Wendell then looked at his full hands and looked at the confused Madeline.

Madeline then quickly opened her bag and reached for a key card, unlocking the locked door in front of them.

Wendell confusingly looked at Madeline, _I forgot she works for the CIA, I'm sure she has every key card for every place in DC._ Wendell thought as he shook his head.

Madeline noticing Wendell's confusion smiled, "I might have asked for a master key when I was assigned to work with you." Madeline said with an uneasy smile as if she had just been caught red handed for stealing something.

Wendell chuckled, "I mean you do work for the CIA" Wendell teased.

"Again, just a liaison." Madeline teased back as she opened the door for him.

The two then entered the dark planetarium. Dim lights allowed Wendell to navigate him and Madeline to a prime spot.

"I'll be right back." Wendell said as he placed down their dinner.

Madeline sat down on the bench opened her bag. She glanced at her gun, her Interpol badge, her CIA credentials and her phone. She studied her Interpol badge, feeling the grooves and the bumps on the badge.

_Agent Wertheimer_ Madeline mumbled to herself.

_Agent Booth…Agent Madeline Booth _Madeline thought as the image of her brother came up again.

She then quickly shook her head, "I'm not a Booth, I'm a Wertheimer." Madeline whispered to herself.

"And now the show will start in about five minutes and dinner will be served, please enjoy the show." Wendell said in his best English accent as he walked back to Madeline

Madeline quickly closed her bag and smiled big. "D'accord."

The two then sat next to each other, devouring the pizza they made together as tiny bright lights appeared over their head. Wendell would point out the constellations and planets he knew as Madeline nodded her head, trying to learn the night sky. The two ate their dessert, cozying next to each other, enjoying the constellations shining bright above them.

By the time the show ended, Madeline's head was on Wendell's lap and his hands were gently caressing her sides.

"That was nice." Madeline said as the lights in the planetarium lighted the room again.

"Yeah it was." Wendell said as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips.

"You know this is much better than Bistro du I totally forgot." Madeline teased, wanting Wendell to know that she didn't need to be swooned with expensive meals or expensive dates.

Wendell blushed, "I know."

"Now…I would say a quickie here sounds nice….but the driver is waiting for us and a bath for two along with strawberries and champagne sound perfect right now." Madeline said as she stood up, wrapping herself in her shawl again.

Wendell nodded his head, "Eh, that doesn't sound that bad," he teasingly said as he stood up.

The two then picked up the mess they made and made their way out the planetarium.

The two laced their fingers, holding tightly onto each other as they navigated out of the Jeffersonian.

On the opposite side of the hallway Seeley and Temperance were making their way out of the Jeffersonian. "And thats what I call a good night." Seeley said as he smiled at Temperance, happy that she was by his side through the difficult time with the breakup of him and Hannah.

"You know that was quite exhilarating." Temperance said with a big smile on her face, happy to see her partner with a smile on his face.

"Do you hear something?" Seeley said as he heard happy voices and the sound of footsteps. He quickly reached for his gun, ready to protect his partner.

At that same time Madeline panicked and reached for her gun in her purse. "Did you hear something?" Madeline asked as she let go of Wendell's hand, ready to protect herself and Wendell.

"I don't think so…" Wendell said as he continued walking. "I'm sure its just the guard." Wendell replied.

"Here, stay here, don't move." Seeley said as he took several steps forward. But of course Temperance followed Seeley, making sure that she's several steps behind him.

"I told you not to move." Seeley said sternly to Temperance.

"Booth?" Wendell said as he finally recognized his friend's voice.

"Wendell?" Seeley asked as he finally lowered his weapon as he recognized his friend.

Madeline sighed as she lowered her weapon. The two couples finally appeared in front of each other.

"Oh Mr. Bray, what are you doing here?" Temperance asked with a puzzled look on her face, but then her eyes quickly studied Madeline.

"Oh….were you two on a…" Temperance started to say with a big smile on her face but she then looked at Seeley whose eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes cross as he studied Madeline. Seeley couldn't keep his eyes off from the diamonds and rubies sparkling off of Madeline's body and the red dress that screamed couture.

"I…I wanted to show…" Wendell replied, struggling with his words.

"Hey." Seeley said, unsure of what to say to his half sister.

"Hello." Madeline said coldly. "Come on Wendell, I don't want to keep the driver waiting." Madeline replied as she sighed loudly.

"Yeah, of course." Wendell replied as he looked into Seeley's eyes, trying to gage what he was thinking.

"That's a very beautiful dress, Madeline." Temperance commented, wanting to say something nice to her.

"Thank you, it's Dior." Madeline said as she wrapped the shawl tighter around her.

"Well umm…don't want to keep that driver waiting." Seeley replied, unsure of what else to say, his eyes unable to leave Madeline's face.

"Yeah…yeah…yeah…" Wendell said trying to keep his composure.

"Alright." Madeline mumbled as she took a step forward, at that same time Seeley also took a step forward he wanted to embrace her, he wanted to talk to her, he wanted to know more about her past, he wanted a relationship with her, but he knew that Madeline wanted nothing from him.

"I'll see you tomorrow Dr. B and see you later." Wendell said as he looked at Seeley with a half smile.

"Yes, see you tomorrow Mr. Bray." Temperance replied as the two couples walked past each other.

Seeley couldn't help but glance again and again even after he passed by Madeline, his eyes studying his half sister.

_Madeline…Madeline, why won't you let me into your life._ Seeley thought as he shook his head.

_Seeley Booth, Seeley Booth, why do I keep on seeing you, why…why…why…_ Madeline thought as she bit the inside of her mouth, trying to get the puzzled look Seeley had when he saw her.

"To the Ritz Carlton please." Wendell said as he and Madeline finally made their way back to the driver. The couple then entered the limousine, Madeline with her legs crossed, her body shifted away from Wendell, her eyes looking out the window, longing for an escape.

Wendell sat next to Madeline unsure of what to say, clueless in what would get out the bitter taste of seeing her half brother unexpectedly.

"So…." Wendell started to say as he reached for Madeline's hand.

"Maybe you should go home tonight." Madeline said as she kept her eyes away from him.

"Oh…" Wendell said furrowing his brows.

"I'm not in the mood to you know." Madeline said sighing loudly and biting her lips.

"We don't have to…you know." Wendell replied as he finally got the courage to place his hand back on her thigh, his hand touching the fabric of her dress.

Madeline sighed loudly again as she tried to think, she did not want to spend the night alone but her run in with Seeley has made her uneasy.

She then turned her face toward Wendell, her eyes locked onto his. She didn't want to keep running away from her problems, but it was easier to do so than to solve them. Despite her earlier resistance in having Wendell spend the night with her, the urge to numb the emotion she was feeling at this moment was too much for her. Madeline leaned in and kissed Wendell's lips, pushing her tongue into Wendell's mouth. Wendell quickly reciprocated by kissing her back, trying to be as tender as possible.

"How long do we have till we get to the Ritz?" Madeline asked as she straddled Wendell's laps, ready to undress him.

"Uhhhh I think uhhh…" Wendell said studying her hands a bit surprised in her forward advances.

"Do we have at least 20 minutes?" Madeline asked.

Wendell nodded his head, "Yeah…yeah…"

"Good…" Madeline said as she locked eyes with Wendell. Her eyes were big and showed vulnerability, wanting and needing the attention Wendell was about to give her. Wendell wanted to resist her advances, not feeling comfortable in the sudden outburst of passion from Madeline in the back of the limousine he had borrowed from his coworker Jack. Nevertheless, the last thing he wanted to do was to disappoint Madeline, so he quickly and gently laid Madeline onto the long seat of the limousine, hiking up her dress, ready to please her with his tongue.

Madeline smiled big as she saw Wendell's head between her legs, her arousal at its peak as she opened her legs for him. Wendell then pulled down her laced panties, her womanhood exposed to him as his free hand squeezed and played with her full breasts. Madeline pressed her lips hard, holding back her moans as she felt her toes curl from the anticipation. Wendell's tongue quickly found Madeline's most sensitive spot as he started to please the beautiful woman in front of him.

It didn't take long for Madeline to reach her peak and to have a silly smile on her face, making her remember why she was so keen in keeping Wendell around.

"Thank you" Madeline quickly said as Wendell lifted his head from Madeline's womanhood.

"No, thank you." Wendell said with a smile as he handed Madeline back her panties, adjusting his pants from his erection.

Madeline smiled as she bit her lips. "I think…" Madeline said as she bit her lips, her whole body wanting to please him right here, right now.

"We're almost there, don't worry…I can wait." Wendell said catching his breath.

Madeline nodded her head. "Okay…good…" Madeline said as she giggled, "Just ummm you can carry my bag or something…don't want to you know" Madeline teasingly said as she fixed her appearance.

Their limousine made its final stop and the couple exited their vehicle. Hand in hand, the lust and passion they have for each other running through each other's bodies and exuding from their pores. They walked into the luxury hotel, both of them unable to wait till they could fulfill the animalistic longing they have for each other.

_You're my escape Wendell…you're my escape._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the overdue <strong>**update! Pretty please review and tell me what you think of my story :) **

**xoxo**

**UPDATE 11/23: The next chapter will be up soon! The latest reviews motivated me to keep on going! Thank you! :) **


	20. Guten Morgen Frau Wertheimer

The room was dark other than a dimly lit lamp next to the sofa. The smell of his leather sofa intoxicated Seeley, but he knew well that it wasn't the smell of his leather sofa that was making him blearly.

_Why Hannah? What did I do wrong with Hannah? _

Seeley held tightly onto the glass of scotch and gritted his teeth. He placed the cold glass to his lips and took a big sip of the alcohol. He winced a little, just as a reflex as the alcohol burned his throat even though he didn't feel the burn as he was numbed to the fiery effects of the scotch.

_And whats with that Madeline girl? Huh? Why does she hate me so much?_

Madeline's eyes were familiar to Seeley, he had to admit they were the same as his, they shared their father's eyes. The way Madeline's eyes lit up with Wendell appeared in his head, they seemed warm and loving but it was quickly faded away with the cold and calculating eyes she showed Seeley.

_Why Madeline? What did I do wrong to my sister? To my family?_

Seeley sighed loudly again as he filled the almost empty glass with his choice of poison. His eyes were locked on the deep mahogany colored liquid. The face of his father appeared in his head, it was full of anger and rage. Seeley closed his eyes and threw back his drink in his mouth in hopes to numb his emotional agony.

_What is wrong with me? Why doesn't anyone want to be with me?_

* * *

><p>The floral scent of lavender and rose mixed with the succulent smell of eggs and bacon with the sweet warm smell of waffles and whip cream along with the strong smell of coffee filled Wendell's senses. He sat back in the luxury bed he shared with his partner the night before, his lower body covered with just a towel he used earlier after his morning shower.<p>

It was a Sunday morning after the week of Valentine's day and Wendell was back in the company of Madeline. Since their run in with Seeley and Temperance at the Jeffersonian, Wendell has left to mention anything that might refer to Madeline's half brother. Wendell was astute enough to know any mention of Seeley would cause Madeline uneasiness and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

He looked at his sweetheart, her dirty blonde hair in a high ponytail, still damp from their morning shower. Her body only covered with a plush robe. Her face fresh and absent of any cosmetics, her lips covered with whip cream.

_He's staring at me, oh no…now what?_ Madeline thought as she swallowed the waffle in her mouth.

Wendell gently caressed her flushed cheeks and slowly leaned in and placed his lips against hers.

Madeline welcomed the kiss and pressed her lips with Wendell's but quickly pulled away.

"What?" Madeline playfully asked as she licked her lips, tasting whip cream and Wendell's lips

"You just looked really cute." Wendell said blushing and smiling big, licking the whip cream from her lips.

Madeline childishly giggled and laughed. "I looked really cute?" Madeline asked as she took a sip of her morning coffee.

Wendell nodded his head, "Yeah, you did."

"So…" Madeline said as her eyes twinkled as her fork almost clashed with Wendell as they playfully fought over the omelet.

"So…" Wendell repeated Madeline, trying his luck in an English accent.

Madeline giggled, "What are your plans for the day?" Madeline asked as she placed the soft cheesy omelet in her mouth.

Wendell shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, going to hit the library, I have papers that I need to read." Wendell said unhappily.

Madeline nodded her head, "Oh…so if I asked for a late check out…you wouldn't be able to stick around?" Madeline asked coyly.

Wendell smirked, "I think I can stick around for that."

Madeline smiled as she leaned in for another kiss, this time she opened her mouth so her tongue would play with Wendell's tongue.

*da la da da da da*

Wendell wanted to dismiss the sound in the background but he couldn't help it but slowly let his lips part from Madeline's. Madeline noticed Wendell's lips parting and furrowed her eyebrows, her eyes still closed, "What…still hungry?" Madeline teased.

Wendell shook his head, "No…"

*Marchons, Marchons!*

"Ah putain!" Madeline cried as she heard her cell phone ring.

"Ah putain?" Wendell repeated Madeline as she jumped off the bed and reached for her Chanel bag on her nightstand and took out her cell phone.

"Bonjour." Madeline quickly said as she answered the phone, her left hand holding her phone to her ear, her right hand tying her robe tighter around her toned naked body.

Wendell studied Madeline carefully, he paused for a moment trying to think of where he had heard that song before.

_Madeline has a ringtone that's of the French national anthem? Oh god I'm with a French woman. _

Wendell's eyes though were quickly in a bit of panic as Madeline's lips kept on moving but she was now away from his sight as she was now in the closet.

"Ah oui, d'accord, au peu prés trente minuit, d'accord, ah oui, je sues désole." Madeline quickly replied. She then reappeared from the closet, her undergarments the only thing covering her body, she found a pair of Wendell's pants and quickly threw them at him. He got the memo and quickly started dressing himself. By the time Wendell was dressed, Madelne was already in a maroon colored sweater dress and was placing the jewelry she had on the night before in her purse all the while still conversing on the phone in French.

Wendell looked around the the bathroom and the bedroom, making sure they were leaving with everything they had taken to the room with them.

"Pardon? Ah non, non non." Madeline quickly said as she attempted to put her knee high boots back on her feet as she tried to keep her phone steady.

Wendell noticed Madeline's struggle and got on his knees helping Madeline put on her boots, first placing her feet carefully inside the leather shoe and then zipping them up along her toned leg, making sure she wouldn't fall in them.

_And this boy is perfect, so perfect_ Madeline thought as she looked down at Wendell and gave him a big appreciative smile.

To this Wendell gave Madeline a big smile back as he stood up. He sensed anxiousness and even a bit of shame in Madeline as she hastily got ready for her departure. The talks about them spending more hours tangled in the sheets were gone with the whip cream that was once on their waffles.

Wendell helped Madeline into her Burberry trench coat after he put on his own winter coat. Madeline then put her Chanel bag over her shoulder and reached for her overnight bag, but the gentleman Wendell quickly took that from her reach and placed it over his shoulder. Madeline smiled and the two walked out of their rented room, all while Madeline continued speaking with her caller.

Wendell tried to think who it was on the other line as the two waited for the elevator.

_She's speaking in French__…_ Wendell recognized that Madeline's native tongue was not English and rather it is French as an air of ease and comfort flowed in her voice.

_And all while I tried to impress her with my horrible English accent. _Wendell thought as the two stepped into the elevator.

_What if this is work related? Is it Interpol? Their headquarter is in France__…_ Wendell thought as Madeline nodded her head, listening intently to her caller.

_But__…_ Wendell thought hard as he furrowed his eyebrows as he waited for the elevator to reach the lobby. He had a feeling that if this was work related Madeline would have not kept the caller on the phone for this long. And the way she spoke, she spoke with an air of relief almost being soothed by the person's voice, even though she seemed to be a rush to make her next destination.

Once the two reached the lobby, Madeline gave Wendell her car keys and Madeline made her way to the front desk to complete their check out.

Wendell jogged his way out and handed the valet Madeline's car key.

"Thanks man." Wendell said as he gave the young man the car key.

"No problem sir." The young man said as he took the car key from Wendell and went to go find Madeline's car.

Wendell walked back inside the hotel lobby, standing by the threshold, looking outside for Madeline's car and looking inside for Madeline.

_I wonder if she's still on the phone._ Wendell thought as he took out his own phone. He fiddled with his phone, looking through the past text messages with Madeline. He then found an old text from his mother.

_I should call her__…_ Wendell thought as he sighed. Wendell held a close relationship with his mother, especially after the passing of his father. She was proud of his accomplishments and bragged about him on a daily basis. She had met his previous girlfriend, Kelly numerous of times as she liked to stay current in the women of her son's life and more so because Kelly wanted to his mother to like him.

_I wonder what my mother would say about Madeline__…_ The extreme difference in their social status might alarm his mother, but Madeline's organic magnetic personality should win anyone over and most importantly his mother would just be happy if Wendell is happy.

"Pardon? Ah non…oui…oui." Wendell recognized Madeline's voice and quickly turned around. He smiled at her and the two walked outside together. Madeline's Range Rover arrived in front of them. Wendell waited for Madeline to hang up the phone, but she didn't, instead she walked to the passenger's side of the car.

_Oh I'm driving…I'm going to drive a luxury SUV__…_Wendell thought as he quickly put Madeline's overnight bag in the back seat and made his way to the steering wheel of the car. By the time he sat in the driver's seat, Madeline had already entered the address of their next destination into her GPS. Madeline used her manicured pointer finger to show Wendell this is where she wanted him to take her.

Wendell nodded his head and buckled himself into her car as Madeline continued to talk on the phone. He had been a passenger in Madeline's Range Rover before but never had the opportunity to drive the luxury sports car. His hand relished the touch of the steering wheel. It was one of his rare moments outside of the bedroom he felt in control and able to look after Madeline.

The voice of Madeline speaking in her native language soothed Wendell as he navigated the Sunday morning streets of D.C. He glanced at Madeline at a red light, her face was bare from any cosmetics, her hair was still damp from their morning shower and her plump lips kept on moving as she spoke. Although Wendell was puzzled in where he was driving Madeline to, he lacked any worry as he was in the company of Madeline.

Before Wendell knew it he had arrived at their destination an underground parking garage. He hesitated for a moment unsure of where to park but Madeline kept chatting on the phone with no complaints as Wendell found a parking spot. Once the car stopped, Madeline exited the vehicle and was about to grab her overnight bag, but again the gentleman Wendell got it for her.

"Thanks." Madeline mouthed with a smile as her hand brushed against Wendell's, to this Wendell smiled and he followed Madeline up to the ground floor.

_Oh shit._ Wendell thought as he found himself at the entrance of the Edgar-Monroe, the historic twelve story apartment building that is well known to have the most expensive rents in the city. Well known for its historical Art-Deco architecture the Edgar-Monroe was established as a historical landmark and carried a long list of famous political ambassadors, military generals, congressmen and senators as past and current tenants. Although the Ritz-Carlton made Wendell uncomfortable at times, the Edgar-Monroe made Wendell feel out of place and like a little ant ready to be squashed. The architecture, furniture and ambience of the entrance and the lobby reflected opulence, charm and made him feel as if had time traveled to pre-World War II.

_But of course, she's a Wertheimer._ Wendell thought as he followed Madeline who confidently walked into the opulent building.

"Ah Miss Wertheimer." The front desk attendant said as he saw Madeline.

Madeline smiled big, "Good morning."

"Ah oui, je suis arrive." Madeline told the caller on the phone.

"Good morning sir. " The attendant said to Wendell with a quick bow. Wendell nervously nodded as he waited for Madeline to say something to him. The front desk attendant then lead the couple to a man sitting on a plush sofa at the lobby.

"Guten morgue, frau Wertheimer." A husky German man told Madeline as he stood up, ready to shake the woman's hand.

Madeline smiled and extended her hand as well, but her eyes quickly followed the dog that was by the man's side.

"Et, Madeline, c'est bon, non?" The caller asked Madeline.

"Ah oui….Merci…merci beaucoup." Madeline replied as she glanced at Wendell with her warm chestnut brown eyes stunned and in shock.

_What in the world made them even think this was a good idea? _ Madeline thought as her eyes were back on the big ball of brown black and light brown fluff that stared right back at her.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed my latest update! Pretty please review! They motivate me to keep on writing :) <strong>

**Also I have decided NOT to include the translations of the French conversations Madeline is having on the phone- let me know if people want the translations. I tried to think of how to write it in and it seemed unnecessary. I have a feeling that even without the translations you'll be able to get a feel of what she's saying and what is going on in the story.  
><strong>

**And yes the next update is already in the works! :) **


	21. The Perfect Sunday

Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews! They have been the perfect motivation to keep writing! This chapter is much, much much longer than the rest of the chapters…I hope you enjoy it! :) As always pretty please review!

* * *

><p><strong>She only drinks coffee at midnight<strong>  
><strong>But the moment is not right<strong>  
><strong>And the time is quite, unusual<strong>

**You see her confidence is tragic**  
><strong>But her intuition magic<strong>  
><strong>And the shape of her body, unusual<strong>

**Meet Virgina, I can't wait to**  
><strong>Meet Virginia, yeah, yeah, hey, hey<strong>

**Well, she wants to be the queen**  
><strong>Then she thinks about her scene<strong>  
><strong>Well, she wants to live her life<strong>  
><strong>Then she thinks about her life<strong>

**Pulls her hair back as she screams**  
><strong>I don't really wanna be the queen, ah, ah<strong>

**- Meet Virginia, Train **

* * *

><p>"I'll call you back later. Thank you. Yes, take care, good bye." Madeline added in French as she hung up her phone. Her right hand was damp from holding onto her mobile device tightly to her ear. She slowly lowered her phone and carefully placed it in her jacket pocket as if she was contemplating in running from the scene.<p>

"His name is Eclair." The husky man told Madeline in German.

"Eclair?" Madeline asked in her French accent, her eyes still on the ball of fluff sitting next to the man. The canine's ear went up when his name was called as he waited for his next command.

_I'm surprised its not named escargot or tiramisu. _ Madeline thought as she pressed her nude lips together.

The man nodded his head, "Yes…I believe that means lightening in French." The man replied still speaking in his native tongue.

_Oh of course not eclair the pastry…ugh, what I would do for a chocolate eclair from Fauchon to be sent from France and not a…._ Madeline thought as her eyes locked onto the black eyes of the canine. The fur on his back was dark as night, with his hind and front legs a deep mahogany color, his face was black around the muzzle but his cheeks were a lighter hue of mahogany, his eyes black and beady eyed, his tail wagging and mirroring the color of his back.

"He's about one years old and his been trained to protect and of course be a good companion." The man added in German as he studied Madeline's perplexed look.

"Oh good, thank you." Madeline spoke in German as she glanced up at the man, trying to keep her voice steady, not wanting to show any hesitation or trouble in her voice, planting her feet firmly on the hard floor.

Wendell stood by Madeline as he tried to decipher the events unfolding in front of him, but with the lack of direct conversation from Madeline in English, he was at a loss.

"Here." The man said as he extended the leash to Madeline. Eclair quickly stood up, ready to walk toward his new owner.

_Eclair, hi…_ Madeline said with her eyes as she found her hands in her jacket pocket, her left thumb fidgeting with her ruby ring on her ring finger.

Eclair, the man and Wendell waited for Madeline to take the leash, but instead she glanced at Wendell unsure of what to do.

"Here…I'll take it." Wendell said as he extended his hand out, ready to take Eclair's leash.

The man glanced at Wendell for a second but then back at Madeline with his eyebrows furrowed hesitating in giving the dog someone other than Madeline.

"I guess not…" Wendell said as he embarrassingly placed his hand in his back pocket.

"Miss…" The German man said urgently, trying to get Madeline's attention.

"Ah yes, yes, yes…" Madeline quickly said, taking both of her hands out of her pocket and extending out her right manicured hand to take the dog's leash.

Eclair obediently walked toward Madeline and sat in front of her.

"Your family owns several German Shepherds…do you not like Eclair?" The man asked worriedly in French, hoping speaking in her native tongue would make Madeline at ease.

"No…no…" Madeline said with a smile as she held tightly onto Eclair's leash. "I just…wasn't expecting a dog…my place isn't really dog proof." Madeline said in German, making excuses in her odd behavior.

The man laughed, "Ah yes…well…" He started to say presuming that Madeline was worried in the expensive antique furniture he assumed decorated Madeline's apartment. "But do not worry, he's well trained, very well trained." The man said with a big smile, "You shouldn't worry about your things." He replied as he continued to speak in German. "He knows your scent." He added as he watched Eclair sniff Madeline's clothes.

"My scent?" Madeline asked confused.

"Yes, when we trained him we made sure he would be able to find you with his nose." The man said with a smile, trying to sell the idea of keeping Eclair would be beneficial to Madeline.

The man then taught Madeline the commands Eclair knew, trying his best to work with a client that seemed less than happy about her new companion. He studied her, she seemed distant to the dog, but he assumed that it was from the shock of not receiving something more to her fashionable tastes like a new designer handbag or diamond necklace.

Wendell stayed several steps away from Madeline and Eclair. He also picked up Madeline's emotional distance to Eclair as she hasn't even yet petted the German Shepherd in front of her. He wanted to step in, he longed to pet the soft fur as he loved dogs, but he waited unsure of his place in the current situation.

"Alright, well I should get going, if you have any more questions, you know who to call." The German man said as he smiled big, glancing at Madeline. He then got on his knees and petted the furry companion, "You be good for Miss Wertheimer." The man said in his broken English. He then stood up and shook Madeline's hand and gave a quick nod to Wendell who mirrored him back.

_Hi Eclair…welcome to the family._ Madeline thought as she stared back in the beady eyes of her new dog.

"So…" Wendell said as he stood next to her, still waiting for her to speak to him since their departure from the Ritz Carlton.

But before any response from Madeline the front desk attendant came back to the couple. "Ah and Miss Wertheimer"

"Yes?" Madeline asked as she acknowledged his presence.

"Your family also sent a kennel for him along with some other gifts, would you like me to have someone take them to your room?" The man in his work uniform asked.

"Yes, please." Madeline said with a half smile. She then smiled at Wendell, finally acknowledging him since the arrival of Madeline's new friend. "You want to hold this for me?" Madeline asked as she extended him Eclair's leash.

"Yeah sure." Wendell quickly said with a smile, he then naturally lowered his knees and gently petted Eclair. Eclair wagged his tail, happy in the attention as he gently licked Wendell's hand. But before Wendell could give Eclair more affection Madeline had already started walking further into the building, prompting Wendell to quickly follow.

His eyes wandered studying the ornately decorated Edgar-Monroe but his attention was on Eclair, who seemed to be in a hurry to catch up with Madeline.

"He really likes you." Wendell said as the two stood in front of the elevator.

Madeline smirked, "I don't think so." Madeline replied shaking her head as the two and the canine entered the elevator. Madeline then pressed the button to her floor and waited to be transported back to her place.

"So…you said you wanted to see my place, welcome." Madeline said with a half smile as she turned her head to Wendell.

"Thanks." Wendell said hoping she would at least explain the events that unfolded in front of him, even though he had a faint idea, he hoped she would tell him rather than him having to ask. But instead she was silent the rest of the ride up the elevator, her hands in her jacket pockets fidgeting with the jewelry ornamenting her hands.

The elevator finally stopped and Madeline walked out leading Wendell and Eclair to her residence. She walked the hallways, her hand in her Chanel bag, searching for her keys. Wendell walked the hallways imagining what Madeline's place would be like furnished with expensive modern yet fashionable furniture. Before he knew it Madeline had stopped in front of a door.

"Welcome to your new home Eclair." Madeline said as unlocked the door and opened the door for her and her companions.

"If you could remove your shoes." Madeline added as she walked into her apartment, quickly bending over to undo her boots.

"Yeah, sure." Wendell said as he quickly took off his shoes making him loosen the grip he had on Eclair's leash. To this Eclair left Wendell's side and moved his way next to Madeline. He then sat in front of Madeline and wagged his tail, waiting for her command.

"Ah yes, go." Madeline told Eclair, but before that she took off his leash and placed it on the ground. Once Eclair's restraint was taken off he quickly made his way inside the apartment, his nose to the ground, sniffing, making sure the place was safe for his owner.

"So…" Wendell said again, hoping Madeline would converse with him.

"Your jacket" Madeline said as she took off her own jacket and placed it inside the closet reached for her overnight bag to which Wendell quickly gave it to her so he could take off his jacket. Wendell followed Madeline's actions and placed it inside the other designer winter coats placed inside the closet. He looked down and saw the shoes he had seen Madeline previously walk in.

_And now welcome to a place I'm sure surpasses the rooms I've stayed in at the Ritz Carlton with Madeline. Damn I still can't believe I've actually spent nights at the Ritz Carlton. _

As he walked through the gallery that lead into the main rooms of Madeline's place his eyes studied the bare creme colored walls.

"So.." Wendell said as he walked passed the kitchen and made it into the living room where he saw Madeline from the corner of his eyes. His eyes studied the wine red sofa, the coffee colored coffee table in front of it, the fireplace that burned orange, red and yellow. He then looked out and saw the terrace that allowed him to see the city of DC. Her apartment looked like a page out of a catalog, warm and inviting yet unworn and unused.

"Nice place." Wendell quickly said out loud, his eyes now searching for Madeline. But he didn't hear anything back from her, "Madeline?" Wendell said worriedly as he walked through Madeline's living room, dining room and then walked through the kitchen, then back into the gallery.

"Madeline?" Wendell said again as he couldn't see either her or Eclair.

_I'm getting lost in her apartment, I didn't think it would be possible to misplace someone in an apartment. _Wendell thought as he sighed.

"In here." Madeline said with a cheery voice, noticing Wendell's anxiety.

Wendell followed Madeline's voice, passing through a library and finally making it into the master bedroom.

The bed welcomed Wendell with its plush comforter and pillow and a headboard that was ornately decorated.

"You found me." Madeline said teasingly appearing from her closet as she unpacked her overnight bag.

"Yeah…I did." Wendell said with a smile, he noticed Eclair's nose still to the ground as he also appeared from the closet.

"He really likes to smell, doesn't he?" Wendell teased.

"Well thats his job." Madeline said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah…I guess so." Wendell said with a smile.

A knock then resonated from the door. "Get that for me, please?" Madeline asked with a smile.

"Of course." Wendell said as he maneuvered his way to the door with Eclair by his side.

Wendell opened the door and saw a man dressed in a similar attire at the front desk with several boxes stacked up behind him along with a large bag of pet food and a plush dog bed.

"Hi." The man said his eyes studying Wendell, a bit surprised to see someone other than the female resident at the door.

"Hi." Wendell quickly said, opening the door wide for him.

"Thanks." The man said letting himself in as he pushed the cart inside the apartment. "Where should I place the boxes?" Eclair was already sniffing the boxes, trying to decipher the contents.

"Uh…" Wendell said unsure of the response.

"At the door will be fine." Madeline's voice rang out through the apartment.

"Are you sure? I don't mind." The man said worriedly.

"Yes, I'm sure." Madeline replied with a smile, standing next to Wendell who was looking at the several boxes being brought into the apartment.

Once the boxes and the contents of the luggage cart were all inside the man smiled, his eyes studying Madeline's bare legs, her body hugged by a soft sweater dress, her eyes smiling as she held a pair of scissors ready to open the contents of the boxes.

"When you're done with them, let us know, we can take the boxes downstairs." The man replied with a smile, he would have said this to any of the other tenants but he wouldn't be as willing to if it wasn't for a beautiful woman like Madeline.

"Okay." Madeline said with a smile her eyes on the boxes.

"Good day." The man said as he wheeled out the cart and closed the door after him.

"Lock it would you?" Madeline asked as her hands were already working on opening a box.

Wendell did as he was told and watched Madeline open the box.

"All from…home?" Wendell asked.

Madeline nodded her head, "Yes, my grandparents thought a dog would be good for a single woman living in DC." Madeline said with a smirk, her eyes studying the plush dog bed on the floor as Eclair smelled it with a wagging tail. "I didn't mean to make you drive, I just…they wanted me to stay on the phone and be there when I first met…Eclair." Madeline said as she glanced at the dog.

"Oh." Wendell said with a smile, relieved that Madeline finally explained the events that unfolded this morning.

"Do your grandparents own dogs?" Wendell asked curiously as he petted Eclair.

"They…well there are several dogs on their property. I personally grew up with a beagle…perfect hunting dog." Madeline said as she scrunched her face trying to decide the placement of the dog bed.

"You want me to take that somewhere?" Wendell asked as he noticed Madeline's attention on the dog bed.

Madeline nodded her head, "Yes…ummm lets for now leave that in the living room, nearby the fireplace." Madeline said with a smile. Wendell did as he was asked and placed it in the living room. Eclair instead of following the dog bed stayed next to Madeline, laying on the floor, wanting to keep company of his new owner. To this Madeline smiled and finally petted Eclair's furry head. Wendell smiled when he saw Madeline petting her new dog.

"Your grandparents really thought ahead, eh?" Wendell said with a smile as he glanced at the big bag of dog food and the parts for a kennel neatly stacked.

Madeline smirked as she took out a water bowl and a dog food bowl from the box, she unwrapped the bubble wraps and smiled as she looked at Eclair's name engraved on it.

"Thats my grandmother for you" Madeline said with a smile, "That woman is prepared for anything and can plan any gala or banquet with a snap of a finger." Madeline replied her English accent that was absent earlier back in her speech. "Put these by the balcony next to the fireplace, please?" Madeline asked Wendell, "Unless you have something…you said you had work to do, I should let you go." Madeline said on her knees as she looked up at Wendell.

Wendell quickly shook his head regretting bringing up his plans to spend the day at the library to Madeline, "No, I can stay and help unpack those boxes." Wendell said with a smile.

"Thanks." Madeline said as Wendell took Eclair's bowls from Madeline. "Where do you want the dog food?" Wendell asked as he returned back to Madeline's side.

"Theres an empty closet in the hallway." Madeline said as she sighed, looking through a folder that included Eclair's pedigree as well as his health information. "Perfect." Madeline said with a smirk.

"What?" Wendell asked curiously.

"My grandparents already picked out Eclair's vet and doggy day care for me." Madeline said smiling as she walked passed him and placed the folder on the dining room table. Eclair obediently followed Madeline's side as she walked to the dining room and then back to the boxes.

Wendell smiled, "They really do plan ahead and he really likes you."

"He's been trained." Madeline said with a smile.

"Trained?" Wendell asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"Yes, he can smell bomb, gas leaks, anything that can cause harm to someone…with one command from me I'm sure he can cause quite some damage to you." Madeline replied raising her eyebrows.

"Wait, is that what he was doing earlier?" Wendell asked remembering how Eclair was sniffing the apartment earlier.

Madeline nodded her head, "I think so." Her hands were rummaging through the toys and random goods her grandparents had sent over for Eclair.

She then put that box to the side and opened a second box. "Thank you, thank you." Madeline said as her eyes greeted the bottles of wine carefully placed in the box.

"Something you actually wanted in there now?" Wendell asked peering his head inside the box.

"Oui, le vin." Madeline said with a big smile.

"Le what?" Wendell asked his eyebrows furrowed.

"You're dating a girl whose family owns a winery, you're going to have to learn the word wine in French." Madeline said with a smile as she grabbed a bottle of wine, her eyes studying the label.

_She said that we're dating…._ A smile grew on Wendell's face, it was the first time Madeline verbally acknowledged their relationship.

"Whats with the silly smile?" Madeline asked as she handed two bottles of wine to Wendell.

"Nothing." Wendell said quickly, "Where do you want this?"

"In the living room, theres a wine rack, there should be space in there, if not theres a cabinet in the library." Madeline told Wendell with a smile, her face absent from any makeup, her eyes twinkling at him as she knew the reason for his silly smile.

"Sounds good." Wendell said as he went along his assigned task. There were several more bottles waiting for him when he returned and he diligently put those away in the wine rack. He smiled at Eclair who stayed by Madeline's side.

"So if no space, you said cabinet in the library, right?" Wendell asked Madeline who was opening the third box.

"Yes please." Madeline said with a smile.

"You have a lot of wine." Wendell added surprised that he filled the rack in the living room.

"Well the one in the living room only holds 36 bottles." Madeline replied back.

_Only 36? _ Wendell thought as he walked passed Madeline and into the library. His eyes studied the room, an antique cherry wood colored bookcase greeted him with fashion books, magazines, travel books, encyclopedias, books about museums and places of the world. He wanted to look more in the bookshelf, but he knew better than to keep Madeline waiting. He turned his back to the bookshelf and found the cabinet on the opposite wall. He opened it and saw the bottles of high end cognac, whiskey and brandy that occupied the cabinet.

_Someone likes to stock up._ Wendell thought as he placed the last two bottles of wine in the cabinet.

He then walked out of the library, hoping to find Madeline nearby the entrance, but she and Eclair were gone. He heard a sound from the kitchen and found Madeline opening the freezer.

"Best thing about packages from France, I usually don't have to go grocery shopping for about a week." Madeline said with a smile. Wendell then saw the box of frozen food on the tile floor.

"Henri finally remembered that I don't like lamb or goat and only sent me beef steaks." Madeline said with a big smile.

"Henri?" Wendell asked not familiar with the name.

"My grandparent's assistant…butler." Madeline said as she reached for another frozen steak.

"Butler?" Wendell said trying his best to hide his surprise.

_I'm forgetting this girl drives a Range Rover, lives at the Edgar-Monroe, has a bomb sniffing guard dog as a present, comes from the family that owns Chanel and a winery, of course they have a butler. _Wendell thought as he glanced at Madeline.

_But then…how did this girl get from living the countryside life in Europe to going to law school, then working at Interpol and the CIA? _Wendell thought as he studied Madeline walking back and forth from the freezer to the box.

"Yes both of my grandparents have their own valet, butler, whatever you want to call it, but then the household has like a main assistant that takes care of household things…Henri." Madeline said with a smile.

"You grew up having servants in your house?" Wendell said his eyebrows raised, being reminded again of their difference in social status.

Madeline shrugged her shoulders, "But no father and no mother, don't worry my life isn't all perfect." Madeline said coldly as she left the kitchen and went back to the entrance of her apartment where the last unopened box waited for her.

_And shit…I screwed that up._ Wendell thought as he quickly followed Eclair who was walking next to Madeline.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that." Wendell quickly apologized, taking the empty box from the kitchen with him and placing it by the entrance.

Madeline sighed, "Don't apologize, its the truth." Madeline said as she opened the last box.

_Yup I grew up with servants, butlers, chefs, maids, people who took care of all my needs, but my parents…both were absent from my life. And siblings? Yeah nonexistent, I don't care how much Seeley says we're family, we're not family at all. _Madeline thought as she bit the inside of her mouth. She harbored a negative attitude towards him even though he had no fault in the absence of her father in her life.

Wendell stood next to the kneeling Madeline. "Even if it was, I…" Wendell started to say but he was at a loss of words.

_Just keep your mouth shut, please keep your mouth shut. _Madeline thought as she opened her mouth before Wendell could say anymore, "And macaron from Laduree." Madeline said as she passed the box to Wendell.

"Macaron?" Wendell asked his eyebrows furrowed, unfamiliar with the word.

"And even better canele!" Madeline said as she handed another box to him.

"Yay." Wendell said with a smile, trying to sound excited.

"And chocolate truffles!" Madeline said with an ever bigger smile, "And even the ones thats been infused with ma familie's liquor." Madeline said with a big smile as she handed Wendell another box.

"Now that is something to be excited about." Wendell added as he was familiar with the word 'chocolate truffles'.

"Now lets open a bottle of wine, indulge in some sweets and maybe you and I can get acquainted a bit with my sofa…" Madeline said seductively as she slowly stood up, her hands going up Wendell's khaki pants, all the way up his sweater and then gently caressing his scruffy cheek.

Wendell smiled big, his hands full with the boxes of sweets. "I would like that mademoiselle." Wendell said with a big smile, disappointed that his hands were full. But then his eyes went to Eclair who seemed to be glaring at Wendell.

"Maybe the bedroom would be better." Wendell quickly added as his eyes couldn't leave Eclair's.

Madeline turned her head and met Eclair's stare. "What you don't like having an audience?" Madeline teased as she lead Wendell to the living room.

"I…uhhhh." Wendell said unsure of how to respond, placing the ornately decorated boxes down on the coffee table.

"Well you're gonna have to get used to Eclair staring at you since he most likely won't like it when I do this…" Madeline said as she quickly stood in front of Wendell, her lips touching his, kissing him passionately as she wrapped her arms around him. Wendell immediately kissed her back, parting his lips so his tongue could part open Madeline's lips, allowing their two tongues to play with one another, his arms quickly on her hips, touching the soft fabric of her dress. Madeline then softly sucked on his bottom lip as she slowly moved her head away from Wendell.

"Damn you're a good kisser." Wendell mumbled as he felt Madeline's lips move away from his moist lips.

"Just a good kisser?" Madeline asked with a wink. This wasn't the first time Wendell had been in the company of Madeline sans makeup but it intrigued him that she didn't even attempt to put on any makeup before their departure from the Ritz. Granted she was occupied with the phone call, but he remembered how Kelly always needed to have her face painted with cosmetics and disliked it when she was without it.

"No, not just." Wendell said with a smirk, "But ummm you might need to refresh my memory." Wendell teased as his hands stayed on her hips.

"Oh do I?" Madeline teased as her eyes glanced at Eclair who was laying on the ground right next to her feet. Wendell also noticed Eclair and uneasily looked at the canine who seemed ready to attack him at any moment.

"It's okay, I'm okay." Madeline said as she quickly leaned down and gently patted Eclair, "You can sleep." Madeline added as she pointed to the dog bed. Eclair obediently walked over to his bed, brushing alongside Wendell's legs as he walked by as if to remind him his presence.

"I guess this means no more rendezvous to the Ritz Carlton." Madeline said as she left Wendell's hold on her hips and walked to her wine rack.

"I mean you have a perfectly good place here, I mean I don't see why in the first…" Wendell started to say out loud realizing he was about to criticize her money spending ways. "I mean…I…" Wendell said trying to figure out what would be the best way to finish his sentence.

Madeline glanced at Wendell with a bottle of light pink wine and her eyes on Wendell who had both of his hands in his pockets and was looking down at his feet. She sighed loudly, she wanted to just kiss him again, wanting to distract the both of them but she knew that would not solve anything.

"Finish your sentence." Madeline said as she walked to the kitchen, hoping Wendell would follow.

"Its okay." Wendell quickly said as she followed her footsteps.

"Either tell me what you were going to say, or you can leave." Madeline said as she placed the bottle of wine onto her kitchen counter and searched for her wine opener. She felt awkward in threatening him but she knew very well that the last thing Wendell would want to do is leave.

Wendell's blue eyes grew large, taken aback by her threat. "Uh…" Wendell said as he took his hand out of his pant pockets.

"I have a box of the finest macarons and chocolate in the world in the next room…and an amazing bottle of wine I'm about to open…" Madeline said as she expertly used the wine opener to open the bottle of wine. "Just say whats on your mind, I won't get upset." Madeline added as she grabbed two wine glasses from her cabinet.

"Okay…" Wendell replied as he watched Madeline slowly pour the wine into the wine glasses. "I…" Wendell started to say as he walked up to Madeline as he offered to carry his own glass and the wine bottle. Madeline then took her own wine glass and walked toward back into the living room.

"I just don't understand why you preferred the Ritz Carlton than to your place…this place is amazing." Wendell said as he followed Madeline, watching her hips sway as she walked in front of him.

"As I said yesterday…I like room service." Madeline said as she sat on her sofa, her free hand reaching for the box of macarons.

"But I'm sure if you totaled the amount of money you've spent at the Ritz since…since we met…I'm sure it would be over five grand." Wendell said as he sat on the sofa next to Madeline. "I mean I know you're rich and all." Wendell said as he quickly regretted his words and took a big sip of the wine in his glass wanting to wash away the words he just said.

"Yes…my family comes from money…." Madeline replied sighing, opening the pastel colored box and taking out a pastel pink colored macaron. "And I guess I could have used the money for something else…but…" Madeline said shrugging her shoulder, placing the macaron in her mouth and taking a bite of it.

Wendell studied Madeline, as she sat on the plush wine red sofa. She sat comfortably in the sofa, allowing her body to be enveloped in it. Her face was fresh and made Wendell want to see her first thing every morning he woke up. She still exuded the same intelligence and beauty that first attracted him to Madeline but he picked up on something more, something less tangible and less showy but more organic, more alluring.

Madeline finished the macaron in her hand and pushed the box of macaron to Wendell. Wendell accepted this gesture and took a lime green macaron and placed a bite in his mouth. He felt his teeth sink into the crisp outside of the macron and then the more softer inside. He couldn't say that he was a fan of the macaron to which Madeline quickly recognized.

"Here…" Madeline said as she took the rest of the macaron he held in his hand and placed it in her mouth. "I think you'll like this more." Madeline said as she opened a second box. Wendell peered inside of it and saw several striated cylinder donut like pastry with a caramelized crust.

"They're a specialty of Bordeaux." Madeline said as she watched Wendell take a sip of his wine, clearing his palate from the macaron he had just ate.

"You're from Bordeaux?" Wendell asked as he took a canele from the box, his eyes studying the pastry.

Madeline smirked, "Maybe." Madeline replied fluttering her eyelashes.

"Maybe?" Wendell replied with a smirk as he took a bite of the pastry, the outside was a bit hard but the inside was soft and almost custard-like. "Not bad." Wendell said with a satisfied smile.

"My family owns a villa nearby Bordeaux, if thats what you're asking." Madeline replied.

"But ummm…" Madeline said as she took a canele and devoured it. "Mmmm, c'est parfait." Madeleine replied as she savored the sweet dough in her mouth.

Wendell recognized Madeline's hesitation in continuing their earlier conversation, but he had an inkling that she was going to finish her earlier thought.

"At first the reason why I invited you to the Ritz was because this place was…really just boxes." Madeline said as she watched Wendell take another bite of his canele.

"But later…it became more of a…" Madeline started to say as she took a sip of her wine,trying to gain some liquid courage. "I didn't know how long this was going to last." Madeline quickly said as she took placed another macaron in her mouth.

"How long this…as in…this?" Wendell asked as he pointed at her and then at himself.

Madeline nodded her head, "Yes…I mean we met at a bar, we bonded over hockey."

"The best sport in the world." Wendell commented with a smirk.

"So very true." Madeline said with a happy smile, "But we had sex the first night we met." Madeline quickly added. "I mean if it wasn't for all the drinks I had I think I would have kept my legs closed at least well couple more dates…although…" Madeline started to say.

"I find you attractive. Your aggressive moves toward me…indicate that you feel the same way. But still, ritual requires that we continue with a number of platonic activities…before we have sex. I am proceeding with these activities, but in point of actual fact…" Wendell started to say in his best English accent, wanting to impress Madeline with his own quote from a movie.

"All I really want to do is have intercourse with you as soon as possible." Madeline said with a big smile on her face, finishing off Wendell's quote from the film a Beautiful Mind.

Wendell's face lit up brightly as he finished off the quote with her. "Thats a really good movie, a bit sad for the guy….but…an excellent movie." Madeline added with a smile.

"Yeah…Russell Crowe's character kinda reminds me of…" Wendell started to say but he stopped himself from finishing his sentence.

"Of Dr. Temperance Brennan?" Madeline asked pouring more wine for herself and Wendell.

Wendell smirked as he finished the canele in front of him. "Yeah…I mean I'm not saying I think that she's schizophrenic or has some kind of mental…" Wendell started to say, wanting to cover his tracks.

"But…she's…" Madeline said wanting Wendell to know that she understood what he was trying to relay but she herself also unsure of the right words to finish her thought.

"She's different." Wendell said shrugging his shoulders as he was at a loss of words.

"I guess you sort of have to be to…well be that smart." Madeline said as she finished her third macaron.

"She is a genius, but ummm as Angela once told me…she's ummm…she's very straight forward and yeah different." Wendell said finishing his sentence.

Madeline nodded her head, "But as I was saying…I didn't think this, we would…actually last this long…" Madeline said looking at Wendell who was caressing her cheek.

"But we have." Wendell said with a big smile on his face, his blue eyes looking deeply into Madeline's. Although neither of them at first thought a bet on a hockey game would lead to anything more than just a fun night with an attractive member of the opposite sex, both recognized that their relationship was not just based on the fact they can satisfy each other sexually. Madeline then leaned in and placed a wine and sugar laced kiss on Wendell's lips. And that cued Wendell's lust for Madeline as he kissed her passionately and deeply, his tongue dancing with hers, his hands touching, caressing, and feeling her body over her sweater dress. He then opened his eye for a second and saw Eclair from the corner of his eye. Although Eclair's head was down, his black beady eyes were straight on Wendell, letting him know that Eclair was keeping a close eye on him.

"Here we go babe." Wendell playfully said as he grabbed Madeline by the hips and had her wrap her legs around him as he stood up.

Madeline giggled, "Where you gonna take me?" Madeline asked as her chestnut eyes looked playfully at Wendell.

Wendell cocked his head to side, gesturing to Eclair. To this Madeline giggled again, "Fine." Madeline said as she wrapped her arms around Wendell's shoulders, "To the bedroom please." Maideline said in English accent laced heavily in her speech.

"As you wish Mademoiselle." Wendell replied with his best French accent, already taking steps to Madeline's bedroom.

Eclair lifted his head up a bit unsure of what he should do, he wanted to be by his owner's side but the international flight had taken a lot out of him. He could tell how happy his owner was with this companion and took solace in knowing that if he wanted to harm the man, he could with one bite. So instead of following the couple he slowly closed his eyes, letting sleep take over him.

The next time Eclair opened his eyes he was awoken with the gentle laugh from his owner.

"I mean its up to you." Madeline said as she walked into her living room, her hair in a messy bun, her legs were covered with black tights and she had just pulled her sweater dress over her head.

"I said yes." Wendell said following Madeline, buttoning up his khaki pants.

"But you hesitated." Madeline said turning around and standing in front of Wendell as she smoothed out her dress.

"I…I didn't." Wendell said shaking his head, his fingers brushing away a strand of hair from her flushed face. "I just…I didn't know that a CIA liaison knows how to cook." Wendell said teasingly.

"Oh yes, especially because I grew up with maids and servants and chefs and valets." Madeline said teasingly as she smiled big. Her lips now stained red with lipstick, her face giving a polished look as she applied a coat of foundation and black eyeliner to outline her eyes. She then noticed that Eclair was off from his bed and sitting next to Madeline, rubbing his furry coat alongside Madeline's black tights.

"Hey boy." Madeline said as she petted her furry friend.

"I didn't think you actually liked dogs at first." Wendell commented as he petted Eclair alongside Madeline.

"Its not that I don't like dogs…its that I didn't expect one…I mean, I can barely take care of myself, how am I going to take care of a dog too?" Madeline teasingly said as she stood up. "Ready to go?" Madeline asked Wendell as she walked over to her Chanel bag and placed it over her shoulder. Wendell nodded his head as the couple put on their winter coats again. Eclair walked to the entrance with them, wagging his tail, hoping he wouldn't be left alone.

"Would you like to come along too?" Madeline asked as she reached for his leash and hooked it with his collar. Eclair happily wagged his tail and he along with the duo made their way out of Madeline's apartment and back to her Range Rover. Once Madeline unlocked the doors to her car she handed the keys to Wendell.

"You sure?" Wendell asked as he took the keys in his hand.

Madeline nodded her head, "Of course, unless you don't want to drive."

Wendell quickly shook his head as he opened the driver's seat while Madeline opened the back seat for Eclair who quickly jumped into the car and sat comfortably in the back seat. Madeline then got inside the passenger's seat and got comfortable as she turned her head to see Eclair, wagging his tail happy that he wasn't left alone. Madeline turned on a local sports radio discussing about the upcoming hockey games later this week which prompted the couple to converse about the sport that first drew them together.

"I'll be back in like 10 minutes." Wendell said as he parked the car on a street nearby his apartment. Madeline nodded her head and placed a kiss on his scruffy cheeks. "Sounds good, we'll be waiting." Wendell then went out into the sunny winter day and got his belongings.

While Madeline waited she got out her phone and turned around to take pictures of her new furry friend. At first she saw Eclair as a nuisance, she was still a work in progress and still needed the help of pharmaceuticals to keep her mind at ease every so often. But now as she took pictures of her dog she couldn't help but be thankful to her grandfather who was the mastermind behind this plan. She was never close with her grandmother who was more than ashamed of Madeline's mother for getting pregnant out of wedlock. Madeline knew very well that if it wasn't for her mother's untimely death that her relationship with her grandparents could be all but just a trust fund and nothing more. She motioned Eclair to come close to her and she took a picture of her and Eclair. Once Madeline took a picture that didn't make it look like her smile was forced she sent the picture as a text message to her grandfather.

"Sorry it took so long." Wendell said as he opened the front door, letting Madeline know that he was back. He carried a sports duffel bag on his shoulder and a messenger bag.

"Mind if I open the trunk?" Wendell asked.

Madeline shook her head. "No, of course not." Madeline said as she watched Wendell disappear into the back. Wendell opened the back and quickly found Eclair's nose sniffing the outside air.

"You want to smell these too?" Wendell asked as he put his hockey bag and messenger bag in reach of Eclair's nose. Eclair quickly smelled the two bags, inspecting them with his nose. Once he was done he turned around again, facing the front of the car as he sat back down in his seat letting Madeline know that the new luggage was safe. Wendell smirked as he put his bags down and closed the trunk.

He then walked back to the driver's seat and started the car again, taking them to their next destination; Whole Foods Market.

Once at Whole Foods, Madeline and Wendell shopped for their impromptu dinner date. Wendell pushed the cart along, watching it get filled up with the ingredients necessary for the beef stew she planned on making for Wendell. She also stocked up on necessities as she rarely made her way to the grocery store.

"Do you need to shop for anything?" Madeline asked as the duo walked through the dairy section.

_As if I have the money to purchase groceries at Whole Foods. _Wendell thought as he shook his head.

_How do I tell him that I don't mind buying it for him without sounding too…_ Madeline thought as they made their way to the deli. The two grabbed a sandwich to share and then headed their way to the cash registers. Wendell stood next to Madeline who was occupied with her phone while Wendell watched the cash register his eyes studying the total of Madeline's purchase.

"And that will be $120.24" The woman told Wendell. Wendell panicked as he glanced at Madeline. "Oh yes, here." Madeline said as she got out her debit card.

"Would you like to donate to…" The woman started to say, "Sure ummm twenty dollars." Madeline said interrupting the woman before hearing the cause she was donating to.

"Thank you m'am." The woman at the register said as she watched Madeline punch in her pin number.

"Have a good day." The woman said as she handed Madeline the receipt.

"You too." Madeline and Wendell said in unison. Wendell then pushed the cart back to her car and helped her unload their purchases into her car. Eclair happily wagged his tail when the duo returned from their shopping trip.

Wendell drove them back to the Edgar-Monroe, his taste buds excited to taste the dinner Madeline would be cooking for him.

"So you have hockey practice tomorrow?" Madeline asked as Wendell stopped at a red light.

Wendell nodded his head as he glanced at Madeline. "Yeah, tomorrow morning."

_And yes I'll be seeing Booth there…_ Wendell thought as he put his attention back on the road as the light turned green.

"That sounds like fun." Madeline said as she looked out the window.

"Yeah." Wendell added, he wanted to invite Madeline to their upcoming game, but he knew better than inviting her to something where Seeley would also be attending.

"You're more than welcome to use the table at the dining room." Madeline added, wanting to change the subject.

"To ummm do your readings." Madeline quickly added.

"Oh, yeah that would be nice." Wendell said with a smile, his hand gripping tightly onto the steering wheel. He wanted to tell Madeline that Seeley is a great guy and that the two would get along. He even thought that they would be good for each other, especially for Booth who recently ended his relationship with Hannah. He also thought it would help her resolve any issues she has with her past, which even if she wanted to ignore them he knew plagued her whole well being.

"You know…" Wendell started to say, trying to formulate his next sentence.

"It's snowing." Madeline said as her eyes spotted a snowflake that landed on her window and was slowly melting.

"Yeah, it is." Wendell said with a smile, taking this as a cue to continue in keeping his mouth shut regarding Seeley. Madeline watched the snow fall onto her car and the ground the rest of the car ride while her left hand rested on Wendell's thigh.

Once the couple arrived back at the Edgar-Monroe, the two filled their hands with the groceries along with Wendell carrying his belongings and Madeline holding onto Eclair. As he entered into the Edgar- Monroe for the second time, he felt more comfortable as he found himself less out of place in Madeline's life. Madeline happily entered back into her apartment for the first time since she arrived to D.C. Usually she would just go back home because she had no place to go or she had to go back home to take a shower or to change. But right now she wasn't going to be alone in her apartment and she would never be alone again as she now had Eclair by her side.

"I'll make us some peppermint mocha and you can finish up your studies." Madeline said as the two put down the paper bags down on the tile floor. Eclair quickly found his way inside the kitchen and found a spot for him to keep an eye on his owner.

"Sounds good." Wendell said as he placed a kiss on her cheek. Madeline didn't expect the kiss and smiled big. Wendell then took her jacket and hung his with hers back in her closet.

After Madeline finished putting away her purchases at Whole Foods she made the warm caffeinated drinks she promised to Wendell who was sitting at the dining room table.

"Thanks." Wendell said as he took a sip of the warm beverage.

"You're welcome." Madeline said as she sat down in the chair next to him.

"This is good…did you use the espresso machine that you have in your kitchen?" Wendell asked still a bit surprised that she owned one.

"Yes…" Madeline said with a smile as she took another sip of her own drink.

"Impressive." Wendell said with a big smile, appreciative of Madeline's hospitality.

"Well I'm going to start dinner, good luck with your reading." Madeline said as she placed a kiss on his right cheek.

Wendell blushed, all he wanted to do was pick her up and make love to her on her dining room table, but he was behind on his readings and needed to concentrate. He watched Madeline stand up again and walk back to the kitchen. His eyes watching and studying her perfectly toned body.

_Who would have ever thought the day would come when she is making me dinner. _ Wendell thought as he concentrated back on his work.

The rest of Sunday went perfectly as planned. Wendell completed his readings and Madeline made him beef stew, a salad nicoise and freshly toasted garlic bread. The two happily ate the meal as they watched the hockey game against the Captials and the Penguins on Madeline's sofa. They ended the night with the two tangled back in Madeline's sheets, wrapped in each other's arms.

The next morning Wendell was sorry to leave the warmth and the hospitality of Madeline's apartment.

"Thanks for the ride." Wendell said as he unbuckled his seat belt as Madeline's Range Rover came to a stop.

"Of course." Madeline said with a smile, she then leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Have a good day."

"Yeah, you too." Wendell said blushing. "I'll call you after work today?" Wendell said wanting to get Madeline's approval.

Madeline nodded her head, "Yes, sounds good."

Wendell then opened the car door and made his way inside the Potomac Ice Arena. Practice was uneventful as he skated on the ice with his teammates. He tried to avoid Seeley as much as possible since he still hadn't figured out exactly how to act in front of him. But he knew that he would soon have to talk to him since Seeley was his ride to the Jeffersonian.

At the end of practice Wendell made his way to the locker room to get ready for the day at Jeffersonian. "Hey man, ready to go?" Seeley asked as he got out his car key, all suited up for work.

"Yeah, I am." Wendell said with a smile. The two then departed the ice rink and got inside Seeley's car.

"So how have you been?" Seeley asked, trying to make small talk with Wendell, as he started driving.

"Good." Wendell said trying to get comfortable in Seeley's car.

"Thats good." Seeley quickly added.

"And how are you?" Wendell asked as he glanced at Seeley.

"Not bad." Seeley replied, lying through his teeth.

"Good, good." Wendell replied, he opened his messenger bag as he searched for his cell phone. When he opened his bag he was greeted with two nicely wrapped caneles and a sticky note from Madeline.

**Have a good Monday :) xoxo M**

Wendell smiled as he read Madeline's slanted and perfectly curled handwriting. Seeley noticed Wendell's smile and knew his smile was due to Madeline.

"How is she?" Seeley asked, unable to stop himself.

"She's good." Wendell said his hand holding onto the two caneles.

"Good." Seeley said nodding his head as he kept on driving. The car was silent for a while until Seeley reached a red light.

"You uhhh…want one?" Wendell asked as he handed a canele to Seeley.

"Thanks…what is this?" Seeley asked, his eyebrows furrowed, unfamiliar with a canele.

"It's a canele." Wendell said trying his best imitating Madeline's French accent.

"A what?" Booth asked, his eyebrows even more furrowed, his face giving a puzzled look.

"Just eat it, its pretty good…its like a donut…but I dunno French." Wendell tried to explain but at a loss of words.

Seeley smiled big and placed the canele in his cup holder, "Thanks man…" Seeley had a feeling that it was from Madeline and Wendell sharing it with Seeley meant a lot to him.

The light turned green and Seeley started driving again.

"Her grandparents sent her a care package and it arrived yesterday." Wendell added.

"Oh, thats nice of them." Seeley commented.

"Yeah and they also sent a dog…a German Shepherd named Eclair." Wendell added, still surprised in the lavish present Madeline's grandparents sent to her.

"Eclair like that French pastry thats covered in chocolate and has custard inside?" Seeley asked a bit surprised in the name.

Wendell quickly shook his head, "No…I guess it means lightening in French."

"Ohhhhhh." Seeley said with a smile on his face. "Huh, so its still a puppy?

"No, I think he's at least a year old…but he's been trained to protect Madeline." Wendell informed Seeley, "He's a bomb sniffing dog and smells everything that comes near Madeline." He felt he talked too much as he knew Madeline wanted Seeley out of her life, but he saw the smile on Seeley's face as Wendell told him about Madeline's life.

"A bomb sniffing dog?" Seeley asked with a smile on his face. "For real?" He asked.

Wendell nodded his head. "Yup. But a good dog, he seems to really you know care about Madeline and she at first was kinda freaked out about it, but I think she likes him."

"Thats good." Seeley said with a big smile on his face, happy to hear that his half sister was doing well.

"Yeah." Wendell added, he wanted to tell Seeley more knowing that he longed for a relationship with his half sister.

"Well…" Seeley started to say unsure of how to keep the conversation going.

"She likes the Flyers." Wendell added as he pressed his lips together, knowing he was going to regret the conversation he was having with Seeley.

"Yeah?" Seeley said with a big smile on his face, "We are related." He added with a quick laugh.

"Yeah, tell me about it, I don't think I've ever met a girl thats as into of hockey as she is…" Wendell added.

"She's sound perfect." Seeley added as he sighed, disappointed that he lacked a relationship with his half sister and had to use Wendell as a means to learn more about her.

Wendell glanced at Seeley as he nodded his head, "Give her some time, she's getting adjusted to her life in DC and I think she was involved in some kind of major accident last year…give her some time." Wendell added as he sighed, remembering the scars on her hips and the way she held her gun at him the first night they spent at the Ritz Carlton.

Seeley nodded his head, optimistic that he would one day have a relationship with his half sister and be a family together.

While Seeley and Wendell were making their way to the Jeffersonian, Madeline was in her office at Interpol behind her desk getting herself ready for her full week ahead.

Madeline heard a knock on her door and she quickly glanced up from her computer screen.

"Yes?" Madeline asked, making sure her English accent was absent from her speech.

Then a suited man opened the door. Madeline cringed as she recognized the person, not because they had met previously but because she had heard of him and knew of him well.

"Hi, Miss Wertheimer, I'm Doctor Lance Sweets of the FBI and I would like to talk to you." Lance said confidently making sure any sign of nervousness was gone from his voice.

"Well how can I help the FBI?" Madeline asked as she slowly stood from her armed chair. Her navy blue blouse and black skirt coming in view from behind her computer.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about…" Lance started to say, looking for the courage to finish his sentence, as he walked into Madeline's office.

_Please don't say his name, please don't say his name. _Madeline prayed as she watched the distance between her and Lance get smaller and smaller.

"About your half-brother, Agent Seeley Booth." Lance said as he sat in the chair before Madeline's desk.

_Oh fuck__…_ Madeline thought as she felt a bomb blow up inside her head. _Oh fuck. _

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the latest update to my story! Pretty please review and tell me what you think! :)<strong>

**UPDATED 12/3: I'm a bit disappointed with the lack of review for this new chapter :(**


	22. I'm Not Obsessed

**I hope you all had a great New Year :) Here is the latest update! Hope you enjoy it :) **

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose<br>Fire away, fire away  
>Ricochet, you take your aim<br>Fire away, fire away  
>You shoot me down but I won't fall<br>I am titanium  
>You shoot me down but I won't fall<br>I am titanium_  
><strong>

_- **Titanium, David Guetta **_

Lance studied Madeline's office, the walls were bare except for her law diploma from Oxford displayed proudly on the wall right behind her desk. Her office was a far cry from Seeley's office decorated with sports memorabilia. Nevertheless her diploma let everyone know that entered Madeline's office the elite school she matriculated from.

After studying her diploma, Lance quickly placed his attention back on Madeline. Her chestnut brown eyes were mirror images of Seeley's and they reminded him of when Seeley was cross with him.

_What does he want? Did Seeley send him here? _

Madeline wondered as she stayed standing, looking down on Lance as he looked up at her, their eyes looking into each other. She wanted to assert her authority, that she was the one in charge of this meeting even though he was the one that instigated it.

"Please, sit down." Lance said, uncomfortable with Madeline standing in front of him. She carried an air of sophistication and eliteness that made Lance feel out of place.

Madeline smiled as if to excuse her extra long pause and sat down back in her chair.

"I know you're busy, so I want to keep this short…but I…" Lance started to say as he shifted in the chair, trying to get comfortable. He continued his gaze on Madeline who looked right back at him. Madeline made sure to keep her eyes on him, not wanting to show any fear or uncomfortableness.

_But you want to dig up my past and figure out why I refuse to become friendly with my half brother._ Madeline thought as she waited for Lance to finish his sentence.

"But I…" Lance started to say again, trying to muster the courage to finish his sentence but for a second his mind was on pause, he was in a trance with Madeline's red plump lips that seemed inviting but then he glanced up at her eyes again which reminded him of Seeley. He knew that he had to get the words out before he succumbed to her beauty and her grace.

"Why do you refuse to create a relationship with your half brother, Agent Seeley Booth?" Lance asked Madeline as he asserted command over his words.

_How many times do I have to tell people he is nothing more than a stranger?_ Madeline thought as she carefully formulated a response.

A careful smiled formed at the end of Madeline's red painted lips, "I never refused Dr. Sweets." Madeline responded making sure her English accent was gone from her speech "I've only started to get accustomed to my life in DC, working for both Interpol and the CIA are quite taxing." Madeline replied calmly and carefully.

Lance furrowed his eyebrows, "But Agent Booth said that you told him that he is not family, that the father you share is nothing more than a sperm donor to you, that you don't want to have a relationship with him." Lance replied calling Madeline out on her response.

_Ah yes I remember saying that. _Madeline thought, cursing her strongly worded confrontation with Seeley earlier in the year.

"I did tell him that." Madeline said with a smile, "But that is true, he is not family… just because you are related to someone genetically…doesn't mean they are family." Madeline said carefully.

Lance furrowed his eyebrows more, unsure of what Madeline was hinting at.

"For example, your mother is still alive and doing well making a living telling people their futures based on hocus pocus." Madeline commented bluntly. "You don't consider her family or the people who were around you when you a young boy a family…but then who would consider anyone that beats them with a whip and burns them with cigarettes as family?" Madeline asked alluding to the terrible treatment Lance endured till he was adopted.

Lance tried to maintain his composure and he even opened his mouth, wanting to respond but nothing came out as Madeline continued to talk.

"The only people you consider family are your adoptive parents, but they were an elderly couple and died soon after you started working with…. Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan." Madeline added still keeping her eyes on Lance.

"And you have put them as your surrogate family, which makes sense, the two are a great partner and both have a broken past…so you see it as your duty to fix them." Madeline said as she gently breathed deeply, her chest rising as she studied Lance who kept his eyes on her, his lips closed as he contemplated his response.

"You even put your career on hold last year when Agent Booth went to Afghanistan and Dr. Brennan went to the Malaku Islands." Madeline said recalling the information she knew about Lance.

Lance quickly shook his head, "What makes you say I put my career on hold?" Lance asked defensively.

"You left your job at the FBI when they were gone and played piano to occupy your time." Madeline replied.

"That was only temporary. I just took a sabbatical." Lance replied defending his decision to take time off his career at the FBI and spend it as he wanted to during the absence of Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan.

"But what if Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth never came back?" Madeline asked placing a bit of uncertainty in Lance's mind. "You are fascinated, no obsessed with Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan."

"I'm not obsessed." Lance quickly replied shaking his head, "This…I'm…I didn't come to…" Lance started to say, trying to recover his control over the conversation.

"What Dr. Sweets?" Madeline asked with a slight smile on her face, her eyes showing no mischief or wrong doing even though she knew very well her words hurt Lance.

"I'm surprised you know so much about me." Lance said trying to assert himself and recover from Madeline's strong words.

Madeline pressed her red lips together, "I study everyone I am to work with." Madeline replied with a calculating smile.

"You study people? And we didn't work together." Lance said shaking his head.

"No…but you're associated with Dr. Brennan and your insights on her quite interesting." Madeline added.

"My insights?" Lance asked, confused in why Madeline knew personal details about him.

"Yes…your reports on her." Madeline replied alluding to the psychiatric reports he had written about Temperance.

"But those are confidential." Lance said feeling that his privacy and Temperance's privacy were being violated.

"They are." Madeline replied.

"But…you…" Lance said shaking his head, he understood that it was useless to argue with Madeline.

"I see you're a very intelligent woman." Lance said thinking of the perfect words to ascertain the control in the conversation again.

"Well thank you." Madeline replied with a fake cheer and joy in her voice.

"The thing is Agent Booth is hurting, he proposed to Hannah but she declined and he's going through a rough time." Lance replied hoping to touch Madeline's sympathetic side.

"He proposed once before, to the mother of his son." Lance said trying to see if Madeline knew that she was an aunt.

Madeline kept her lips shut, already knowing about his failed relationship with Rebecca Stinson and the existence of Seeley's son.

"But she rejected him." Lance added. "And I think two marriage rejections have really put an…" Lance said shaking his head annoyed in his want of finding the perfect words he thought necessary to conjure some kind of emotion from Madeline and thus some kind of want to create a relationship with Seeley.

"I think, just, why?" Lance asked annoyed in feeling defeated by Madeline's earlier observations about himself.

"Why what?" Madeline asked, her words showing confusion but her eyes or lips showing none.

"Why don't you want to know Agent Booth? I mean you knew he was here, I mean I'm sure you did your research before you decided to move to DC. That must mean…" Lance started to say trying to complete his mission.

"That must mean I was offered a job in DC that I wanted to take." Madeline replied.

"I think it would be beneficial for him and I'm sure for you if you…" Lance started to say but he was interrupted.

A young man in a suit knocked on Madeline's door, "Miss Wertheimer, your car to take you to the hearing is here."

Madeline smiled at the young man, "Thank you." Madeline said as she stood from her chair which prompted Lance to stand as well.

"Well Dr. Sweets, I apologize for having to cut this meeting short but I have a prior engagement that I cannot be late for." Madeline said with a careful smile.

"No, its fine." Lance said with a nod. He then walked out of Madeline's office, he turned around once when he was about to lose sight of her office. He watched her put on her winter coat and grab her bag. There was an allure to her, an intrigue to her that made him continue to stare at her beauty. However it was her intelligence, her sharp mind that wouldn't leave his thoughts. He didn't expect her to open up to her, as he had already assumed that she was overtly protective of her private life. However he had hoped that he would at least cause some stir in her that would relay into she and Seeley getting acquainted. But it seemed as though he had failed.

Once Madeline entered the car prepared for her she sighed and shook her head. She quickly opened her Birkin and got out the files she had meant to go over before she was interrupted by her visitor.

_"Hi I'm Dr. Sweets of the FBI"_ Madeline replayed in her head, _"And I'm a pain in the ass."_ Madeline commented in her head. She then got out her phone and she went through her contact list. She glanced at a number for several seconds, her head trying to decide if her next action would be justified.

But before she could cancel her call it was answered and she knew that she had go along with her punishment for her morning visitor.

_Sorry Dr. Sweets, but you need to learn to never mess with a Wertheimer._

The rest of Madeline's day was long and tedious with running through the hallways of the courthouse and studying stacks of files but she preferred that to any unexpected and unwanted visitors. By the end of her long work day she was back in her office, sitting at her desk attempting to cross off as many tasks as she could on her to do list.

**Hope you had a good Monday. Dinner tonight?**

Madeline glanced at her phone on her desk and read the text from the corner of her eye.

Her fingers stayed on her keyboard, her mind forcing her to keep her attention on the task of hand. The clattering sound of Madeline's finger hitting her keyboard echoed her office as she sighed loudly, her fingers aching to leave the keyboard and respond to the text but her mind forcing her to finish this email.

_Sorry, not tonight Wendell. _Madeline thought as she bit the inside of her mouth, her mind trying to distract her brain from her true desire.

While Madeline was working in her office, Wendell was sitting at the bar of the Founding Fathers. He was invited by Seeley when Seeley received a drunken phone call from Lance when the two were at the Jeffersonian.

Wendell would have declined if it was anyone else, but Seeley offered to buy drinks and most importantly Wendell is sleeping with Seeley's sister. Even if Madeline refuses to acknowledge the two as family, he knew very well that didn't matter to Seeley. To Seeley, Madeline was his dear younger sister and it was best to stay on good side.

"She is crazzzzzzzzzy smart…." Lance said slurring his speech as he finished the beer in front of him. The Founding Fathers was filled with its usual customers all wanting a pick me up after finishing the first day of the work week. Lance was sitting at the bar, slouching on the stool, several empty glasses in front of him. On his right side was Seeley who gave him a pat on the back.

"Yeah, she is." Seeley said, unsure of who Lance was referring to but not wanting to argue with an intoxicated psychologist.

"You alright man?" Wendell asked as he couldn't hide his smile at the sight of his drunken colleague.

"I got suspended from work for…." Lance started to say as he put up two of his left fingers, "two weeks…two looooooooong weeks." Lance said shaking his head.

Both Seeley and Wendell's eyes grew large, "What did you do?" Seeley asked his furrowing his eyebrows, trying to think of what Lance could have done to got himself in trouble at work.

"I…" Lance said as he fixed his posture in his seat and tugged on the sleeves of his suit jacket trying to fix his composure. "I went to see your half sister." Lance said drunkenly as he looked at Seeley.

Seeley's eyes grew wide, "You what?" Seeley asked surprised.

"I went to go see Miss Madeline Wertheimer at her office at Interpol…by the way you didn't tell me she graduated from Oxford." Lance added, still remembering her diploma proudly hung on her wall.

_Oh_ shit. Wendell thought as he heard Lance's confession. He thought about the possible conversation Lance had with Madeline and knew very well that Lance's suspension from work was a direct punishment from Madeline.

"Why would you go see her?" Seeley asked, wondering what provoked Lance to even think that was a good idea.

"I wanted to talk to her…I think it would be beneficial, oh so beneficial for you and of course Miss Madeline Wertheimer to get to know each other, by the way did you know she has your eyes and oh god her lips…I wanted to kiss her lips…But no…I'm with Daisy…yeah…" Lance said drunkenly quickly shaking his head. He grabbed the cup he had earlier took a sip from and placed it to his lips, he tilted the cup back assuming he would find more beer but he found nothing and just put the cup down with a frown on his face.

Seeley smirked when he heard Lance comment about Madeline's beauty and even quickly glanced at Wendell who returned Seeley's smirk but blushed unsure of what else to do.

_Yup, she's beautiful and I can't wait to kiss those lips again…but this must mean that Madeline is in a really bad mood. _Wendell thought as he took out his phone from his pant pocket and hoped for a response from Madeline.

"Wait, but how does you talking to Madeline get you to being suspended from work?" Seeley asked still confused.

"Well…I don't know…but when I got back to the office…I was…" Lance said as he sighed, "suspended." Lance added as he shook his head.

"I dont understand, you just went to talk to Madeline and…what did you two talk about?" Seeley asked, trying to make sense of the situation.

"I went to try and persuade her to you know be family with you…but instead she went on and on about me and my past…" Lance started to say glancing at Wendell who lacked the knowledge of Lance's childhood.

"Your past?" Seeley asked trying to make sense of the situation through the words of a drunken man.

"Yes…my past…she knew everything…she tried to make it sound like I was the crazy one when in reality she is." Lance replied, "Well no she's not crazy and its not nice to say that someone is crazy…but really…two weeks suspension…what am I going to do for two weeks?!" Lance asked his drunken eyes still in shock about his punishment.

"I don't know…but I think we should get you home pretty soon." Seeley said as sighed and shook his head.

"No…I'm not going home…I don't have to go home tonight since I don't have to go to work tomorrow! Next rounds are on me!" Lance said drunkenly as he got the attention of the bartender. The bartender glanced at Seeley as if to question Lance's request.

Seeley shook his head and ordered a drink for himself. He glanced at Wendell who shook his head, "I think I'm going to head out." Wendell replied furrowing his eyebrows, trying to gage Seeley's response to his want of leaving the Founding Father.

Seeley nodded his head, he knew where Wendell was going to, to see Madeline. "Sure, I'll see you at the lab tomorrow." Seeley said with an approving smile.

"Thanks and ummm take care of yourself." Wendell told Lance as he patted him on the back. Lance responded with a nod and a wave. "Bye Wendell." Lance said drunkenly.

_Oh Madeline, what did you do? _Wendell thought as he went into the cold winter night of DC.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the latest update! As always pretty please review :) <strong>

**And just so you know some quality sexy time between Madeline and Wendell is coming soon ;) **


	23. The Wait

My biggest apologies in the late update! It took me a while to finish the ending of the chapter ;) Hope you enjoy it! As always pretty please review! :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>My life will never be the same<br>'Cause girl, you came and changed  
>The way I walk<br>The way I_ talk**

**_I cannot explain the things I feel for you  
>But girl, you know it's true<br>Stay with me, fulfill my dreams  
>And I'll be all you'll need<em>**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, it feels so right (Girl)**  
><strong>I've searched for the perfect love all my life (All my life)<strong>  
><strong>Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, it feels like I (Like I)<strong>  
><strong>Have finally found her perfect love is mine<strong>  
><strong>(See, I finally found, come on, girl)<strong>

**You rocked my world, you know you did**  
><strong>And everything I own I give (You rocked my world)<strong>  
><strong>The rarest love who'd think I'd find<strong>  
><strong>Someone like you to come by (You rocked my world)<strong>

**_- You Rock My World, Michael Jackson _**

_Hi. How was your day? Good? Good. _Wendell said to himself trying to think of what to say to Madeline when he saw her. He was sitting in one of the couches of the lobby in the Edgar- Monroe. His eyes on the door he entered with Madeline the other day when he first arrived here.

_She is coming home right? She has to, she has Eclair, she wouldn't not come home…_ Wendell thought as he glanced at his cell phone that he placed on the table in front of him. On his lap was a bouquet of roses and a freshly baked pizza sat next to his phone.

_Oh god…Please come home Madeline. _ Wendell thought as he glanced at the door attendant who studied him carefully. The door attendant remembered Wendell from yesterday and greeted him warmly when he arrived sans Madeline.

The door attendant had a soft spot for Madeline as not only was she a beautiful heiress, but from the interactions he had with her, he knew that she was more than just a pretty face. He day dreamed of the two of them falling in love. One day he would assist her bringing up groceries on a rainy day and as he placed her groceries on her kitchen counter their fingers would brush up against each other and they would look deeply into each others eyes. Before either of the two knew it their lips would be touching and the rest would be history.

Of course he knew better than to imagine the two having a happy ending as he was just the front desk attendant at the Edgar Monroe, not husband material for a Wertheimer. Nevertheless he had hoped, he had dreamed to kiss the plump red lips of Miss Madeline Wertheimer. He couldn't stop himself but be jealous of Wendell.

He noticed from Wendell's clothing attire and the way he carried himself that Wendell was not part of the elite club of trust fund babies. He wondered what Wendell possessed that made him attractive to Madeline.

Wendell picked up his cell phone again as he hoped he had missed a text from Madeline but no such luck he had no new texts or missed calls. He sighed loudly as his mouth kept salivating at the scent of the lukewarm pizza on his lap. At that moment the front door opened which made Wendell sit up straight, ready to stand up and greet Madeline along with Eclair.

However it was not Madeline who entered into the building instead it was a middle aged man talking loudly on his cellphone, heading quickly to the elevator. Disappointed, Wendell slouched back into the couch about to give up his hope in seeing Madeline. But his posture was quickly fixed when he saw the door open again. _It has to be Madeline, I know it does. _ Wendell thought as he already had a smile on his face, ready to greet Madeline. The sight of black heels appeared from the door which peaked Wendell's anticipation but as the woman entered into the building he knew that it wasn't her even with the blonde hair bouncing as she walked into the apartment.

_Alright I give up. _ Wendell thought as his eyes studied the blonde woman that had just walked into the building. Her body was covered up with a long winter jacket and her stocking covered legs just peeked out when she walked. She returned Wendell's stare but just kept on walking afterwards.

"Wendell?" A familiar voice called out to him as Wendell turned his head and saw Madeline entering into the Edgar-Monroe.

"Madeline." Wendell said with a big smile on his face, his eyes showing surprise and delight. He quickly got on his feet to embrace her with a hug.

"I'm sorry. I was pulled into a last minute meeting and I meant to at least text you, but I'm so sorry." Madeline quickly said as she placed a kiss on his cheek. She wanted to give the illusion that she had kept Wendell waiting as she tried her best to hide her surprise in seeing Wendell. She didn't want to be the gossip of the workers at the Edgar-Monroe. Her body was covered with a khaki colored trench coat which decorated her neck with the iconic Burberry plaid.

"I…" Wendell started to say as he glanced at Eclair who was standing next to Madeline his nose sniffing the air surrounding Wendell.

Wendell quickly glanced back at Madeline, her lips were pressed together as her eyes studied the roses he was holding onto. "How was your day?" Wendell asked as he glanced at the brightly red colored Prada bag Madeline was holding onto.

"Looong. How was your day?" Madeline asked sensing Wendell's relief in finally seeing her, she thought that keeping the conversation going would help in figuring out why Wendell is waiting for her at the lobby of her apartment.

"Not bad." Wendell said with a smile. He then glanced at the bouquet of roses he was holding onto, "Oh these are for you." Wendell said with a big smile on his face.

"Awwww, you're too kind especially after I kept you waiting this long." Madeline said as she took the roses from Wendell and briefly enjoyed the sweet scent of the flowers. " Anyway, lets go." Madeline added, although she would have preferred a quiet night with her and Eclair she couldn't just leave Wendell at the lobby.

"Yeah, okay." Wendell said as he hurriedly stood up and grabbed his messenger bag along with the pizza and his cell phone from the table in front of him. Madeline then lead Wendell to the elevators, first passing the front desk & front door attendant and giving them an embarrassed smile.

Once the two were in the elevator Wendell glanced at Madeline and quickly apologized, "I should have…" Wendell started to say, but Madeline quickly stopped him by placing her red plump lips on his lips. Wendell was shocked at Madeline's affection but quickly reciprocated by opening his lips and letting his tongue try to open Madeline's lips but this was quickly rejected as Madeline pulled her lips away from their kiss.

Wendell blushed and quickly placed his tongue back in his mouth as he tried to recuperate from Madeline's lack of reciprocation. When Wendell looked down at his shoes as he was unable to look at Madeline instead his eyes met Eclair's who glared right into his eyes, as if to tell him he is unwelcome.

The elevator arrived at Madeline's floor and the two quietly made their way to Madeline's apartment. Once Madeline opened the door, Eclair quickly walked into the apartment and sat at the threshold, waiting for Madeline to take off his leash. Madeline smiled and gently patted her four legged companion and took off his restraint, to which Eclair quickly made his way inside the apartment with his nose to the ground searching for anything that could cause harm to his owner.

"He's trained to do that all the time?" Wendell asked a bit surprised as he took off his shoes.

Madeline nodded her head as she took off her boots and winter jacket, "Yes." Madeline said quickly as she placed her winter jacket in her closet.

"Oh…" Wendell said as he walked over next to Madeline, ready to put in his jacket along with hers but instead of a welcoming smile Madeline raised her eyebrows and pressed her lips together. "What do you want?"

"What?" Wendell said as he furrowed her eyebrows, surprised at her change in attitude.

"Why are you here?" Madeline asked as she sighed, her eyes quickly glancing at the pizza box Wendell was still holding onto.

"I….I wanted to see you." Wendell said leaving out the part that he was worried of her after Lance's failed attempt in figuring out Madeline.

"Didn't you think that me not responding to your text meant that I was too busy to see you?" Madeline asked with coldness in her voice.

"I…" Wendell started to say but he paused for a second as he thought of the perfect reply.

"You?" Madeline asked, clearly irritated by the surprised visit.

"I wanted to see you, I really did and I thought you were busy, but…I'm sorry." Wendell said flustered as he looked back into Madeline's eyes.

_Oh god you have the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. _Madeline thought as Wendell apologetically looked into her eyes. She wanted him to leave, she wanted him gone from her apartment, especially with the long day she had. Nevertheless Wendell's blue eyes begged for forgiveness and most importantly affection.

"Okay." Madeline said as she nodded her head and handed him a coat hanger.

To this Wendell smiled big, "Thank you." He then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

Madeline blushed and took the pizza box from Wendell, "But this is only because you brought me dinner." Madeline teased.

"I thought that might help." Wendell said with a chuckle as he followed Madeline into her apartment, his eyes couldn't help but go straight to her buttocks which were showcased by her black pencil skirt.

"Thank goodness I was worried you put in pineapples." Madeline teased as she opened the pizza box and looked at the melted cheese topped with pepperoni, italian sausage, jalapeño, mushrooms, peppers and fresh basil.

"I thought about it…but I also wanted you to actually eat the pizza." Wendell teased as he smiled, happy to see Madeline in a cheery mood again.

Madeline couldn't help but smile as well. "How long did you wait?" Madeline asked as she tried to estimate a time by the lack of heat from the pizza box.

"Not long." Wendell said as he shrugged his shoulders and smiled at Madeline.

"Liar." Madeline teased as she turned on her oven.

"Well…I don't exactly remember…but I didn't mind waiting." Wendell said as he paused as he watched Madeline face him again. "For you, I don't mind waiting for you." Wendell added, his blue eyes locked on her chestnut brown eyes.

Madeline blushed and smiled, his words were simple but they carried weight and created a warmness inside. The two were now standing right in front of each other, Madeline's black tights gently touching Wendell's wool socked feet, his left hand reaching for her gently blushed right cheek, her left hand reaching for his right hand. Soon after Madeline's lips were locked back onto Wendell's. Unlike their kiss in the elevator their kiss in Madeline's kitchen was filled with passion and lust with Madeline's tongue quickly finding Wendell's tongue.

Wendell's hands were now on her hips enjoying the womanly touch of her body while Madeline's hands were on his shoulders as the two embraced each other. This allowed one another to forget the pains and the aches of the day, such as Madeline's uncomfortable interrogation with Dr. Lance Sweets, Wendell's part time job rejection at a local bar, Madeline's long hours in meetings and Wendell's failed experiments in the lab.

"Thank you." Madeline said as she gently sucked on his bottom lip, breaking off their kiss and allowing for the two to breathe.

"For what?" Wendell said licking his lips, tasting Madeline's sweet lips on his.

"For waiting." Madeline said with a smile, her hands were now working below his belt as her manicured fingers teased the zipper of his pants.

Wendell playfully raised his eyebrows, "Of course, as I said I don't mind…" But he stopped mid sentence when Madeline pulled down his zipper and slowly undid the button of his pants.

Madeline then slowly got on her knees as she lowered his khaki pants, revealing Wendell's maroon colored boxers. Her thinly black lined eyes stared right back at him, her red stained plump lips ready to perform her next task, her left manicured fingers now toying with the black band which kept Wendell's boxers on his body.

Wendell's blue eyes grew wide with anticipation as he felt Madeline's delicate right hand on his groin through his boxers. her hand teasing, playing with his semi-erect manhood. Even though Madeline was on her knees she knew exactly how much control she had on the man in front of her. Wendell breathed deeply as he watched Madeline lick her right hand and place it inside his boxers, her licked hands gently touching his semi-erect manhood. His whole body shivered at the touch of her soft delicate hand gently stroking him, his left hand gently stroking her cheek to which Madeline placed a soft quick peck on.

"What you thinking about?" Madeline asked seductively her distinct English accent laced in her speech. Her left hand going up and down his manhood, feeling it grow in her hand.

"Uhh.." Wendell said with a bashful smile, unsure of how to respond.

Madeline then batted her long eyelashes, the pointer finger of her right hand hooked onto the top of Wendell's boxers.

A grunt left Wendell's lips as he couldn't wait any longer and used his right hand to pull down his boxers, letting his erect manhood out in the open for Madeline to properly play and tease.

"Someone's in a hurry." Madeline said teasingly.

"Thought I should give you easier access." Wendell replied teasingly.

"Oh yes, always thinking about me, aren't you?" Madeline asked as she winked.

Wendell nodded his head, unsure of how to reply.

Madeline then took her red stained plump lips and placed a wet sloppy kiss on his package as her hand continued to go slowly up and down his manhood. A gentle moan left Wendell's lips when he felt the warmth and the wetness of Madeline's lips below the belt. She then took out her tongue and licked Wendell's erect manhood from the base to the tip, making sure her tongue covered the girth and length of whole manhood. When she reached the tip she gently placed it in her mouth and sucked on it, first softly and then harder and harder while her hand kept on stroking his erect manhood.

"Ahhhhh damn." Wendell cursed as his hips bucked involuntarily.

He had a multi-millionaire trust fund baby on her knees, using her talents to please him, he felt as though he needed to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Madeline…" Wendell said with a strained voice as he felt her tongue run up and down his shaft.

"Hm?" Madeline asked as her tongue licked the precum oozing out the tip. Her lips then wrapped around the tip again and she sucked on it gently and then harder.

"Fuck, fuck, Madeline, stop…" Wendell said regretting his words.

"Why?" Madeline asked as she carefully raised her eyebrows and used her tongue to lick him from the tip to the base.

"Because…" Wendell said trying to put a sentence together in his head.

"Because, I…I want to…" Wendell started to say but he stopped his sentence when he felt Madeline's tongue on his package.

"You want to what?" Madeline asked teasingly.

"Fuck, come on." Wendell said shaking his head, he took his right hand and extended it out to Madeline.

"What?" Madeline asked playfully as she her lips wrapped around his package again.

"I want to fuck you, right now." Wendell said as he breathed deeply, "Please." Wendell quickly added, not wanting to forget his manners.

Madeline carefully unlatched her lips from Wendell's package as she nodded her head. She took Wendell's hand and stood up, slowly and carefully, their eyes locked onto each other. She then turned around and glanced at her oven which was now ready to warm up their dinner.

"Here." Madeline said as she started to unzip her black pencil skirt.

"Here?" Wendell asked as he turned his head, he was relieved to not see Eclair glaring at him.

"What you wanted an audience?" Madeline asked playfully.

Wendell quickly shook his head as he looked down at his erect manhood ready to find itself inside of Madeline.

He then placed his hand on Madeline's hips and picked her up and placed her on her kitchen counter, her skirt falling off from her body.

"I was just thinking of bending over, but okay." Madeline said playfully. Her sexual readiness made Wendell smile and lick his lips. He then took his right hand and gently caressed Madeline's thigh which was still covered with black tights, but instead of pulling them off he caressed her thighs over the thick fabric, his fingers running up and down her covered legs. Wendell was now standing in between her legs, Madeline's red manicured fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt and peeling it off of him, leaving Wendell in just a wife beater while their eyes both longed for each other.

Wendell's right hand went up her groin and he gently caressed the fabric that touched against her panties. Madeline playfully giggled as she took her hands and hooked her fingers on the top of her tights, pulling them off of her. Wendell shook his head and smirked, "Someone's in a hurry." Wendell said teasingly, trying to mimic her English accent.

"Fine, I'll keep them on then." Madeline replied pretending to be angry, her English accent absent from her lips.

Wendell smirked, "Trying to sound American?" Wendell teased.

Madeline chuckled, "Well at least I can speak more like you than you can speak in an English accent." Madeline teased. Her fingers slowly rolling off her tights, her bare toned legs coming into view.

Wendell chuckled at Madeline's comment. He leaned in a placed a kiss on the top of her left thigh, a wet kiss that made a pucker sound at the end. To this Madeline playfully giggled and kept on pulling off her tights while Wendell kept on littering her thighs with wet kisses. When Madeline's hands reached her knees, Wendell took over and finished taking off her tights, rolling them off of her toned legs while his lips decorated wet kisses on her toned shins.

Madeline's giggle filled her apartment, her contentment obvious and known to the man in front of her. Wendell finished taking off her tights and for a second he held on to them, unsure if he should throw them on the ground or put them on the kitchen counter as he assumed that these tights, like everything else in her closet was not something she just bought at Target. But he quickly let go of the tights and it dropped onto the floor when his eyes feasted on Madeline who was teasing with her womanhood with her right middle finger going up and down the thin fabric covering it.

Madeline smirked as she raised her eyebrows, enjoying the sense of control she had over Wendell. Wendell quickly placed his lips against Madeline's kissable lips, their tongue quickly finding one another, their passion and want for each other spilling into each other's body. Wendell quickly moved away Madeline's delicate hand away from her womanhood and replaced them with his fingers, gently toying and teasing the thin fabric of her panties while Madeline's hands took off his wife beater, leaving Wendell naked in front her.

"So I'm naked, but you're not?" Wendell said playfully as he raised his eyebrows his eyes already imagining Madeline topless, her full breasts in front of him.

"I dunno, I like you naked…but me, is that really necessary?" Madeline said teasingly, her English accent heavy as her lust for Wendell was at its peak, her fingers toying with the buttons keeping her shirt together.

Wendell smirked as got on his knees and gently moved away the thin fabric covering her womanhood. He then used his tongue and coated her womanhood with his saliva with a long wet stroke up and down her womanhood. Madeline gasped when she felt Wendell's tongue tease the most sensitive part of her body, her hand playing and grabbing onto his dirty blonde hair.

Happy with Madeline's approval Wendell kept on using his tongue to coat Madeline's womanhood with his saliva, exploring and licking the most sensitive part of her body.

"Yes….mmm yes…" Madeline said as she tried to catch her breath in between the moans leaving her lips. Wendell then hooked his fingers on the band keeping Madeline's panties on her hips, slowly teasing her panties off of her body. Madeline wiggled her lower body a bit to aid Wendell in his task of undressing her and even moaned in approval. Soon Madeline's black laced panties were dangling off her legs and laying next to Wendell's wife beater on the floor.

Now having full access of her womanhood, Wendell placed his right middle finger inside of her which made Madeline coo gently and sigh as she clamped tightly onto Wendell's finger.

Wendell smirked and placed his lips around the most sensitive part of her body and sucked on it gently as he moved his finger in and out inside of her, slowly and carefully. Moans and words of approval left Madeline's lips as she used her fingers to undo the buttons of her dress shirt and soon her undergarments were on her kitchen floor leaving the two of them undressed in Madeline's kitchen.

As Wendell's finger rubbed her G-spot and his lips suctioned the most sensitive part of her body, Madeline's cries of approval became louder and insistent.

"Wendell…mmmm…I think." Madeline said as she furrowed her eyebrows, knowing her climax was not far behind.

"Oh god, please, I want you to…I want you to." Wendell said as he allowed his lips to leave their task at hand for a moment. His eyes coaxing for her to climax, his fingers moving in and out of her as fast as he could, his lips back to suctioning and licking the most sensitive part of her body.

"But…I want…you to.." Madeline said in between her hastened and heavy breaths, trying to delay her climax as much as she could. Her toes curled, her knees starting to point inward, her fingers playing and tugging Wendell's dirty blonde hair.

Wendell knew exactly what Madeline wanted but he refused to give it to her at least not until she first gave him what he wanted, her seal of approval. So he kept on moving his finger in and out of her, making sure to brush against her G-spot, his mouth sucking and licking her most sensitive part.

"Yes…yes…yes…" Madeline said as she finally released her orgasm, her whole body trembling with pleasure as she moaned loudly. Wendell smiled big as he found his finger coated with Madeline's wetness as he took it out of her. He used his tongue to lick the length of her womanhood, which made Madeline moan and her legs twitch.

"Now, what is that you wanted?" Wendell asked as he stood up and tried to catch his breath.

"Dinner?" Madeline asked teasingly as she glanced at her oven and the pizza sitting on her stovetop.

"Oh so thats what you wanted?" Wendell asked playfully as the two of them glanced at Wendell's erect manhood, aching to be inside of Madeline.

Madeline playfully giggled and nodded her head, still trying to catch her breath from her earlier climax. Wendell smirked at Madeline whose eyes were directly on his manhood, "So you prefer dinner instead of?" Wendell asked as he teased the opening of her womanhood with the tip of his manhood.

Madeline gasped and her eyes grew wide as she felt the tip of Wendell's manhood at the entrance of her womanhood and bit her lips hard to muffle her following moan.

"What was that?" Wendell asked teasingly as his lips embraced the hardness of Madeline's left nipple, gently sucking on it while his hand played with her right breast as his manhood rested between Madeline's leg.

"Oh god, just fuck me, please." Madeline said unable to wait any longer to feel Wendell inside of her.

Wendell wanted to hold onto the power he had over Madeline as long as he could so he decided to play with her a bit longer and kept on feasting on her breasts and just gently thrusted his hips against Madeline so his erect manhood would tease the opening of Madeline's womanhood. To this Madeline moaned louder, "Wendell…putain!" Madeline said obviously frustrated.

"Sorry, sorry." Wendell said as he playfully chuckled. He had no idea what Madeline had said, but it was a word he had heard before while they made love and with her tone he knew she was irritated.

He quickly separated his lips away from Madeline's full breasts and placed his manhood at the entrance of Madeline's womanhood. Madeline opened her legs for him as he used his right hand to properly align himself with Madeline and then slowly and attentively he pressed himself inside of her, the two looked down, watching Wendell's manhood enter inside Madeline carefully.

"Oh yes…" The two moaned together as the sensation of becoming one filled the two lover's body. Madeline placed the weight of her body onto her kitchen countertop, her hand on the cold granite, giving her something to hold onto as Wendell slowly thrusted himself in and out of Madeline, his hands holding onto her hips. Madeline's warm chestnut brown eyes looking into Wendell's dreamy blue eyes, his hand gently massaging her breasts, enjoying the feeling of her harden nipples.

"Faster…" Madeline moaned gently as she playfully looked into Wendell's eyes. To this Wendell nodded his head, but instead of leaving Madeline on the kitchen counter he quickly lifted her up from it, while still leaving himself inside of Madeline. To this Madeline groaned loudly and managed a wink to let him know she was happy with this unexpected change.

Wendell now stood in the middle of Madeline's kitchen, her arms around his shoulder, her legs wrapped around his lower body, his hand on her hips guiding her up and down along the length of his manhood. To oblige to Madeline's earlier request he guided her hips faster and faster with every passing second, the sound of their primal moans and grunts and the slamming of each other's bodies filling not just her kitchen but her apartment.

As Wendell moved Madeline's hips faster, her nails started to dig into his back. Wendell wanted to say something but all that came out of his lips were grunts of approval as he felt his own climax nearby. Madeline locked her lips around Wendell's their lips playing, teasing one another, their tongues flicking against each other, a sloppy uncoordinated kiss as they were more focused on the movement of their hips.

"Oh fuck…." Wendell said as he removed his lips hastily from Madeline's lips. Madeline knew what this was cue for and moaned loudly in approval. A shiver ran through Wendell's body and he felt his manhood spasm inside of Madeline. Words seemed superfluous as a loud grunt left Wendell's lips, letting Madeline know that he reached his climax.

Madeline smiled big and licked her lips, Wendell's manhood still inside of her, her legs still wrapped around Wendell, his hands still on her hips, their chests rising up and down, their eyes locked on each other.

"Wow." Wendell managed to say as he placed a quick kiss on Madeline's red lips.

"Yes…wow." Madeline replied blushing as she unwrapped her legs from Wendell and stood on her own. She then glanced to the side and saw Eclair staring at the two of them, standing naked in the kitchen. Wendell also met Eclair's inquisitive look and the two looked at each other, both of their cheeks flushed as silence entered the apartment.

But the silence was soon converted to laughter as Madeline laughed loudly covering her embarrassment. "I guess we did have an audience." Madeline said in her English accent.

"Yeah…so dinner, now?" Wendell asked in between his own laugh.

Madeline happily nodded, "Yes, dinner sounds perfect."

_Thank you Wendell, thank you for waiting for me. _

* * *

><p><strong>And my biggest apologies for taking forever to update my sorry! Pretty please review! They motivate me to keep writing! <strong>


	24. Restlessness

**And my apologies for an overdue update! I'm really going to try my best to update this story at least once every two weeks! :) Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Well she is your granddaughter!<em>

_Non, non she is not, I have no granddaughter and most importantly I have no daughter._

_I said I'm sorry what did you want me to do? Terminate the pregnancy?! I thought about it but God..._

_You shouldn't have been sleeping around in the first place whore._

_I should have gotten that abortion I should have terminated the pregnancy. I'm sure hell is a lot better than the life I have now._

Madeline woke up in a sweat as she relived a conversation from her past. A conversation no one knew she had heard, but She quickly opened her eyes trying to adjust them to the dim light of her table lamp and especially to the sight of the scruffy chin right in front of her.

A faint smile appeared on her lips as the comfort of being wrapped in the arms of the man who made her legs shake and her lips moan filled her athletic frame. But the comfort was soon replaced with disgust as the memory of her mother made her question the sexual encounters with Wendell.

"But I can't get pregnant." Madeline quickly mouthed to herself. It had been sometime since she has actively thought about her mother. Of course wearing her jewelry always kept her mother in the back of her mind but it was Wendell's earlier curiosity that made her publicly recall her mother.

It was when the two were lounging on Madeline's couch after enjoying their pizza dinner with a glass of wine. Wendell was in his khakis and a wife beater while Madeline put on Wendell's button up shirt and her panties. When Wendell watched Madeleine reach for his shirt after their impromptu love making in the kitchen he assumed it was her being courteous. But he was more than happy to see her put it on sans bra which allowed him to enjoy the natural form of Madeline's full breasts.

The two sat side by side on the couch with Eclair keeping a watchful eye on the two at the foot of the sofa.

When Madeleine sighed loudly after finishing her glass of wine, Wendell looked at her concerned that it was due to Lance's surprise visit at the office.

"You alright?" Wendell asked as he gently caressed her thigh. His eyes taking in her bare legs, his fingers going up a down her toned legs.

Madeline gave him a faint smile and nodded her head, "Yes, just a really long day."

"Want some Courvoisier?" Wendell teased, as he recalled their first meeting at the Founding Fathers.

Madeline furrowed her eyebrows for a second questioning when he had seen her drink Courvoisier, but her eyebrows quickly relaxed as Wendell started to speak, "Remember, at the…" Wendell hastily added.

Madeline smiled big and nodded her head, "Yes…I do." Madeline replied, the two shared a smile thanking each other for being at the Founding Fathers at the night, for being at the right place, at the right time.

"So…should I go get it?" Wendell asked, ready to fetch anything for his lover.

Madeline shrugged her shoulders as she studied Wendell's face, "You just want to see whats in the library." Madeline commented, remembering Wendell's quick visit there yesterday.

Wendell chuckled, "No, not at all. I just, you, said…I just…" Wendell said unsure of how to reply.

Madeline couldn't help but smile and chuckle herself at Wendell's attempt to smooth out their conversation.

"On y va." Madeline said as she stood up from her sofa, which prompted Eclair to sit up, ready to follow Madeline.

Madeline glanced at the beady black eyes of her dog and gently patted the thick fur keeping Eclair warm. "Et bien sur, tu aussi." Madeline said with a smile.

Although Madeline spoke in a foreign language, Wendell inferred what Madeline had said to him. Her English accent made him appreciate her as a cosmopolitan and especially when she spoke in French.

As Wendell stood up, he couldn't help but put his attention on Madeline's buttocks which were covered by her black panties and slightly by the tail of his buttoned up shirt.

"Kickboxing, training as an equestrian oh and years and years of ballet." Madeline said as she lead the trio to her library.

"What?" Wendell said a bit confused, unsure of what Madeline was referring to.

"My ass and legs, fencing and archery are more in the arms, but yup, I thank kickboxing, ballet and riding horses for the rest of my body." Madeline said as she watched Wendell blush as she caught him staring at her lower body.

"You kick box?" Wendell asked a bit surprised. He remembered Madeline commenting about having some kind of training in throwing punches, but he never expected it was enough for her to actually make a point of it. Ballet and riding horses weren't too surprising to him as she grew up in Europe and comes from a family that owns race horses.

Madeline nodded her head, "I am a CIA liaison and a trust fund baby, I need to know how to take care of myself." Madeline said half jokingly.

"What so to be part of this elite group of trust fund babies who also work in intelligence, you have to learn how to kick box?" Wendell asked playing along with Madeline.

Madeline nodded her head as she opened the door to her library, "Yes, Mr. Bray and theres a lot of other things I've learned how to do." Madeline replied this time using a Russian accent.

Wendell raised his eyebrows surprised in this new foreign accent and cocked his head to the side. But before he could ask for an explanation by Madeline his focus was onto the library. The room held a heavy scent of cherry wood and forced Wendell to remember not only the wealth Madeline possessed but also her intelligence.

Wendell curiously looked at the selection of books in the bookcase, a slew of fashion books with unfamiliar names such as Dior, Yves Saint Laurent, Lanvin, Christian Louboutin, Versace, and Louis Vuitton rested on Madeline's bookshelf. He recognized the name Chanel because of Madeline's prior mention of the brand. Also another name he recognized was Tiffany and Co because his last girlfriend adored the brand and made it known to him that she expected a Tiffany and Co engagement ring when the time came. Then books of names of places he's only heard of were also placed on the bookcase, Cannes, Paris, Louvre, Rocomadour, Aix en Provence, Hermitage, Mauritishuis and Bordeaux.

Wendell smiled when he saw several classic books, a row of Jane Austen books , the Count of Monte Cristo, The Great Gatsby, Jane Eyre, and Les Miserables rested on Madeline's bookcase.

"You like to read?" Wendell asked looking at Madeline's collection of books.

Madeline shrugged her shoulders, "No they're just fillers in my bookshelf." Madeline replied emotionless. Wendell was unsure if she was joking or if she was telling the truth until he saw what Madeline was holding onto.

"But you like The Little Prince?" Wendell asked as he cocked his head to the side and walked toward Madeline who was clutching onto a book that seemed worn. She handed the book to him and playfully shrugged her shoulders, "Its short and has lots of pictures." Madeline added with a chuckle. Wendell opened the book and looked at the worn pages, "Seems like its quite worn." Wendell added.

Madeline smirked but said nothing until she saw the shock on Wendell's face as he reached the front of the book. "Oh god, is this real?!" Wendell asked as he glanced at the scribble on the page.

Madeline smiled big, "Oui, it is."

"Oh, here." Wendell said as he hastily gave her back the book, still in shock that he held a book signed by the famed author.

_I think I just held a book thats worth…my mom's house? I have no idea…I shouldn't be able to hold something like this. _Wendell panicked in his head.

"Its a first edition copy, don't worry someone else in my family has another first edition signed copy." Madeline teased as she refused to take the book back.

_Of course her family would, right, right. _Wendell thought as he tried to lighten the mood.

"So you just have books that are first edition copies that are signed?" Wendell asked trying to be funny.

Madeline chuckled, "Of course, why else would I own books?" Madeline commented.

"Yeah…yeah.." Wendell said as he carefully flipped through the pages of the Le Petit Prince, trying to decipher the words in French. Then a photograph fell from the book, Madeline quickly reached her hand to grab it, but before she could reach it Wendell's hand held onto it.

_Au putain, just breathe, just breathe. _Madeline told herself as she tried her best not to panic.

He glanced at the photo and saw a smiling young woman and a smiling young man, both wearing matching Flyers jerseys. The man had his arm around the woman and looked like the epitome of young love.

Madeline bit her lip, waiting for Wendell to say something at the one photo she had of her biological parents, her mother and her father, Edwin Booth.

_Ma mere et mon père…_ Madeline thought as she held her breath.

Wendell assumed that the photo was of her parents as it seemed as she would have no other reason to treasure such a photo. He wanted to say something but he knew better than to make her feel uncomfortable. So instead he just placed the photo back into the book and handed it to Madeline.

Madeline took the book back with a smile, she then opened the book to the page Wendell stuck the photo in.

"Now do you understand my love of the Flyers? My mother and…" Madeline started to mouth her next word but she hesitated for a second, "and father." Madeline quickly added.

Wendell smiled, "Yeah, I guess I can't blame you, can I?" Wendell teased with a smile as he placed a kiss on her forehead, happy that she acknowledged the photo.

Madeline smiled at Wendell's affection and shook her head, "No…you cant."

She then walked back to her bookshelf and placed the book back on the bookshelf, her hand lingered on the spine of the book as she bit her lip her back towards Wendell as she collected her thoughts.

"Hey I guess you need to sacrifice something for beauty, right?" Wendell said trying to find a way to make Madeline smile.

"Pardon?" Madeline asked as she turned her head and met Wendell's gaze.

"I…I meant…" Wendell said as he fumbled with his words. "Well you're beautiful, your mother was, is…" Wendell struggled unsure if he should use the present or past tense as he knew she was deceased.

Madeline bit her lip, trying her best not to interrupt Wendell but more so to hide the smile growing on her face as she watched Wendell trip and fumble with his words.

"She is beautiful." Wendell finally managed to say, "I mean I see where you get your looks from." Wendell said relieved that he finished his train of thought.

Madeline smirked, "I do have to give my family that, we have good genes when it comes to looks." Madeline said as she pressed her lips together, trying to suppress the memories of being told she looked like an outsider because of her father's bloodline. Nevertheless her father was not a bad looking man and accentuated her mother's elegant and blue-bloodline features.

"Yeah, we would have really good looking babies." Wendell commented out of nervousness.

Madeline quickly raised her eyebrows, her lips slightly parted as she looked at Wendell.

_He said babies, he wants babies, he…_

_I just said we would have really good looking babies…._

"I mean, if we you know, ummm" Wendell replied hastily, his hands in his pockets, cursing himself for having a big mouth.

_He didn't mean it, he was just joking, its okay Madeline…_

She instinctively placed a hand on her lower belly. For a second she allowed herself to day dream about carrying Wendell's baby, her body able to conceive a child and her to become a mother.

_But that would never happen, snap out of it, snap out of it. _ Madeline thought as she quickly removed her hand from her belly.

_Not in my condition, never. _Madeline closed her eyes again and she was back in bed with Wendell. Madeline sighed as she placed a hand on her belly again. Her fingers quickly found the scars on her hips and she cringed. The scars were a constant reminder of her condition, of her loss and most importantly of her mistake.

Madeline gently sighed as she picked up on the sound of Wendell's heart gently beating in his chest, the constant thump-thump soothed Madeline, calming her from her earlier anxiety.

She glanced up at Wendell, studying the gold chain necklace resting on his neck and his structured jaw. She turned her body so that she was now laying flat on her stomach on top of him. She pretended to be apologetic when she heard Wendell gently groan at the sudden stir of her body.

"Hey." Wendell sleepily said as he opened his right eye.

"Sorry." Madeline said with a smile as she placed a wet kiss on his chest.

Wendell opened both of his eyes and gently placed his strong hands on her bad and carefully squeezed her body against his.

Wendell, a light sleeper, was now used to being woken up at Madeline's restlessness. Ever since their first night together he was always worried about waking up in an empty bed with Madeline disappearing from his life. The exact opposite of his last relationship when it was Kelly that was always worried about Wendell's departure. She always wrapped her arms around his body when they slept and they held hands as they slumbered. At times he felt like a captive animal bound to the bed as Kelly made a claim on him.

But it wasn't just his worry that kept him a light sleeper, it was also from their first night together at the Ritz Carlton when he was confronted with a gun pointed at him by Madeline. He knew better than to bring the incident up again or even dig around the underlying reason of it but he had a faint idea of the cause. From her connections with the CIA, her quick handling with an assault weapon and her mastery in language, Wendell had an inkling that Madeline was more complex than just a lawyer working at Interpol. When his mind wandered he thought of Madeline as an international spy who traveled around the world using her cover as a socialite. Whatever her past career was, he knew one thing for sure, her life was in danger. He knew the signs of PTSD from his cousin who had been stationed in Iraq and although Madeline might not have fought in a war he knew that she had been in a life or death situation more than just once. He wanted to protect her, or at least comfort her from her nightmares he assumed floated in her mind disrupting her sleep in the middle of the night.

"Its alright." Wendell said with a big smile as he gently brushed away Madeline's dirty blonde hair from her forehead and placed a thoughtful kiss on it.

_I know. _Madeline thought as she thanked him for being there for her during her restlessness.

Madeline thanked his kiss by placing a wet kiss right between the crook of his collar bone and his neck. She gently sucked on the skin as her delicate hands went up and down his sides.

Wendell gently moaned at her kiss and reached for her hands, his big strong hands against her soft dainty hands.

Madeline smiled big when she heard him moan, she wanted to please him sexually so she carefully moved her lips down along his chest. Wendell welcomed Madeline's wet kisses trailing down his chest but he wondered if she did it for him to apologize for disrupting his sleep.

"Madeline?" Wendell gently said as he squeezed her hands.

Madeline didn't say anything as she looked up at Wendell, her lips lingering at his pelvic bone.

_Did I do something wrong?_ Madeline feared for the worst at Wendell's interruption.

Wendell licked his lips, unsure of what to say. He wanted nothing more than Madeline's plump lips wrapped around his manhood and if this was just a casual, emotionless liaison then he would have kept his mouth shut. But this was far from any lack of emotionless attachment. He wanted Madeline to stay in his life, forever.

"I…" Wendell started to say.

"Don't worry I'll just do all the work." Madeline teased as her tongue outlined Wendell's pelvic bone.

The touch of Madeline's tongue so close to his manhood was sending tingles throughout his body. Wendell smiled big at Madeline's comment and he struggled to finish his train of thought.

"I want you to meet my mom, my family." Wendell quickly said his words spewing out of his mouth quickly as though he feared he would never say them if he didn't take this one chance.

Madeline put her tongue back in her mouth and moved her body away from his so that she was now laying on her own side of the bed.

_And thats one for my big mouth, why didn't I just keep my mouth shut and let her continue with that amazing tongue of hers? _Wendell cursed himself as he studied Madeline who was now laying in bed next to him, she laid on her back as she thought about Wendell's invitation.

_Seriously thats what he was thinking about? He wanted to ask me to meet his family when I was just about to…_

Wendell quickly got on his side as he studied Madeline's side profile.

"I'm sorry, I just…its just." Wendell quickly stammered.

But Madeline kept quiet as her eyes darted left and right, unable to process Wendell's proposition.

"I didn't get a chance to properly have birthday dinner with my family and my mom wants to do something and…just…I…" Wendell stammered again as he sighed loudly questioning his own mind. His left hand reached for Madeline's cheek as he gently caressed it.

_What do I say? Do I say yes? Right, thats the right thing to do. But if I say yes, that means…this is…what is…I could say yes now and then use work as an excuse of not being able to make it at the last minute. No that would be rude, if I say yes I need to make sure that I'll be there, for sure. Oh god, he…he… _

Madeline head spun as she realized the emotional investment and attachment the two had invested in this relationship. What started as just a fling at a bar was quickly becoming something serious and Madeline panicked. She turned her head and her brunette eyes met Wendell's blue eyes which looked anxious for her response.

"I…" Madeline started to say, but this time it was her weary of her words. Her lips started to move again, a voice, a word about to leave her lips. But right when she was about to say it the silence in the room was interrupted with Eclair reminding the two of them of his presence as he woke up from the foot of Madeline's bed and shook his body, the sound of his tags making music as he stretched his body.

"Eclair, when did you get in here?" Madeline quickly asked as she sat up in her bed and glanced at her furry friend.

Madeline made sure that a sigh of relief didn't leave her lips as her eyes met Eclair, thanking him for interrupting an awkward moment. She pretended to be surprised but she remembered that Eclair followed her into her bedroom when she grabbed a glass of water for the two of them after their earlier love making in her bedroom. She meant to herd him back to his own dog bed in the living room. But she liked the idea of Eclair sleeping at the foot of her bed as she slumbered with her head resting on Wendell's chest and forgot to take care of the uninvited guest.

"The door was open." Wendell said as he tried to answer on Eclair's behalf.

"Oh…I must have forgotten to close it when I grabbed some water." Madeline said pretending to be embarrassed about her forgetfulness.

"Its alright." Wendell said as he also sat up and glanced at Eclair.

Eclair wagged his tail and jumped on Madeline's bed. He knew better but he also wanted to assert his presence in front of Madeline's male guest.

"Oh Eclair, what are you doing?" Madeline said as she shook her head, but Wendell reached for Eclair's soft fur and gently petted him.

"I guess he wants to join us." Wendell said as he also thanked Eclair for his presence as now both of their attention were on him and not on Wendell's invitation for Madeline to meet his family.

_Oh Madeline, what are you thinking? _Wendell thought as he quickly glanced at Madeline who was receiving kisses from Eclair.

_Oh Wendell, what are you thinking?_ Madeline thought as she wondered Wendell's intention in inviting her to meet his family.

_Oh Madeline, what am I doing with him? What am I doing with Wendell?_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the newest update! Pretty please review! :) I'm in bit of a writing kick so look forward to an update sooooon! :) <strong>


	25. Restlessness Part Deux

**I wanna glide down over Mulholland**

**I wanna write her name in the sky**

**Gonna free fall out into nothin'**

**Gonna leave this world for a while**

**And I'm free, free fallin'**

**Yeah I'm free, free fallin'**

**- Free Fallin John Mayer**

The aroma of freshly brewed coffee woke Wendell to his senses. A faint smile grew across his face as this meant he was still asleep in Madeline's bed. But when he realized that this also meant of her absence from her bed he became slightly worried.

He had fallen asleep on his side facing Madeline even though Madeline had faced his back towards him. He opened his eyes imagining Madeline still sleeping on her side but instead he was greeted by Eclair who looked at him quizzically.

"She think I'm crazy, doesn't she?" Wendell asked Eclair as he reached his hand out to pet him. But Eclair moved his head to the side, making sure Wendell's hand would miss him.

"Hey now, what are you upset about?" Wendell asked as he grunted. Eclair kept his eye on Wendell scrutinizing him as if to question his continuing presence in Madeline's bed.

"Fine, fine, I'll go." Wendell said grudgingly as he got out of the bed. As he did Eclair sniffed the place Wendell had slept and then back on the side Madeline had slept on. "What trying to remember my smell to now?" Wendell teasingly asked Eclair as he started to get dressed.

Eclair responded by jumping off the bed standing next to Wendell as if to hurry him to leave. "Don't worry I don't think I'm staying much longer." Wendell said as he reached down to pet Eclair, but again Eclair rejected Wendell's affection. "Fine, be that way." Wendell said as he finished zipping up his pants.

He then walked through Madeline's corridor and into Madeline's kitchen, with Eclair right behind him. Wendell smiled at the smell of the bitter coffee mixed with the sweet smell of sugar and the succulent smell of heated butter. But what made him smile even more was the sight of Madeline standing in the kitchen, her long legs showcased by a pair of body hugging yoga shorts, her long hair in a high ponytail and resting on top of the red shirt that contrasted with her dirty blonde hair.

"Good morning." Wendell said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning" Madeline responded as she turned her head to greet Wendell. She playfully giggled when he placed his lips against Madeline's rosy cheek. He took the giggle as encouragement and placed his dry lips against Madeline's coffee stained lips, his hands finding the gentle curves of her body.

"Someone likes their coffee strong." Wendell teased as he licked his lips, tasting the coffee from Madeline.

Madeline blushed, "I like my caffeine." Madeline replied trying to think of a good excuse. After being awoken in her sleep, being invited to meet Wendell's family and then luckily being interrupted by Eclair, Madeline had trouble falling back to sleep.

Her inability to fall back to sleep wasn't due to her feeling lonely but feeling too overcrowded. She adored sharing a bed with Wendell, he comforted her both physically and emotionally and having Eclair in her bed made her feel protected. However she longed for solitude, to be alone and not have to worry about others.

Wendell's invitation to meet his family spurred Madeline to think of their long term future. Their short term future was a cinch, they would sleep together and enjoy each others company. Eventually they would drift off when the two realized that there was no long term future between the two and Madeline would relocate back to Europe.

That was always her plan, to return back to Europe after she got antsy and tired of D.C. But now Wendell invited her to meet his family, to be known to them as "his girlfriend". She was flattered at the invitation since they haven't even been together for two months.

But it frightened her because she had no intention of ever mentioning Wendell to her family and she never intended on making this a long-term commitment. She had considered it, but that was only in her day dreams and in her day dreams she even indulged in having a healthy meaningful relationship with her father's side of the family, especially Seeley Booth.

_Seeley. _Madeline wondered what Wendell thought about her rejection of create a relationship with her half brother. She worried it made her seem cold but Wendell never questioned her about it and it didn't seem to stop him from inviting her to meet his family.

"So, where shall we eat? In the dining room?" Wendell asked as he glanced at the plates of food, an omelet, several pancakes and a bowl of fresh fruits.

Madeline shrugged her shoulders, "Sure, I mean I would say back in bed, but its such a long walk back there." Madeline replied teasingly.

Wendell chuckled, "It is, since in my apartment where I sleep, eat and cook are all in one room."

A faint smile appeared on Madeline's face, "But easier to clean."

Wendell nodded his head, "That is true. Hey about…" Wendell started to say. But he was interrupted by Madeline who had taken the plates of food and walked toward her dining room.

Wendell sighed as he was unable to finish his thought but he took this as a sign as not to bring up the invitation to meet his family.

Wendell followed her to the dining room, carrying the bowl of fruits and her cup of coffee. But instead of sitting at the dining table, Madeline had made her way to the living room. The large window in her living room uncovered and allowing the faint sunrise enter to into the room, the city of DC coming back to life as morning arrived again.

Madeline placed the plate of food on the coffee table in front of her sofa and felt her body wrapped around in the plush leather. Wendell handed her, her cup of coffee and then placed the bowl of fruits on the table. But instead of accepting the cup of coffee, Madeline shook her head and rejected it.

"I'm fine." Madeline said as she pushed the cup away.

Unsure of what to do Wendell sat down next to her, still holding onto her mug cup, he glanced at Eclair who was laying on the floor, right next to Madeline's manicured toes.

Madeline then passed Wendell a fork and the two started to eat their breakfast. The soft fluffy cheesy omelet melted in Wendell's mouth and the sweet pancakes disappeared into his mouth.

Madeline picked at her food, her hand and fork moving as she navigated her plate but lips barely welcoming the warm food in front of her.

Wendell glanced at her worriedly and placed a hand on her thigh.

Madeline furrowed her eyebrows and turned her head to meet Wendell's gaze.

"What?" Madeline asked unaware of her actions that were making Wendell feel uncomfortable.

"Its just…you…" Wendell started to say, unsure of how to ask her what was bothering her without sound too overprotective.

Madeline shrugged her shoulders and looked at the plate in front of her and then the half eaten plate of Wendell's. Madeline snapped out of her mindless movements and smiled at Wendell and placed her head on his shoulder.

Wendell placed a kiss on her forehead and gently caressed her thigh, relieved that she didn't push him away again.

"I actually already had a french toast, two pieces of bacon and a boiled egg." Madeline said with a chuckle, admitting to Wendell her inability to fall back asleep after their midnight interruption.

Wendell chuckled with Madeline, "That makes sense." Wendell said with a smile, "But…since when have you been up?" Wendell asked worried about her lack of sleep.

Madeline shrugged her shoulders, "Before the sun was up…" Madeline teased as her fork reached for her itty bitty cut up pancake pieces and brought them to Wendell's lips.

"Why?" Wendell asked as he swallowed the pancake pieces.

"I had to figure out what to wear when I meet your family." Madeline said as she lifted her head up from Wendell's shoulder and gave him a smile.

Wendell gave Madeline a big smile, his blue eyes lit up, his dimple etched in his cheek as he gave the naturally glowing Madeline a big kiss on her lips.

_Please don't let this be a mistake, please don't let me regret this. _ Madeline kept repeating to herself as she accepted Wendell's affection.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the latest update! Its a bit shorter than my usual updates- but I thought my followers could use an <strong>**update! :) Thank you to all the new followers but pretty please review!  
><strong>


	26. I Don't Know What to Wear

Hi everyone! Hope you enjoy the new chapter! :) And pretty please review!

* * *

><p><strong>You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine<strong>

**Just own the night like the 4th of July**

**'Cause, baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**

**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"**

**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

**- Firework Katy Perry**

The days leading up to Madeline's first family event with the Brays seem to go by fast as Madeline tried to occupy herself with work to avoid worrying about the impending event. The couple didn't even see each other till the night before the event as Madeline kept her schedule busy.

When Sunday rolled around, Madeline panicked as she started the day by going through her whole closet again, trying to find the "perfect outfit" to meet Wendell's family in.

She at first settled on a black dress from the iconic English brand, Burberry. The dress was a simple black dress that ended right above her knees. She thought that a little black dress would be her answer as it is always in style.

However when Wendell arrived at her place on Saturday night and when she went through the clothes he planned on wearing the next day, she knew that a black dress from Burberry would make her stand out like a sore thumb. Wendell was planning on wearing a pair of light colored jeans and a yellow checkered button up shirt.

Madeline scoured through her designer filled closet as she tried to find something casual enough to match Wendell's casual look.

_Chanel, Christian Dior, Miu Miu, Burberry, Versace, Gucci, Prada, Valentino, Louis Vuitton, Alexander McQueen, Lanvin. _Madeline's eyes studied the label brands on her clothes but nothing seemed to fit for her occasion.

"Madeline?" Wendell asked as he finished doing the dishes from their brunch.

She ignored his calls and instead rummaged through the stack of clothes she found in the corner.

As Wendell navigated Madeline's apartment, looking for her in her library, in her bathroom, he finally looked into her closet and peaked his head to find Madeline on her knees, tens of thousands dollar worth of clothes spewed onto her floor. She looked almost suffocated with fabric surrounding her slender frame, which was covered with a pair navy blue loose fitting sweatpants that ended right below her knees and a t-shirt with the logo of the Philadelphia Flyers.

"You okay?" Wendell asked as he watched Madeline hold onto a pair of light brown horse riding pants and trying to match that with a coral colored blouse.

Madeline too caught up in her own world ignored him and just face planted in the several layers of fabric on her floor.

Wendell put his hand on his hips which were covered with a pair of grey sweats as he was unsure of what to do but his instincts told him to comfort her.

Making sure he didn't step onto her clothes, Wendell made his way to Madeline and gently patted her on the head, "You okay?" He asked again.

Madeline groaned, "I don't know what to wear." A mumble was heard from her lips.

"For what?" Wendell asked as he pushed away some of the clothes carefully so he had a place to sit next to Madeline.

Madeline groaned again annoyed he had no idea why she was in a turmoil.

"For tonight." Madeline mumbled again as she lifted her head, her eyes sparkled a bit when she saw that he was shirtless.

"For tonight?" Wendell asked confused as he studied Madeline's tired face.

Madeline nodded her head, "I…" Madeline said as she studied Wendell's face which let her know that Wendell was confused in why she was in such a frantic state.

"I don't know what to wear to meet your family, I really don't." Madeline replied admitting her defeat.

"To meet my family?" Wendell chuckled, smiling big happy and placing a kiss on her cheek.

Madeline pushed away Wendell quickly after he kissed her on the cheek and groaned, "I'm not joking, seriously, I don't know what to wear. I almost resorted to wearing riding pants and a blouse, riding pants…ugh." Madeline said shaking her head.

Wendell couldn't stop chuckling, "Wear…" Wendell said as he picked up the magenta hue sleeveless dress that Madeline found solace in when she placed her head on it.

Madeline glanced at Wendell and shook her head.

"Then, how about…" Wendell said as he reached for a knit navy hue long sleeve dress he had taken off her body before

Madeline groaned and shook her head, "You're wearing a pair of light hued jeans and a yellow…button up shirt. It won't match."

Wendell cocked his head to the side surprised at why she knew what he was going to wear for tonight.

"Sorry….I got curious and.." Madeline said sighing and placing her head on Wendell's shoulder.

Wendell chuckled, "Its okay, wear whatever you want, you don't have to match with me…I mean…well maybe not wear that." Wendell said as he spotted the red dress she wore on Valentines.

"Actually, that was what I originally wanted to wear." Madeline teased in her English accent as she sat up straight and then stood up.

Wendell followed suit and stood next to her, waiting for her next move. Madeline's eye caught on a scantily filled part of her closet stepping on thousand dollars worth of clothes as she reached for a red hued checkered shirt dress from Burberry.

"Put on tights, a pair of booties and I'm set." Madeline said with a big relieved smile as she walked over to the rows of shoes that lined the back of her closet.

Wendell smiled and nodded his head, he then reached for a naked clothing hanger and picked up the magenta colored dress he had picked up earlier and placed it on the hanger.

Madeline smiled at Wendell's consideration and a satisfied sigh left her lips as she walked passed him with her choice of dress in her hand. She walked over to her bed and placed the Burberry dress on her bed.

She allowed her mind to daydream of spending the rest of her Sundays with Wendell. They would lounge in bed, making each other moan and coo till late morning. Then go out to eat brunch so they would have a full belly to tackle the afternoon errands and then end the day with a dinner at Wendell's mother's house.

_Thats if she likes me. _ Madeline sighed as she walked back to her closet and watched Wendell clean up her mess. Madeline worried she would feel out of place with Wendell's family and especially with his mother. She was used to putting on a facade when she met people. She knew her manners and used them accordingly. She had the instincts of treating this family event as a 'mission' as a task from her agency, however she knew if she did such a thing, she would always feel uncomfortable in front of them.

Wendell smiled as he picked up another one of Madeline's fancy dresses from the floor. "Hey, you have nothing to worry." Wendell commented sensing her anxiety.

Madeline smirked, "I can wow you with my skills in the bedroom, no matter how crazy you might think I am…but without you know my talents…" Madeline said teasingly as she walked over to Wendell and bent over and picked up a burgundy colored Chanel sequined dress. She meant to finish her train of thought but her eyes feasted on the beautifully designed dress, "C'est tres jolie." Madeline said as she pouted her lips. "Seriously I was ready to go shopping in a second if I couldn't find something to wear." Madeline said as she held tightly onto the Chanel dress.

"You have enough clothes in this closet that I wouldn't have let you go shopping, especially not to just meet my family." Wendell said with a chuckle as he picked up another dress and put it on a hanger. He wasn't even sure if he should be cleaning up after her, but he felt uncomfortable in leaving her closet cluttered even if it resembled the current state of his apartment.

Madeline shrugged her shoulders, "A girl can never have too many clothes." She then took a hanger and put away the Chanel dress she was holding onto.

"I can tell." Wendell teased as he picked up another dress. From the touch and the fact that they resided in Madeline's closet he knew that each of these dresses themselves would pay for most or maybe even all of what Wendell's wardrobe consisted. He tried not think about it, since it made him feel uncomfortable and most importantly unworthy of Madeline's affection.

Madeline sighed as she studied Wendell, he would carefully pick up one of Madeline's dresses, get a hanger and gently place the dress on the hanger. Then he would place the dress back onto the clothing rack. He felt Madeline's stare and turned his head to meet her eyes.

"Am I doing it wrong?" Wendell asked concerned. "Was there an organized system to all of this?" Wendell asked not wanting to disappoint his lover.

Madeline shook her head, "No, at least not really." Madeline said with a shrug. When she first moved in she had organized her closet according to designers but that quickly turned useless. Her eyes stayed on his and she carefully walked over to him. Wendell couldn't help but smile as the distance between them became smaller and smaller, until her lips were right over his. He welcomed Madeline's affections as their tongue played with each other, her hands caressing his toned chest, his hand still holding onto the dress that he had picked up earlier.

"Think you can multi-task?" Madeline whispered as she broke off their kiss.

"Yeah…I think…" Wendell replied, unsure of what she intended to do.

"D'accord" Madeline said as she gave him a wink. She placed a kiss on his cheek and then let her lips linger on his earlobes. She gently kissed his right ear and gently nibbled it as her right hand gently cradled his cheek, while her left hand rested right on his chest, her hand feeling the steady beat of his heart. Her right hand then slowly went down his chest, down his stomach until it found the waistband of his sweats.

Wendell gasped when he felt Madeline's hand inside of his sweat pants, her hand greedily finding his semi-erect manhood.

"Should I stop?" Madeline asked, wanting to make sure her affections were wanted by him.

"Yes, I mean…no, no." Wendell quickly stammered, his words misplaced as he was unable to think straight.

"So was that a yes I should stop, or a no, I shouldn't stop?" Madeline asked as Wendell turned his head to meet her gaze.

Wendell smirked at her, he knew the game that she was playing and he had allowed her to play him because he knew how much she liked to be in control. Her hand lingered over the base of his manhood, their eyes gazing into each other, their warm breaths mingled with one anthers, both of them waiting for the other to make the next move.

Madeline playfully bit her lip, letting her forehead nuzzle against his, her right hand still right over his heart. Wendell gazed deep into Madeline's chestnut brown eyes, his left hand still holding tightly onto a lavender colored dress, his right hand gently caressing her cheek.

Madeline then sighed and shook her head, unable to keep the silence between them, "So…" Madeline started to say, carefully moving her lips.

Wendell gave her his boyish smile and carefully kissed her lips, she then playfully giggled.

"So thats a yes, stop?" Madeline said teasingly as she let her hand move up and down his semi-erect shaft.

Wendell chuckled and shook his head, "No, silly, of course not." Wendell said lovingly.

Madeline smiled big and let her lips on his again, she carefully kissed him as her hand stroked his manhood to life, feeling it grow and harden with her touch. A gentle groan left Wendell's lips when Madeline's finger brushed against the tip. Madeline then left wet, soft kisses along Wendell's jaw line, her left hand still over his heart, feeling it beat faster and faster as Madeline's hand stroked him faster and faster. Her lips then left his jaw and found his neck, gently kissing the skin, leaving subtle lip marks from her lip stain, her right hand still stroking his manhood.

She then lifted her left hand that was over his heart and placed her lips right where her hand was, gently sucking on the skin as her right hand slowly lowered Wendell's sweatpants and boxers. Her lips then moved down Wendell's chest and down his stomach to which Madeline found herself on her knees with Wendell's erect manhood wrapped in her right hand right in front of her.

She looked up and met the lustful gaze of Wendell's blue eyes. She licked her red stained lips to which Wendell gently moaned, already anticipating the feel of Madeline's tongue on him.

"What?" Madeline playfully asked as she kept on stroking his manhood.

"Uhh…nothing." Wendell teased, his hand still holding onto Madeline's dress.

"I thought you said you can multi-task." Madeline said teasingly as she pressed her wet lips together.

A labored smirk grew across Wendell's face and he reached for an empty hanger, carefully putting the dress onto the hanger.

Madeline smiled big and thanked him by taking her tongue out and licking the tip of his manhood, slowly and carefully. Wendell approved this with a gentle shake of his knees and a moan from his lips. Madeline took her tongue and licked Wendell's manhood from the base to the tip, making sure his manhood was coated with Madeline's saliva. By the time Madeline reached the base, Wendell had managed to put the dress he was hanging onto earlier back in her closet.

"Well thank you." Madeline said with a smirk as her tongue went back down along Wendell's manhood. When she reached the tip she placed just the tip back into her mouth and sucked on it gently and then harder and harder, her cheeks concaving in. To this Wendell's knees buckled again and his hand reached down to grab onto Madeline's full breast, underneath her shirt.

Once Wendell's hand touched the soft touch of Madeline's full breast, her nipple quickly stood up in attention and a gentle moan left from Madeline's lips.

"Is this okay?" Wendell asked, wanting to make sure he had her approval.

Madeline nodded her head and opened her mouth wider, allowing Wendell's manhood to disappear into her mouth. Wendell moaned in pleasure as his manhood was enveloped by the warmth and wetness of Madeline's mouth. Wendell's hand gently massaging her breast and teasing her nipple, Madeline's mouth moving up and down the length of Wendell's manhood, both of their eyes looking into one another and lusting for each other.

"Fuck" Wendell groaned as he felt a gentle spasm in his body, letting him know that he was very close in climaxing, his hand stopped touching Madeline's breast and laid still in the warmth of her body.

Madeline playfully winked at him and moved her mouth faster along Wendell's shaft, begging for him to finish.

Wendell shook his head, he placed his other hand on her shoulder, trying to tell her to stop. "Madeline, please I really want to, I really really really want to…" He started to say, but he was unable to finish his sentence as a loud moan left his lips when he felt Madeline's lips surround the tip of his manhood. Madeline sucked hard on the tip, while her hand kept on stroking him faster and faster, her eyes playfully and seductively looking up into his eyes. Madeline was not a fan of being on her knees to please a man, but Wendell's boyish charm made Madeline want to please him in every way possible with every way possible.

Wendell then groaned, he didn't want to finish yet, he wanted to feel himself inside Madeline and most importantly bring pleasure to her too. But watching her on her knees, her cheeks concaved in, her lips wrapped around the tip of his manhood, her manicured fingers going up and down his long shaft, her cheeks flushed from the pleasures his hand massaging her breast gave her, her brown eyes seductively looking up into his, he couldn't help himself but reach his climax.

"Madeline…" Wendell said in vain as at least wanted her to know what was about to come.

Madeline then opened her mouth wide, her eyes looking up into his as he finished inside of her mouth. She greedily accepted his sweet nectar and made sure no drop was put to waste.

Once Wendell caught his breath, he smiled big and took her hand to help her stand back up.

"Thank you." Wendell said as he placed a kiss on her flushed cheek, "Now shall we?" Wendell said as he wanted to reciprocate.

Madeline shook her head, "You know I want to, but I should take Eclair out and you need to finish my closet." Madeline said with a big smile.

"You sure?" Wendell asked a bit surprised. He had never actually finished inside of Madeline's mouth and there was never a time when she had just pleased him without him pleasing her as well.

Madeline nodded her head, "But I do expect my closet to be tip top clean by the time I come back home." Madeline said with a wink as she reached for a pair of pants from her closet.

Wendell nodded his head and gently pulled her in for a deep kiss, trying his best to thank her with this kiss. Madeline sucked hard on his bottom lip when she broke off the kiss and smiled big, "Hmmm I didn't know you can kiss like that." Madeline said teasingly. Wendell chuckled as he put on his boxers and sweatpants back on.

Madeline then got herself dressed for the chilly DC winter afternoon and took Eclair out for his afternoon walk.

Wearing her Oxford University polar fleece jacket and her Oxford University sweatpants with her hair high up in a ponytail, Madeline took Eclair out for a walk. She glanced down at her hand, her eyes studying the ruby ring that sparkled brightly.

_Should I keep it on for tonight? Or is it too much?_ Madeline asked herself as she fidgeted with the ring at a red light.

She then felt her phone vibrate in her jacket pocket. She reached in it, assuming it was Wendell asking her a silly question, or even just telling her that he missed her.

But instead it was from a blocked number.

_Seriously?! Wait, is this work related?_ Madeline sighed as she picked up the phone.

"Hello? This is Madeline Wertheimer speaking." Madeline said carefully to the caller as she and Eclair started walking again.

"Agent Wertheimer." A woman with a thick heavy Russian accent replied.

She instantly recognized the identity of the caller, a chill went through Madeline's body as she stopped walking and looked around her surroundings. It was only just past one in the afternoon and people were out and about running errands on a busy Sunday in D.C. Her eyes searching for the identity of the caller, even though in the back of her mind she knew that the caller was nowhere to be found. She held tightly onto Eclair's leash as she opened her lips again, "Yes, this is she." Madeline carefully replied.

"Its been a while. How is D.C.?" The woman asked Madeline carefully, she was about to ask Madeline a favor and she needed Madeline to agree to it.

Madeline bit her lip, she wanted to hang up the phone and stomp on it, in hopes this caller never got a hold of her, but she knew better, she knew that would never solve anything.

"I have a friend who needs…." The woman continued to say.

_Oh please, oh please no…. _Madeline thought as she had already finished the sentence in her head. She made sure to keep on walking as she was too nervous to stay in one place.

"…your help." The woman said waiting for Madeline's response.

Madeline cringed her as she let her lips open, "Of course, anything for an old friend." Madeline replied.

"Thank you Agent Wertheimer. I will send you his information now. Its always good to talk to you." The woman told Madeline.

"And you as well." Madeline said as she quickly hung up the phone. She went through her contact list, she wanted to call the man that invited her on the assignment that paired her with Dr. Brennan. He would be able to get her out of this easily, but there was no concrete reason for her to decline another assignment.

Madeline felt her heart beating fast as she waited for her next set of instructions. She wasn't even sure how quickly they would need her, or when this assignment were to take place. She had secretly hoped that work would interfere with her dinner with the Bray family, but not this kind of work, not an assignment from them and especially from her.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Hope you enjoyed this update! As always pretty please review! More reviews = more time I'll spend on writing!


	27. Madeline's Cousin

***J. Edgar Hoover, don't forget your coffee***

Madeline groaned as she read the text.

_So it is now, like right now. _ Madeline thought as she looked at her watch.

Her dinner engagement wasn't till this evening which allowed her about a handful of hours, but she knew that when it came to her line of work, there was no set time. Or even an explanation of what the assignment is before she was asked to accept it. She felt irresponsible in taking an assignment without knowing exactly what she was getting herself into, but this was her life or what it used to be.

Eclair watched his owner carefully as they made their way back to the apartment. From the tight grip she had earlier on his leash Eclair knew that something was bothering his owner. He made sure to walk carefully, checking each person that walked in her direction, smelling their surrounding and trying his best to insure her safety.

Soon enough the duo had arrived back to the Edgar-Monroe and entered back into Madeline's apartment. Madeline's head spun as she tried to think of a good way to explain to Wendell the reason of a change in plans. She found Wendell still working in her closet, "You really have lots of clothes." Wendell teased as he saw Madeline at the door of her closet.

"One of the pluses of having a family member that owns a fashion house." Madeline commented, trying her best to sound cheery. She glanced at Wendell, still shirtless and just wearing his sweatpants. All she wanted to do was have him carry her to her bed and make love till they had to leave for his mother's house, but that wasn't in the cards for the couple.

"I…" Madeline started to open her lips. This wasn't the first time Madeline had to tell a lover that her career came before their relationship, that at the end of the day she valued her work more than the man she was sleeping with. Her last relationship was the easiest when it came to this harsh reality since they worked for the same agency. He knew the importance of her work and she knew the the importance of his. He also had the upper hand of knowing where and what she was getting herself into.

But the first relationship she engaged in after her recruitment to the agency was anything other than a perfect understanding. On one of her first international missions, Madeline found herself in a confrontation where she ended up being victorious but with the side effect of being wounded. She received medical attention on site but she needed follow up care once she was back in France.

She never liked the doctor's office but she also had no interest having a set of surgical thread stuck in her skin. If she had dexterity and the flexibility she would have taken out the stitches herself but sadly they were on her back.

The clinic was ready to close and Madeline was over an hour late to her appointment. The front desk staff was more than unhappy to see her but Madeline wasn't leaving until her stitches were out. She was about to play the "But I'm a Wertheimer, my family owns the House of Chanel," card but luckily it did not have to resort to that as a young doctor offered his services.

He had dirty blonde hair, a pair of glasses covered his light brown eyes. Although he looked as though he spent most of his time engrossed in his studies, he had a crooked smile that made Madeline bite her lips seductively.

He was happy to help a patient but he was even more happy to be in a room with a beautiful patient. She was worried that she had a pushover by making a scene at the front desk. Instead he was understanding and more curious about her injury. By the time he had taken out her stitches he had made her smile and even laugh. He was sure it would be against the rules if he accepted her invitation for dinner but he didn't have a good reason to decline.

And from there a budding romance began. He had his own busy schedule as a doctor and there was several times he would cancel on her because he was called in to the hospital. Madeline did not mind the cancellations as she quickly found herself busy with work and on more international missions for her agency. Soon it was her canceling on their plans and her being absent from their relationship. She tried to cover her disappearances by showering him with gifts, a tactic he also used on her, but he soon got tired of her frequent sudden departures with explanations of just, "Its work, big case just came in."

_Please Wendell understand, please. _

Madeline stared in Wendell's worried blue eyes, "I just got a call from the office." Madeline said as she took a step forward, trying her best not to concede to her want in being back in his arms.

A frown started to form on Wendell's face, but he understood the importance of Madeline's work. He could also tell from the earlier hesitation in Madeline's voice she was truly apologetic of the sudden change in plans. "Don't worry about it, I understand." Wendell quickly replied as he tried to give her an understanding smile.

"I'm going to try my best to be out from the office so I can make it dinner with your family." Madeline said as she walked toward Wendell.

Wendell gently shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, that would be great, but I totally understand."

Madeline smiled as she finally reached Wendell and placed a warm wet kiss on his right cheek. "Thank you. Merci beaucoup." Madeline said as the two looked back in each other's eyes.

_Well she never really wanted to go in the first place, is this her trying to get out dinner with my family?_

_Please Wendell, please don't be upset with me if I don't make it back in time. _

Madeline broke the silence by adding, "Did you want me to drop you off at your place? Or maybe a coffee shop? I'm going to try my best, my very best in getting out before dinner." Madeline repeated again.

Wendell smiled as he sensed Madeline's earnest desire to make it to dinner with his family.

"And as you know very well I tend to get what I want." Madeline teased as she gave him a playful wink. Wendell chuckled, "Coffee shop sounds good…but this means you have to at least pick me up."

"Of course, now go get dressed since although I like you shirtless I don't want anyone else staring." Madeline said as she gently caressed his toned stomach.

A shiver went through Wendell's body as Madeline touched his bare skin, he had to hold every muscle in his body from reaching out to Madeline and enveloping her in his arms.

Madeline then changed into a pair of black pants and a black sweater. Wendell was surprised in her outfit as he was used to the more colorful outfits of his girlfriend. She had even chosen a black Birkin bag and had done her makeup so her eyes were outlined with black eyeliner and elongated her eyelashes with black mascara. She completed her look with a high ponytail, a pair of nude heels, and a black wool coat that almost covered her thighs. She replaced her red ruby ring with a black diamond ring on her left finger, but she kept the ruby ring on her body with a thin gold chain wrapped around her neck that held her ruby ring. Wendell was curious to the reason why of Madeline's somber outfit look but he resisted the urge to say anything about it. The only colorful addition to her outfit was a red, blue and white scarf she had wrapped around the handle of her bag.

The couple left Madeline's apartment, leaving Eclair behind. Madeline sighed as she started driving in her Range Rover, trying to decide the best place to leave Wendell. She wanted to just drive to her first destination but she hesitated in bringing Wendell nearby her work especially when it had to do with _her. _But she was also low on time and wanted to keep her driving time to a minimum.

"Any particular coffee shop you wanted to go to?" Madeline asked at a red light.

Wendell shrugged his shoulders, "Uhh, anywhere is fine." He then quickly reached for his wallet wanting to make sure he had the funds to actually buy himself at least a cup of coffee.

Madeline glanced at this and Wendell quickly blushed, "Sorry, I just…" Wendell quickly added.

Madeline shook her head, "No, don't apologize." She wanted to just give him a twenty dollar bill to cover his coffee bill but she knew that would seem rude.

_You've done this a thousand of times without causing suspicion, just do it._ Madeline drove to the coffee shop her handler wanted her to go to.

Wendell looked out the window, curious in where she was taking him. He assumed that it would be a coffee shop nearby her office or possibly nearby Langley where the CIA was located. But instead Madeline drove nearby the Jeffersonian to which made Wendell raise his eyebrows. A city like D.C. was littered with coffee shops but Madeline had made her way, made a point to drive to this location. He wanted to think that she did this for him so that way he was at least close to his work but he knew that it had to do something with her work.

Madeline quickly found a parking spot and the duo exited the car. Wendell followed Madeline with his book bag and the two entered a neighborhood coffee shop. The customers seemed like regulars, all enjoying a post-lunch caffeine break on their Sundays. Madeline made sure there was a table for Wendell to do his work and the two made their way to place an order.

"Do you know what you want?" Madeline asked Wendell trying to make conversation.

"Just drip coffee is fine." Wendell said still embarrassed from her seeing him checking the amount of money in his wallet.

"How boring." Madeline teased as she studied the coffee shop.

"Well then…" Wendell said as he studied the menu.

When it was their turn to order, Madeline nudged Wendell to go first.

"I'll have a latte." Wendell ordered.

"What size?" The barista asked.

"Ummm small is fine." Wendell replied.

"And I will have the peppermint mocha. Also I heard your Russian Coffee Cakes are pretty good. Can I get a slice to go please?" Madeline asked with a smile.

The barista smiled, "I'm sorry we don't have any russian coffee cakes, just what's out…" The barista replied as she pointed to the covered pastry shelf right next to them.

Madeline nodded her head, "Oh, well then…" Madeline said as her eyes met a man who worked in the back. He carefully studied Madeline's outfit, especially the scarf that was ornamenting her black bag and the black diamond ring sparkling on her left hand.

"What's the problem?" The man asked in a slight Russian accent as he made his way to the counter.

"She wanted Russian Coffee Cake, but I don't think we have any…" The barista said as she glanced at her manager.

"Russian Coffee Cake?" The manager asked as he looked at Madeline.

Madeline smiled, "Yes, a friend recommended it. But its fine…" Madeline said as she peered through the glass.

"I think I have something in the back that you are looking for." The manager said carefully as he coyly tried to study Madeline's outfit.

Madeline smiled big, "You sure? The blueberry scone would be fine too." Madeline said not wanting to arise any suspicion.

"Yes, I'll be right back." The manager said as he gave Madeline a broken smile.

Madeline thanked the man with a smile and glanced at Wendell. "If I also got the blueberry scone would you like some?" Madeline asked.

Wendell shrugged his shoulders, "Sure. Must be some good Russian Coffee Cake." Wendell commented.

Madeline shrugged her shoulders, "Eh, my supervisor for this case really likes it and I need to be on her good side." Madeline commented as she finished paying for their drinks and sweets.

Wendell smiled and nodded his head, he carefully studied her words wondering if this was some kind of code or if her words were true.

The duo picked up their drinks from the counter and found a table for Wendell.

The two sat down at the table and Madeline took a sip of her warm drink.

Wendell raised his eyebrows as he reached for a bite of the blueberry scone at the middle of the table.

"For being understanding, it means a lot." Madeline added. Wendell noticed that her English accent was absent from her speech.

"Of course, its work. I get it." Wendell replied as he nodded his head.

The barista then arrived to Madeline's table. "Here you go Miss." She said with a smile as she handed her the pastry in a bag from the bakery. Wendell studied Madeline waiting for her to pull out some secret code but she instead let the pastry sit on the table and smiled and Wendell.

"I'll be back." Madeline said as she gently placed a kiss on his cheek from across the table. Wendell nodded his head, her words assured him that she wouldn't leave him at the coffee shop waiting for her return for too long. Madeline then took the pastry from the table along with her coffee and exited the cafe.

Once Madeline got back in her car she carefully opened the bag containing her pastry. She let her manicured hands break apart the pastry while her eyes were looking out the window. She took a small piece of the pastry and placed it close to her lips. She allowed her lips to break apart a centimeter and they welcomed the soft touch of the pastry while her tongue curiously reached out.

_Where are you?_ Madeline's finger kept on breaking apart the pastry.

_Here it is._ Madeline thought as her left hand finally touched something hard. Her left fingers carefully studying the waxy papery. She took it out and discreetly scanned the barcode and series of number found on it with her phone. The scanning of the numbers activated an email to be sent to her. Madeline opened the email and deciphered its context.

_Seriously?! Seriously?! They want me to bail HIM out?!_

Madeline drove to the J. Edgar Hoover building and parked her car in a corner of the parking lot. Once she parked her car she took off her black sweater and reached for a mint colored seater at the bottom of her bag. She put it on happy to have some color in her outfit again. She then glanced at the black diamond ring ornamenting her left hand. Although it was a black stone, it still sparkled in the light. The fingers of her right hand fidgeted with the gold chain wrapped around her neck that was keeping her ruby ring safe. She wanted the ruby ring back on her finger but she still had to carry out the rest of her task. She exited her vehicle and made her way inside the building. She confidently showed off her Interpol badge, letting people know who she was and where she belonged. She was shown into an interrogation room and before her escort could knock on the door, she opened the door.

_Damn you Seeley, damn you. _Madeline found her half brother interrogating the man she was supposed to bail out.

Seeley raised his eyebrows unsure of what to say while Madeline's acquaintance quickly greeted her.

"Ah Mademoiselle Werthimer!" He said with a big smile and a slight Russian accent. He would have embraced her in a hug but his hands were cuffed to the table.

_Nikolai Formichev. _Madeline looked into his bright blue eyes. He had a rugged look to him as the black t-shirt he was wearing carefully outlined his biceps. He was popular with the opposite sex for his good looks and charm and friends with his own sex via his ability to always impress them with stories of adventure. She and Nikolai were old friends. He worked for his country's intelligence agency and so did Madeline. Although France and Russia were never always honest with one another, the two individuals quickly learned that relying on each other was the best way to stay alive.

Madeline glanced at Nikolai and then at Seeley.

"We're taking him now." Madeline said making sure her foreign accent was absent from her lips.

"We found him trying to enter a secured prohibited access area and he has no credentials." Seeley replied.

Madeline sighed, "And we will take care of that."

"So you're just going to take him?" Seeley asked clearly irritated but the last thing he wanted to do was to ruffle Madeline's feathers as he still hoped for the two to be a family.

Madeline nodded her head. "As I said, he's ours. Interpol is taking over this case." Madeline added.

"I thought you were here to be my lawyer." Nikolai teased Madeline. Madeline's brown eyes penetrated Nikolai's and he knew that he should keep his mouth shut. But he was never the one to listen to her.

"What babe still mad at me for not returning your phone calls?" He teased as he gently puffed out his muscular chest. Madeleine glared at Nikolai while Seeley glanced at Nikolai and glared back at him too.

_You do not mess with my little sister. _

Seeley felt a surge of adrenaline go over him as he fought hard the urge to punch Nikolai in the face. Just because Madeline didn't think of Seeley as her brother didn't mean Seeley agreed with her.

Nikolai felt the tension and anger radiate from Seeley and he glanced at Madeline hoping she would say something. He wanted to continue teasing Madeline but he didn't think it would be smart to annoy the person here to get him out of this mess.

Madeline sighed and pressed her lips together, "As I said he's now ours, if you got a problem with it take it up with my office" Madeline said firmly.

Seeley wanted to know the back story between Nikolai and Madeline as obviously the two knew each other and most importantly he wanted to hurt anyone that disrespected his sister.

Seeley sighed and nodded his head. He could make a big deal about Madeline taking Nikolai from him, make her argue her case more. But he also knew that since Madeline worked for Interpol and had connections in the state department arguing with her wouldn't change the outcome of her taking Nikolai.

"Fine" Seeley said as he tapped on the window letting anyone listening or watching the interrogation room that it was all done. Soon Nikolai was released from his cuffs and he was seen out with Madeline by his side.

When it was just the two of them waiting for the elevator Nikolai gently placed his hand on her lower back and placed a kiss on her forehead. Seeley kept on an eye on the two and was ready to say something if Madeline resisted the embrace but instead she smiled at the words leaving his lips. Madeline and Nikolai had saved each other's life more than once and thus a undeniable bond existed between the two. She wanted to reject Nikolai's embrace but instead she welcomed it, it was comforting being with someone who knew about her double life.

Madeline sighed as the two got in the elevator. The two were silent as the two descended to the parking garage. It wasn't until the two entered Madeline's car a conversation between the two occurred, "So, to where?" Madeline asked in Hebrew.

Nikolai chuckled, "Je ne sais pas" he replied with a smirk.

Madeline raised her eyebrows, "Where is it?" She asked in Hebrew as she started the engine of her car. "Where is what?" Nikolai asked in German. Madeline sighed, "Seriously where, or what to the airport?"

Nikolai shook his head, "You're not even going to ask me what mission I was on?" He asked as though he was insulted. Madeline bit her lips as she started her car. She slowly took her car out of its parking stop and exited the FBI headquarters. "So...how are things?" Nikolai asked in French wanting Madeleine to warm up to him. Madeline glanced at Nikolai but said nothing. Nikolai then reached for Madeline's Birkin that she placed in the back seat.

Madeline wanted to say something as she didn't like him snooping around but she was more annoyed at him for not telling her where to take him. He dug his hand deep inside her bag and took out her iPhone. He sat there for a second trying to decipher her pass code but then her phone started to ring. Nikolai answered it much to Madeline's annoyance.

"Hello." Nikolai said in an English accent.

He was then silent listening to the caller. Madeline glanced at Nikolai wondering who it could be, she hoped he would say something but he was mute. Which according to her logic was a good thing since this meant he was listening to what the caller was saying and not having to talk back to them. Nikolai wanted to stump Madeline longer but he had irritated her long enough.

He placed the call on speaker, allowing Madeline to overhear the conversation. The woman that called her earlier was on the line. Most wouldn't know but she sounded cherry she was happy that Madeline had succeeded in her task.

The woman told her that Madeline is to take Nikolai with her and that he's in her custody. Madeline raised her eyebrows and glanced at Nikolai, "But why?" Madeline asked in Russian. "You know him he's a troublemaker, we can't have him alone." The woman added. Madeline sighed loudly letting the caller as well as Nikolai know her disappointment.

Madeline carefully kept her attention on the road as she stopped at the red light. She gripped tightly onto her steering wheel as she pursed her lips. Nikolai carefully studied her face and as he waited for her to say something.

"For how long?" Madeline asked in Russian.

"As long as it takes for…" The woman on the phone started to say, but Madeline quickly interrupted her, "I refuse." Madeline said sternly.

There was a gasp on the other line as well as one from Nikolai. Madeline was never the one to dismiss a request when it came to her work. There was a silence in the car as Madeline started to drive her car again, but this time instead of continuing in the direction she was going earlier she turned her car around.

"Where are you going?" Nikolai asked in French as he tried to gage Madeline in a conversation.

"Don't worry, it will be alright." A familiar voice echoed from Madeline's phone in French. It was the same person who first called Madeline back when she was assigned to work with Dr. Brennan of the Jeffersonian.

Madeline sighed again, but this time not as loud as previously. "Fine." Madeline said in English. She didn't want to agree to such a thing as inviting Nikolai into her life, but if it was a request from her country's intelligence team, she couldn't say no.

She then glanced at Nikolai as she reached over and hung up the phone.

Nikolai was surprised in Madeline's brash decision in ending the call before properly saying goodbye, it wasn't like Madeline to be impolite.

The car was silent again as Madeline drove her car through the streets they had just drove through.

Nikolai glanced at Madeline in hopes to gauge her thoughts but it was meaningless as Madeline kept a straight face.

"So…what was with that FBI dude?I thought he was ready to punch me in the face." Nikolai said in French with a gentle laugh as he was unable to live with the silence.

"Yeah, he's my half brother." Madeline said coldly in English, her English accent absent from her speech, she kept her eyes on the road not even looking at Nikolai for a second.

Nikolai's eyes grew wide as he studied Madeline's words, "Seriously?" He asked in English, his Russian accent laced in his speech.

"Yes." Madeline replied.

"You two are close?" He asked as he went through the history he knew about Madeline.

Madeline glanced at Nikolai for a second but her face showed no expression.

"Oh…" Nikolai said as he understood from Madeline's attitude. He recalled that Madeline had mentioned her father in passing as just a `sperm donor` and therefore he assumed that she and her half brother also had no relationship.

Madeline then sighed again as she stopped at another red light. She let her right hand leave the steering wheel and she fidgeted with her ruby ring that was strung along a gold chain around her neck.

"You'll sleep in the guest room, do not even think about bringing a friend home." Madeline said sternly.

"Of course, don't worry, I'm not that stupid anymore." Nikolai said with a chuckle, trying to brighten the mood between them.

Madeline didn't respond to Nikolai's comments and instead kept her lips moving, "You are my cousin."

Nikolai nodded his head, their covers as cousin had been used many times as well as their covers as lovers, either way they had a story for both scenarios.

"On your…" Nikolai started to say.

"Wertheimer." Madeline answered letting him know that they are to be related from her mother's side. She then started driving again, her hand holding tightly onto the steering wheel, she was hesitant in letting the next set of words leaving her lips, but there wasn't a way to keep them from him.

"Also, I have plans." Madeline added.

Nikolai furrowed his eyebrows, this meant that Madeline had a new romantic relationship in her life. Which he was happy for her friend, but he had to admit he was also slightly jealous of this new man in her life.

"And I'm to have dinner with his family tonight." Madeline said as she shook her head, still unable to believe her luck in having Nikolai back in her life at this time.

"You will attend, as my family. Say anything that would make me cringe and I promise you…" Madeline started to say.

But before Madeline could finish her sentence Nikolai nodded his head, "I know." Nikolai knew very well that Madeline would injure him, possibly paralyze him or even worse kill him if he for any reason said anything inappropriate.

_Seriously Nikolai…you ruin tonight and I just might…_

_Oh damn…I've truly fallen for Wendell…_ Madeline knew her anxiety over this dinner invitation with his family meant that Wendell was more than just to satisfy her primal needs.

Madeline kept on driving her car back to the cafe she had left Wendell.

"He's an intern at the Jeffersonian in forensic anthropology, he did Golden Gloves when he younger, lost his dad to lung cancer, grew up in DC…" Madeline said coldly with no inflection in her voice. It was as if they were discussing a possible lead in a case.

"How did you two meet?" Nikolai asked, trying to get some kind of emotion out of his friend.

"Oh he's also a scholarship student, lower middle class and oh he knows I'm a liaison between Interpol and HQ here." Madeline added hoping that Nikolai understood what she was alluding to at the end of her sentence.

"Does he know?" Nikolai asked, trying to leave any emotion out as well.

Madeline shook her head, "No, of course not. But…" Madeline said biting her lips unwilling to say the words. "He's good, he's quite intuitive but he also knows I don't like to talk too much."

Nikolai nodded his head, he deciphered Madeline's words enough to know that this new man in Madeline's life knew the importance of not asking too many questions as this tended to upset Madeline. But this also cautioned Nikolai as the last thing he wanted to do was complicate Madeline's life. Even if he liked to tease and even at times annoy Madeline he knew the hardship of leading a double life.

Madeline then found a parking spot nearby the cafe and parked her car. "Now, ready Nicholas?" Madeline asked as she reapplied a coat of lipstick, allowing her mind to at least take a second to breathe.

"Of course, Maddy." Nicholas teased, getting used to speaking in an English accent.

The two shared a smile. Even though Madeline cursed Nikolai's presence in her vehicle at the moment, a sense of comfort flowed through her body as a familiar face beamed back at her with a smile she was used to.

The two exited Madeline's car and entered the coffee shop. Wendell had his head in a book and had stopped looking at the door as it broke his concentration. He also had a pair of headphones in his ear to block the noise. Madeline carefully approached Wendell's side and gave a kiss on his left cheek.

Wendell quickly blushed as he looked up from his books, "Hey," he was relieved to see Madeline again. He then also noticed the man standing next to Madeline with a smile.

"Oh, Wendell big family emergency, my cousin is visiting," Madeline said as she gently nudged Nikolai who then gave Wendell a head nod, " Do you think your family would be okay if I bring him along too?" Madeline asked carefully already knowing Wendell's response.

"Yeah, of course." He said unsure of how else to respond.

"Thanks man. Hi I'm Nicholas, sorry to drop by so last minute." Nikolai said with a big smile as he extended his hand to Wendell.

"No problem man." Wendell replied as he shook Nikolai's hand, "Wendell." He said introducing himself to Madeline's so called cousin.

_Something doesn't feel right, she's never mentioned a cousin..and how does this have to do with her work? _Wendell was curious and even more confused. But he let it slide as he knew the consequences of asking too many questions; losing Madeline.

_Please Wendell, please don't ask too many questions, I promise, one day…it will all make sense…but not today, not yet__…_ Madeline smiled at Wendell and then at Nikolai.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi all! My biggest apologies for such a delayed update!<strong>

**RE:typos- my apologies for any spelling typos/grammar mistakes- but these stories I write are mainly for my enjoyment. If someone wants to pay me- even pay for my coffee breaks, then sure I'll triple proofread them- but until then…sorry guys. You'll have to live with the typos.  
><strong>

**Pretty please review- they keep me writing! :)  
><strong>


	28. Chocolate or Wine

**Sorry for the late late extremely late update! Hope you enjoy the new chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>Wendell carefully studied Nikolai. He was maybe couple of inches taller than Madeline in her heels and he boasted a strong physique with symmetrical facial features. He had piercing brown eyes and a scar on his forehead that made Wendell curious.<p>

"I'm really sorry about this." Madeline quickly added as the trio left the coffee shop.

"Ah, yes it was all last minute. I just wanted to surprise my favorite cousin." Nikolai added making sure his faux English accent was laced in his speech.

"No worries." Wendell replied. He truly didn't mind, more so he was curious and entertained as he hoped that Madeline's cousin would shed light to her past.

The trio walked to Madeline's car. Madeline made sure to walk next to Wendell, giving him attention as she made small talk with him. Nikolai tailed the couple, pretending to look around the city, getting accustomed to his new surroundings while in reality he was making sure they were not being followed.

Madeline reached in her handbag and handed Wendell her car keys. This caused alarm in Nikolai and he raised his eyebrows.

"I thought you said I could practice on the right side of the road." Nikolai abruptly made his voice strong and definite.

Madeline pressed her lips together, she hesitated giving Wendell her keys in the presence of her guest but she knew that Wendell marveled in the joy of driving a luxury car.

"Maybe later, we're in a rush aright now…" Madeline commented, her eyes looking into Niklolai's trying to assure him.

"Fine." Nikolai commented his true emotion of annoyance in his voice.

Madeline fidgeted with the ruby ring around her neck, she knew Nikolai didn't trust Wendell. More so she knew he was worried about their safety. Nikolai was worried that Madeline had become too comfortable living a life not as a covert agent.

The trio got in Madeline's car, Wendell in the driver's seat, Madeline in the passenger seat and Nikolai in the back.

"First to my place, so we could get dressed and then we'll head to your mother's." Madeline said as Wendell turned on the engine of her Range Rover.

As Wendell started to drive, Madeline tried to make small talk with her supposed cousin.

"So…was the flight okay?" Madeline asked, trying her best to sound concerned for Nikolai.

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't it be?" Nikolai asked as he raised his eyebrows. He tried his best to decipher Madeline's words, searching for any clues that could be a hidden meaning.

"Also…did you just hop on a plane and come without any kind of…" Madeline started to ask, but her sentence was quickly finished by Wendell, "luggage?" Wendell scrunched his face, surprised in Nikolai's lack of preparation for his visit.

Nikolai raised his eyebrow, unhappy that he was not alone with Madeline.

"You know how it is, Madeline." Nikolai said hiding his annoyance with a smirk.

_Of course I keep on forgetting Madeline is an heiress, I'm sure she just goes on planes when she wants to, to travel the world. _Wendell thought as he quickly glanced at Madeline.

Madeline playfully rolled her eyes, "Actually I don't. You know I travel with like at least one suitcase per day of any trip."

Nikolai knew the truth that Madeline would go on a plane without anything other than herself if a mission required her to do such a thing.

"I thought you used impromptu trips as an excuse to go shopping." Nikolai said teasingly.

Madeline smirked and playfully bit her lip, she was annoyed with Nikolai's abrupt intrusion into her life, but as he talked she was being reminded of the missions the two helped each other on and although many were stressful they were all memorable.

Wendell smiled as he glanced at the rearview mirror. Nikolai wasn't sure if the smile was sincere or if it was just Wendell trying to slowly manipulate Nikolai.

For Wendell the smile was happiness for Madeline. Wendell worried about Madeline's relationship with her family. He knew she was financially cared for because of her last name but her father was absent from her life and her mother was deceased. Even though she had grandparents who sent her care packages and even a Valentine's Day gift in the form of a German Shepherd trained to attack he wondered what kind of relationship she had with her family.

This visit from her supposed cousin made Wendell sigh with comfort, there was someone she shared a past with, someone who would be able to bring light to the questions he had about her childhood and character.

They arrived back to Madeline's apartment and the trio made their way inside Madeline's home. Nikolai was curious to see the home of Madeline as he had never actually entered the private residence of his colleague. Sure they had spent nights together in safe houses and hotels, but both hotels and safe houses were sterile and showed no character of the actual occupants.

As soon as the door opened Eclair greeted his owner with a wagging tail. Eclair showed the same respect he always showed to her companion, just a quick sniff but when he saw the unexpected guest he gave him a bark, letting him know he was unwelcome in Madeline's home.

Madeline panicked, "Eclair, its okay…" she said as she petted her agitated canine companion.

Nikolai panicked as well, unsure of how to react, he was unaware of Madeline's dog and wished that Madeline said something.

"You got a dog?" Nikolai said as the trio managed to walk through the corridors of Madeline's apartment. Eclair kept circling Nikolai, smelling him, making sure he had nothing suspicious on him.

Madeline smiled, "Grandpa's idea…or I think so…you know he doesn't think its proper for me to live alone in a big city." She tried her best to apologize to Nikolai in not warning him earlier about her canine companion.

"Well you know how he's with me." Nikolai said with a chuckle. He tried his best to emulate having a relationship with two people he had never met and had only heard brief stories of from Madeline.

Madeline chuckled, "Thats your fault though."

Nikolai smiled, he felt at ease being in the presence of Madeline even if they weren't alone.

"Well not everyone can be as perfect as you and graduate from Oxford Law and do great things." Nikolai replied.

Madeline smiled, "I guess so…" Nikolai knew that she was known as the black sheep of her family as she was a bastard, but she just went along with his story.

Eclair was still circling Nikolai as they made their way to Madeline's living room. She wondered what Eclair was thinking and was thankful that he couldn't talk. She was sure that her dog was shrewd enough to know that she and Nikolai weren't related.

"I'm going to see what I have in my closet that you can change into, and I'm going to get ready for dinner with your family." Madeline replied, her English accent heavily laced in her speech.

Madeline then walked toward her bedroom, which left Wendell, Eclair and Nikolai alone in the living room. Nikolai wanted to follow Madeline but he was stopped by Eclair who was still circling him.

"Eclair, huh?" Nikolai commented as he looked down at the dog. "Like the pastry?" He said furrowing his eyebrows.

Wendell shook his head as he got on his knees and patted Eclair. Eclair didn't want to be distracted from his surveillance of the new guest, but he also knew that Madeline cared for Wendell and therefore he should at least welcome the affection from him.

"Thats the same thing Madeline actually said….but no I think it means like lightening in French." Wendell replied.

"Ohh…ohhh" Nikolai said with a smile, embarrassed to be corrected by Wendell but smiling to hear that Madeline thought the same thing.

"So…you two are dating…" Nikolai commented, trying to make conversation with Wendell.

Wendell blushed and nodded his head. He assumed that Nikolai had a similar upbringing as Madeline; privileged European countryside lifestyle, but sans the family drama that plagued Madeline.

Wendell worried that Nikolai would be rude to him and uninviting as if Nikolai had any idea about Wendell's family life he would look like a gold digger just on the coat tails of a Wertheimer.

Nikolai pondered his next words. Truth be told he was jealous of Wendell as Nikolai always had a soft spot for Madeline. He often wondered what it would be like to have her tangled in his bed sheets but he never acted on his thoughts as he knew their safety and trust was more important. His jealousy made him want to hurt Wendell and criticize him. But on the other hand it seemed that Madeline was happy with Wendell and as an old friend of hers, he only wished her happiness.

But before Nikolai could construct a meaningful sentence Madeline appeared with a pair of sleek khaki pants and a black checkered Burberry button up shirt. "Should be your size, if not just tuck it in and use a belt." Madeline said as she handed him the clothes. Madeline herself had already changed into the red checkered Burberry shirt dress and had a pair of tights covering her lanky legs.

Wendell was a bit surprised to see Madeline with mens clothing as he wondered for what reason she would even have mens clothes lie around in her closet.

"I bought these originally for you, they were on sale and I thought it would be nice for you to have a bit of Burberry in your closet." Madeline lied to Wendell. It was eerie how quickly she had a fable for Wendell.

"Oh..you didn't have to buy me anything." Wendell replied not sure if he should be thankful for the supposed gift or annoyed that it was now going to Nikolai.

"Ah, tomorrow we'll go shopping and it won't be something on sale." Nikolai said with a smirk to Wendell.

"Not necessary, its okay." Wendell quickly replied. "I mean I wouldn't know what to do with nice clothes." Wendell said with a smirk.

Nikolai looked at Madeline and then at Wendell, "Well I'm sure Madeline would just have you naked anyway."

Madeline just rolled her eyes and bit her lips as she handed the clothes to Nikolai. Nikolai smiled, he knew the truth that these clothes were here for the sole purpose of an emergency such as Nikolai's. Even though Madeline spent her days in an office or running around a courthouse, she would always be a covert agent and prepared for a colleague in need.

"You can use the bathroom right there." Madeline said as she motioned to him the guest bathroom. Nikolai raised his eyebrow he had hoped to venture into Madeline's bedroom and closet. He wasn't planning on going through her private things, but he still would have like the option.

Nikolai went off to go change allowing Wendell and Madeline some private time.

"I'm really sorry about this." Madeline said as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"It's fine, more the merrier." Wendell commented.

Madeline laughed, "Oh I hope so." She could have easily cancelled dinner with Wendell's family and the more she thought about it, the more that sounded logical. Nikolai could be a ticking time bomb with all the information he knew about Madeline. However she knew he was smart enough not to put either of them in true danger. Nevertheless he now held a key of whether or not she would be ever welcomed to the Bray's family residence.

Wendell took Madeline's left hand and placed it in his right hand. "You honestly have nothing to worry about when it comes to my family." A boyish smile appeared on his face, he knew she was nervous about it from the way her shoulders were slightly elevated and tense. He was surprised at Madeline's nervousness as he expected her not to be nervous about anything.

Madeline let out a gentle sigh, "You only say that because…" Madeline said as she sighed again and gently caressed his hand with hers.

"Because you know that you can make me…" Wendell was just about to finish his sentence when Nikolai appeared from the bathroom changed into the clothes Madeline had given him. Despite the fact Madeline insisted the clothes were for him, they looked like a perfect fit for Nikolai.

"Sorry, was I interrupting something?" Nikolai said with a smirk.

"No, of course not." Wendell quickly said his face flushed as he recalled what he was just about to say.

"Yes you were." Madeline said as she playfully rolled her eyes at Nikolai, her English accent heavy in her speech.

"Sorry, sorry Madeline." Nikolai said her name carefully, making sure his faux English accent was heavy in his speech and his Russian accent was absent.

Madeline then slowly left Wendell's grasp and made her way to the kitchen. "Would a bottle of wine and a box of chocolates be too much?" Both Wendell and Nikolai followed her voice.

"You really don't need to bring anything." Wendell added.

"Ohhhh wine from the family winery? Fancy, fancy." Nikolai teased.

"Oui." Madeline said with a smile.

"Do you work for them?" Wendell asked curious about Nikolai.

Nikolai hesitated for a second before he replied as he wondered if Madeline would reply for him.

"Eh…not really, I mean I went to business school and all to be groomed to take over, but eh, I like to drink more than actually you know work." Nikolai said with a chuckle.

"You grew up in England though…" Wendell continued, unable to keep his curiosity at bay.

"Ah, well went to boarding school in England." Nikolai replied, remembering Madeline's schooling.

"You too?" Wendell asked his eyebrows raised, being reminded again of the wealth the Wertheimer family.

"Yeah, I almost went to school in Switzerland but you know with all that snow." Nikolai joked.

"Yes for some reason my family likes the boarding schools in England…or well it depends though. But we're all boarding school educated." Madeline replied, she wanted to cut Wendell's curiosity of Nikolai's past short and quickly returned the topic of conversation to her dilemma.

"So…chocolate and wine or just the chocolate? Or just the wine?" Madeline asked again her voice strained, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips slightly pouted.

"You really don't need to bring anything." Wendell repeated again.

"Okay, I'm bringing both and lets go." Madeline said urgently as she grabbed both the wine bottle and the box of chocolates.

The trio then gathered their jackets, bid aideu to Eclair and left Madeline's apartment for Wendell's family home.

_I am Madeline Wertheimer, I worked as an agent for my country's national clandestine agency. I was known as one of the most talented agents in the field, not just in my country but around the world….there is no reason I should be nervous about dinner with…dinner with my boyfriend…yes boyfriend's family..._

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty please review! They keep me writing! :) <strong>


	29. She's a Booth

**I've got another confession to make**  
><strong>I'm your fool<strong>  
><strong>Everyone's got their chains to break<strong>  
><strong>Holdin' you<strong>  
><strong>- Confession, Foo Fighters <strong>

Were you born to resist or be abused?

In his dim lit office, Seeley Booth stared at his computer screen. The picture of the man who walked out of his interrogation room with his half sister staring back at him.

"Nikolai Formichev…" Seeley said as he read the name carefully.

A knock on the door awoke Seeley from the trance he was in.

"Seeley." An old friend from Seeley's army days walked into his office.

Seeley smiled big as he stood up and greeted Danny Bleck. The two served in the army together and while Seeley went to work for the FBI, Danny went to work for the CIA. Danny was slender and was dressed in a khaki colored suit. Danny closed the door behind him before he sat in the chair in front of Seeley's desk.

"How are you man?" Seeley asked with a smile, happy to see an old friend.

"Not bad, yourself?" Danny asked with a crooked smile.

"Good." Seeley replied lying through his teeth, unable to tell his friend about his recent heartbreak or his inability to get along with his half sister.

"So…" Danny said as he shifted in the chair.

"What can you tell me about Nikolai Formichev?" Seeley asked. His curiosity was sparked by Nikolai's connection with Madeline. He wanted to know if Nikolai could be the key to uncovering Madeline's past and hopefully creating a future with Madeline as part of his family.

Danny sighed as he looked around his surroundings as if to check if he was being recorded.

"Nothing." Danny said as he looked into his old friend's eyes.

Seeley shook his head and sighed loudly, unhappy with his friend's reply.

"But off the record…" Danny started to say evaluating the situation.

Seeley's eyes lit up as he looked back into Danny's eyes.

"He has ties with Russia's intelligence system." Danny said carefully, his eyebrows raised. Danny wanted to help out an old friend, they were on the front lines together, they've saved each other's lives countless of times, even with all the red tape that surrounded his work as a CIA operative he trusted Seeley.

"Russia's intelligence system?" Seeley said with his eyebrows furrowed.

Danny nodded his head, "Yeah, we're keeping a close eye on him…he's with one of our agents."

"One of your agents?" Seeley asked as he raised his right eyebrow.

"Yeah." Danny said, not wanting to disclose the agent's name.

"Madeline Wertheimer..." Seeley said his half sister's name carefully.

Danny was surprised to hear Agent Wertheimer's name from Seeley, "How do you know?"

"She was the one that picked him up."

"You know her?" Danny asked, knowing that from Seeley's body language or the tone of his voice that Madeline was not just some woman he met today.

"Yeah, she's my half sister." Seeley bluntly told Danny, there was no reason for Seeley to lie to him and he hoped that Danny could tell him more about Madeline.

"Your half sister?" Danny said with a chuckle. "You're related to the great Agent Wertheimer? Damn, I should have known, she's known to be one of the best snipers in the world, I mean has an accuracy of practically perfect." Danny said with a smirk.

"She's a sniper?" Seeley asked a bit surprised of his commonality with Madeline.

"Nah, I mean she has that good of an aim. I mean I think she's done couple of things, you know how covert intelligence can be…but yeah, she's known to be one of the best…"

"Agent?" Seeley asked carefully.

Danny nodded his head, "Yeah, we were all a bit surprised when she moved to the states."

"Why did she move here?" Seeley asked, happy to finally hear more about Madeline's past.

Danny shook his head, "That I don't know…"

"So is her cover as working for Interpol just a…" Seeley started to ask.

Danny sighed as he realized that Seeley was wanting to know more than he should know about Madeline.

"No, she does work for Interpol. But…she's on our side…she's not one of the bad guys." Danny said with a crooked smile, trying to put an end to their conversation about Madeline.

"Okay…" Seeley said as he nodded his head, he knew that Danny was holding back about Madeline but due to his work he wasn't able to disclose any more information about Madeline.

"Wait, you said half sister…your?" Danny started to ask Seeley.

"My dad…" Seeley said solemnly.

"Huh, you know she's like part of the Wertheimer family…like owns Chanel and some huge ass winery and some of the best horse races in the world." Danny said with a chuckle.

"Yeah…I heard." Seeley replied with a puff in his voice.

"Hey…" Danny said as he started to stand up.

"Thanks." Seeley said with a smile.

"I've never worked with her, but she's known to be one of the most talented agents…and…" Danny started to say as he sighed loudly, his eyes looking directly into Seeley's eyes. "You know how we can be…some of the best are also some of the most difficult to actually get to know." Danny said as left Seeley's office.

Seeley sighed as he watched his friend leave his office. He leaned back in his chair rummaging through the conversation he had with Danny.

_She's a covert agent, she's known as one of the best and…and…_ Seeley thought to himself as he reached for the gun stored on his hip.

_She's a Booth, she's skilled at shooting…_

While Seeley soaked in the new information regarding his half sister. Madeline, Wendell and Nikolai had arrived to Wendell's family home. It was a one story house sitting quietly in the outskirts of the busy city and the ritzy glitzy suburbs.

Wendell parked Madeline's red Range Rover in his driveway and glanced at Madeline who was looking outside the window studying his childhood home.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't grow up in a mansion." Wendell said trying to joke with two people he only knew as heir and heiress to a multi-billion family business. Nikolai smiled inside as his true childhood was no where close to the glitzy and privileged life Madeline grew up in.

"Eh, looks cozy…" Nikolai commented, unsure of what else to say.

"Yes, it does." Madeline said with a smile as she turned her head to the back seat and met Nikolai's eyes.

_Please don't mess this up, please don't…_ Madeline pleaded with Nikolai in her eyes.

_Don't worry, I'll be on my best behavior. _ Nikolai smiled back.

The trio then left Madeline's car with Madeline holding the bottle of wine and the box of chocolates she intended to gift to Wendell's mother. The steps of Madeline's Louboutin booties hit the concrete pavement loudly, a sound that wasn't commonly heard around Wendell's childhood neighborhood. Madeline was skilled in walking at a less more audible sound but her refusal to do so signaled to Nikolai that her mind was away from dinner with the Brays, something was looming on the back of her mind.

"Hello!" A welcoming voice greeted the trio as the front door opened before any of them knocked on the door. A man in his early thirties in dark washed jeans and a buttoned up shirt appeared at the door. The man quickly smiled at Madeline who was wrapped in a red colored wool coat and her hair gently curled. She looked surprised at him as if she wasn't expecting a man to be at the house.

"Hey man." Wendell said as he quickly greeted his brother.

"Hey, and you must be…Madeline was it?" He quickly said as he extended his hand out for Madeline.

Madeline blushed, "Yes, I'm Madeline," as she quickly gave her hand to him. Wendell's brother quickly placed a kiss on her hand and smiled big.

"Jacob, I'm the older brother." Wendell's brother said as he finally let go of Madeline's soft right hand.

"Nice to meet you." Madeline said making sure her English accent was laced in her speech but wasn't heavy.

Jacob was about an inch or two shorter than Wendell. They both had the same light blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Their facial structures were similar with a pronounced jaw line and rugged looks but Wendell had a more taller nose while Jacob had a more rounder nose.

"And I'm Nick, Madeline's cousin, just came to town to visit my favorite cousin." Nikolai said making sure his English accent was laced in his speech.

"Nice to meet you." Jacob said with a smile and a quick handshake.

"Uncle Wendell!" A cheery voice from a 4 year old girl appeared at the door.

"Penelope!" Wendell said as he greeted his young niece by carrying her and placing a big kiss on the cheek.

A tinge was felt in Madeline's stomach as she watched Wendell interact with this young girl. Her mind quickly imagined Wendell greeting his own child, his own daughter with so much love and care.

_But I could never give him a child…not me…_

Madeline bit her lip unwilling to accept the cards dealt to her.

Nikolai glanced at Madeline and saw her biting her lip, he knew that this was a nervous habit of hers and gently nudged her, assuming that it was about her anxiety in meeting Wendell's family.

"It will be okay, everyone loves you." Nikolai commented, trying to cheer up his supposed cousin.

The guests entered into Wendell's home and Madeline carefully studied the house. The house was well lived in, the furniture looked as though it had been the same since Wendell's childhood days, the walls were an off-white with family photos decorating them. Madeline only stopped placing her attention on Wendell's house when she approached by Wendell's mother.

"You must be Madeline." Wendell's mother said as she greeted her with a warm hug.

Madeline unsure of what to do quickly embraced his mother, her hands still holding onto the gifts she brought from her luxe apartment.

Wendell's mother was shorter compared to her two boys and Madeline in heels towered over her. Her body type was nothing close to Madeline's slender toned body, but she wasn't obese, not too plump but not skin and bones either. She had the same piercing blue eyes as her offspring, soft facial features and short blonde hair that rested carefully on her head.

"Oh yes, I am…and these are for you." Madeline said as she handed Wendell's mother the bottle of wine and box of chocolate.

"Oh…well, thank you. We should make some sangria from this wine and…we'll have the chocolate later." Wendell's mother happily said.

"Uh…I wouldn't make sangria with it." Wendell quickly commented with his cheeks bright red. His family could only afford the cheap wines and his mother was used to add flavor to them by adding fruits and spices.

"Oh…oh..okay…" Wendell's mother quickly replied, unsure of what Wendell meant as the only wine they drank at the Bray household was sangria.

"Its from Madeline's family's winery…" Wendell commented, unsure of what else to say.

"Your family owns a winery?" Jacob's eyes wide open finally realizing the class status difference between his family and Madeline's.

"Yes, we do…" Nikolai quickly replied for Madeline. "Not that big or anything, but my family likes our wine so instead of buying it, we decided to just make our own…cheaper that way and makes a bit of income too." Nikolai commented trying his best to not put too much emphasis on the fact that Madeline's family is an empire worth billions of dollars.

"Oh…" Wendell's mother replied, unsure of what else to say. From Madeline's dress, Wendell's mother was able to tell that she wasn't from the neighborhood but she was unaware of how different Madeline's upbringing was from her own or even more from her son's.

Madeline carefully studied Wendell's family, although her family's last name benefited her in many social situations there were at times she wished she had a more "normal" upbringing with a "normal" last name…_such as Booth, just a regular girl from Philadelphia with two older brothers and a good eye & an even more steady hand to shoot a gun._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the latest update! Pretty please review! :) <strong>


End file.
